My Vision of Thor 2
by LokiLove24028
Summary: Thor and Jane reunite at last, but dark elves have begun to take over the tree of Yggdrasil. Thor and Jane embark on an adventure through the nine realms to gather allies against the elves, but not without the help of Loki, who Thor realizes he truly needs now. As they are in a race against the elves to gather allies, the war for the safety of the universe begins. In progress
1. Chapter 1: Earth

The truck sat in the spot where the man had last left it. It sat there normally, undisturbed. He walked toward it, taking out his keys from his pocket. He had barely touched the keyhole when there was a terrible screeching sound. The truck suddenly began rising. The man could only slowly back away, his mouth agape. Slowly, as the truck was in midair, it began to spin. The man dropped his keys and began to quickly back away from the truck, but not tearing his eyes from the sight of it levitating and spinning. The truck then began to screech again and with one big crash, the truck dropped straight down onto its side, shattering glass everywhere. The man finally shook out of his trance. He turned and ran out of the garage, so surprised he wasn't able to think straight.

~X~

Thor stood at the end of the rainbow bridge where the bifrost once stood, looking into the depths of space. He was careful not to stand too close to the edge in fear that the unstable, splintered end of the bridge where he had broken it, would give out to the slightest of weight. It most definitely could not hold Mjolnir, his mighty hammer that he held at his side. There was no threat or need to carry the weapon, but lately he felt incomplete without it with him. The last time he had actually had a need to use it was in New York when he was last on Earth. He thought about the Avengers and how he found himself missing them, even though they had all had a shaky start in the beginning by not getting along well. It had all worked out though, and now Loki sat in Asgardian prison. As he stared into the pits of space, he found himself, once again, missing his brother's company. Not the evil brother that Loki had turned into, but the Loki that had always been not only his brother, but his best friend. A Loki that would always stick by Thor's side no matter what stupid choices Thor made. Although he often denied it, deep down Thor knew that the mischievous, but loyal brother he once knew was all together gone forever, leaving a selfish, revenge-seeking adopted brother in his place.

Lost in his thoughts, Thor barely noticed the presence of Sif behind him. He let her approach his side and lay her hand on his soldier. He knew that she could tell what he was thinking about. Sif had been Loki's friend too. It was a little comforting to Thor to know that his friends were there and shared the pain of losing the old Loki they loved as well.

"Thor, your father would like to talk to you. There was a small disturbance on Earth." Sif said after a moment of silence. Thor grinned and sighed.

"It never stops, does it?" he said quietly. He turned to Sif and smiled, giving her arm a light squeeze. She sadly smiled back, and followed him as he walked back towards the castle.

Odin sat in the dining hall, alone at the giant table centered in the middle of the room. Thor remembered throwing over the very same table with rage after he found out that he would unexpectedly not be crowned king the day he was supposed to, due to an infiltration by the frost giants. He thought of how much he had changed since then.

His father was facing the other way, obviously in deep thought.

"Father? Lady Sif said you wanted to speak with me." Thor said walking to Odin. The king turned and nodded and sighed.

"Sit down, there is much to tell." Thor could tell by the tone of his voice that whatever disturbance on Earth that Sif had mentioned wouldn't be good news. He could only hope that the bad news didn't involve Jane. "You know about the dark elves," Odin started. Thor nodded.

"They are the race that inhabits the seventh realm, Svartalfheim." Thor thought aloud. His father dipped his head down and continued.

"On Earth in London yesterday a strange happening occurred. A normal civilian had gone to open his automobile when suddenly Earth's laws of gravity were defied. The truck had completely lifted off the ground and spun in midair with everything inside also a victim of the antigravity effect. This is a sign of dark magic; of dark elf magic." Odin finished while studying his son's confused face. It took a minute for Thor to think about this case, but he was still left with many questions.

"But why use an act of magic to do something as small as lifting a human's truck? What is that supposed to prove? And why have we heard nothing from elves before until now? And why now?" Thor knew he was asking a lot of questions, but he wasn't clear on what his father was getting at.

"Some believe that before the universe, there was nothing: They're wrong. There was darkness, and it has survived through the elves. Ever since the beginning of time when darkness was defeated, the elves had been quiet and did not make a name for themselves. I believe, though, that this is only because they were weak, and eventually one day when they grew strong enough again, they would attempt to reclaim their darkness over the universe." Thor raised his eyebrows at his father.

"And you think that day has come?" Thor asked understanding now.

"Not quite yet. I believe that the little stunt that happened was only a statement or a warning. A sign to tell us that something much bigger is coming." He finished. Thor looked away from his father and stared into the fire that blazed on the head of the torch. He thought the whole scenario through. _Will this universe ever be at peace? _Thor couldn't help but let his mind wander to Jane. _Does she know of this?_ These kind of strange occurrences were just what she studied about. Was she in any way involved?

Thor was suddenly aware of his father watching him, his head tilted as he studied Thor's face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Odin give a knowing smile and a chuckle. Thor turned and couldn't help but give a confused smile at his father's sudden change in mood.

"What?" Thor asked.

"You are wondering about her, aren't you?" asked his father. Thor didn't need to nod; his father knew the answer. "Yes, she knows about this disruption. In fact, she is at the site now. Heimdall told me he saw both Jane and Darcy. They were both called in to investigate the scene and are both safe." Thor sighed with relief that they were alright.

"So what should we do?" asked Thor after a while. He watched his father get up from the table and begin to walk out of the room. Right as he reached the threshold, he turned back to look at Thor.

"You should probably go and inspect the site of the disruption." Odin smiled through his snow-white beard. "Those girls could use some help investigating, don't you think?" Odin turned and started through the doorway leaving Thor beaming at his father's statement. He was going to see Jane again! He had patiently waited this moment for months now and did not think he could stand another second without seeing her. He followed his father out the room and fell in step beside him.

"When do I leave? How will I get there?" he said excited now. Odin just smiled.

"You will leave as soon as you are ready and as for the means of getting there, you will have to wait and see. But remember you are on Earth for a reason. I am guessing that the show with the truck was only the beginning to something bigger."

Thor nodded. "I won't forget." He said. Odin led his son into a small room with caramel colored walls that shone in the fire's light. The only object that was in the room laid in a case in the center with two guards on either side: the tesseract. It had rested there, unharmed ever since Thor and Loki used it to return from New York. "Is this how I am getting to Earth?" he asked his father.

"Almost." replied Odin. "We were able to harness the energy from the tesseract," he began. ", into this." He handed a small trinket to Thor, no larger than a small dagger. It had two rings; one on the outside and one on the inside. In the middle was a small ball of blue that glowed with the intensity of lightning. Thor knew that this was the energy from the tesseract.

"It works just like the transporter that brought you and Loki home from New York. Just twist the knob that is on the side of the outside ring and it will take you where you need to go." He said gesturing to the small metal knob that looked like the dial that changed the time on humans' watches. Thor nodded and held it up to take a better look at it. "You have Mjolnir?" Odin asked.

"Do you think I would have a need for it?" wondered Thor. His father shrugged.

"You never know." Odin answered. "Ready?" This caught Thor off guard. He didn't know he was leaving so soon.

"Now?" Thor asked surprised.

"I fear that the dark elves will not wait for whatever attack they may be planning. The sooner you are ready, the better." He said.

Thor nodded and picked up his hammer that he had laid at the doorway. He felt himself getting excited as his stomach twisted in knots. He did not know whether it was the thought of seeing Jane again or just going back to Earth that excited him. Loki never understood why Thor loved Earth so much: Thor wasn't sure that he understood himself. But he did love Earth and the innocence of the humans. He enjoyed how at least one world was free from worrying about all of the other worlds and disruptions in the universe. But that had changed after the events with the Avengers. The thought of other races or "aliens" as the humans called them, was exposed after the invasion.

Thor held up the gadget that his father had given him and twisted the knob on the outside ring. The blue ball of tesseract energy began to shine even brighter and the gold-colored rings began to spin; the outside ring clockwise and the inner ring counter-clockwise. A buzzing, whiny noise began to build like a machine powering up.

"Good luck!" was the last thing he heard from his father before the bright light completely filled his mind and the only thing he could hear was the high pitched hum of the tesseract energy. The sensation was not unlike the feeling of being transported by the bifrost. The sense of being ripped off your feet and yanked into a wormhole while being thrown into the depths of space at incredible speed was familiar to Thor.

In no more than five seconds, Thor felt ground beneath his feet. He bent his knees to steady himself as he touched down.

~X~

Jane sat on the steps of the school near the site of the disturbance. She held her data in her lap and was going over all of her research. It had only been a few hours since her and Darcy had arrived in London where the floating truck still laid after in crashed back onto the ground. The night before, they were informed of the strange disruption in gravity. Ever since Thor had come to Earth and changed everything, Jane's research had taken new heights and her theories became more famous. She still held on to the tree that Thor drew of the nine realms and devoted her research mainly to the other forms of life and gateways in space. Whenever something unexplainable happened, she and Darcy were usually called in.

Jane thought about Thor. She wondered when he would come back. He had promised that he would, and he believed him. Erik had told her that when he met with him after the Avengers had defeated Thor's brother, Loki, in New York, Thor had said that the rainbow bridge connection was no longer accessible. He had told Erik to tell Jane that he would return someday soon though. Jane knew that he would, but often she found herself wondering if she would ever see him again. She heard footsteps approach her from her right as Darcy sat down next to her.

"All of the equipment is set up at the truck site." She said while checking her phone. "And Daniel has got his cameras set up around the area." Jane rolled her eyes. Daniel was a photographer that had joined her and Darcy on all of their investigations. They had met him shortly after Erik left to work for shield and he was all that Darcy would talk about these days. Jane loved her like she was her own sister but she really got on her nerves sometimes.

"I'll finish going over what we have and be right over. Go ahead and start without me." Jane said while still scanning over her papers. Darcy looked over at Jane, trying to read her face. Jane knew that Darcy worried about her. Ever since Thor left, Jane became more involved in her work. It was the only thing that distracted her from missing him.

"Alright." Darcy said after a while. She placed her hand on Jane's shoulder and got up off of the step. Jane watched her disappear behind the wall of the garage where the truck was. She then turned attention back to go and her notebook and continued going through her data.

~X~

The first thing that Thor saw when he walked into the garage from behind the building, was the truck that sat on its side. There was shattered glass surrounding the front of the truck and one of the doors was jarred open. He walked towards the truck while looking around the room for any other unusual signs. He smiled when he saw equipment set up all around the perimeter of the chamber, but not just any equipment: Jane's equipment. They were very same machines that covered the research lab where Jane, Darcy, and Selvig had once studied. It was same equipment that Jane had been so torn up about when they were taken by the son Coul.

Just as he was only but a few feet from the truck, he heard footsteps coming up behind him by the entrance of the chamber. Thor wasn't sure if he wanted to be seen or not. Would whoever was coming want some stranger dressed as an Asgardian poking around the scene of the disturbance? He guessed not. Looking around and finding no other place to go, Thor ran around the edge of the truck and hid behind it, trying not to step on glass as he went. He hid behind the automobile just in time. A girl with dark-brown, wavy hair and glasses walked in. Thor smiled; it was Darcy. She was walking into the garage while looking at her phone which all humans were constantly on.

Thor shifted his weight to stand but ended up breaking more glass that littered the floor. He heard a small gasp from Darcy's direction and stopped.

"Who's there?" she demanded. "You're not allowed to be here! This is a restricted area!" Through what was left of the window of the truck, Thor saw Darcy pull out a familiar gadget that he couldn't remember the name of. "I have a Taser!" she said pointing it to the truck. Thor couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Now that is something I do not want to go through again." He said smiling. He heard the clank of the Taser which Darcy had dropped in shock. She stood there, mouth agape. He rose from behind the truck and picked up Mjolnir.

"Thor!?" she nearly shrieked. Thor smiled.

"Now who else do you know that wears heavy armor and a red cape and carries a giant hammer around?" he asked holding out his arms. She just stared at him like he wasn't real. He walked out from behind the truck towards her. "Darcy?" She finally let out an excited breath and smiled.

"Oh my god." She said, nearly whispering. "It's really you!" She dropped her hands to her side that were still held up like she was aiming the Taser. "Oh my god!" she repeated. Darcy ran at Thor and threw her arms around him. Thor laughed and hugged her. "She's going to be so happy! She's missed you so much!" She said talking fast. Darcy didn't need to say who she was talking about; Thor knew it was obviously Jane. "We've both missed you." She said still talking as if her words were one rapid sentence.

"I've missed you too." Thor said finally releasing Darcy.

"But wh- what are you doing here? Where have you been?" Darcy said clearly still not believing that Thor was actually here in front of her. "Erik said that the link between our worlds was destroyed or something." She said looking up at Thor in disbelief.

Thor was suddenly reminded of why he came here in the first place. "The occurrence with the truck, it was much more serious then you may think." He said. "Where's Jane? I need to tell you both about this." Darcy's face went from concerned about Thor's statement on the truck, to immediately thrilled at mention of Jane.

"She is across the street on the steps looking over data." said Darcy. Thor dipped his head in thanks and ran to leave the garage, eager to see Jane. At the opening he turned back; Darcy was still standing there.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked pointing outside with his thumb.

Darcy smiled. "You go on ahead. I'm sure you two have some catching up to do." Thor smiled back.

"Thanks Darcy." He said and walked out onto the side walk. The sun shone down and seemed to light up everything on the street in a bright glow. Thor had always admired how the sun completely lit up Earth in the day time, making the entire sky one beautiful shade of blue. In Asgard, you could always see the darkness of space somewhere, even if the sun was out.

London was much different from New Mexico where Thor had first come to Earth. There was a lot more building and structures. The same went for cars and there was definitely more people that littered the streets. It was not difficult to find Jane, though. She sat alone on the white marble steps of a building that did not exactly fit in with the industrial look of the area. She was looking down at papers on her lap with her golden brown hair spilling over the page. He smiled just at the sight of her. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms, but he had learned better then to jump in front of a moving car from when he was hit twice. Even with his immortality, he guessed it would not be a pleasant impact.

Once all automobiles had cleared Thor ran to the other side of the street and headed towards the school that was on his far right. As he got closer to the building, Jane stood and started packing up all of her data and research into her bag. Thor quietly climbed the side steps of the school, three steps at a time. He edged to the set of steps where Jane stood once he was far enough behind her so that she would not catch him in the corner of her eye. He then descended towards her from behind being careful not make any sounds.

He was only two steps away when he carefully, silently set his hammer down and approached her from behind. Thor wrapped his arms around her from behind. She jumped at the sudden touch.

"Miss me?" he quietly asked. He acknowledged that many civilians were watching them, not accustomed to seeing an Asgardian in a long red cape and armor from head to toe, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered at that moment was her. Jane's eyes grew wide and she spun around in his arms and threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her and spun her around; he had spent so much time waiting for this moment. They stood there for a while, breathing heavily and embracing each other. She finally stepped back and cupped the side of his face with her hand as if she was checking if he was real.

"It's really you." She whispered. "I began to think that I would never see you again." She said, looking into his eyes; those stormy eyes that she had longed to see for so long. Thor gave her a sad-looking smile.

"I gave you my word, did I not?" he said taking her hand. She laughed and shook her head like she couldn't believe that they were finally together again. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself close again. Thor pressed his forehead to her head while holding her close. He never wanted this moment to end, but…

"I think we have an audience." He heard Jane whisper. Sure enough as he looked over Jane at the street in front of the school, a small crowd had accumulated of people gazing in confusion at Thor.

Thor chuckled. "Let's get back to the truck." He took Jane's hand in his, and with the other he reached back and grabbed his hammer. As soon as Jane slung her bag over her shoulder, they started down the steps together.

"So you know about the truck?" she asked not daring to turn her gaze from him.

"It's why my father sent me here." explained Thor.

"Why did it do that? I was reading through all of my statistics and could not piece together a logical answer. Although since your father sent you here to deal with it, there's probably some mystical answer like wizards or something." Jane said jokingly. Thor just smiled.

"You're sort of close." He said leading her into the entrance of the garage. He smiled as Jane's eyes grew wide. He let her ponder for a while before looking her and saying: "Dark elves." Jane's eyebrows went up and she laughed in disbelief.

"Elves?" she said. "Dark elves caused this?"

"Dark elves?" sounded a voice from near the tipped truck. Darcy emerged from behind a large metal machine with a surprised look on her face. "It's good to see you two together again." She added changing her surprised expression to an adoring face.

"They are much more dangerous than they sound, the elves." clarified Thor.

"Right, well I am going to go meet with Daniel over in the courtyard down the street where he is set up." Darcy slowly said. "Don't do anything too unexpected and amazing without me." She told Thor.

He laughed. "I'll try." And with that, Darcy left the chamber.

"So tell me more about the elves." said Jane with her arm still around Thor. He went on to tell Jane everything that his father told him only twenty minutes ago.

"So your father thinks that something bigger will happen soon and the stunt with the truck was only a warning?" asked Jane staring at the truck in deep thought. Thor knew that she knew the answer and was just going over the new information. "When do you think the greater event will take place?" she asked worriedly looking into Thor's eyes.

"I'm not sure, but very soon." replied Thor while stroking her hair trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"How soon?" she asked leaning into his hand.

"Well-"Thor began, but he was interrupted by screams erupting from outside. He was about to go check out what was going on out on the street but Darcy's voice broadcasted from a small radio at the other end of the room.

"Jane! Jane! It's huge! I've never seen anything like it! It's destroying everything!" her frantic voice shrieked. There was then a loud click. It sounded as though Darcy had dropped her radio device. Jane looked at Thor and then raced to the radio and picked it up.

"Darcy!?" she repeated over and over again into the device, but there was no response. She desperately looked over at Thor. "We need to get over there." She said grabbing her bag and walking to the door.

Thor held out his hand and caught his hammer when it flew at him. He ran after Jane into the day sun.

The streets were now more cluttered with a chaotic scene of people yelling and shrieking. There were cars that had completely stopped and the people driving had their windows rolled down so they could stick their heads out to get a better look. As soon as Thor and Jane had stepped out onto the sidewalk, they were constantly pushed and shoved by the continuous bustle of people frantically rushing in every direction. It was only when Thor looked up through the trees when he saw it.

Darcy had just found Daniel in the crowd of people in the courtyard when the first person saw it. She had greeted Daniel and approached him and his camera tripod when a yell came out from a few meters away from where they stood.

"Oh my god!" the voice had screamed. Darcy whipped her head around to find a lady much older than herself staring with horror up at the sky ahead of Darcy. She raised a shaky finger to point to the sky. Darcy turned her head again to where the lady was pointing: Out of nowhere, there was suddenly a giant black form that seemed to have materialized out of thin air. It looked almost like a weird T shape from where she stood. It came closer, growing bigger as it drew near coming right to where Darcy and Daniel were standing. Screams had erupted from behind her.

"What is that?" yelled Daniel over the shrieks. He stared at it like he was in a trance, but suddenly as if his daze broke, he shook his head and positioned his camera at the strange flying spacecraft structure. The craft was only a few feet away from the ground now and was not slowing. Darcy flinched as the bottoms of the dark ship hit the ground of the courtyard, tearing through Earth and still advancing towards where they stood. The people that were once where the ship was ripping through terrain were now gone after they fled as fast as they could to their cars or as far away as they could run.

Darcy broke her gaze from the approaching unknown object as well and dug in her jacket for her walkie-talkie. She found it and held down the TALK button.

"Jane! Jane! It's huge! I've never seen anything like it! It's destroying everything!" she screamed into the microphone. She was about to go on, but Daniel yelled her name and pulled her back with him as he started to run in the other direction. The ship was nearly on top of them now and going much faster than they were running. She dropped the walkie-talkie and ran alongside Daniel as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't have time to think, just run for her life. Daniel and Darcy tried to veer right out of the craft's path but the ship was so ginormous that Darcy wasn't sure they would make it out, but she had no choice. She just held on to Daniel's hand and ran.

The ship was massive and dark. It tore through the Earth easily without slowing. Jane and Thor had pushed through the crowd of pedestrians and reached the courtyard that Darcy had mentioned as the advancing ship nearly reached the street. It had torn a gash that was at least 20 feet wide and four times as long into the yards grass. Thor thought the gash had to have been at least 10 feet deep, and it only got deeper as the structure continued to tear through the ground.

"Darcy!" Jane suddenly shrieked from beside Thor. He followed her horrified gaze to the base of where the ship was slashing thought the soil; Darcy and a man that he presumed to be Daniel were barely ahead of the vessel trying to get out of the path by running diagonal from its route. They were almost out from under the ship, but Thor could tell if they would make it in time before the craft would crush them. Knowing that there wouldn't be time but willing to try anyways, Thor wound up his hammer, ready to soar over and hopeful lift Daniel and Darcy out of the way of the ship.

"Wait!" he heard Jane scream from beside him. He looked over to where Darcy and Daniel were running: It was too late. The ship was basically on top of them, their paths finally intersecting. When it seemed that the craft couldn't get any closer, the closest edge of the ship to Darcy just barely passed by her. Thor watched as she sensed it as the elf craft passed. She dropped to her knees and rested on her heels. Thor wanted to go and see if she and Daniel were alright but they were still yards away and the craft was still advancing.

"Go ahead and check on Darcy and Daniel. I need to stop the elves from doing any more damage." Thor told Jane squeezing her hand.

"So these are definitely dark elves?" Jane asked Thor, but not taking her eyes off of the spacecraft.

"I think so." answered Thor. "And I bet there isn't only one elf manning that ship." That made Jane's eyes go wide. She looked anxiously at Thor.

"Will you be okay?" she asked looking into his eyes. Thor just laughed and put a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Believe me; I have dealt with much worse." He gave Jane's hand one last squeeze before he spun Mjolnir and flew into the sky towards the spacecraft.

As Thor drew closer, he noted how the elf ship was made of many jagged layers of what seemed like a type of stone. He also noticed that on the top of the craft, what he thought were just more spikes of rock jutting out from the vessel were actually elves. They were dressed in dark clothing, but their skin was a white that shone next to the dark ship. Thor raised his hammer over his head as he landed on top of the T shaped structure. Elves were immediately on him with various weapons that he had never seen before. Thor swung his hammer knocking two elves off of the ship and down to their dooms. Another elf came at him with what looked like a double-sided spear. Just as the elf was about to make contact with Thor, the god raised his hammer and the two weapons collided.

Thor easily deflected the blow from the double-headed spear, but only to get another quick slash at him once again. The battle went on like this for a while; the elf's blows being deflected each time only for the elf to take a jab at Thor once again, not giving him enough time to take a blow of his own. Finally Thor kicked out his right leg into the elf's leg, sending him down on his back onto the craft. Thor then easily tossed the elf aside with a flick of Mjolnir.

Thor began to walk to the only opening that he could find on the elven vessel when suddenly it came to an abrupt halt that knocked Thor off of his feet onto his stomach. He pushed himself up with one arm and kept hold of Mjolnir in the other. He stood observed the scene. They had stopped right before the craft collided with the first building. The huge building was bigger than most in the area with giant windows covering each wall from top to bottom. Thor waited in the brief moment of silence that created a suspenseful atmosphere. It was completely silent as everyone just stopped and watched the foreign ship no matter where they were: on the street, in a car, or crowding the window of a restaurant.

After a minute or two, Thor could not stand the silence any longer. He raised his hammer above his head and took a step towards the heart of the elf ship. As soon as he took his first step, the silence was broken by a loud bag sound and high pitched cries. Thor turned and tried to find the source of the screams in the crowds of people, but then realizes his mistake; the screams did not come from the humans. They were screams of war that broke out from below Thor, on the ship. He lowered to his knees and crawled to the edge as much as he dared. Once he reached the edge and could see down the rest of the structure, a herd of elves revealed itself, clinging to the outside of the jagged elf craft. They cried one last battle cry and suddenly, the windows of the building nearest to them shattered, perfectly synchronized. All of the glass fell away and without hesitation the elves leaped into the building, weapons held high over their heads.

Thor had no time to lose if he didn't want anyone to be harmed. With a few spins of his hammer, he flew off of the ship and into the nearest gaping hole in the building where the window used to be. A small explosion of glass erupted as he landed. He could barely see through the powdery air that was filled with the dust of plaster. He was just able to make out a dark figure coming at him from the side. He swung his hammer as the elf was just barely a foot away, making contact with his gut. The elf let out a small yelp and crumpled to the floor just to be replaced with another one. Thor swung his hammer left and right fending off the elves, but that didn't prevent the large swarm of the creatures growing around him. Finally Thor raised his hammer high above him, summoning lightning. He then smashed Mjolnir into the marble floor below him. A wave of stone exploded from around him, moving away from him taking any elf in his way with it.

Thor's action kicked up more dust in the air so much that he could not see more than a foot in front of him. He spun in each direction, worried that there might be a surprise attack from behind him when he least expected it. When the dust in the air finally settled and the air cleared again, the only elves around him were the bodies of the dead or unconscious ones. Thor feared that they had escaped or had gone to terrorize another building. He tightened his grip around the handle of Mjolnir and jumped out of the one of the more broken windows. He looked up through the trees where the ship was; or used to be anyways. The craft that had brought the elves here was completely gone. Thor grunted in frustration and wound up Mjolnir to soar onto the nearest building to see if he could spot the spacecraft.

"It's gone." said a voice from behind him, between panting: Jane. He turned and dropped his hammer and slowly walked over to her, also breathing heavily from his battle with the dark elves. He put his arm around her shoulders. They both just stood there for a moment, catching their breath. "The remaining…" she trailed off like she was thinking. "Elves?" she asked Thor looking up at him.

Thor nodded. "They were definitely elves." He verified. Jane nodded and continued.

"The remaining elves hopped on the spacecraft and it took off straight up into the air. Once the lowest point of the ship was about 30 feet off of the ground, it just disappeared." She breathed quickly now. "Just out of thin air." She added with her eyes wide in disbelief. Thor kept his arm around her, but looked around at the damage.

"We should go and check if anyone was injured in the building that was attacked." He suggested. Jane nodded at his side and together they turned and headed back into the building's shattered window.

The floor was still covered with at least 15 elves that were taken out. Thor was careful to not step on any bodies as he carefully maneuvered around the rubble and elves. He was stepping over the body of an elf when something caught his eye from inside the elf's jacket. He retracted his foot that was about to step over the elf, and crouched down next to the body. There was a white piece of parchment paper sticking out from the elf's dark jacket. Thor cautiously folded back the creature's coat and plucked out the paper. He turned it over where black ink as dark as night covered the one side.

Thor's breath caught in his throat. It wasn't writing like he expected to be scribbled on the paper; it was a sketch of a person. It was a sketch of Jane. Under the detailed ink drawing of her, her name was sloppily scribbled. Around her name was more writing, but in the elven language which Thor did not understand. He heard the crunch of glass as Jane came up behind him. She let out a small gasp and leaned over Thor's shoulder to look at the picture of her.

"What does this mean?" she whispered to Thor. He bit his lip and shook his head. He had not wanted this to happen, not to her. How did they know?

"It means," he started. ", that they know who you are." He folded the paper to hide the sketch of her. "And you are no longer safe."


	2. Chapter 2: Asgard

"Hey!" shouted a voice from behind them. Thor stuffed the sketch of Jane into a small pocket under his armor and stood. A constable appeared outside of the nearest fragmented window. "Shakespeare! You in the red cape!" he gestured over to Thor. Thor looked to Jane.

"Why does everyone make a Shakespeare reference? Who is this guy they speak of?" he asked her. She just smiled and said that she would explain later.

"Do you have answers for all of this? Because this little event hadn't happened until I got reports of a guy showing up thinking it was the Middle Ages." said the constable eyeing Thor skeptically. Thor watched Jane move beside him. He knew that face.

"Wait a minute; you can't honestly be blaming him for this? He just single-handedly defeated-" Jane started, but she was interrupted.

"I'm just saying that your boyfriend here seems to be the only one who knows what's going on, and we need answers. You just can't walk away after something like this." said the constable, holding out his hands for Jane to calm down. "We would like to have a few words with you both out by the truck scene in five minutes." And with that last request, the officer dipped his head and left.

As soon as Thor and Jane walked into the garage, Darcy came to meet them. "Are you alright?" Thor asked. He immediately became concerned as soon as he noticed Darcy was shaking a little. She forced a smile.

"Just a bit freaked out I guess." She answered. "Everyone is though. If you listen as you walk down the streets all that you can hear is people talking about you and how you returned for the first time since the Avengers." She said actually smiling now. "So were they really elves?" she said emphasizing the word "elves".

Thor nodded. "And they mean to start something big. They want to take the universe for their own once again like they did before there was light."

"This is unbelievable." Thor heard a voice behind Darcy. He tilted his head to see Daniel coming up behind her. "Elves? Eternal darkness? Magic hammers?" he said shaking his head.

"You must be Daniel." said Thor. He bowed to Daniel and smiled when Daniel hesitantly bowed back. "I'm Thor."

Daniel nodded. "I've heard much about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Thor." He said. Thor was about to say how it was a pleasure to meet him as well, but he was cut off by shouts of the officer men outside of the garage chamber. Jane looked up at Thor.

"What do they want with you?" she asked obviously worried.

"They just want answers that I cannot give them quite yet." answered Thor while running his fingers through Jane's hair, trying to ensure her that everything would be alright. But in reality, he wasn't so sure that everything would be. The elves knew that they could use Jane to hurt him. There was no way that he could leave her now without protection.

Outside, the constables were all waiting. There were five of them all in uniform. The one who had met Jane and Thor at the building down the street earlier was the first to speak up.

"What was that? Who were those creatures and why did they attack? When wa-" Thor held up his hand for the man to stop.

"Those creatures were dark elves. They are from a different realm and are not to be trifled with. Unfortunately, that is all that I can tell you right now. The less you know the more innocent you are to the elves. The more you know, the easier it would be for the elves to start a war between Earth and them." Thor finished.

"An extra-terrestrial war, again?" asked a short, heavy officer.

"Not yet. There is no telling what they will do, but when I know, I will be back." Thor promised.

"Woah, woah, woah. You can't just leave! Not after what just happened!" said another constable. Even Darcy gave a surprised look to him. "Hold on, let me talk with my team." The constable said, holding up his hand. The officers turned their backs on them and began talking in a hushed tone. Thor looked to make sure that Darcy and Daniel weren't listening. They were both talking quietly alone, so Thor turned to Jane. He lightly pressed his hand to her neck and looked into her eyes.

"What's going to happen?" she asked looking up at Thor. The fear and anxiety in her eyes made him want to hold her forever.

"Like I said, I cannot stay here. I need to find out the dark elves' plans and I need to figure out a way to stop them from starting a war in the universe. But, you cannot stay here either." He took her hand in his. "They know that they can use you against me." He finished.

"So where do I go?" she asked. Thor looked at the ground, thinking. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn't sure if it was the best decision for her. He could not think of a better way to keep her safe so he stayed with his plan.

"Will Darcy be okay for a while without you?" he asked Jane, turning to watch Darcy talk with Daniel. He looked back at Jane to see her nod.

"Daniel and her would take good care of each other." She answered. Thor nodded.

"Would you like to meet my family? Well, my parents anyways?" he corrected thinking of Loki. The change from a dark mood caught Jane of guard.

"Um… Sure?" she said. This made Thor smile. It was the same thing that she had said when he asked if she wanted to see the rainbow bridge.

"Well we'd better get going then." said Thor. "Dinner will be ready soon." He reached out and wrapped an arm around Jane, holding her close to him. He put down Mjolnir to reach into his armor and pull out the tesseract trinket that had brought him there. He saw Jane skeptically eye the object out of the corner of his eye. "Hold on to me." He said picking up his hammer and holding Jane closer.

"Wait, what?" was all Jane could say before Thor turned the knob on the rings surrounding the blue ball of energy. The glow became brighter and brighter by the second. The last sounds Thor heard were the scuffling of feet from the officers and Darcy's voice.

"Jane!" she had yelled, but Thor and Jane were already ripped off of their feet and thrown into a rapid vertex of bright light. Thor tightened his grip on Jane and closed his eyes, waiting for the landing. Ground was suddenly beneath his feet and he bent his knees again to steady himself. He held Jane to keep her on her feet too, since he knew that she had never transported to different worlds before. As soon as he knew that Jane was ok, he loosened his grip and looked around. They were standing exactly where he had told the trinket with his mind to go: the rainbow bridge. It was the best place to start off from if you were just seeing Asgard for the first time. He turned his gaze back to Jane.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She hadn't said anything yet and her eyes were wider than he had ever seen them. Her hair whipped around her face in the breeze and her hand still gripped Thor's arm for support. She looked down at the bridge, then at the churning water below. Her eyes then wandered to Asgard and she froze. Her eyes scanned over the front of the kingdom, taking it all in. Thor let her absorb all of it.

"Oh my god." she finally said. "We- we just transported worlds!" she exclaimed excitedly. "We're- are we in Asgard?" she said looking up at Thor. He just smiled and gave her a one arm squeeze and nodded.

"Welcome to Asgard." He said holding out his arm, presenting the kingdom that towered high in front of him.

"And this," she said nearly breathless. "This is the rainbow bridge?"

"This is it." agreed Thor. He watched Jane look up and down the length of the bridge. She turned and tilted her head when she saw the broken end. She broke off from Thor and walked towards the destroyed end. Thor smiled and followed. He loved how curious she was about everything.

Jane had got down on her knees to examine the end of the bridge. "So what happened?" she asked. Thor chuckled.

"It's a very long story that I will tell you after we get to the palace." She snapped her head around to look at him.

"You live in a palace?" she asked. Thor pointed to his home in the middle of the village.

"It's the largest golden structure in the middle." He said tracing the palace with his finger. He looked down at Jane's face as she smiled.

"It's beautiful." she said in amazement.

"Would you like to go there now?" Thor asked. "I will give you a tour of Asgard after supper." Jane nodded and took his hand. Together they walked down the rainbow bridge. Thor watched Jane's face as she looked around, speechless. She looked up at him occasionally to smile, but her eyes were mostly wondering all around her.

It only took a few minutes to get to the castle. Guards were waiting at the entry way. They greeted both Thor and Jane with a bow. Thor bowed back and tried to hold back a laugh as Jane hesitantly curtsied while looking at Thor with a questioning look. Thor just nodded his head to tell her that she was doing it right. When they walked away from the guards, Jane laughed.

"Now I'm the one who stands out." she said. "You are going to have to teach me the basics about this place." she said. Thor grinned.

"Don't worry; there are not many differences between how people act on Earth and how they act here." He told Jane. They walked through the torch lit corridor until they came to steps that climbed up to the dining hall. The few servants that passed them as they walked glanced at Jane with a confused look, but other than that, no questions were raised.

"Thor!" his mother's voice rang out as soon as they entered the dining room. She rushed towards him in her flowing gowns of gold and wrapped an arm around his neck. He hugged her with his free arm that was not holding Mjolnir.

"Heimdall informed us of the attack that happened on Earth." she explained, pulling away. "I'm so pr-" She stopped in midsentence when she realized Jane. His mother looked confused at first, but then she beamed and curtsied to Jane. "You must be Jane." she said suddenly becoming calm again. Jane curtsied back, holding up her invisible skirts. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, darling. I am Thor's mother, Frigga."

"It is nice to finally meet you as well." replied Jane. The queen turned to Thor again.

"Should I go and get your father? It looks as though you have much to discuss." she offered.

"It's alright. I can talk to him at dinner. Will Lady Sif and The Warriors Three be joining us tonight?" he asked. "I wish to speak to them about it as well."

"I can send word to them that you wish to speak with them a supper." she said. Thor bowed his head in thanks, and watched his mother walk off.

"She's wonderful." said Jane also watching her go.

"She would appreciate you saying that. She makes a good queen." He agreed. Thor led her over to the giant dining table in the center of the room. The torch light flickered and reflected against the gleaming silver dishes that were set out across the length of the table. Jane sat down next to Thor who laid his hammer down right next to his chair.

"So… If you don't mind me asking, where is your brother now?" she asked Thor. He just shrugged. He didn't mind talking about his brother. He missed him terribly, yes, but he was still a big part of his life.

"He is in our prison below the castle. I brought him back after he tried to take over Midgard, your Earth."

"I hear all about you and the Avengers on the news. And Loki too."

"I apologize about what he did to Erik. He really…" Thor stopped in midsentence when his friends entered the room. They were all laughing as that sat down across the table.

"So the rumors are true; a human has come to Asgard for the first time since two millenniums ago. It's a pleasure to be meeting you again Lady Jane." said Volstagg. Fandral, Sif, and Hogun all nodded in agreement.

They all talked about how Jane was liking Asgard, memories of when they first met, and the elves as the servants brought in food to set on the table. Eventually the friends were joined by Frigga and Odin who sat at the heads of the table. The seat to the right of Thor was empty: It was where Loki had always sat, right next to Thor. Ever since Loki was presumed dead after he disappeared into the pits of space, no one had ever sat in his seat. No one ever talked about the seat, but everyone just knew not to sit there. Thor knew that it was left empty so it was as if Loki was not completely forgotten about no matter if he was in prison or not, but Thor often felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he looked over to find the strange absence of his brother. Once again, Thor found himself hoping for the redemption of his old brother. He didn't know why he kept so much trust and hope in Loki; every time he did, Loki would only take advantage of him.

"Well," boomed Odin's voice over the multiple side conversations. "I am sure we are all wondering about what happened down in Midgard today. Thor, Jane, do you wish to tell us of your adventures with the elves?"

Thor told his friends and family about going down to Earth in London. He looked over to Jane and smiled as he told about how they were reunited. He then went on to tell about the elves ship that came, destroying everything in its path and how the he fought the elves that had emerged from the ship. Jane added in a few comments as well during Thor's telling of their journey. He ended by pulling out the piece of paper with Jane sketched on the surface. He handed it to his father.

"I couldn't leave her there. They know that they can use her to hurt me. The elves would stop at nothing to reach her." explained Thor. He watched his father look over the paper, hoping that he would not be upset that Thor had unexpectedly brought Jane to Asgard so soon. His father handed the paper back to him and looked over at Jane.

"It is wonderful to finally be able to have you here with us Miss Foster. I hope you don't mind sticking around with Thor until this elf business is straightened out." he said with a sly smile.

Jane smiled at Thor. "Oh, I don't mind." she said, making Thor smile too. He smiled more today than he ever had since he thought Loki dead. He hoped that his happiness wouldn't be ruined by the elves any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Loki

Loki sat on the ground of his cell, leaning against the clear glass enclosing him. His cell was actually pretty nice for a prison chamber. It had a bed, table, and other privileges that the other prisoners did not have because they weren't princes. Loki had been here for a while now, and was just getting used to the fact that he wasn't leaving any time soon either. He gazed down at the band of light that circled around his wrist like a bracelet. The band took away all of his immortal powers of being a god. He couldn't do magic, he didn't have the incredible strength like he used to, and he was more vulnerable to everything. He cringed as he was reminded about the last time he was flogged for "sassing" the guards. Loki knew that they just enjoyed having power and being able to hurt a prince. His back still stung especially because the band took away his power to defend himself a bit more from the sting. He hated the band. He felt so powerless, so weak, and so mortal. It was almost as if he was one of the puny human on Midgard.

How did he fail to take over that petty realm of humans? He often thought about it. He was disappointed in himself. He was defeated by a team of superhero freaks. Loki shook his head and walked over to sit on the edge of his small bed. He leaned his head against the wall behind him. He was so tired. Ever since he was imprisoned, he hadn't been able to sleep. Loki wasn't sure why. He guessed that he just had too much to think about. The main thought that troubled him was just the idea of getting used to being different. He had always known his spot in the world: it was right next to Thor. He was an Asgardian prince, the son of Odin. Even though he had not ever completely fit in by being an Odinson, he had always known that he belonged there. But, ever since he found out that he in fact did not belong being a son of Odin at all, he had no idea what he was. He didn't want to be Thor's second best brother. He wasn't an Odinson, but he knew he definitely did not want to be a Laufeyson either. He guessed he just didn't belong anywhere. He was just Loki, and only Loki.

Loki was startled out of his thoughts when the two guards who watched his cell division came back from their dinner break.

"It's the first time there's been a human here since two millenniums ago I've heard." said the shorter guard. This sparked Loki's interest. A human was in Asgard? He wondered how. He bet Thor had something to do with it.

"Her name: Isn't it Jan or something?" asked the other guard. Loki rolled his eyes. He should of

known.

"Her name is Jane, halfwit." remarked Loki. The guards turned their attention to Loki.

"Looking for another flogging, are we Laufeyson?" sneered the short guard. Loki felt his jaw tighten. They knew he hated when they called him that. They turned from him and kept on with their gossip.

So Jane is in Asgard? Loki wondered what possessed Thor to bring her here. He reminded himself that he didn't care. He leaned back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Loki

After supper, everyone went their separate ways. After Thor's friends went off to the training grounds, he took Jane around the kingdom for a short tour, but only after he got her some Asgardian clothing. He didn't want too much attention on them as they walked around Asgard. Jane fitted well in Sif's clothing that she offered her so it only took a little while before Jane was transformed into Asgardian apparel.

While they walked, Thor told her all about Asgard and occasionally about the Avengers. He also listened to Jane tell him about how Erik went to work for shield and how her and Darcy met Daniel. She also mentioned about being suddenly moved to a remote laboratory around the same time the event in New York happened.

"So that was you?" she asked when Thor told her that he had asked shield to do something to keep her safe from Loki.

"After Selvig was taken, I knew that Loki could easily get you too. He has threatened me with you many times. He knows exactly what to use against me."

Jane nodded, but didn't say anything although it looked as though she wanted to. Thor watched her for a few moments before stopping.

"You want to see him, don't you?" he asked, understanding her. She looked up at him guiltily.

"Not if you don't want me to, but I have to admit; I am curious."

"No, no. We can start back now to see him. I don't mind. But I have to warn you, he can be very…" Thor tried to find the right word to explain how Loki was when he wasn't exactly evil at the time, but not his old Loki self either. "…cold-hearted." He finished.

"I know. I've just heard so much about him." she explained. Thor couldn't blame her for being curious. Although, he did feel a little uneasy about Jane and Loki being less than ten feet apart, even if there was a prison cell wall in between.

Once in the palace, Thor led Jane down into the basement. The corridors were a little bit colder and darker down there, but other than that it was just as beautiful as the rest of the palace. Guards stood outside of the entrance to the prison cell division that Loki was being kept in. The guards crossed their right arm over their chests and bowed as Thor approached them. Thor bowed back and they then resumed guarding in their original position. Thor walked in with Jane right behind him. If Thor remembered correctly, Loki's cell was the last corner cell on the right. He hadn't been down here since he accompanied the guards to lock Loki up when he first brought him home.

Thor was correct. The corner cell was the same as when he first came to it. Loki was sleeping in the bed in the corner on top of his sheets with his legs propped up on a pillow. His dark hair was down and wavier than usual since he couldn't put his hair gel in anymore.

"Maybe it's best that he's sleeping." Thor whispered to Jane. He noticed that she looked somewhat surprised.

"That's your brother?" she whispered looking between Thor and Loki over and over again, trying to find the resemblance.

Thor smiled. "You won't find anything alike in us. He's adopted and actually half frost giant."

Jane's eyes went wide for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. "Really?" she asked. "I never knew." Thor turned his gaze back on his sleeping brother. He looked exhausted and more worn down than the last time he saw him, but the injuries that he had gotten from the war in New York were altogether gone. Loki's chest rose and fell to the rhythm of his heavy breathing.

"He's kind of cute when he's sleeping and not trying to kill me, actually." Thor said smiling. "Don't ever tell him that I said that though." Both Thor and Jane jumped when Loki suddenly spoke up.

"I heard that." He said sitting up. "Long time no see… Isn't that what the humans say?"

"I thought you were already asleep." Thor said walking closer to the strong glass walls of the cell.

"I was for once, until you came." Loki said in a bitter tone. "Though you sleep heavily, brother, I am quite the opposite." he added rubbing his eyes. "So what's your business here, anyways? You never come down here, why now?" he asked. Thor couldn't tell if Loki was hinting that he wanted Thor to visit more or not. Maybe Thor was just imagining things and hoping that Loki meant that.

"Jane's here." Thor said signaling Jane to step up next to him. "She's never met you before." Loki cocked an eyebrow.

"And you still want to meet me after all of the stories I'm sure you've heard?" he asked staring intently at Jane.

"I just wanted to meet Thor's brother." She said looking at him. Thor had to admit that he was impressed. She wasn't intimidated by Loki at all, but if she was she wasn't showing it.

"Ah." said Loki rising from his bed. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Thor's brother." He said leaning against the white back wall. Thor just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so determined on denying that?" he asked annoyed at Loki.

"Because it's the truth." He said, also annoyed.

"What does blood matter? We are brothers in every other way." said Thor watching Loki.

"Are we, still?" asked Loki, raising his eyebrows. "After everything that's happened?" Thor didn't answer. The honest answer was yes, no matter what Loki did, Thor would still call him his brother, but he knew that Loki didn't feel at all the same. His brother would just laugh at Thor's weakness against him.

Loki just shook his head. "So I heard about the elves." he said suddenly changing the tense subject.

"How do you hear of all of this down here?" Thor asked a little skeptical. Loki just smiled.

"The guards here are not short of gossip… or big mouths." Loki said loudly so that the guards could hear.

"Hey!" snarled a rather short guard. "You better watch your back Laufeyson."

"Literally." added the guard next to him. Thor watched Loki's face go suddenly hard as he stared at the guards with his death stare.

"Ok, ok. You two can have a short break. Leave us be for a few minutes, we are good here." instructed Thor. The guards exchanged unsure glances, but followed Thor's orders. After they were out of sight and earshot, Thor turned to Loki.

"Are you looking to be punished?" demanded Thor. His brother was so impossible sometimes. It seemed that he went looking for any trouble possible. Loki just shrugged and looked at the ground. It was silent for a long while. Thor just watched his little brother stare at the ground. He couldn't help feeling bad for him. He hated seeing him like this, locked up at the guard's mercy. Thor knew that Loki wasn't himself anymore and was immoral, but he saw flickers of the old Loki there. It tortured him to get glimpses of his old brother that he used to know, but only be reminded seconds later that he was no longer that brother he used to know.

Finally in the silence, Loki sighed. "So what are you going to do?" he asked quietly. "About the elves?" he looked up at Thor, waiting for an answer. Thor looked back at him and shook his head.

"I have no idea, Loki." he admitted.

Thor realized that Jane hadn't said anything for a while. He looked over at her and saw that she looked completely tired out. She was rubbing her eyes trying to stay awake and looked like she could fall over any second. Thor noticed that it was much later than he thought it was and Jane must have had a very long day. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Sif said you could stay in her room if you'd like. She is excited that there is actually another girl in the palace for once." he suggested.

"Ok." She said yawning. "Sorry it's just been a long day." she verified Thor's thoughts. Thor nodded and looked over at Loki who was playing with his mortal band of light around his wrist. He wasn't sure what to say to him. Talking to him when he wasn't trying to take over some realm, really made him feel like it was old times. He didn't want to push it, though.

"I'll come back later, Loki." he promised.

"Take your time." Loki said irritably. Thor sighed. His brother was intolerable.

"I'll show you to Sif's room." Thor said pulling Jane towards the door. As he walked out, he noticed how tired he was as well. But with the threat of elves, Jane not being safe, Loki still constantly at his throat, he doubted he would get much sleep at all.

Loki watched Thor and Jane leave. He had half hoped that Thor had just come to see him to visit, not only because Jane wanted to meet him. He tried to push that half of him down, though. He had to keep reminding himself that he was not his brother anymore. He had to remember that he shouldn't care. But why does he need to keep reminding himself more and more these days? Certainly he did not want to go pleading back to his arrogant brother. Thor had always gotten things his way. He seemed so different when he was around Jane, though. A small part of him knew that he was being replaced by Jane. Loki used to be Thor's best friend, the person who he would always come to and who he would count on no matter what happened. But he didn't care, he reminded himself. He didn't care.

The guards came back in, and resumed what they called "guarding", but they really were just taking a nap and gossiping more. Loki lied back down on his bed and crossed his arms over his chest. It scared him to think that Thor had no idea what he was doing. He was going to get the universe destroyed if he didn't act fast. But Loki didn't care, he didn't care he kept telling himself. Loki closed his eyes and rested his head on his pillow and tried to fall asleep again.

He suddenly thought about how Thor mentioned Sif. If he had to admit one thing that he regretted, it would be trying to kill his friends. He hadn't meant for them to get in the way. He missed his friends. Obviously they weren't his friends anymore though. It would never be the same; he had tried to kill them, his own friends. Slowly, he began to fall asleep.

Sif and Jane stood in a big room with tall windows that showed off the kingdom's gardens on the side of the palace. Sif's room was beautiful with intricate designs running up the columns around the room and her ceiling looked like the detailed ceilings of old opera houses or theaters that Jane went to as a child.

"Thank you so much for offering to let me stay in here." thanked Jane. "Your room is beautiful."

"Thanks. It's nice to have a girl around here for once. I love them, but sometimes hanging around Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg all of the time can drive you insane." Sif said smiling. She was incredibly pretty with her long dark hair spilling over her back and her olive skin was flawless. Jane wished she could be more like Sif. She was so brave and so noble.

"So what happened after you all left Earth, the first time we met? After the destroyer was defeated?" Jane asked Sif hoping she didn't mind telling her. "Thor said he would tell me, but we have been awfully busy lately."

Sif just nodded but didn't look at Jane. "I was in the healing room with Heimdall during the whole battle, but Thor and Loki fought on the rainbow bridge where the bifrost used to be. Loki had set up the bifrost so that it would build until it destroyed the realm of the frost giants. The two brothers fought until Thor was able to break the rainbow bridge by the bifrost, stopping the destruction of Jotunheim." she told Jane. "There was a humongous explosion that was heard from all of Asgard when the rainbow bridge was destroyed. Thor and Loki were thrown off of the edge of the broken bridge but they were saved by the king at the last second. Both of them were literally hanging off the edge when Loki just let go." she finished, solemn.

"So everyone thought that Loki was dead then?" asked Jane.

"Yes. Thor was devastated for the longest time. His brother was presumed dead," she said helping Jane spread out a blanket on her extra bed where Jane would sleep. ", and evil." she added in a matter-of-fact way. "And Earth was lost. He couldn't see you." she said sadly looking at Jane.

"I knew he had a reason." said Jane looking out the towering windows. "So how long have you known Thor?" Jane asked, changing the subject.

Sif smiled remembering. "For as long as I can remember. I was and orphan and Thor and Loki found me when we were young and brought me to the palace."

"So you are Loki's friend as well?"

Sif's face suddenly became hard. "I thought I was, until he tried to kill me; and his own brother." Jane nodded. She decided she didn't want to bother Sif with any more questions. Jane was tired and she didn't want to make Sif upset with talk of her old friend. Sif sighed as they finished making Jane's bed.

"Thank you, Sif."

"You're very welcome."

Sif went to extinguish the fire and the two girls then got into their beds. Jane lied there in the darkness of the room. She thought about the elves. The idea that they knew who she was frightened her, but she was willing to fight for Thor and for Asgard. She turned on her side to look out the window at the beautiful city and wondered what Darcy was doing, but that was the last thing she thought before falling into the dark endless depths of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Ambush

Thor woke up to knocking at his door. He groggily got out of bed and walked over. He opened it to find a messenger waiting for him, looking rather impatient.

"The king demands you presence." said the messenger in a high squeaky voice. "It has to do with urgent matter so if you would consider coming rather quickly."

Thor thanked the messenger and ran to put on his armor and the brown cape that lied on his dresser where he could easily grab it. _What could father so urgently want me for?_ He thought. _Is it the elves?_ He hoped it wouldn't be. He needed time to figure out what to do. But he knew that the elves worked fast. Once you recover from their last attack they come right back at you, giving you no time to mend.

Thor bounded out of his room once he was ready, and headed for the heart of the palace where Odin was most likely waiting- in Odin's chamber.

He crossed into the large room with the fire in the middle and the columns that circled the room on its side. It seemed as though everyone was already there. His mother stood at the base of the giant main doors on the other side of the room with Jane standing next to her. Thor noticed that Jane looked frightened and slightly confused. He walked over to her side, passing his friends on the way.

"Nice of you to show up." smiled Fandral. Thor gave him a lopsided grin.

"I was tired." was his remark.

"Well you basically slept through an outbreak with the elves." Volstagg said. "A guard reported that he saw them emerging from the dark side of Asgard. He said that they are headed our way. I didn't even have breakfast yet!" he exclaimed. That made everyone laugh. _Volstagg and his food._ Thor thought to himself smiling.

"Is there anything else we know about the elves? Are they coming to attack?" Thor asked determined to not let the elves get away this time.

"Your father thinks they will. He will be here soon." Frigga said, and almost as if on cue, Odin burst through the chamber doors.

"Alright everyone," he started with his booming voice that he used when in battle. "A guard came back and reported that the elves had blasted through our protection somehow between the dark side of Asgard and us. They are headed here at a rapid pace and we should get ready." he finished. Thor studied his father's face and could tell that this was serious.

There was unexpectedly was a break out of screams coming from below them in the entry way of the castle.

"They're here." his father said.

"We'll take the entry way where they are coming in and try to slow them from advancing, but that is all we can do for now." Fandral offered going into his battle mode. Thor's father nodded and sent his friends off to the entry way.

"What are they here for?" Thor asked his father who was putting on his battle helmet now.

"I'm not sure but I am guessing that it is just a continuation of the Earth attack. That's the way the elves work, one attack after another. You don't have time to recover, they just keep coming at you." he said echoing Thor's thoughts from before.

The sound of chaos became louder. It sounded as though the elves were nearly right on top of them. By the sound of the screams and the scuffling of feet, Thor guessed that there was more elves than they had expected. He could only wish that his friends were doing ok.

A BOOM sounded from right by the wall. Frigga went to the golden case that hung on the wall. She took hold of one of the handles that was coming out of the case and pulled out a silver sword with a loud scraping sound. She walked across the room to Odin, who also held his weapon. She took his hand and watched the doors as if they were about to burst open.

Thor walked over to the case and pulled out another sword. He brought it to Jane and held it out for her.

"As much as I don't like it, I am afraid no one has a choice right now." he said as she carefully took it.

Jane shook her head. "I've never used one." she said, worried.

"I'm sure you've seen someone use it before though, have you not?" Another BOOM rumbled from even closer now than before. It seemed to have shaken the entire palace.

"In movies I guess." she said unsure, but she took the sword and gripped it in her hand anyways. Thor nodded to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Stay safe." he warned. With one final BOOM the wall closest to Thor burst in an explosion of rubble. Thor was thrown to the side from the force of the explosion. His back hit one of the pillars and he slid to the floor. The elves didn't hesitate to flood into the chamber, clashing with the guards that stood with his mother and father.

He watched the two sides clash as he stood. The elves just kept flooding in, one after another. He could barely see Jane over the crowd that had abruptly filled the room. He looked over the heads of the elves and found her light brown hair at the edge of the crowd. He immediately started towards her. A few elves had surrounded her, but weren't trying to kill her. Thor remembered that they knew that it was better that she was kept alive to use against him.

He found a clear shot of two of the elves that crowded her and threw his hammer. It took out the first elf and then crashed into the second. They both dropped down to the ground and stayed there unmoving. He reached out and caught his hammer which flew back to him and stepped up next to Jane.

"Are you okay?" she asked over the rage of battle.

"Yeah, the pillar broke my fall." He said swinging his hammer on yet another elf.

He kept glancing over at Jane to make sure she was ok. She was actually doing quite well for her first time using a sword or any weapon for that matter. She must have seen many movies with swordsmen because she looked like she knew what she was doing.

They fought alongside together until the crowd around them thinned into almost nothing but fallen elf bodies. _That can't be all. _Thor thought. _I could have sworn there were more._ To answer his thoughts, he caught movement in the corner of his eye. He turned to find that more elves were infiltrating various parts of the castle. He had to stop them before they got any further, but he couldn't just leave Jane alone. He scanned the room; there weren't many elves left in this chamber and they were only decreasing as his mother, father, and guards fought.

"Follow me." he said to Jane. He took her hand and led her to his mother's side. He tried to avoid as many elves as he could, but ended up having to fight some off on the way.

"They are infiltrating the rest of the castle." he said when he reached his mother. "Stay with Jane, I will go and try to stop them." He gave one last look to Jane and sprinted out into the hallway where he nearly ran into Hogun. Thor knew that he too was looking to stop the elves from advancing any further.

"I'll take the left corridor and any adjoining rooms." said Hogun already taking off with his weapons held in front of him. Thor nodded even though Hogun was gone and took off down the right corridor. The first room he came across was the servant's quarters. He took one glance inside and when he was sure that it was deserted, he moved on. He did this with each room and still found nothing. _Where did they go?_ He wondered. He was positive that he had seen them come down this way. A crash came from further down the hallway and suddenly he knew. They were in the prison chambers.

Thor ran down the hallway and eventually down the stone staircase that led to the prison cells. _Were they planning on letting lose the prisoners and making them join their elven army?_ Thor wondered to himself.

Finding the elves wasn't hard; they had all just broken into the first prison cell division which was also the largest. It also happened to be where Loki's cell was. There were about five elves that entered the compartment followed by Thor. The last one closest to Thor heard him following them and turned with his knife raised above him. But Thor had already seen this coming and hit the creature right in the gut which caused him to crumple to the ground. Unfortunately, Thor was too late to stop the others though. By the time he had defeated the second individual, the two guards assigned specially to Loki were already dead on the ground.

Thor easily took out the penultimate elf from behind. The last elf standing turned and swung his oddly shaped sword. Thor deflected the blow with his hammer just barely long enough so he could kick the elf in the leg, sending him down on one knee. Before he knew what was happening, the elf suddenly stabbed his sword into the air again catching Thor in his side. Thor yelled out in pain and threw the elf against the wall. He gripped Mjolnir in his hand and crushed it into the elf's skull. Wincing at the damage he did, Thor turned away to see Loki smiling as he spotted his dead guards. Thor just shook his head at Loki.

"What? I hated these little-"

"Yeah, I got that." said Thor.

"You know, I could help-"

"Nice try." said Thor shaking his head. There was no way that he was going to let Loki out even if the palace was under attack by dark elves. Loki just shrugged as if to say suit yourself. Thor stepped over the bodies of the elves and ran out the door again. He still wanted to make sure the rest of the corridor was empty, but changed his mind when he heard his name being yelled by Sif down by Odin's chamber. He turned on the spot and sprinted down the hall.

Jane watched Thor run out into the corridor, but had to turn her attention back to the elves, which were still fighting. Only a few remained, but they still fought as though they were an army. She didn't notice that an elf had come up behind her until its long cloaks brushed up against her back where her dress wasn't covering it. She finished off the elf in front of her with help from Frigga, and then turned to the elf approaching behind her. He was fairly easier than the last elf who had taken a while for both her and Frigga to defeat. She slashed her sword upwards catching the elf in the chin, spraying blood everywhere. She was about to finish it off when she heard a yell from down the corridor where Thor's brother was imprisoned; she knew the scream had come from Thor. She stopped fighting for a second, startled from Thor's sudden scream. The split second gave the elf an advantage and Jane felt a sharp pain poke at her arm. She yelped and pulled back. Her arm trickled red now: her right arm. She now either had to fight with her left arm or an injured arm. She could barely fight as it was.

Luckily Thor's friend, Fandral she thought his name was, came out of nowhere and stabbed the creature through his back, causing the point of his spear-like weapon to jut out of the front of the elf. Jane suddenly thought she was going to puke. She had never been in a situation so violent. She had never done anything so violent. She was pulled back into reality when Fandral patted her shoulder and warned her of more elves coming. She took a deep breath and raised her right arm with her sword even though it hurt. She was pulled back into the battle, but with Fandral helping her with her hurt arm.

She caught a different figure entering the room from the hole that was blasted in the wall. He was definitely an elf still but almost transformed. Half of his face was the pale white like the others, but half was covered in dark black lines and scars. His long, white, stringy hair was pulled back into a braid that bounced on his back as he walked. He calmly walked across the room to the fight.

"All-father, it is always a pleasure." the strange dark elf boomed over the commotion. The smaller, less important elves suddenly stopped and fled the scene.

"Malekith," boomed Odin just as loud. "What is this madness?" Jane watched Malekith smile a sly grin. He continued walking across the room to Odin.

"We come here for one reason old one. Where is the casket?" he demanded suddenly changing his eerie mysterious appearance to cruel and angry. He stopped when he was a few feet from Thor's father.

"You know as well as I, that I would never give you the casket. You intend to turn the universe back into darkness, and I will not hear of it." Odin said staring at Malekith.

"Where is your boy?" asked Malekith, looking around the room. "Surely he is-" Malekith stop when his eyes fell upon Jane. He scanned her from head to toe and smiled a wicked smile that gave Jane shivers.

The room was tense; no one was moving or talking. Malekith continued to concentrate on Jane. She was scared that if she moved, he would suddenly take action. In the midst of the edgy atmosphere, Malekith smiled and raised his hand so that it was reached out to Jane.

"No!" she heard, but she wasn't sure who had screamed it. Her world started to fade to black and her hearing faded with it. Jane felt her knees hit the floor before she was engulfed in inky, black shadows.

Thor burst into the room with his hammer raised high. He had tried to prepare himself for the worst as he ran to help Sif, but he had not expected this. Sif wasn't the one needing help, it was Jane. She had fallen to her knees with her eyes open wide, and she jerked uncontrollably. He didn't understand what was happening until he saw an elf standing a few feet from her, holding out his arm towards Jane. He had heard of it happening before in old stories of the elves: he was possessing her.

Thor quickly scanned the room, and saw that everyone else there including his friends, family, and the guards, seemed to be unable to move. Thor reached back with his hammer and threw it as hard as he could at the elf possessing Jane. The head of Mjolnir hit him square in the chest, but did not stop there. Thor gave it so much power that the hammer kept moving towards the wall, taking the dark creature with it. The elf hit the wall with a loud thud and slid to the ground. Everyone around Thor became unfrozen. Odin raised his scepter towards the culprit, but he was already fleeing out the door. Thor's mother was already by Jane's side, who had collapsed on the floor.

Thor ran over the debris of the fallen walls to Jane. She was still jerking uncontrollably on the ground. She was breathing fast and heavily. Frigga seemed almost afraid to touch Jane, but Thor didn't hesitate. He put his arm under the back of her shoulders and lifter her so that he could hold her in his arms.

"Jane?" he said hoping for her to hear him. "Jane!" he cried helplessly. Thor was aware of Odin approaching them. His father took the glove off of his hand and put his hand over Jane. She gasped and writhed more in Thor's arms. Odin then began muttering words of a language that Thor didn't think familiar. Jane began jerking less and her breathing slowed. Finally, she slowly closed her eyes and hung limp against Thor. Thor looked up at his father, asking him what to do with his eyes. Odin just nodded towards Jane, so Thor returned his attention to her.

She was slowly opening her eyes now, but they were not wide and frightened, staring off into space like they had been a few seconds ago. She looked up at Thor and he could tell that she was scared.

"Jane?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"I- I don't know." She said stammering. "What just happened to me?" she asked looking over at Odin. Thor also looked over at his father, wondering if he had more answers.

"Malekith pulled your soul out of your body and forced a… a demon in its place. Basically Jane, you are possessed." Jane's face looked terrified. She found Thor's hand and held it close to her. He squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her. Something that his father said suddenly registered in his mind.

"She _is _possessed? Don't you mean _was _possessed?" he asked, also growing terrified.

Thor's friends had gathered around now to listen. They all looked worn and frightened at their situation.

Odin just looked at his son. "The demon is still inside her body. The only thing I could do was help her soul get stronger to overcome the darkness. The demon still lives within, but since Malekith couldn't finish the job before you got here, it is weak." He looked helplessly at Thor and he knew that his father was sorry that he couldn't do anything else.

"Well, how do we get it out? And who is Malekith?" asked Thor, his voice growing louder. He had brought Jane with him to protect her and now look what has happened.

Odin's voice remained calm. "I've only heard of cases where someone has become partially possessed. From what I've heard, you need an elf to rid of the demon. I don't know what the elf has to do though." he said staring at the fire as if he was searching his mind for more information. "And Malekith is the leader of the elves. He ascended to the elven throne a few centuries ago and is behind this mess." explained the all-father. "I've only met him once in a battle during my first years as king."

"So we need to find the dark elves and somehow get rid of the demon that this Malekith has created?" Thor asked. "But we have no way to get to the dark side. No one has been there for centuries." Jane was sitting up now, but still leaning heavily against Thor for support. He looked over at her and put an arm around her waist.

"You also need to figure out the elves plans. If we are unprepared for another one of their attacks, I'm afraid we wouldn't be able to defeat them." said Odin getting up now. "As for Jane, yes, that would be the best thing to do. Seeing as being only partially possessed, the demon will sometimes be stronger and overcome you again. You need to focus on overpowering the beast when these attacks happen, Jane." he said now looking at her. "Until you find out how to rid of it, that is all we can do." He paced the room while running his hand over his face, thinking. "Now how to get to the dark side of Asgard…"

"Do you know anyone who might know how to get there?" asked Jane looking up at Thor who hadn't said anything for a while. He had an idea.

"Only one."


	6. Chapter 6: Setting Out

Loki looked at the dead guards. The short and stout guard had a nasty head wound that bled everywhere, and the other guard had a dagger through his chest: good. Loki leaned back against the wall and wondered if the elves were gone. He knew that Thor didn't take him seriously when he said that he could help, but he would of. Asgard had been his home too, and although he wasn't an Asgardian he did care for the kingdom itself.

A thought suddenly struck Loki. The attack had to be a surprise because his guards were utterly unprepared and confused. So if it was an unexpected ambush, then they wouldn't have had time to prepare for protection: was his mother alright? She out of all of the people or creatures in the universe was really the only person he truly cared about no matter if he was in some evil rampage or not. Of course he felt guilty for nearly killing Thor sometimes, and he didn't completely hate his father, but his mother was the only person that had always loved him the same as Thor. She was always there and listened to Loki and understood him. She was the only person he actually loved anymore.

She would be safe though, she was the queen. She always has extra protection and even though she hasn't had training, she isn't bad with a sword when she is threatened.

Loki heard footsteps coming down the hall towards the prison cells. He tilted his head to see out the doorway. Thor's tall silhouette formed in the doorway. Loki rolled his eyes and sat back. This was going to be interesting.

~X~

Thor walked into the room alone; he wanted it just to be him and Loki no matter how much Loki didn't want it that way. He stepped over the fallen elf bodies and the bodies of the guards and stood before Loki. He was leaning against the left wall of his cell watching Thor, waiting for him to tell him why he came, but Thor didn't know where to start.

"Well?" asked Loki, waiting for Thor to speak up. Thor fidgeted uncomfortably. He really didn't want Loki to think that he had Thor under his control.

"There was an attack by the elves-"

"I see that." interrupted Loki, gesturing to the dead elves on the floor.

"Will you let me finish?" snapped Thor. Loki sighed waved his hand, telling Thor to go on. "There was an attack by the dark elves that we nearly couldn't keep under control. If they hit us again unexpected, we wouldn't be able to overcome them."

"And why are you telling me this exactly?" asked Loki acting annoyed, but Thor could tell that Loki was curious as to why Thor had come to talk to him.

"We need to figure out the dark elves schemes. And attend to some other business with them as well. To do this, we need access to the dark side." Thor said.

Loki looked away from Thor and smiled; he knew what Thor was asking. "So?" he said turning back to Thor. Thor shifted his weight and shook his head.

"You know what I am asking, Loki." Thor said aggravated. He knew that Loki just enjoyed the fact that Thor needed him. He just wanted to torture Thor as much as possible with that fact.

"I really don't. What are you hinting at?" asked Loki smiling. He was really enjoying this now.

Thor sighed. "Loki," he started. He really didn't want to give Loki the power over Thor, but he really did need him more than anything now.

"Yes?" said Loki, acting as if he was curious as to what Thor was going to say.

"I need your help." Thor mumbled.

"What? Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Will you help me or not, Loki?" Thor asked loudly now, sick of his brother's games. Loki leaned back, grinning that evil smile that Thor knew too well.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help." Loki said.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, believe me." said Thor. He was getting really ticked off now. Loki didn't understand how important this was.

"So what if I said no?" asked Loki. "Then what would you do?"

"You really don't have a choice." answered Thor.

"There's always a choice." said Loki.

"I can get you out of here, Loki. Don't you understand that? Don't you want to get out of this prison cell?" asked Thor. He hated to admit it, but right now Loki had him at his mercy.

"Lo, please." Thor said, even using his old nickname for Loki from when they were younger and when they weren't always at each other's throats.

Loki snickered. "You are desperate." Thor raised his hands as if to say _yeah, pretty much._

"But," Thor warned. "You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you." This made Loki actually laugh out loud.

"Yeah, ok." he said sarcastically.

"I'm not gaming with you, brother." Thor said staring at Loki. He was keeping calm, but just barely. "I give you my word."

Loki just stared back at him. Thor couldn't believe the amount of hate that he constantly saw in Loki's eyes when he looked at him. How did they go from the closest of brothers to this?

"So basically you are asking me to get you to the dark world, and then what? What happens after that?" Loki asked.

"After that we just need to infiltrate the elves to get information on their next attack. We also need to somehow get an elf to kill the demon inside of Jane. I don't know how. All that we need to get us through is a little…" Thor trailed off trying to think of the right word. Loki tilted his head and looked at Thor, waiting for him to finish.

"Mischief." completed Thor. He was glad to see a sneaky smile spread on Loki's face; Thor knew he had him now.

"So…" Loki said. "When do we start?" Loki tilted his head, waiting for an answer. Thor shrugged.

"Whenever we are all ready."

"All? There are others coming?" Loki asked.

"You think I would be anywhere alone with you for more than five minutes? Even with your mortal band on." Thor said coldly to Loki. "And yes, Jane and our friends are coming. In the midst of the attack, Jane was partially possessed by a dark elf and we need to find out how to get rid of the demon. And our friends just want to help and have an adventure."

"Your friends." corrected Loki. "And so much for bringing Jane here to protect her." Loki smirked. This is why Thor hadn't told him in the first place.

"So will you come or not?" Thor asked impatiently. Loki bowed his head.

Thor nodded to the guards standing outside of the chamber. They entered and walked over to the back of Loki's cell where Thor could no longer see them behind the white wall. A door suddenly opened from the back and the guards came into Loki's room. Loki sighed and stood up. He held out his wrists for the guards to shackle him tightly. There was no way Thor was taking any more chances by trusting his brother. It never ended well for Thor.

The guards took him by each of his arms and led him out into the chamber. They let him go and returned besides Thor.

"Your services are no longer needed, thank you." Thor said to the guards who then bowed and walked out of the room.

Thor began walking too, but stopped when he noticed that Loki wasn't following.

"Are you coming?" asked Thor looking back at his brother. Loki shrugged and walked up to Thor and they both began walking down the hallway together.

"Where are we going?" asked Loki finally after they had begun climbing the stairs.

"Well you are going to your room to get ready in your armor and I am going to mine." Thor's room was right across from Loki's so he didn't feel too uncomfortable leaving him there alone unguarded. There were going to be two guards outside of Loki's door as well and three below his window in the courtyard.

"I'll meet you out in our hallway in ten." Thor said once they reached the hallway between their two rooms. Thor pulled out a key from a pocket in his cloak and took off Loki's chains. Loki was about to turn to go to his room, but Thor grabbed his wrist.

"But I swear if you try anything-"

"I know, you'll kill me." Loki interrupted smiling like it was a joke. The only thing was, Loki was right. Thor could never kill him in a million years no matter what he did. Thor released Loki's arm and watched him go into his room. Thor waited for the guards to ascend to their positions outside of the door, and then he walked into his own room to get ready and pack for the trip. He only hoped that for this one time that he could count on Loki.

~X~

Thor had been waiting outside Loki's room for a few minutes now. He had his full armor on and red cape. Mjolnir was closed in his right hand. Thor was fiddling with the strap of his hammer when Loki came out in his old clothes and armor. His hair was slicked back like he always used to wear it, and he looked a lot healthier and more like Loki overall. He was fixing his daggers that were strapped around his arm with leather strips. Thor realized that it wasn't the safest idea to give Loki weapons, but if something happened on the way there, Thor would need him.

Thor nodded to the guard on the left who had Loki's shackles. He took Loki's wrists in his hands and began to lock them on again. Loki glared at the shackles and then at Thor.

"It's your own fault! I have trusted you much too many times to know that you _can't_ be trusted."

Loki just kept his gaze the whole time the guard was locking his chains back on. Just as he finished, Sif came with Jane around the corner. Sif had offered to stay and help Jane get ready in case she had another unexpected attack. Jane was wearing one of Sif's battle outfits with her hair tied back. She actually looked a lot like Sif did when she wore her armor. Thor smiled and held out his hand for Jane to take it. She did and leaned into his side.

"Thank you for helping, Sif." Thor said, but Sif wasn't looking at him. She was glaring at Loki who she hadn't seen since he tried to take over Asgard. If her eyes were able to turn red with rage and hate they definitely would of. Loki slightly smiled when he noticed her.

"Nice to see you too." He said studying her hard face.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same." she said, her voice low. Loki just looked down at the floor. Was that guilt on his face? Thor had to squint to make sure he wasn't imagining it. Loki actually looked sorry. Thor didn't know that he could be able to feel that way anymore. Sif didn't let go of her gaze until she noticed Thor watching her. She shook her head and walked over to Thor.

"Your mother and father asked that you three meet them down in the entryway before we leave." Sif said looking at him.

"We'd better go then." Thor said nodding his head towards the direction of the entryway. He waited for Loki to go first so that he could keep an eye on him, then he followed with Jane right at his side.

"We will meet you outside by the bridge." Sif called to them as they began walking out. Thor looked back and bowed his head. He then turned back and walked with his brother and Jane to meet with his parents.

The entry way was still slightly damaged from the attack, but otherwise the servants had done a wonderful job repairing the room. His mother and father stood at the ginormous front doors. Loki stopped before entering the room, hesitating. Thor decided it would be better if Loki stayed back anyways so he passed him and approached Odin.

"Loki…" his father said waving for Loki to come over as well. Loki looked at the ground as he walked over with an irritated look on his face.

"Do you know how to assist a soul in fighting out a demon? Making a demon weaker? Any of that?" Odin asked Loki, twisting his head so that he could see Loki's face that was looking at the ground. Loki looked up, but away from his father. He shook his head and focused on staring at the small hole that was still in the wall.

"Thor," Odin said quickly glancing at Thor. ", I would teach you, but seeing as Loki is better capable of magic…" Thor just smiled and bowed his head.

"I understand. I would need to remove his band in case he needed to help her though, right?" Odin nodded in answer and turned back to Loki who was still stubbornly looking away.

"Come, Loki. I will teach you over with Miss Foster." With the mention of Jane, Odin motioned for her to join them. Thor walked towards his mother who stood silently with tears in her eyes. At first Thor didn't understand why she was so upset. They had done much more dangerous tasks before, she couldn't honestly be too shaken up about them going to the dark side. Thor immediately understood though, when he followed her gaze to Loki. He realized that this was the first time she was seeing him since he was swallowed into space a couple months back.

Thor put a hand on her shoulder which caused her to change her attention from her lost son to Thor now. She smiled and took his hand with hers.

"You are to be careful." she said. "All of you." Thor assured her that they would be, and she wrapped him in her arms. He set Mjolnir down and put his arms around her as well.

"Keep a careful eye on him." she whispered in Thor's ears. "And Thor, I know you haven't given up hope on him. Please don't. As long as you have faith there is always hope." his mother said quietly, as she pulled away. Her request caught him a bit off guard seeing as that she had never really talked about Loki much around him. He wasn't so sure about what she said about him having faith and there was still hope in Loki, but he knew his mother so desperately wanted this.

"I promise." he said. He stepped back and turned to watch Odin show Loki how to help Jane in the midst of an attack from her possession. Jane also stood there nodding whenever Odin looked over at her. Thor watched as his father asked Loki a question and Loki just barely nodded. They broke apart and came over to where Thor and Frigga stood waiting. Frigga walked past Thor to Jane and wrapped an arm around her.

"Be strong and stick by Thor and Loki. You will be free of this sickness in no time." she reassured Jane. Jane smiled and wrapped an arm around Frigga before letting go.

Thor watched as his mother looked at Loki, but Loki just kept eyeing the ground. She seemed to be deciding something, but finally just threw her arms around Loki. Thor was surprised to see that Loki didn't pull away, but instead he even leaned his head against her shoulder. Thor wondered if he had let Loki go free of shackles, if he would even hug her back.

It seemed as though everyone was watching them now as Frigga held her son close for the first time in months.

"Loki, be careful." Thor barely heard her whisper. Loki just nodded. Frigga pulled away and took his face in both of her hands. "Loki, Loki look at me." she said softly. Loki looked up at her and for once he didn't have a smirk or a bad-tempered look on his face.

"No trying to kill your brother, okay?" she said. Loki's face fell and he looked at Thor, then back at his mother.

He spoke for the first time since he had left Thor to get ready in his room. "I can only try. No promises." he said in all seriousness. Thor closed his eyes, smiled and shook his head. His brother loved pushing it sometimes.

"Loki…" she warned.

"Okay, okay. I swear I won't." Loki promised her. She wrapped her arms around him once more before letting him go.

"We have to get going so we can get some traveling in before dark." Thor spoke up. Loki walked to lean up against the furthest wall from Thor, and resumed looking at the floor.

"Yes, I believe your friends are awaiting your presence outside." Odin said. Thor's mother gave everyone one final glance and goodbye before leaving to attend to other business. Odin led them to the doors of the entryway and wished them luck. Thor spotted his friends waiting by the rainbow bridge at the end of the cobblestone road. In only a moment they would be setting off on yet another adventure that would take them he knew not where. He only hoped that they could get there.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Day

Thor, Jane, his friends, and his brother stood on the edge of the city. There was not much but landscape from here on out. After the city ended, the rest of Asgard was just stretching meadows, plains, and a few patches of forests. It would take them a little while to get to the dark side, more time than Thor had expected. Especially because Loki had refused to travel with horses and had asked Thor in his irritated voice if Thor was asking to get targeted as soon as they arrived in the dark side.

Everyone had been basically silent the whole trip. Loki hadn't said a word since they left the bridge and the only people who occasionally spoke up were Thor and Volstagg. Volstagg had only complained about how hungry he was though. Thor and Jane walked at the head of the crowd. Sif walked behind them, followed by Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun. Loki stayed at least five feet behind Hogun for the whole walk. This worried Thor. What if he slipped away? But Thor didn't want to go overboard with taking precautions with his brother, so he let him walk behind. This probably prevented fights too.

The seven of them were now entering a patch of forest that cloaked them in shadows. The trees stretched high above 20 or 30 feet and the ground was wet and mossy. They had just passed under the first trees when Jane suddenly jerked besides him. She gasped and nearly fell before Thor caught her. He fell to his knees and held her in his arms like the first time she had a possession attack. She violently jerked while he held her, but the seizures weren't anywhere near how violent the first ones had been.

"Loki…" Thor started to call him over, but Loki was already at his side leaning over Jane. Loki held his wrists out to Thor so that he could take off the mortal band that was still enclosing his left wrist, but Jane had suddenly stopped writhing in his arms. She was now breathing normally and was just shaking a bit in against Thor.

"Jane?" Thor said, brushing hair back from her face.

"I'm okay." She shakily said. "I'm fine." Thor helped her sit up, and then wrapped his arms around her as her shaking subsided. As he held Jane he looked at Loki over her should. He mouthed the words "thank you" before Loki resumed his distant position behind everyone. Loki just simply nodded and walked back a few feet away from everyone.

Jane finally stopped shaking and pulled away from Thor. She gave him a reassuring smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Will you be alright to keep going?" he asked her. She nodded and took Sif's hand which she reached out to help her up.

"You must be so strong to fight that thing out." she told Jane. Jane gave her a lopsided grin.

"That's coming from one of Asgard's greatest warriors." she asked.

Sif smiled and put a hand on Jane's back as they kept walking. Thor was happy that they had both become such great friends so soon.

The rest of the day went slowly, but Jane had no more attacks while they walked. Three hours had gone by when they finally spotted the boundary between Asgard and the dark side.

"We weren't expected to get here so fast." said Hogun's low voice. He was right; they weren't expecting to reach the boundary for at least another 2 hours when it started to get dark.

"We can't set up for camp now, it's much too early. Besides we could get in a lot of extra traveling and be ahead schedule." Thor said turning around and stopping.

"You can't honestly be thinking of sleeping in the dark side!" Volstagg said. "It's suicide!"

"Really, what would happen? There's seven of us and plus we have Loki." Thor argued.

"And I'm supposed to feel better knowing that Loki is sleeping only a few feet away from me?" Sif muttered under her breath. Loki looked away from them and for a second, Thor thought that he was trying to hide the fact that he felt guilty again, but when Thor tilted his head to look at Loki he saw that Loki was trying to hide a smile. This made Thor smile a bit too.

"What I meant," he said chuckling now. ", was that with Loki's sudden knowledge of the dark side and whatever magic stuff he can do we would probably be fine."

It was silent for a while until Loki who had turned to face Thor, now spoke up. "I agree with Thor. The dark side is not as bad as all of the rumors had made it out to be." Loki said quietly. Sif just glared at him, so he looked away at a small creek that ran alongside the path that they had been walking.

"If you think it would be a wise decision," Fandral said looking from Thor to Loki. "both of you, then I will coincide." He then looked to Hogun.

"As will I." Hogun said bowing his head.

"And I." Volstagg joined in.

Thor looked to Jane who hadn't said anything yet about the matter. It took her a while to notice that everyone was looking at her. "I have no idea what the dark side is even like." she said. "I really will go along with anything you think is right." she said looking up at Thor. Everyone then turned to the last person left: Sif.

She refused to look at anyone a lot like Loki did when he was being stubborn and distant. She finally couldn't stand them all eyeing her.

"I really don't have a choice here anyways." she said. "All of you seemed to have agreed so…" she forced a smile. "I will too." Thor now had everyone on board with the idea of camping on the dark side instead of by the boundary. He just hoped that he had made the right choice.

Approaching the barrier where there were numerous guards, Thor walked to the nearest guard. He then took out a note that his father had wrote to the guards, allowing the seven of them access to the dark side. The letter had the waxy royal seal that closed the envelope. The guard looked at them with a look almost like sadness or remorsefulness. Thor found himself growing nervous now of what lied beyond the barrier to the dark side of Asgard.

The guard said nothing as he gave a nod to his fellow protectors. All synchronized, they stepped back while looking at the tall wall of blurry light. The barricade looked almost like it was one giant heat wave that had streaks of multicolored lights running through it. The guards each had a long scepter, which they raised into the air. The top of the blurry, waving wall slowly was removed from bottom to top. Slowly, more and more wall was removed until there was no blurry wall that looked like a barrier of water dividing Asgard's light side from its dark.

The wall completely fell away, leaving the dark side visible before them. Thor had to admit, it was not as frightening as all of the stories had described, as Loki had told everyone. The green grass beneath their feet grew more yellow and dead as it reached further into the dark side. Eventually there was barely any grass left as the dark side stretched on, leaving only dark, rocky soil. There were forests on either side of the stretching plateau of rocks and soil. The forests looked like they shadowed the land beneath them in total darkness. Far ahead in the distance Thor could see the outline of dark mountains that bordered the dark side. Overall, everything looked dark and dead.

"Well," Volstagg started. "It's- It's…"

"Dark?" suggested Loki. Volstagg looked back at Loki, smiling.

"Yeah, that."

Thor smiled as well, and then started walking into the dark world with everyone behind him. He had no idea what to expect. He knew that the stories had mutated creatures, sudden natural disasters, and lurking trespassers, but based on what Loki said, he wasn't sure if that was true about the dark side.

Jane came up to walk alongside Thor.

"So tell me about the dark side." she said looking around every step they took. "Like, why is there a dark side of Asgard anyways?"

"A long time ago, there was a war between the dark elves, and the light elves and Asgard." explained Thor.

"There are light elves too?" Jane asked.

"Yes, they live in the realm of Alfheim which is not far from Asgard." said Thor. "So the final battle of the war took place in Asgard when the dark elves attacked. The Asgardians and light elves were able to defeat the dark elves, but not before they cursed part of Asgard as part as their attack. Their curse killed all living organisms on one side of Asgard and set a gloomy appearance that resembled Svartalfheim where the dark elves dwell. No one was able to undo the curse they had bestowed on the land and it was much too dangerous and mysterious for anyone to inhabit any longer, so it was thought best that there was to be a barrier put between the dark and light side of Asgard."

Jane stared off into the distance, thinking about it. "Well I guess everything has a light and dark side." she finally said.

Thor looked back at Loki who still walked distant from everyone else. "It would seem so." Thor said.

Thor and Jane continued walking side by side talking for the whole trip. Thor told her more about the nine realms and different races of creatures and the customs of Asgard. Jane, in return told Thor about popular modern things on Earth such as movies, technology, and normal human lifestyles. He laughed when she told him about pets and how you can't buy a horse at a pet store, or an animal to ride for that matter.

The landscape around them had not changed much since they had walked into the dark side; there was still rocky soil beneath their feet although the rocks were growing larger as they went and eventually the ground turned into big slabs of the gray stones. The ground also gained more shape when there were more hills and elevations in the land as they walked. More trees appeared as well, but not like the thick forests that they had ultimately left behind as they went on.

Thor and Jane had been talking about the time when they sat up on the roof of Jane's research lab that first time they had met, when Thor abruptly bumped into Loki's arm which Loki held out in front of his brother and Jane.

Thor frowned at Loki. "What..?"

Loki lightly punched Thor's arm to tell him to shut up. He was looking up at the sky at first, but then he traced his sight along some invisible line that Thor could not see. Thor, Jane, and all of his friends watched Loki bend down and pick up a stone the size of his hand. Loki walked forward a bit further from the group. He held the rock up, and then threw it forward. With a sizzling sound, the rock melted into a bubbly puddle like acid had consumed it. Thor just looked at Loki with wide eyes.

"What is that?" he asked his brother. How had he known that that was there?

"It's like a force field. It's not unlike the barrier that divided the dark side from the light." Loki explained. "If you look right around up there," Loki said pointing to the sky. ", you can just barely see the dark magic currents waving across the sky." Thor did see them now. They were hardly noticeable being only wisps of black that looked like strands of dark smoke. Thor nodded and turned back to Loki. Loki was still looking around at the nearly invisible barrier though.

"So what do we do?" asked Fandral. Thor looked back to see his friends and Jane trying to see the force field as well. Thor turned back to Loki and realized that his brother was holding out his shackled wrists to Thor, waiting for him to unchain him.

"You think you can destroy the wall?" asked Thor. Loki just looked at Thor and nodded. Thor observed that Loki wasn't being so moody anymore, and he seemed to be acting like a normal Loki for the first time in what seemed to be forever, but Thor still knew that he wasn't the same.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" asked Thor crossing his arms and looking at Loki.

Loki raised his arms as much as his restraints as much as they would let him. "I don't know! I guess you just don't know, but this barrier goes on for at least a mile on both sides." Thor sighed and glanced back at his friends. Volstagg just shrugged and resumed eyeing the wall of magical currents. Fandral was looking at Hogun who kept his grim composition. Sif on the other hand, looked at Loki extremely skeptical. She looked over while shaking her head and shrugged.

"Alright…" Thor said. He reached into his cloak and pulled out the key to his brother's chains first. He unlocked the shackles with a click of the metal and they dropped the ground. Thor then held his hand above Loki's wrist and muttered the words that only he knew. The band of light dissolved into nothing. Loki looked relieved as he rubbed his wrists where his restraints used to be. As soon as the band of light dissolves, a breeze picked up and seemed to blow around only Loki. Thor's brother grinned at let the wind blow around him. Thor witnessed his brother becoming stronger looking, godlier and less mortal.

"Loki, only the barrier and then-"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Loki said, already stepping up to the barrier. He raised his hands out if front of him towards the barrier. He closed his right hand into a fist and looked back at Thor.

"Should I use dark magic?" he asked hopefully.

"Only if you have to, try to avoid it." Thor said. Loki looked disappointed and seemed to think about it.

"Please avoid it Loki." Thor told his brother. Loki sighed.

"Alright, alright."

Loki slowly opened his right hand. Thor felt a change in the air as Loki closed his eyes and concentrated. His brother slowly twisted his hand and a small glowing orb appeared at the base of the force field. The glowing ball of light began growing and getting closer to the wall, and right when it seemed that the light couldn't get any closer without touching the barrier, an earsplitting bang filled the air and Loki was shoved back on the ground. The light had exploded into a bright white glow. Once it faded away, Thor ran to his brother's side. Loki hit hard on his back and wasn't moving with his eyes closed.

"Loki?" Thor asked kneeling by his side. Loki didn't respond and a panicky feeling rose up inside of Thor. He lightly shook his brother's shoulder, hoping that he was still alive.

Finally, Loki groaned and used one arm to push himself up. Thor watched him rub his hands over his eyes and cough.

"I think it is protected from light magic." Loki said when he finally opened his eyes. "My eyes are still burning." Thor sat back on his heels and looked up at the barrier. It still was barely visible, but Thor could see that Loki hadn't done any damage to it. Thor looked back at Loki who was closing his eyes again and cringing at the burning feeling.

"Are you going to be okay?" Thor asked.

"Concerned, brother?" Loki rubbed his eyes once more before opening them and standing up. He walked back to the base of the wall with Thor walking up behind him. Loki once again raised his hand towards the barrier.

"You can't possibly be thinking of trying light magic again." Thor said.

"Just…" Loki started, annoyed. "…trust me."

Thor rolled his eyes. "Did you really just speak those words?" Thor asked his brother. How could Loki even say that after all of the times that he betrayed Thor when Thor had trusted him?

Loki just shrugged and held his hand higher. He stared at the bottom of the force field, and concentrated. Loki then waved his hand to the right, and bright green flames appeared just above the surface of the rocky ground. The flames spread and formed a long line that stretched as far as Thor could see in both directions; Thor knew that Loki had outlined the bottom of the entire wall in his green magic. Slowly, Loki began to raise his hands higher. The flames moved with Loki's movements and ate away the force field like fire eating away paper.

As Loki went one, the flames grew more intense, and more and more of the barrier was consumed. Loki slowly moved his hand to create an arc in the air. An archway was burned through the wall. It was rimmed by Loki's green fires that continued to eat away the force field of dark magic. The archway grew to a size that was more than large enough that everyone could fit through to run to the other side.

Thor snapped his attention back to Loki when he suddenly swayed. Thor could tell that whatever his brother was doing, it was taking a lot of energy out of him.

"Go now!" Loki said. "I can only do this for so long." Thor saw his friends out of the corner of his eye, running to the giant hole in the barrier. They hesitated at first, but ran through to safety. _Jane!_ Thor thought. _Where is she? _He turned to find her suddenly at his side.

"Thor..?" she started.

"Go on through, I'll be right there." he told her. She looked like she wanted to argue to stay with him, but she nodded and rushed after Hogun who had just crossed through the barrier. Once Thor knew that she was safe, he ran to Loki's side.

"What about you?" Thor asked. Loki just shook his head, but Thor couldn't tell if it was an answer, or Loki just trying to stay conscious against all of the energy he was using.

"I'll make it over somehow." Loki said, but his voice was quiet and distant. Thor knew Loki couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"Thor, if you don't go now, I swear I'll…"

"Alright, I'm going." Thor interrupted. Thor found the archway and ran through to the other side. He could hear the flicker of the flames as he dashed by. He turned at Jane's side and watched Loki through the blurred barrier. His brother swayed again, but caught himself before he could fall.

Thor felt a tightening feeling in his chest. Could his brother be strong enough to cross through the arch?

As Loki's concentration faltered, green flames began to fall from above to the ground.

"Loki!" Thor yelled. If Loki didn't get out now, his own magic would collapse on him. Loki's eyes flickered to Thor and back to where he still spread and held his magic fires on the force field. While still containing the flames, Loki moved towards the arch in the blurry wall. Once Loki was in front of the gaping hole, Thor could see him more clearly since the barrier wasn't between them. Thor could see now, that Loki was barely able to stand. Whatever sorcery he was performing, it was taking a lot out of him.

Thor knew Loki wouldn't be able to contain the magic and get through the archway at the same time. Thor ran forward under the arch. Loki swayed again as Thor reached him, so Thor grabbed his brother's arm to support him.

"Loki, we have to go now!" Thor yelled over the flames that were now roaring. Loki just nodded and let Thor half lead, half drag him through the opening. Loki tried to keep the wall from collapsing and the flames from raining down, but just as they were under the arch, he couldn't hold the magic any longer. Thor yanked them both out of the way just in time for the wall and flames to collapse before them.

Thor fell to the ground with Loki hitting the ground right beside him. He felt a rock protruding sharply from the ground, hit his back. The dark, magical currents that made up the force field were now swirling in one big puddle on the ground, but the green flames quickly devoured the dark magic in seconds.

The only sound was Loki and Thor's heavy breathing. Thor was aware of Jane kneeling by his side. She looked at him with a worried expression. He just smiled and patter her arm.

"I'm fine." He assured her. He sat up and looked over at Loki. "I'm not sure I can say the same for Loki, though." he quietly said under his breath. He leaned over his brother to see that he was still conscious, but was having trouble staying that way. Loki was fighting to keep his eyes open and he was barely moving.

"Loki?" Thor said. At this point, everyone was gathered around Thor and Loki, but far enough to give Loki some room to recover.

Loki held up his hand to tell Thor to give him a minute. Thor waited patiently and watched as Loki gained his strength back. After a while, Loki took a deep breath and sat up. He looked over at where the force field was still partially held up, but with no trace of any of the dark magic anywhere near them. Loki nodded approvingly at his work and stood up. Thor still watched him without saying anything. He was still worried that Loki would pass out any second.

Thor stood and looked around to make sure everyone was okay. Once he knew that everybody was unharmed, he took a step forward but immediately felt a sharp pain in his left back. He hissed with pain and gently felt his back with his hand. It was wet where his armor wasn't covering his back with what he knew was blood. He pulled his hand back red.

"Thor," Jane whispered looking at his back. "How did this happen?"

"Rough landing." he answered turning to look at the wound as well. Jane moved his cape to his side to see better.

"It doesn't look too bad. I can wrap it now if you want, unless you'd rather wait until we camp out for the night." Jane offered. Thor looked at his back once more and turned forward again.

"It can wait." he said to Jane. She looked back at what was left of the force field.

"That was amazing." She whispered under her breath.

"What kind of sorcery was that anyways?" Volstagg asked, looking over at Loki skeptical.

"Was it some form of dark magic?" asked Fandral, though looking doubtful.

Loki just shook his head and began walking. He shrugged. "Loki magic." he answered. Fandral and Volstagg looked at each other confused, but didn't question Loki. Thor also wondered what Loki had done. It wasn't any type of sorcery he has ever seen before. Was Loki really strong enough to create his _own_ magic? The idea actually scared Thor as he realized how powerful Loki was without his mortal band.

"Hey!" Thor yelled, beginning to walk as well. "Loki!" Thor caught up to Loki who was walking while playing around with his regained magic ability by carving patterns into the rocks around him by quickly waving his hand in the air towards the rocks.

"Loki…" Thor started. He knew how happy Loki was to have his magic back, but he was the one who lost Thor's trust. "I- I have to put the band back on at least." Thor told him. Even if Loki wasn't chained up, he would feel better having Loki wear the band.

Loki stopped his carving in the stone and looked up at Thor. Thor smiled, shook his head, and looked away from Loki. He couldn't believe he was using that face that he made when he was pleading Thor for something. Loki always used that face on Thor when they were younger, and Thor had to admit that it worked pretty much every time.

"Maybe if you didn't try to take over two realms, kill a bunch of innocent people, and attempt to murder me _more_ than three times, I would let you keep your powers." Thor said looking up at Loki again. Loki just kept staring at Thor without saying anything.

"You know," Fandral spoke up behind Thor. "I'm sure there are more force fields all over the dark side to protect the elves from intruders." Thor looked at Fandral, surprised.

"You are helping him?" Thor asked.

"Maybe helping us." Fandral said back. Thor looked over at Loki who was trying not to smile.

"Besides," Loki finally said. "You'll just kill me if I try anything, right brother?" He walked away smiling. Thor wanted to punch his brother for mocking him. Everyone there knew that Thor wouldn't kill Loki. Thor felt Fandral's hand on his arm.

"I think we will be fine. So far Loki hasn't done anything that should make us believe otherwise."

"Why are you suddenly defending him?" Thor asked. Fandral just shrugged.

"Because he is letting me. At least he is helping." Fandral said.

They all continued to walk. Through the rest of the day's walk, the group came upon only one other dark magic barrier. It was a lot easier to pass through, though, since Loki was more practiced at burning the walls down and keeping hold of his magic for longer. Eventually, it was getting too dark to move on without worry of creatures or elves lurking behind them, so they decided to set up camp. They set up under a large tree that was charred the lengths of the branches. The tree's arms stretched over the ground, covering where they set up. Fog swirled around where they attempted to make a fire.

"This isn't working!" Sif said frustrated. She had just failed again at lighting the wood they had found. Everyone else was spreading blankets on the ground from their packs to sleep on.

"There must be something preventing fires in the dark side. Was it part of the curse?" asked Jane looking up from spreading her blankets.

"Probably." Thor said. Sif had been trying for a while now and still no fire was able to be lit.

"Loki, is there anything you can do?"

Loki was sitting on his blankets where he set up noticeable further from everyone. He looked up at Thor and got up. Walking over to the wood that Sif sat by, he flicked his wrist and a fire immediately lit.

"Show off." Sif muttered under her breath, looking at the fire. Loki glanced at her and smiled as he went back to his secluded sleeping area. The closest people to Loki were Thor and Jane who were set up together about ten feet from Loki. Thor had suggested that he slept right next to Jane. If he was with her, he would be able to tell if she was having another possession attack.

"Sure, that's why." Fandral had whispered under his breath. Thor had smiled and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

A sudden rustling noise alerted Thor. He felt Jane jump beside him. The noise had come from the other side of the fire.

"Did you hear that?" Hogun asked looking over the fire at Thor. Thor just nodded and stood up. His friends stood with him looking over at the direction the noise was coming from.

"We should go and see what is going on out there." Hogun said. "The warriors three will go."

"I'll go as well. Maybe we should do a whole perimeter check while we are at it." Thor said. He couldn't see anything further than 20 feet in the thick fog and darkness. "I'll be right back." he promised Jane. She nodded, still looking at where the noise was heard.

Thor followed the warriors three past the fire while stepping over the circle of blankets that surrounded the flames. He approached Sif who was tending to the fire.

"Will you keep an eye on him?" asked Thor gesturing to Loki. She looked at him and nodded. Thor walked into the fog after his friends. He didn't know who he was more worried for, him and his friends out searching for creatures in the dead of the night in the dark side, or the girls being left with Loki who was not in any way restricted.

~X~

Loki sat far away from both Sif and Jane. He was playing around with his magic again. He felt so much better ever since Thor took that execrable band off of Loki's wrist, but as soon as Loki's band came off, he also felt a strange feeling. It felt like every step Loki took, he was being watched, and even as he was far from where the girls were sitting, Loki sensed that he wasn't alone. He detected another presence almost within him. He couldn't figure out what was making him feel this way, so he just enjoyed not being mortal any more.

He snapped his head up when he heard Sif shriek.

"Loki!" she yelled out to him. He jumped up and ran to where she sat by the fire. She was frantically patting out her blanket which caught fire on the ends. With a wave of his hand, he put it out.

"Your 'miracle' fire is uncontrollable!" she huffed at him. He sat down across from her held his hands out in front of the fire. The flames immediately decreased leaving a less wild fire. He crossed his legs and watched his fire flicker in the darkness. It was nice sitting by the fire compared to the coldness of the dark side.

"Are you okay?" Jane's voice came from where she sat a few feet away. Her face was lit up by some Earth device that she pulled out of her jacket. Loki had heard it referred to as an "iPod".

"I'm alright." answered Sif from across the fire. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees to watch the fire as well. The sat there in silence for a while. She kept looking behind her and into the fog.

"They're fine." Loki said to her.

"Easy for you to think. You don't care." she said.

"How would you know?"

"I don't. But you don't, do you?"

Loki just shrugged. He wasn't worried not because he didn't care, but because he knew that they could take care of themselves. He wouldn't tell Sif that though.

"What if they run into a barrier without being able to see it?" she whispered looking out into the fog for the millionth time.

"I'm sure the 'mighty Thor' would come to the rescue." Loki said. He meant to say it quiet enough where Sif didn't hear, but he had said it a bit too loud.

"Like he did today when he saved your life?" Sif asked, raising her eyebrows at him. Loki rolled his eyes.

"He just needs me to get through the dark side alive." Loki protested. "That's the only reason." Loki knew that it probably wasn't the only reason, and he probably should be thankful to his brother.

It was silent for a while as Sif looked at Loki with her head tilted. "What happened?" she finally asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to elaborate."

"Your soul, what happened to it?" she asked getting closer to Loki now. "Because obviously you don't have one anymore." she angrily said before stomping off to where Jane sat. Loki glared at her, but she didn't look at him anymore. He sighed and went back to where he was set up.

He knew that he was unreasonably far from the others. It was partially because he really didn't want to be with them, but at the same time he didn't want to lose himself and end up killing someone. No matter how much he allowed himself to give in on his longing for revenge, he didn't want to kill anyone. He had tried to kill his friends and brother before, but that was when he went into his uncontrollable power hungry obsession. He had never wanted to kill anyone, but if they got in his way, he didn't have a second thought about it. Lately he had been thinking about how he never wanted to go into one of his revenge crazes again, but he still hated his brother. He didn't want any part of him.

He would do it though if he could, he would go back and erase everything he had done. That much he could admit to himself. It wouldn't ever be the same, and seeing that he ruined his chances of going back to being Thor's brother, Loki had nowhere to go except for the one place where he was accepted and wanted. It was where people like him, frost giants though he hated to say it, belonged: The darker side without brother's that overcame you and outdid you in every little thing. You could hide there, easily in the shadows and being a king was possible for anyone. Loki knew his days of revenge were over though, and he had failed even the dark side. He didn't belong anywhere now, and that was how he thought it was meant to be with him. He was the outcast, the one who wasn't welcome, who didn't fit in.

Loki drowned himself in his thoughts while making the small water hole besides him swirl with different colors. He nearly jumped when Thor came up behind him with the warriors three behind him.

"Nothing. There was nothing out there." Volstagg said throwing his hands up in frustration. Loki rolled his eyes when Thor instantly went to Jane's side.

"I still need to look at that wound." Loki heard Jane say to Thor. As everyone settled down on their beds, Loki, Jane, and Thor were the only ones still awake. Thor had taken his armor and shirt off to reveal a deep slash in the bottom left area of his back. Loki couldn't help but feel a little bad for Thor at first. He had saved Loki's life and was wounded in the process when Loki had done nothing but attempted to kill him in the past couple months. But it was Thor's choice to save Loki, wasn't it? Thor couldn't have him and his precious Jane at the mercy of the barriers and other troubles in the dark side.

Loki lied down and stared up at the dark sky. The only sound left was Thor and Jane whispering a few paces away and the crackle of the fire. Loki was about to fall asleep when he heard his name come up in Thor and Jane's conversation.

~X~

"So you never told me about what happened with you and Loki after you came back to Asgard from Earth." Jane told Thor as she wrapped a bandage around his wound. "Sif told me a little, but she said she wasn't there."

"I bet," Thor said. "I can show you." Jane finished with the bandage and looked up at Thor confused.

"You aren't going to reenact it, are you?" asked Jane looking up at Thor.

Thor laughed, but tried to quiet himself when he remembered that his friends were sleeping. "No, I would be mad to want to do _that _again." he said smiling. "Come here." he told her as he crawled towards the small water hole that was near them. She came and next to him.

"About a year ago," Thor explained. "Loki taught me how to project memories and thoughts on reflecting surfaces." He dipped his fingertips into the water and closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again. Thor looked over at Jane.

"I'm not very good at it, though. Loki is much more experience in the magical arts. His memory is amazing too." Thor closed his eyes again and concentrated on the memory of Loki and Thor's battle. He felt the shallow water ripple underneath his hand as an image spread over the water. It was blurry, but you could make out the setting and people well.

"_Thor! I knew you'd return to us!" _Frigga's voice projected out into the night.

"_Why don't you tell her? How you sent the destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me." _memory Thor said on the surface of the water.

"_What?" Frigga said, surprised._

"_Why I must have been enforcing father's last command." Loki said._

"_You're a talented liar brother, always have been." _Thor said in the memory.

Thor watched and tried to remember all of the details from that night. Suddenly, before their eyes the image became clearer, more defined. The muffled voice of Loki saying, _"It's good to have you back," _became clearer as well. Thor looked over at where the real Loki sat a few feet away, and saw that he had reached out and touched the water to help Thor project the memory o to the surface of the water. Loki just kept his hand in the water to keep the memory playing, but he had his head rested on his knees as he looked away from Thor and the memory on the water. Thor would of let Loki take over, but he kept assisting Loki in case Loki tried to alter the memory.

Thor looked over at Jane who was also looking over at Loki who unexpectedly helped Thor. A loud crash emanated from the reflecting and Jane jumped besides him. She broke her attention away from Loki to continue watching the memory.

The reflection quickly became a blur when Loki and Thor's memories clashed. Thor's was of him falling from the tower in the castle and Loki's was of him riding to the bifrost. Thor decided that he could trust Loki to correctly portray the memory, so he pulled his arm and let Loki take over.

The image jumped back to its perfect clarity as the scene on the water changed to Loki watching Thor approach from the bifrost, but Loki was able to show Jane a view where she could see both brothers in the reflection.

"_I'm not your brother, I never was."_

"_Loki, this is madness!"_

"_Is it madness? Is it? Is it!"_

Loki and Thor's voices were now saying on the water's surface. Thor watched with Jane, but the image was unexpectedly ripped from the surface. Thor looked over at Loki who was looking at the water where the image used to be.

"Do I have to show the rest?" Loki asked looking hopefully up at Thor.

"Why don't you…" but Thor's voice trailed away when he realized why Loki didn't want to proceed in showing Jane the memory. They had reached the part where Loki threatened Thor with Jane.

"You're the one who said it." Thor pointed out to Loki. "Why would you rather me tell her?" Loki stared at him with hate, but shook his head and looked at the water again.

"No," he said. "I'll do it."

The image sprang across the surface once more and the scene of Thor and Loki standing in the bifrost was revealed again. Jane looked at Thor, confused but he just gestured to the image.

"_Come on, what happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman." Memory Loki demanded. Thor's face just looked at his brother. "Oh, it was. Well maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!" Loki said. Thor yelled and attacked his brother._

Real Loki flinched as he watched Jane's eyes go wide after she heard what Loki had threatened to do. She looked over at him with her jaw tight. Loki looked guiltily over at her and mouthed the word _sorry. _Her face softened and she turned her attention back to the scene of Loki and Thor fighting, but Thor's attention was now on Loki sitting a few feet from him. Had he actually just sort of said sorry? Thor never thought he would ever see Loki say that. He was surprised, but glad that Loki got along well with Jane. He wouldn't have to be constantly worried about Jane in danger from Loki.

Loki now lied on the rainbow bridge in the memory, held down with Thor's hammer. Jane looked at the reproduction in horror, and then up to Loki.

"Didn't that hurt?"

Loki's eyes went wide and he nodded. "I still have a mark on my chest the size of Mjolnir." he told her.

At the part where Thor muttered _"Forgive me, Jane," _Jane squeezed Thor's hand and leaned in closer to him.

The memory eventually got to where Loki and Thor were hanging off the edge of the rainbow bridge.

"_I could have done it!" _Loki's voice said. _"For you! For all of us."_

"_No Loki." _

The memory of Thor yelled "No!" as Loki let go and fell into the depths of space. Thor looked down at Jane who looked like she was nearly in tears. He rubbed her arm and she smiled up at him and rubbed her eyes.

"It would make a great movie." she said regaining herself. Thor noticed that Loki had stopped the memory and lied back down on his bed.

"Wait a minute; I want to see what happened after that." Thor said.

"Too bad." was all he got from Loki. Thor sighed and went back to the blanket set up for him and Jane. He held her in his arms as they both watched the fire.

"I knew you had a reason for not coming back." she told him, looking up to see his face. Thor nodded rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I just wish I could of gotten there sooner." he said. Jane turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked into her brown eyes and leaned in close to kiss her. He felt Jane's lips against his as she pulled him even closer to her. He ran his fingers through her hair and eventually pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I've missed you so much." he told her.

"And I, you." she said with her arms now wrapped around his back. He lied down, pulling her with him. Together they fell asleep watching the sky, holding each other. And there ended the first day of their journey.


	8. Chapter 8: Infiltration

That next morning, almost everyone packed up and got ready to begin traveling again. Loki was the only one still sleeping because Thor insisted that no one woke him up. Every time Thor would wake up in the middle of the night, Loki would still be awake messing around with magic. The last time Thor woke up to Loki's magic was when Loki was making it snow and changing the colors of the snowflakes. If Loki was up for so long, Thor wanted him to get as much sleep as possible before they left.

That idea didn't last long, though, because as Loki had mentioned before, he's a very light sleeper. Thor wondered if the reason he was up all night was because he was awaken by every strange noise that surrounded them as they slept.

Loki had sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he had asked Thor. Loki didn't even have a trace of irritation or stubbornness in his voice. It was almost if it was too early in the morning for Loki to remember that he hated Thor.

"Why did you stay up all night?" Thor asked in answer. Loki just shrugged and began to help pack up.

The dark side was exactly as they had seen it last without the heavy fog: dark. They began walking as they did the other day.

"You are sure that they are this way?" Thor asked Loki who had insisted on going westwards.

"Positive. They weren't very careful about hiding themselves. There are trails of evidence of dark magic everywhere." Loki said looking around, seeing things that Thor obviously couldn't. They hadn't come across any barriers so far, and Jane had only one possession attack that Loki helped her get through.

"Look there!" Volstagg had said after a few hours. He was pointing far off into the distance where there was a jagged structure, not unlike the ship that had attacked Earth a couple of days ago.

"It has to be the elves." Sif said looking also at the structure that Volstagg had spotted.

"Do you think they can see or sense us from here?" Fandral wondered. Thor shrugged and looked at Loki for an answer.

"It would seem probable. We should take precaution as we move from now on." Loki said looking around the area. He gestured over to a group of small boulders, and everyone ducked behind it.

"We need a plan before we go in." Hogun said once they were hidden. Thor nodded in agreement.

"We need to find anything that would give us clues to the elves' plans. We must have some advantage on them, or saving the tree of Yggdrasil will be hopeless. We also need to find out how to rid Jane of the demon." Thor said. "Does anyone know a considerable amount about elves?" No one answered. Thor looked over to his brother who just scowled at him.

"You can't expect me to know everything." Loki told him from where he stood in his usual place: at least a few feet from everyone else. Thor looked around at his friends. They all looked to him for a plan, this much he expected. Thor sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright," he started. "Loki, like I said before, we need some mischief…"

~X~

Loki stood a few feet from the elven arrangement. It was like a large jagged mountain with hidden entrances that you would only be able to see if you got close enough for the elf guards to catch you… unless you were Loki. Loki had always been able to see exceptionally well. He knew not if it was just something he had that others didn't, or if it was because he was part frost giant. In any case, Loki was able to make out the small cavities in the jagged structure that lead to the inside of the elf headquarters.

Loki went over the plan once more in his mind. He had to admit: it might actually work. Loki would be the first to start. He was going to create a diversion by creating a clone of each of them in sight of the elves that were guarding. In hopes that they would go to stop the clones, at least one of the entrances would be unguarded giving Jane, Fandral, Hogun, and Thor access to the elves lair.

The only thing that Loki waited on was the signal from Thor who hid behind a large fallen tree a few meters away. The guards paced in front of the entryways, each one going from one to the other. Once Thor saw that they all came close together for once, he would give the heads-up to Loki. This would ensure that all of the guards would be watching the diversion instead of only a few. Loki just hoped that he could create the clones well enough to fool seven elven guards. He had used clones of himself countless time in battle, as well as against Thor. It was how he had trapped Thor in the cell on the helicarrier down on Earth.

Loki tried to see around the boulder without reaching the line of sight of the elves, but it wasn't easy so he decided to focus on his brother. Loki watched as Thor glanced over the tree again. His brother's eyes went wide and he looked excited. Thor barely had turned to Loki, probably to give him the signal when Loki felt the strange presence within him grow even stronger now. He felt himself drop to his knees. Everything around him blurred, and the world became darker blurs of color. Loki tried to regain himself, but he felt as though he was ripped from his body. He wondered for a moment if he too was being possessed by an unexpected elf, but all of those suspicions left as a different image came into view.

He was seeing the world in which the Chitauri came from, where The Other came from, where Thanos came from. The Other stood there in the middle of the vision. He smiled his wicked smile at Loki and tilted his head to look at him. Loki mentally hit himself. How had he been so ignorant? He should of realized that his mind was still connected to The Other's, giving The Other the ability to watch and talk to Loki inside of his mind whenever he wanted. The only reason why The Other hadn't broke into Loki's mind before was because the mortal band that Loki wore, took away Loki's power to do that.

"You thought you could hide from us, Odinson?" snarled The Other. "I told you, there is nowhere that we can't find you. Dare you run from him when you know the punishment you deserve for your failure? You have to pay for what you have cost him."

"I'm not hiding, in case you didn't know, oh smart one, I'm a prisoner now." Loki countered. The other glared at him and growled.

"He will get to you eventually, whether you come or we come to you, I promise you. You will be lucky to have a quick death, although I doubt he will let you off that easy." The Other said suddenly smiling at the idea. Loki knew that The Other was speaking the truth. Loki was lucky to even of gotten the two weeks to live. They would come for him soon.

The image began to blur and Loki felt dizzy all over again. He was suddenly on his knees in the soil of the dark side. Loki was leaning against the boulder, breathing heavily. He looked to see Thor across from him looking confused and frightened. He mouthed the words _What's wrong _to Loki. Loki just shook his head and waved his hand, telling Thor it wasn't anything. Loki tried to hide the fact that he actually was afraid. He had completely forgotten about Thanos and The Other and their promise to find him if he failed.

Loki took a deep breath and focused once again on his brother who was now looking over the tree at the guards again. Thor seemed to have seen something; he turned to Loki and nodded vigorously in his direction. Loki nodded back and closed his eyes. He tried to forget his encounter with The Other and focus his attention on creating clones of everyone. He thought of Sif and Volstagg who were hiding a few feet away from him. They would help Loki attack the guards after the others make it into the structure, and after the guards find out that they were tricked.

Loki then thought of his brother, Jane and the rest of his friends_. No, not my friends, Thor's friends. _Loki reminded himself. Lastly, Loki thought of himself which was the easiest since he can create clones of himself without a second thought now.

Loki opened his eyes to see all of the clones standing by the opposite side of the building. He sent them directions in his mind. Their thoughtless faces stared blankly at the mountain shaped construction, and then they ran from out behind the gathering of trees that they were hiding behind, and into plain sight.

Loki heard the yell of a couple of guards, and decided it safe to take a glance over at them. Two of the elves were pointing over to the clones and the others were looking over to where they were pointing. They were all speaking the elven language, which Loki did not understand. They appeared to have quickly made up a plan for three of the guards to go after the group of clones. Loki cursed under his breath. How were they going to get in with four guards still guarding? They could easily attack and kill them, but that would alert the other guards who went after the fake group.

Getting an idea, Loki closed his eyes again and focused on the first person that came to mind: Sif. He concentrated on creating a clone of her over by the entrance furthest to the right. She appeared there, in front of one of the three entrances that were guarded. The second that she appeared, the two closest guards spotted her. Loki made it so Sif number three ran towards where he hid. The two guards were much faster than Loki had expected. The fake Sif rounded the corner to where Loki stood hiding behind the boulder. The two guards followed her movements out of the sight of the other guards and into Loki's sight. He barely had much time to pull one of his daggers out. Luckily, he was just in time to nail the first elf in the head with no problem. The second one was more ready for Loki's attack, though. With one look of the elf, Loki started to feel the breath escape his body. He could barely move or breathe. He moved to grab another dagger from his sleeve as fast as the restricting powers of the elf would let him. He felt the hilt of one and with all of his power left, he whipped the weapon into the elf's chest.

The elf fell silently to the ground, leaving Loki gasping for air. Thor was at his side in seconds.

"You okay?" he asked Loki as quietly as possible.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Loki whispered back. "Do you think you can get in with only two elves guarding?"

Thor nodded. He put a hand on Loki's shoulder before quietly running to the rest of the group who were going into the structure. Loki just hoped that the first group of clones was keeping the other guards busy. Loki watched as Thor looked over the tree to see the guards again. He seemed to of recognized an opportunity. He waved for the others to follow him, and together they sprinted to the leftmost entrance.

Loki listened for any yells from the guards. It had been about thirty seconds, and he hadn't heard any so he guessed that they got in safely. He nearly jumped when Sif and Volstagg appeared besides him.

"Why me for the lone clone?" Sif asked Loki. Loki just shrugged and looked around the boulder at the guards.

"You were the first I thought of." He whispered back.

"To be hunted by guards?"

"No, in general."

She looked around the boulder with him at the guards. He felt her hair brush up against his back as they watched the two guards. "Now?" she asked Loki. He was surprised that she was asking him what to do. Loki looked back at Volstagg to see if he agreed. Volstagg nodded, so together they sprung out from behind the rock.

Sif was first to encounter the elves. She swung her sword at the first guard, but it blocked the sword with his arm. He howled in pain, but continued fighting. Volstagg assisted Sif with the first elf while Loki went for the second. The elves were mastered in dark magic, so he didn't even try to outdo them in that. Loki threw his only remaining dagger at the elf's chest, but with a burst of the same magic that created the protective force fields, the dagger was deflected straight back at Loki. He ducked just in time for the dagger to fly over his head.

In a fraction of a second, Loki took out his slightly larger knife. From his kneeling stance, Loki kicked the elf off of its feet. The elf tried to jump back up, but only met with the point of Loki's knife.

Wiping elf blood off of his blade with the guard's cape, Loki glanced over to where Sif and Volstagg already had the guard dead on the ground with Sif's sword through his chest. Loki stood up and walked to Volstagg and Sif, but froze before he could join them. He heard a sound of shuffling feet: of a crowd of shuffling feet. The noise came from above them almost like it was on top of the structure. Only moving his eyes, he looked up at the elven building. A giant mob of elves stood on various heights and parts of the jagged outside of the structure, staring down at the three intruders.

Loki could understand how they didn't notice them earlier; they completely blended in with the hues of gray and black of the rocky material that made up the construction. Now that he looked closely, there were much too many elves to count. They were completely outnumbered.

All at once, the elves leaped from their positions on the building and surrounded Sif, Volstagg, and Loki easily. Loki heard Sif curse to herself as the three of them backed up into each other. The elves were quickly closing in on them.

~X~

Thor, Jane, Fandral, and Hogun ran past the guards unnoticed into the entrance. They ducked into the hole in the side of the elven structure and ended in a tunnel that was too dark to see more than four feet ahead.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hogun said from the left side of Thor. Thor nodded. He too had an uneasy feeling about the place. Jane's hand found his in the dark, and he gripped it tightly.

Fandral was the first to start walking. There was no end that Thor could see. The only thing that he could just barely make out other than the people around him was the wall to his right which he was walking along side to. They tried to walk quietly, but this task was difficult on the hard floor which made echoing noises when you stepped on it.

A rim of light finally appeared ahead of them in shape of a rectangle. Thor guessed that it was some form of door. Fandral pushed on it lightly at first, but when it wouldn't open, he threw himself against it. The door swung open revealing a long corridor with tight walls and a few adjoining rooms.

"Alright," Thor whispered in case any elves were around. "Look for any clues to the elf's plans or anything that may be able to help us at all." Thor was about to break apart to go searching with Jane when he remembered something. "Oh, and if you see Malekith… leave him to me."

"Oh," came a sudden loud voice from behind them. "I don't think that will be a problem." said none other than Malekith himself. Elves came out from the adjoining room and surrounded Thor, Jane, Fandral, and Hogun.

"We're dead." Fandral stated.


	9. Chapter 9: Tragedy

All seven of the intruders were shoved into a shadowed prison cell. The three inner walls were hard, dark stone that was freezing cold to the touch. The other wall was made of spikes of the jagged rock that the elves seemed to favor. Once everyone was in the cell, the elf closest to them held up his hands in front of him and created a thick wall of black, wispy currents like the ones that made up the force field in various parts of the dark side. This wall was much thicker though, and seemed to block out even sound.

Loki went to sit by his brother against the back wall. At this point, Loki didn't care about keeping up his I-don't-care stubborn mood; he just wanted get out of this mess.

"They knew the whole time. They knew we were coming and that we were going to try and infiltrate their systems." Loki told Thor who was leaning his head into his hands, thinking. "That's how they were so prepared."

Thor sighed. "I should have known they wouldn't have been so blind. They are extremely cunning and fast." he said bitterly. Loki nodded and was about to go lean against the other wall and try and hear what the elves were saying outside, but Thor stopped him. "What happened? When we were hiding from the guards out front?"

Loki didn't want to tell Thor about his connection with The Other: Not yet anyways. He didn't want another problem to distract Thor. Besides, Thor may not trust him if he knows that he still has connection to the leader of the attack on Midgard.

Loki just shook his head. "It was nothing. I'm just tired from staying up all night, I think." He looked at Thor who looked back, unsure. He didn't question Loki further on that matter, though.

"Can you perform magic here?" Thor asked him. Loki shook his head once again.

"I've already tried. The wall they put up must prevent it." Thor nodded, and Loki went to listen by the jail wall.

One elf was talking in the elven language, so Loki didn't even bother listening to that, but the other elf with him, seemed to be switching between both English and the elven language.

"… I swear it's him!" He was saying. "…The God of Mischief." Loki froze in place with his eyes wide. Everyone else was listening now. Sif and Fandral both got as close to the wall as they dared.

"Yes, Midgard and Asgard." He was now saying. Why were they talking about him?

Suddenly, the first wall melted away, making the blurred images of the elven guards clear again. Loki, Sif, and Fandral who were closest, jumped back away from the wall. One of them pointed to Loki.

"You!" he barked. "You're that Laufeyson. You're not one of them, are you? Not but a prisoner in their kingdom. Come, you belong with us, on the dark side." He said gesturing towards himself and the other elf. Loki didn't know what to do. Once again, he was torn between his family and somewhere where he felt that he could belong, where he could be free. He wouldn't have to be a prisoner anymore, Thor's second best brother, the one who is least loved, unwanted.

But he was regaining Thor's trust again. He was even beginning to feel like his brother again. He noticed too, that Thor _was _changed. He wasn't so arrogant and ignorant. But why would Loki want to go back to being the unwanted one? Everything would only be as it was, unfair. What of his friends though? And he really didn't want to be a part of turning the universe into darkness. He didn't want anything like that.

Loki took a deep breath and made his decision.

~X~

Thor watched Loki walk to the elves. He couldn't believe that he was betraying him again. He had just begun to think that Loki was finally coming back to him. He actually let himself believe that he would have a little brother again. He glared at Loki as he left, but Loki just looked away from him. The guards laughed and patted Loki on the back, welcoming him back to his precious dark side. They put the protective wall up again and walked out with Loki at their sides.

"He did not just do that." Jane said.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of Loki." Thor said still glaring at where Loki had left them.

"I swear, I'll kill him." Sif said through her gritted teeth. Fandral put an arm around her shoulders and looked at Thor and spoke up.

"So now what?"

~X~

The guards led Loki out into the corridor where Thor and his group were captured. Loki knew that Thor and his friends thought that he had joined the elf side, but he had a plan. He just needed some time and Thor's trust which he knew was running dangerously low. Loki wanted to tell him that he would come back for them, he just didn't know how. He would have a lot of answering to do when he saw them again, if he saw them again.

A room was emptied with only a table and chair made of dark wood in the middle. Malekith stood behind the chair, staring at Loki as he entered.

"So it's true." he said. "It is him after all. Kudos first of all. It takes a lot to go from an Odinson to such a powerful leader."

"You look like you have quite the amount of 'stuff' going for yourself as well." Loki said eyeing the room for anything that may help him.

Malekith chuckled and walked around to the front of the desk. "So, God of Mischief, will you help us take back what was once ours? I hear you're big on revenge." Loki sighed. Revenge again. It was a dangerous thing around him.

"If I do, what's in it for me?" asked Loki playing along with the evil role.

Malekith smiled. "I spare you, unlike your little guards in prison a few rooms down."

"Doesn't sound too promising." replied Loki, looking into Malekith's eyes.

"Just name what you want and it's yours. Once we have the tree of Yggdrasil, anything is possible."

"Just, how do you plan to do that?" asked Loki, hoping to get some information out of Malekith.

Malekith let out a full laugh this time. "I'm afraid I can't trust you that much quite yet." he said. Loki sighed. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"But," Malekith said walking around the room now. "There is one plan I can tell you about. You can definitely help with this."

"I'm all ears."

"Another attack on Asgard." he said. "Waiting to capture Thor and the pesky warriors of Asgard was only the first part in the plan. It was foolish of them to leave Asgard so undefended. Now is the perfect time to get the casket."

Loki tried not to act surprised. They had been so stupid! Of course they shouldn't have left the one place where threat was the highest and the casket was vulnerable!

"So what do you say?" Malekith asked extending his hand out to Loki. Loki pretended to think about it, and then he took his hand in a shake.

"You've got yourself a deal."

"Good," Malekith said something in elf to the guards. "You don't mind if you have some company as you travel to Asgard?" he asked Loki. "You can get ready to assist the fleet that is already there."

"You already have elves there?" asked Loki.

"Something wrong, Laufeyson?"

"No, no. You guys just work incredibly fast." Loki said. They were already leading the attack on Asgard? They had already taken such a big hit with the first attack. Loki needed to act soon.

Loki followed the two guards out into the hallway again. They walked further down past where the prison was. A small room waited at the very end, filled with weapons of different shapes and sizes. Loki smiled to himself. This was too easy.

Before the guards could get their hands on any of the weapons, Loki sprang into action. He knocked the first guard into the wall, and as he slid to the floor, Loki took one of the elven spears off of the wall and stabbed it into the second guards back. Going back to the first guard, Loki raised the spear and placed it over the elf's heart.

"Please, no." he gasped. "I- I've got a family. Please, I will go. Without a word, I promise!" The elf that could speak English begged him. Loki was about to run him through, but stopped. He sighed and waved the spear towards the door.

"Get out of here." Loki ordered him. The little elf nodded and scurried off through the halls.

"Wait!" Loki yelled after him, remembering. "The keys to the prison bars!" The guard came back and gave it to him, his hand shaking. He then ran off again, not daring to look back.

What was happening to Loki? He was becoming so pathetic. Did he really just spare that elf mercy? Loki dismissed the idea and ran to the prison where everyone was kept. Just as he did with the barriers by the elves out in the fields of the dark side, Loki held up his hands in front of him and let all of the hate and anger build inside of him. A green flame lit at the base of the wall and ran up the length of it, devouring every inch of the magic as it went. Loki was getting anxious now. There was an attack on Asgard right that moment. If he didn't move quickly, anything could happen.

"Loki!" he heard from inside the cell. It was Fandral at the jagged bars of the cell. He was skeptical of Loki standing before him.

"Miss me?" Loki asked as he unlocked the door, swinging it open. Volstagg came first, clapping Loki hard on the shoulder.

"I kept telling them that you would come back." he said through his red beard. Loki let himself smile a little, just a little.

"There is another attack on Asgard." he told everyone. "It was part of their plan. They captured us so Asgard's defenses would be weakened and they could retry to capture the casket of ancient winters." Loki finished. Everyone just stood there.

"And they will succeed if we don't go… now!" Loki said waving his hands towards the exit. That got everyone moving. Sif made sure she got a good shoulder shove to Loki on the way out, though.

"I'm going to have to trust you to get out of here, aren't I?" Thor asked Loki while holding out his hand for his hammer that they made him drop at the entrance.

"For Asgard." Loki muttered imitating what Thor would say before a battle. Thor's hammer came crashing through the wall and into his hand, barely missing Fandral on the way.

"Woah, hey. Careful with that thing." He said. "So how do we get out?"

"Through the way we all came in, I suppose. It's the only way we know of." Volstagg suggested. No one had any objections, so Thor led the way. Luckily, no one had found out about Loki getting rid of the guards yet, so the hallway was empty.

"Wait!" whispered Loki. He jerked Thor back by his cape and pointed to a room a few doors down. "Malekith is in there. There's no way that we would be able to pass the room without him seeing us." Loki watched Thor's eyes gleam with interest at the room.

"Thor, don't even think about it. You can have your little quarrel with Malekith later. We need to get out of here." He watched his brother as he fought over what to do. Finally he nodded to Loki.

"So where do we go?"

An abrupt jumble of elven language came from one of the rooms in front of them. A few elves appeared in the hallway with snarls directed at the Asgardians.

"Back, back! Go back!" Volstagg yelled who was waving them back towards the prisons. Everyone took off running through the hallway, now following Loki. He had no idea where he was going, and the elves style including winding hallways and small rooms everywhere in one unorganized clutter of networks.

Loki turned into another hallway, but saw a group of elves at the end that hadn't seen them yet, but would easily catch them. Loki turned back into another hallway that had a ramp going up to a different level. The hallway at the top was completely deserted, so the seven of them ran down without wasting any time. Loki suddenly stopped though, causing Sif to nearly run into him. He saw what he had been looking for: the faintest outline of light from outside. Loki knew there had to be other ways out up on the higher levels so that the elves could have hid on the roof of the jagged structure. He tried pushing the door open, but it would budge. Fandral came and slammed his shoulder into it as well, but that didn't work. The elves were only a few feet from Thor now. Loki closed his eyes to try and melt the door with dark magic, but a crash made him stop. Thor had just crashed the door down with Mjolnir.

Loki hurried everyone through before him so he could stay behind for a moment to block off the guards with a barrier just like their own. He quickly created a force field between him and the guards and ran out the door onto the pointed mountain of a roof. They were at least thirty feet from the ground and there was no sign of any stairs or other ways to climb down.

"How are we going to get down?" asked Fandral looking over the edge. "Because there is no way that I am jumping."

"We're not going to get down." said Thor, pulling out a small trinket with a blue ball in the middle that shone bright. The light looked awfully familiar to Loki. He instantly knew what it was: tesseract energy.

~X~

Thor pulled out the tesseract trinket in his hand. "It can take us to Asgard now." he explained. Thor gestured for Jane to come to his side.

"Ready to do this again?" he asked her. She held him tightly and closed her eyes as she nodded. Thor's friends gathered around him and Jane, ready to transport. He began to turn the knob on the rings and they began to spin. Thor's heart jumped when he realized something.

"Loki!" he yelled. His brother had run back inside the elven lair and into a room that had papers everywhere. Thor tried to stop the rings from spinning, but they were going to fast now. "Loki!" he yelled again.

Loki came back onto the roof, but two guards were chasing behind him. His brother held some type of scroll while he ran from the guards. One of the elves took out a sword and raised it towards Loki. At this point, the light began to brighten around everyone but Loki. Just as the sword came down, Loki ducked and slid into the bright light. That was the last thing that Thor saw before white completely filled his vision. He was thrown into space while holding Jane close to him.

Thor and his friends were standing in the halls of the palace. Thor frantically looked around for Loki, but couldn't find him. It wasn't until he heard a groan on the ground from behind Hogun that Thor relaxed. Loki was on his back on the floor with the scroll still in his hand. He pushed himself up with one arm and then stood.

"What was that?" Thor asked throwing up his arms. "You were going to be left behind!"

"I didn't want to come for nothing." Loki said unrolling the scroll revealing elven writing everywhere. Even though Thor couldn't understand the writing, he could plainly see the sketch of the tree of Yggdrasil and all of the nine realms. There were plans written all over the tree. If they could just translate it, they could find out a great deal of information. Thor looked back at Loki, smiled, and shook his head.

"You're so stubborn." He said lightly punching him in the shoulder. Loki smiled and rolled the paper back up. Thor was about to start walking down the hallway towards the entryway of the castle, when screams reached his ears coming from the other way. Everyone looked at each other for a split second, and then took off running towards the sound.

Thor followed the sounds to the vault where the casket was kept. He burst through the doors to find the casket in the hands of his mother who was surrounded by elves. Thor immediately lined up Mjolnir to take down three of the elves in a row. He threw Mjolnir, and caught it as it came back while he ran to help his mother. As Thor swung Mjolnir into another elf, three more came at him. He easily knocked out the first two, but he was caught off guard by the third. Mjolnir wouldn't reach him in time from the spot where it had landed after he threw it at the other two elves. The elf came at Thor with lightning fast speed. All that Thor could do was hold his arms out in front of him. He waited for the sword to slash through his arm, but instead he heard the elf hiss.

Thor looked to see an arrow that was elf-crafted protruding from the elf right in the middle of his forehead. Thor looked back to see who had killed the elf. To his utter surprise, it was Jane who stood holding the bow in her hand. She dropped her arms back and looked to Thor, smiling. Thor just stared back at her with his eyes wide. Where did that come from? He saw that Loki and Fandral who were still on the steps with her also looked at her in the same way. She suddenly stopped smiling though and yelled for Thor to watch out behind him. Thor turned back to an advancing elf and became engaged in the battle once more.

Jane and Fandral came to his aid, but Loki remained on the steps when another crash was heard from down the hall.

"Thor, I'm going to go see what's happening upstairs." Loki yelled over to him. Thor just nodded. He couldn't say anything because he didn't want to lose concentration, and he was out of breath as well. Loki ran down the hall and out of sight. Thor was worried that Loki might actually be fooling him and he was in fact in an agreement with the elves. What if was part of the plan to lead Thor and his friends back to Asgard, just so the elves could… he didn't know what they would do, but he needed to trust Loki now more than anything.

All of his thoughts on Loki were swiped away when he heard his mother shriek from across the room. He didn't know what happened, but he lifted his hammer into the air, and summoned as much power within him that he could. He heard the flash of lightning and the bight flashes filled the room. He felt his hammer vibrate with electric energy, so he thrust his hammer in the elves direction. The separate lightning streaks hit each elf, sparing anyone who wasn't an elf. The motion took a lot out of Thor, but he focused on getting to his mother, who was now splayed out on the floor.

He rushed to her side and kneeled by her shoulders. She was holding her hand tightly to the left side of her stomach. Thor could easily see the gleam of red blood soaking her hand and gown. His breathing picked up and he looked around helplessly. He tore the hem from his cap and gently moved his mother's hand to press the cloth to her wound.

"The casket," she whispered. Thor looked around and saw a dead elf holding the casket in its hands on the ground.

"It's ok, the casket's ok." Thor said. "But we need to get you to a healer quickly. We- we can still heal you." He said desperately, but back in his mind he knew that it was too late for that. The color in the queen's face was quickly draining, and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Thor lifted her into his arms and held the cloth to where there was the most blood. Even with a red cloth, Thor could still see that the blood had already soaked through.

His mother looked up at him and weakly smiled at him. She didn't look frightened- but at peace. Thor felt a tear slide down his cheek. He wiped it away and pressed his forehead against the top of his mother's head, hugging her close.

"Thor, my darling." She whispered to him. "I love you all more than anything."

"I love you too." Thor said to her, more tears spilling down his face. "That's why you can't leave, not yet."

"I've done my job." She said taking Thor's hand in hers. She barely had enough strength to squeeze his hand, but she did as much as she could. "The casket is safe for now. I know you can defeat the elves." She said. Thor could tell her voice was getting fainter and fainter. Thor felt himself shaking now. Not his mother, please not his mother.

"Frigga!" he heard his father run to his side, but he didn't look up from his mother. She smiled again and reached out for her husband's hand. He took it and kissed her hand, his eyes too filling with tears. Thor was aware of his friends now as well as Jane. They were standing back, each of them with their heads bowed while they gave the family time for one last goodbye. The only person missing was Loki.

"Jane, darling." His mother said. Jane stepped up next to Thor, her face gleaming with tears. "You will take good care of my son, won't you?" she smiled. Jane bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Thor," she said. "I do have one thing to ask of you before I go." Thor nodded as a lump began forming in his throat. He wanted to tell her that he would do anything for her, but he couldn't speak without beginning to weep.

"Tell your brother that I love him so very much." She said. "As I do all of you." She said looking around at everyone, including Thor's friends. Thor nodded and held her close to him. Nothing else mattered except for her at that moment. He could barely breathe as he felt like his world was slipping away from him. His sight blurred as his eyes became wet again.

His mother took one final breath before her eyes went blank, staring into nothing; her eyes that would never see again. Thor lifted a shaky hand and closed her eyes. He could barely see through the tears in his eyes now. He took a shaky breath and squeezed her lifeless hand. She was gone. Why her? He no longer had the one person in his life that could comfort him no matter what happened. She had always sacrificed everything for him. Losing her was like losing the only star in endless darkness. Thor's chest hurt with a tightening feeling for the loss of his mother. It was so soon, much too soon. He should have gotten there sooner.

Thor closed his eyes, trickling more tears down his face. He rested his head against hers, feeling how cold she was. Thor held his mother for the last time, wishing that he could disappear.

~X~

Loki ran down the hallway towards the ruckus that grew louder and louder. He noticed that he still had the scroll in his hands, so Loki hid it between the curtains and the wall, and continued towards the noise. He came to a halt in the giant sitting room with the large fire in the middle. Loki remembered how the last time he was in here was when he was talking with his friends right after Thor was banished to Earth.

Malekith was walking through towards Loki, destroying everything in his path. Loki could tell he was outraged. "I thought we had a deal, God of Mischief." Malekith yelled to Loki. "I thought it would interest you, having all of that power. The whole universe would be yours. You swore to help." Loki just smiled at him and shrugged.

"Obviously you don't know my other nickname…" Loki told him. Malekith raised his arm to conjure some sort of problem for Loki, but Loki was faster. With a burst of light, Malekith flew back into the wall. "Silver tongue." Loki finished. Loki was about to go back after Malekith, but with a snap of his fingers, the elf disappeared. Loki stood alone in the destroyed room. He decided he would go help Thor fight off the elves over in the vault.

Loki just ran faster when he heard a voice coming from the direction of the vault. It was his father, yelling the queen's name. _Please let her be okay._ Loki thought. Loki finally arrived at the large golden doors to the vault. He was about to run in, but he froze when he saw exactly what he hoped he wouldn't. Odin sat next to Thor who was holding their mother in his arms. Even from the distance where Loki was standing, he could tell that Thor was shaking as tears spilled down his brother's face. His friends were gathered around as well. Loki watched in horror as his mother's hand went limp in Thor's hand. Thor bent over her and held her close. _No, no. Not her, please not her. _Loki watched as his family said goodbye without him. He was certain of it now: if not his father and brother, his mother was _his _family. He had to admit it now, now that she was gone.

Loki felt all of his thoughts slip away as he only thought of one thing: _My mother is dead. She is dead. She died and I didn't even get to say goodbye. She died know all of the things I've done wrong. I didn't even get to tell her how sorry I was. _Why didn't he tell her before? Volstagg began to glance behind him, but before he could see Loki, Loki hid behind the wall. Everything became blurry in Loki's sight. He needed to get out of there. He was beginning to feel trapped, like the walls were moving in on him. Loki didn't know where he was going to go, but he walked away from the sight of his mother's death, away from the sorrow of his family and friends, and away from his old home. He should have been there, right alongside with his father and brother at his mother's side. He just wished he still belonged there. The only person that kept him even the least bit grounded was gone.

Loki made it easily outside without any guards in his way. He just kept walking without stopping. He let the tears fall, he didn't care. He was aware that he had subconsciously walked into the forest of far away from the busy villages and people. Loki had often come here when he was upset or he just wanted to be alone. Without thinking, Loki walked to the base of one of the larger trees that was hidden deep in the forest. Moss ran up the trunk that had a diameter the length of the height of Sif probably. The branches that curved in tangled direction from the trunk were up to 2 feet wide with vines that dipped down. It was what Thor and Loki called "their" tree. Whenever they had to get away from everyone and everything, they hid in the tree. Whenever one of them was upset, the other would know where to find them. Loki had always spent so much time up there.

Loki climbed to the first branch using the foot holds that he and his brother had carved years and years ago. From there, he went as high as he could without getting to the smaller branches. He sat on one of the larger branches with his back leaned up against the massive trunk of the tree. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. When he closed his eyes as he rested his head on his knees, more tears spilled over his face. He wiped them away with his arm and just stayed like that for a while. He lost track of time, but didn't care. He knew it was getting dark out, but he liked it that way. It was easier for him to hide, and do what he's best at: not get noticed. He wondered if they were looking for him. Probably not. His mother would have. She would have cared, but she couldn't. She was dead.

Why did it have to be her? _Why not me? _Loki wondered. It was the weird thing about fate. Why should he get to live with all of the things he had done. She must have died so disappointed in him. She must have died so broken that she had lost her son. Loki bit his lip and tried not to cry anymore. He buried his face in his arms and tried not to think of anything. He just wanted to stay like that forever. It would be so much easier. He would just stay there in the tree, not bothered by anyone. Not to mention that he wouldn't bother anyone as well. He couldn't mess everything up anymore and he could forget about everything he did wrong and everything that ever hurt him. He wanted to stay there forever.


	10. Chapter 10: A Flicker of Hope

"Thor?" he heard Jane's voice from behind him. He had been sitting in his room for quite some time now, alone. He knew that he should be figuring out what to do about the elves and the casket, but he just needed to be alone for a while.

Thor turned and held out his hand. Jane gave him a sad smile and took his hand and sat next to him on the floor. "Not to bother you with anything more, but... Loki isn't to be found." she told him. She rubbed his arm and leaned into his shoulder. "I don't think he ran away from imprisonment, though. Volstagg said that he had a quick glimpse of him by the door of the vault when… when…" Thor looked up to see that Jane couldn't finish with bursting into tears. He didn't need her to finish. He hugged her close.

"Should we look for him?" she asked in Thor's arms. He nodded.

"Probably." He got up and offered a hand to Jane. He helped her stand, and then they walked out to Loki's room where Sif and Volstagg were already looking. As they entered, his two friends walked up to him. Sif put an arm around him and Volstagg clapped a hand on his back. He was comforted to know that his friends were always there for him. He knew that his mother had been like a second mother to all of them. Sif didn't dare to say anything about Loki and his trouble-making now. Everyone knew that the only person that Loki would go out of his way for was Frigga.

"I don't know where he could be." Sif said. "We looked all over the kingdom and no one has seen him." She looked up at Thor. "Any ideas?" Thor was about to say no, but he did. He knew exactly where Loki was.

"I know just where he is." Thor said. He looked at Jane, Sif, and Volstagg. "I'll go talk to him."

Thor was surprised to find that it was already dark outside. Had he really been in his room for that long? He walked through the streets of the village and watched people cleaning up from the elf attack. As he passed different Asgardians, they all looked at him with remorse. A few stopped what they were doing and bowed or curtsied and Thor nodded back. He was so lucky to have such great people.

The forest was coming closer as Thor walked. It was cloaked in shadows even darker than the night already was. Thor walked in, careful of the thick roots that ran through the ground. He walked for a while and hoped that he was going the right way. He and Loki used to come here a lot, but he hadn't for a while now. It was nice; almost comforting to walk in the old forest and be reminded of the happier times when his mother was still alive and when he still had a brother that loved him. The fresh air and sounds of the forest helped calm Thor as well. There was still the tight feeling within him that made him feel constricted, but he felt a little better.

Finally, the outline of "their" tree came into view. Thor walked as quietly as he could to the base of the trunk, not wanting to startle Loki. He looked up into the tree, trying to see if he could see Loki from where he stood in only the light of the stars and nebulas that floated in the dark space sky.

"Loki?" he said. He didn't get a response. "Come on, Lo. I know you are up there." Thor listened, but still there was nothing. Thor felt for the foot holds that were carved into the tree and pulled himself up. He got to the first branch that he could and looked at the branches. He still couldn't see Loki. Thor knew he liked to be as high and as far away as possible.

"Loki, I will find you if it takes all night." Thor said. He heard Loki sigh from above him; extremely high above him.

"The branch where we carved our names." He heard his brother say. Thor began climbing the branches towards his brother. It took a few minutes, but he finally reached the branch where Loki sat. His brother had his arms wrapped around his knees and his head rested on his arms. His back was up against the trunk of the mossy tree, and even in the darkness, Thor could tell that his eyes were filled with tears. He let himself feel bad for his brother for once. He pulled himself on the branch so he sat next to Loki, shoulder to shoulder.

"How long have you been out here?" Thor asked him. Loki didn't move.

"I don't know." he told Thor. "I left as soon as she died."

Thor nodded and remembered something. "She told me to tell you that she loved you very much." He told Loki. He watched as Loki's eyes became wet again. His brother buried his face in his arms. Thor reached his arm to Loki and wrapped an arm around him. At first Loki was about to pull away, but he seemed to of decided against it. Instead, he let his legs hang over the side of the branch like Thor, and he leaned his head on Thor's shoulder. Thor smiled and wrapped both arms around him and held his little brother. Thor knew that only his mother's death would bring Loki to let Thor hug him and the only reason he was letting it happen was because Thor was the only other person alive that knew how he felt, but Thor didn't care that his brother would probably go back to his old ways in a few hours. Right then he only focused on Loki.

"Don't ever, _ever _tell anyone about this." Loki told him. Thor chuckled and squeezed his brother.

"Don't worry." Thor said.

"And don't get used to it either." Loki added. Thor sighed and enjoyed that moment because he knew that Loki wasn't kidding. Soon everything would be as it was. Loki would hate him again and be distant and seclude himself. Thor would trust him, just to find out that he couldn't be trusted and so on. Thor did know one thing though: this proved that all hope wasn't completely lost in his brother. Maybe, just maybe he would come around. Thor needed him now more desperately than ever. This is what brothers were for. They were there for each other in hard times. Thor looked down at Loki. This moment was good enough… for now.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I would just like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my story! I look at every single one and everytime I see how many people are reviewing, following and so on, I get so excited to write more of the story as fast as I can. I have a poll on my profile page regarding a part of the story and Loki. I could really use some help from you on what to do, so if you have time and want to vote on this issue, please do! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11: Darcy and Selvig

Loki woke up in his old room. He remembered walking back to the palace with Thor the other night and going straight to sleep. He was still tired. It only took a few minutes for the pain from his mother's death to return to him. He had hoped it had only been a nightmare, but he knew better.

Loki swung his legs over the side of his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He tried to remember most of yesterday, but after he found out his mother died, he was completely out of it. He did remember letting Thor wrap his arms around him. He had to admit, it made him feel a lot better to know that his brother was still there for him. There was no way that he would let him get ahead of himself, though.

Loki caught a flash of light in the corner of his eye. He froze and closed his eyes. _Please no._ He hoped. Loki looked down at his wrist and sure enough, the mortal band was there. He rolled his eyes and cursed Thor.

At that moment, a knock sounded at his door and it opened a bit for Thor to slip in.

"You finally decided to wake up?" he asked, walking towards Loki. "You slept half of the day." Loki looked up at Thor.

"Really?" He asked Thor. His brother nodded.

"We need you down in the command room." Thor told him. "We also need the scroll you stole from the elves."

Loki had forgotten about that. "If you need so much of my help, then why the band again?" He asked raising his right arm with the mortal band. Thor sighed and sat down next to Loki on his bed.

"It was father's orders, not mine. At least I got them to allow you to sleep in your actual room." Thor told him. Loki looked away from his brother, stood up, and took a deep breath.

"So do you want me to meet you down there in ten minutes or something?" Loki asked, looking out the window at the day he nearly slept through. Thor didn't answer. Loki turned to look at his brother who was biting his lip. "What?" Loki asked him.

"I'm actually not supposed to let you get more than ten feet away from me. We're kind of stuck together for a while." Thor told him, knowing Loki didn't like the idea of having his own person guard.

"Even for ten minutes?" Loki asked. "Do these happen to be father's orders as well?"

Thor just held up his hands in a way that told Loki that there was nothing he could do. Loki sighed and looked over at his door. "Fine, I'll meet you outside in the hallway in five."

"Okay. Bring your armor fully equipped, too. We are probably leaving straight for Earth after our meeting." Loki began to move towards where he left his armor when he stopped.

"Earth? Why Earth?" Loki asked turning back to ask Thor.

"Selvig is one of the best astrophysicists on Midgard. We could use his help with his knowledge of interdimensional passageways." Thor explained. Loki just stared at him. Selvig? Why Selvig again? Even though he didn't hate the guy, he had possessed his body in a way.

"Selvig?"

"Yes," Thor said, eyeing Loki. "The one who you kidnapped and…"

"Yeah, I know who he his."

"Ok, well I'll meet you in the hall." Thor said as he walked out. Loki sighed. He was plunged, once again, into his brother's mess. He looked at the armor sitting on his dresser. Chest plates, chain mail, arm covers, etcetera. _It's a whole lot better than sitting in prison. _Loki thought.

~X~

Thor walked at his brother's side as they headed towards the command room. To get there, they had to pass the vault where his mother was killed. He hadn't been by it since he had held her as she died in his arms. They passed it silently while looking at the ground as they went. Loki seemed to remember something as they passed the giant, gold doors. He ran to one of the tall windows and pulled out the scroll from behind the curtains. Thor looked at his brother questioningly. He knew that Loki saw that Thor was wondering why they were hiding behind the curtains, but he didn't care to answer.

Before the two of them could reach the command room, Jane appeared from around the corner. She jumped when she nearly ran into the two brothers.

"I was just about to see what was taking so long." she said. Jane had been solemn ever since the queen passed, but as soon as she had heard that they were going to see Erik again, she had been a bit of a better mood. She walked along side with them to the command room which was right down the next hallway. The tall, lean doors were open revealing a number of people seated around a long brown table. Thor's father sat at the head, looking wearier than ever. His friends sat at one end, and the rest were made up of various warriors and guards. Thor also spotted Heimdall the gatekeeper facing away from him.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." Thor said as he sat in an empty seat with Jane in the seat next to him. "Someone was running a bit late." Thor looked up at Loki who rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of Thor, shoving him as he sat down. Thor smiled and looked to the scroll in Loki's hands as he spread it out on the table. The entire paper was covered in black ink. A large tree ran up the entire length of the scroll with 9 branches jutting out from the trunk. The nine realms of the tree of Yggdrasil were represented here, and each one had a figure next to it in extra bold ink. There were notes scribbled all around where there weren't pictures as well.

"Heimdall…" Odin said gesturing towards the scroll. Thor watched as Loki looked over at the gatekeeper, and hand him the scroll. Heimdall held each end of the scroll so that it would stay open. He read the elven language on the page with his grave look on his face.

"They're plans." Heimdall said after a while. "The elves plan on taking back the universe by striking each realm and weakening their forces, separately."

Thor looked to his father and friends. "So this does truly concern all nine realms." he observed. "None will be spared."

Heimdall look up at Thor, his face both serious and a bit distressed. He gave a nod to Thor. "Indeed. They tell the order in which the elves will attack." Heimdall said slowly as he read more. Thor raised his eyebrows.

"Does the scroll give any clues to when the elves plan on going to the first realm?" Thor asked Heimdall. He knew that it was pushing it and things would be too easy if the scroll told them anything. Thor was right.

"No," Heimdall answered, shaking his head. "That's about it other than the elves planning to let any realms and races join their forces if they want to. It says that they will be offered a part in taking the universe, and if they refuse, the elves will kill them all."

A loud slam sounded from the side of the table opposite of Thor. Volstagg had slammed his hands down on the table. "We need to warn them as quickly as possible!" He exclaimed.

"Woah, slow down." Odin spoke up as he stood. "We first need to find a way to the realms first. No one knows the tesseract like Doctor Selvig, correct?" He asked looking at Thor. Thor nodded and turned to Loki.

` "There are interdimensional passageways," Thor asked. ", right?" Loki looked around at everyone at the table. They all seemed to be staring at Loki. He looked down and nodded.

Odin leaned back into his chair and rubbed his jaw. "In that case, Volstagg is right. We cannot wait any longer. We need to ask for Erik Selvig's help in controlling the tesseract so we can get to the realms as soon as possible. Jane, Thor, and…" Thor looked at his father when he heard him trail off. Odin was looking at Loki like he was trying to decide about something.

"Loki, can I trust you not to take over Midgard if I send you there?" Odin asked while still looking at him. Loki smiled a little.

"I think I can manage." Loki looked up at his father. Odin smiled as well. It was the first smile that Thor has seen from him since the elves began this take over.

"Good." the All-father said. "Thor?" Thor was confused at first about what his father was asking him. He felt the small tesseract machine in his armor and remembered.

"Oh, got it." He told his father as he pulled out the trinket. Loki and Jane stood up as well. Jane stood close to Thor, but she didn't have too much trouble with transporting anymore. Loki stood distant again. It was Thor's turn to roll his eyes now. There wasn't any time for Loki to be left behind just because he was too stubborn to come close to Thor. Thor reached and grabbed the back of Loki's collar, yanking him closer to him.

"Ow," Loki groaned, rubbing the front of his neck.

"Heimdall, can you tell where Erik is?" Thor watched as Heimdall closed his eyes. The room became silent as the gatekeeper used his gifts to find Selvig. Everyone seemed to jump when Heimdall's booming, low voice suddenly spoke up.

"He is in London. It seems that Darcy Lewis is with him as well near the same place where the Earth battle with the elves took place." Heimdall said. Thor thanked Heimdall, and turned the knob on the trinket and watched the sight of his father and friends fade away into the white light.

Once again, Thor felt the ground hit his feet. He stood in the courtyard where the elven ship crashed through a few days ago. Had it really only been a few days? He looked at the huge gash in the earth that was blocked off by yellow "caution" tape.

"They may be in the hotel room that Darcy and I used when we first got here." Jane said stepping over chunks of dug up dirt. "It's only a few blocks away." Thor nodded as he looked around. A few pedestrians were looking their way, but other than that, he expected that Earth was getting used to him. Loki on the other hand, was a different story. Thor thought that his brother wouldn't be that recognizable from about a month ago in New York, but he was wrong. He looked around at the wide-eyed people looking at Loki and whispering to each other.

His brother shook his head. "I shouldn't be here." he said. Thor looked over at Loki.

"Come on." He said nodding his head down the street where Jane was already beginning to walk down. Loki hesitantly walked with Thor. The three of them walked down the sidewalk with Jane leading. Thor walked a little fast to catch up with her. He still glanced behind to see that Loki was still there, though.

"I'm sorry that we weren't able to find out how to rid of your possession." Thor told her. He had so hoped that he could have gotten the cure to the possession, but when they got captured, the only priority was to get away alive.

Jane shrugged. "As the humans say, we've got bigger fish to fry." She laughed when she saw Thor's confused expression. "What it means," she began to explain. "Is that we have bigger problems to deal with." She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. He was so lucky.

"By the way," Thor said. ", where did that come from when you killed the elf with the bow and arrow? Right through the middle of his forehead! Surely that didn't just come out of nowhere." Jane shrugged besides him.

"I used to do some archery in high school." Jane told him. "My father taught me."

"Well you're very good. I think we will have to get you your own bow and arrows when we get back to Asgard." Thor said. He smiled as her eyes got wide with excitement.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks," she said smiling. ", and we're here." They were standing in front of a tall building with many windows in neat rows. The front doors were revolving doors, and there was a few people waiting in the lobby that they could see from through the windows. Thor remembered Loki and looked back to make sure he was still there. He was a standing a few feet from Thor, waiting for him and Jane to go inside.

"I think I remember the room number." Jane said. "Although, I don't know how many questions will be raised about our clothing." She said as she looked down at her dress and armor.

"I believe we will be okay." Thor said. He followed her into the lobby and to an elevator by the far wall. A couple of people turned to look, but other than that they didn't raise too much attention.

Once in the elevator, they were joined by a woman in very formal clothing. She got in and pressed the 4 button on the panel. She seemed to have suddenly realized the three strange people behind her. She glanced at Thor, and then again. A smile spread on her face as she gazed up at Thor like he was the most amazing thing that she has ever seen. He realized that to her, he probably was.

"Oh my god." she whispered under her breath. "You're that Thor, aren't you? You're an Avenger!" the woman nearly yelled now, getting excited. "Could- could I get an autograph? My son would love it so much!" She rummaged through her purse and took out a piece of paper and pen. Thor looked at her in disbelief. Was he really that famous here now?

Thor looked over to Jane who smiled and nodded towards the paper that the lady was handing out. "I just sign it, right?" he whispered to Jane. She giggled and nodded. He looked over at Loki who was also staring at the woman in disbelief.

Thor reached out and took the paper. He signed only his first name, since he knew that the humans only knew him by that name. He handed the paper back to the lady who was now holding open the door to her floor so it wouldn't leave without her.

"Thank you so much!" she said as she stuffed the paper back into her purse. She was about to leave, when she looked over at Loki. She stopped and let the door close behind her, not bothering to hold it open anymore.

"And you, you're his brother! Loki, right?" Loki just stared at her like she was completely insane. Thor was beginning to think the same. She wasn't honestly going to ask for his autograph after he tried to take over her realm, was she?

"Could I have your autograph, too?" She was. Before Loki could even answer, she shoved the paper at him. He actually took it and looked over at Thor in disbelief. Thor smiled at how much his brother was surprised by this. Loki handed the fan her paper back after he signed it. An 8 lit up on a screen, and the doors opened revealing a hallway of doors. The lady got out first, followed by Thor, Jane, and Loki.

"Guess I'll take the stairs back to my floor. Thank you!" She scurried through a door marked "Stairs" and started down with her new autographs in her hand. Once the door closed and clicked, Loki shook his head.

"That's insane." he said, still watching the door where she left.

"That's being famous." Jane said.

"Maybe I should come to Earth more often." Loki said, joking for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Thor chuckled and nudged his brother. "Absolutely not."

Jane approached a door that had the number 811 marked on the front.

"Hopefully they are here." she said as she knocked. Almost immediately, the door flung open and Darcy stood at the other side. She saw Jane first and shrieked. Throwing herself at Jane, she wrapped her arms around her.

"Where have you been!?" she asked when she pulled away. She looked down at Jane's armor and her eyes grew wide. "You were there, weren't you?"

Jane nodded excitedly and looked around Darcy and into the room. "Where's Erik? Heimdall said he'd be here."

Darcy smiled. "He should be…" she trailed off and her smile faded. Thor followed her gaze to Loki. When he looked back at her to tell her it was alright, she had her Taser in her hand.

"Woah! Slow down, Darcy." he said as he pushed Loki behind him, out of the way of the stupid Taser. Her eyes never left Loki as she looked over Thor's shoulder. Her gaze was hard as she stared at him. He had never seen Darcy so serious.

"It's okay, he's okay." Jane said, pushing her arm down that was holding the Taser. Darcy narrowed his eyes at Loki before turning back to Jane.

"What's he doing here?" she asked. Jane explained to her how Loki would probably not try anything, and he was helping them with the elves and so on. Darcy's face softened, but only a little.

"In any case, I'm not letting go of this." She shook her Taser in the air and nodded her head to the room. They followed her into a small living room with a kitchen attached.

"As I was saying, Erik is out on the balcony. I'll go get him. He has been so worried, Jane." Darcy said, already running towards a glass door. Thor smiled, remembering how protective Erik was of Jane. He hoped that he didn't worry too much. He felt Loki elbow him in the ribs.

"Was that one of those Taser things?" He asked Thor.

"Yeah, it's very precious to her." Thor smiled, remembering how proud she was of tasering him. Loki eyed the little device that Darcy left on the table.

"It can't be that bad." he observed. Thor chuckled and looked at his brother.

"You wouldn't be saying that if she had actually tased you. It _hurts_." Thor said, now looking at the taser too. He was then aware of Loki smiling at him. "What?" Thor asked him.

"You were tasered?" His brother asked him. Oh no, what did he do? Loki would never let go of this one. When Thor didn't answer, Loki went on. "By Darcy?"

"I hit him with a car, too." Jane added from where she found her phone that she left behind. "Twice. On accident of course." she added. Loki just laughed.

"Thanks," Thor said to Jane, smiling. "I'll never hear the end of this one." He looked over to Loki who was still laughing at his brother's hard time on Earth. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Thor muttered.

"Who said anything about that?" Loki asked when Darcy returned with Erik. Thor watched Jane drop her phone on the kitchen counter and run to Erik.

"Jane," he said hugging her. "I've been so worried." Over Jane's shoulder, Selvig saw Loki.

"I might have left out one little detail." Darcy whispered to Erik. Thor lightly pushed Loki back a little further away from Erik. Loki didn't fight, and stepped back behind Thor. Thor watched Erik turn his eyes from Loki to him for answers. Thor was glad that Erik trusted him enough to let him explain.

"He's here to help. I'll make sure he will be good." Thor looked over his shoulder at Loki who was staring at the ground. "Right?"

Loki just gave the same stare of hate at him. Thor sighed. "He'll be fine, I promise."

~X~

All five of them had been sitting in the small living room for a while now, discussing the dark elves, why they needed Erik's help, and so on. Loki had just sat in the seat furthest away. Unfortunately for him, the one they called Darcy sat closest to him out of everyone else. She kept the ridiculous taser with her the entire time. He also noticed that Selvig kept looking over at Loki skeptically. He couldn't blame him, really.

Jane, Thor, and Selvig were in some long conversation about the tesseract that Loki really wasn't interested in. It seemed that Darcy thought the same, for she just played around with the little electrical device in her lap.

"So why are you so evil?" She suddenly asked, narrowing her eyes at Loki.

"Why are you so irritating?" He snapped back.

Darcy just stared at him for a second before continuing. "You killed a lot of innocent people, you know."

"I know what I did." Loki said getting extremely annoyed now.

"I bet you don't regret any of it, do you?"

Loki just remained silent. He hadn't really accomplished in taking of Midgard, so he did actually regret it, he just didn't want to admit it.

Darcy shook her head. "Typical."

"You don't know even half of it." Loki said through his gritted teeth.

"What more do I have to know?" she asked. "You tried to take over your realm, destroy Earth, you nearly killed your brother like, 3 times …"

"I know!" Loki interrupted with his voice louder now. He felt like he was about to lunge at the annoying human, but he took a deep breath and slowed down. He knew that everyone was watching him now. He leaned back into the chair and looked focused on not ripping the human's head off.

A sudden knock came at the door. It was harsh and loud. "Open up, or we break the door down!" Loki and Thor immediately stood, but the others were hesitant.

"Thor, open this door right now. I think it's about time we see each other again, don't you think?" Loki grimaced. He was almost positive that they were here for him.

~X~

"I know who it is." Thor said. He was confused at first. Why were they here now? But he understood soon enough. It was either because of the elves, or it was Loki. Now that he thought about it, he really shouldn't have brought Loki.

Thor looked around at the frightened faces around him. "It's okay, they're perfectly safe." He walked to the door and reached for the handle. He stopped, though, before he could open the door. He looked back at Loki who seemed pretty calm. He probably knew that the reason they were here was for him.

"I trust you to not try anything, especially not now." Thor said. When Loki didn't even respond, Thor opened the door. He was standing right in front of him, eye patch and all. Thor was glad to finally see someone from his last visit on Earth for the first time in months.

"Nice to see you again Director Fury."


	12. Chapter 12: A Short Break

"It's not a good thing when you get reports of this in the middle of ten other matters you have to take care of. With Stark getting over his own terrorist problems, Rogers is being pulled into another situation, and Banner…" Nick Fury trailed off. "Well to be honest, I don't know what the hell Bruce Banner is up to, but I really don't need this right now." Fury said, gesturing towards Loki who narrowed his eyes at him. They were all standing in the living room along with two other Shield agents.

"I know it probably wasn't wisest to bring him here, without him I wouldn't have even been able to come this far. He knows much more about dark magic and sorcery than I do. We just came to pick up Selvig and Darcy, and we will be on our way." Thor said. Erik looked over at him questioningly. Thor hadn't told him his true purpose for coming yet.

"I have a whole council thinking that Loki is facing "Asgardian Justice" or whatever you said. What am I supposed to tell them when they find out that that's not the case?"

"Tell them that it's one person, or the whole universe. If we don't stop the elves fast, they intend to turn the whole universe into darkness." Thor answered. "Besides, he has a mortal band on." He reached over to hold up Loki's wrist with the band encircling it. "He's completely…" before Thor could finish or show Fury Loki's wrist, Loki elbowed him in the stomach. Thor doubled over and coughed. "…harmless." He finished.

"You're not helping much." Thor said, looking up at Loki.

"I'm helping way too much already." Loki muttered. Thor shook his head and looked at Fury who didn't look too convinced.

"I've been around for a few days now." Jane spoke up. "He's been completely fine."

Fury laughed. "Completely fine… Loki is completely fine after nearly destroying all of Manhattan."

"If I remember," Loki said speaking to Fury directly for the first time since he got there. "It was your people who sent the missile that nearly destroyed all of Manhattan, Director." He said, sarcastically putting emphasis on the word director. Fury just stared at Loki with a narrowed eye. Everything was silent for a while. Thor couldn't help but smile at how Loki shut up Fury. After all, Loki was right about the missile. Stark nearly killed himself getting rid it.

"What's so funny, Odinson?" Fury asked. Thor tried hiding his smile. Loki looked over at him and couldn't help but smile also.

"Nothing…" Thor said. Fury stared at him for a while until he lost his stern composition.

"If you think this is alright, I trust you. But if anything goes the slightest bit wrong," Fury warned.

"I know, it won't. You have my word that I will do everything to protect this realm." Thor promised. Fury nodded.

"In that case, you better continue with your work. If you need any help I could always send in Romanoff or Barton. I don't think they are in any outlandish crisis right now." Fury offered. Thor bowed his head in gratitude.

"Thank you, it is much appreciated. How is everyone, by the way? I haven't heard anything from or about them." Thor said, referring to the rest of the Avengers.

"Tony is fine now. He had a little adventure with a terrorist and ended up blowing up all of his suits. I have no idea what that guy is planning on doing. But I do know that he has been getting awfully edgy around the New York topic. Just a heads up in case you see him sometime. Rogers has quite a problem now with another villain that I am not authorized to talk about now. Banner is just staying out of trouble, and Barton and Romanoff are continuing their work with shield." Fury told him. "There isn't any talk of the Avengers assembling again, but I'm sure something will come up soon."

Thor nodded and looked over at his friends from Earth. "I need your help with the tesseract. That's why we came." He explained to both Darcy and Erik.

"Well, I will leave you to your business so that I can attend to mine. Just remember though, like I always say…" Fury pointed to his good eye, and then to both Thor and Loki. "… I got my eye on you." With that he gestured towards the door and walked out with the two agents at his side. As soon as the door closed, Thor took a deep breath.

"You know," he said. "You could have attempted to help me convince Fury." Thor looked over at Loki who had sat back down in his chair.

"I could have, but I didn't."

"Yeah, I noticed." Thor shook his head and went to where Erik and Darcy stood. "So would you two mind coming to Asgard? We need to find out how to use the tesseract to get to all of the other realms."

Erik thought about it. "I need all of my research on the tesseract first. It's back at the Shield database. It may not be able to be delivered until later tonight. You are welcome to stay until then." He said. Thor looked over at Jane.

"Sounds good to me." Jane said. He could tell that she was happy to be with Darcy and Erik again. "But we do need to hurry. The elves could strike whenever without being expected." Thor nodded in agreement.

"As long as you're okay with it," Thor said, nodding towards Loki. ", we can stay for a while." Erik looked over at where Loki quietly sat and nodded.

~X~

Loki sat on the balcony alone in the darkness of the evening. The lights of the city around him lit up part of the darkness, and the sound of cars on the road filled the air. The rustle of the trees around the building helped drown out the city sounds, though. Ever since Nick Fury left, everyone had been catching up and talking about the last time they were all together. Loki didn't want any part of that. He had been sitting out on the balcony with all of Selvig's equipment.

The sliding door opened behind him and Darcy stepped out. He looked back and rolled his eyes before looking back over the railing. He leaned against the railing, looking below at the small creek that ran below. She stepped up next to him, but not too close. He knew that she was frightened and unsure about him. He was unsure of himself as well.

"They wanted me to bring you something to eat." she said. By the sound of her voice, he knew that she was forced to come out to ask. "What do you want?"

"I'm fine." He said bitterly. "Thanks."

"Thor suggested coffee." She smiled to herself. "He loves that stuff. But if you don't want anything, that's fine." She walked to the door and pulled it open again. Before walking inside again, she turned. Darcy seemed to fight with herself about two decisions.

"Thor didn't want me to ask but," she hesitated so Loki looked back and waited for her to continue. ", what were you planning to do with Selvig? Honestly."

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well, at first I was planning to slaughter him after I was done with him." He was proud of Darcy's horrified face. "Then I would have gone for you and Jane." Darcy was just frozen there.

"And I'm letting you stay here!?" she yelled at him. He shrugged and looked back towards the creek. "So..?" Darcy said, waiting for more.

"So..?" Loki mimicked.

"You said at first you were planning to do that. What stopped you?"

He was afraid she would ask that. He could easily just lie, but he didn't see the point of that. "I didn't completely hate Selvig. To be honest, he's a good man."

He could feel Darcy staring at him even though he didn't turn to look at her. "You are the most confusing person I've ever met." she said. "You are ruthless one moment, and the next you're second guessing your cruelty." Honestly, Darcy described what he was feeling perfectly. He was always so conflicted.

Loki didn't answer. He only wished for the annoying human to go away. Finally she did, slamming the door behind her. She opened the door again, though, right afterwards.

"We're leaving now."

~X~

Thor watched Loki walk in with Darcy. He stood in the middle of the small kitchen with Jane and Erik. S.H.I.E.L.D had brought his research over only a few minutes ago, and they had no time to lose.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked looking around. Erik and Jane nodded. Loki ignored him like always and Darcy suddenly jumped up.

"Wait! Hold on a sec!" she said as she ran to the coffee table in the living room. She grabbed her taser and came back to stand with everyone. Thor smiled.

"Okay, now is…"

"Wait!" Darcy yelled again. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. Darcy held up her finger to tell them to wait a moment and rushed into a room down the hallway. She returned with her iPod in the hand that wasn't holding her taser.

"Darcy, c'mon. Do you really need your iPod?" Jane asked. Darcy nodded vigorously and stepped next to Thor again. Thor waited with his hand on the rings of the tesseract transporter. He stared at Darcy, expecting her to run off for something else. She just threw up her hands.

"What?" she asked. Thor smiled at her.

"Are you ready now?"

"Well…"

"Darcy!" Jane complained.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready." Darcy said. Thor turned the knob on the trinket, and the rings immediately started to spin. He felt Jane hold on to him and remembered that Erik and Darcy have never teleported before. It was going to be a bit of a rough landing for them. The blinding light filled Thor's head and he was once again, ripped from the ground, heading towards all of the elf problems once again. The short break on Earth was nice, but they needed to get back to work, because if Selvig couldn't control the cube, Thor wasn't sure what he would do.


	13. Chapter 13: The First Realm

Thor watched Jane clench her fists and close her eyes for the thousandth time since they got to Asgard. Darcy had been driving her crazy ever since they got to Asgard. Thor understood that she was excited about seeing Asgard for the first time, but she was bothering Erik and Jane as they tried to work on the tesseract.

"Darcy," Thor interrupted her from rambling about how the bushes here were even cool. "Why don't you go look around Asgard. I'll even have Loki take you."

"No!" Loki groaned from across the room where he was helping Selvig.

"Yes. You, Darcy, and…" Thor tried to think of someone who would make sure that Loki would be alright with Darcy as they walked around Asgard. Fandral just happened to stroll into the room at that moment. "Fandral!"

"What?" Fandral said, confused.

"You'll go with Loki to show around Miss Lewis won't you?" Thor asked hopefully.

Fandral looked unsure, but smiled. "Of course. Right now?"

Thor looked over at Darcy who was talking inhumanly fast to Jane. "Yes, right now would be nice."

~X~

Loki walked with Darcy at his side. She seemed to have questions about every little thing they passed as they walked. Fandral wondered behind them, paying more attention to the girls that roamed the streets.

"Woah," Darcy said besides him. She took off running ahead.

"Hey!" Loki yelled, running after her. She was running to the rainbow bridge, faster than Loki imagined she could run. She climbed on the bridge without hesitating, looking down the length of the bridge.

"Is this the rainbow bridge?" she asked excitedly. "Why is it broken?"

"Thor broke it."

"Why?"

"Because Jotunheim would have been destroyed."

"What's Jotunheim, and why was it being destroyed?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." Loki said.

Darcy wasn't listening though. She was pulling out her iPod to take pictures. "You know you can't show anyone those." Loki said, referring to the photos. He shook his head when he ignored him, and looked to see where Fandral was. He seemed to be in a very "important" conversation with a young girl with long brown hair. He pulled out his sword to show her and she beamed. Loki turned back to Darcy to find her at the very edge of the bridge, looking over at the churning water below.

"Uh, probably not a good idea." Loki said over the rushing waves. She turned back to look at Loki.

"What?" she asked him. He was about to tell her to step away, but her foot slipped and she lost her balance. She shrieked as Loki caught her by her arms before she could fall over the edge. He helped her to the middle of the bridge where she couldn't fall.

"Th- thanks." Darcy said, still frightened.

Loki let her go and shrugged. "The last thing I need is accused murder on top of everything else."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" She said sarcastically. "You really should have safety railing on this thing."

~X~

Jane looked at the magnetic patterns between Earth and the tesseract. She thought she had figured out why the tesseract would only teleport to Earth, but she wanted to be positive. Erik was examining the tesseract a few feet away at a different table in the lab. Darcy had thankfully just left with Loki and Fandral, and Thor went to tell his father of their arrival. She loved Thor and Asgard, but she was so glad to have Erik and Darcy around. It made her feel more at home.

"Erik," she said, now sure of her discovery. ", come look at this." He looked up from the glowing cube and walked to where Jane stood.

"The tesseract's magnetic field seems to be attracted Earth's. It seems to link the two. Its energy seems to be perfectly high enough to reach Earth as well. If we could boost its energy…"

"… we could reach further realms." Erik said amazed. Jane beamed and nodded her head, also excited now. She would have never imagined working on a science project this amazing. "But where do we get the energy _that _powerful?" Erik asked.

Jane thought about it. What energy could they harness that was powerful enough to power the tesseract to go to opposite sides of the universe? She smiled when she realized the answer was right under her nose.

"I have an idea."

~X~

"Lady Lewis!" Fandral said, running on the bridge. Loki rolled his eyes. _Now _he was paying attention. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm alright, really. I would of slipped off of the bridge, but Loki saved me." she said still in awe of the idea.

"Loki?" Fandral asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I…" Darcy started, but she was interrupted by a uniformed guard.

"Thor demands the presence of everyone in the lab right away." he said with a low voice. Loki immediately started walking, not wanting to talk about his surprising little "heroic" act. If Jane and Erik had figured out how to reach the other realms, what was Thor planning to do anyways? Surely warn them, but then what? Just warning the other races isn't enough to stop the elves altogether. Loki had been pondering this for a while now. What if they created their own pact with the other realms against the elves? Eight realms against one would surely conquer them. They could even create an army, with all races from elves, to demons, to gods.

Would it turn to that? A full out war? Loki thought about that. With what the elves were planning on doing, he wouldn't be surprised.

~X~

"Are you sure of this?" Thor asked Jane. She looked down at Mjolnir and nodded.

"As long as the tesseract remains stable." she told him. He nodded and gripped Mjolnir tighter in his hand.

"You might want to step back." Jane and Erik took a few steps back. "… a lot." Thor added. They took shelter near the very edge of the room, pressing their backs to the wall. Thor nodded and looked at the tesseract that was being held in the same machine that held it on the top of Stark Tower in New York. Jane had told him that the tesseract needed more power to generate the energy that would take them to the other realms. Erik tried to recall as much as possible in how he was able to stabilize the tesseract when it opened a worm hole through space to the Chitauri. Thor just hoped that it wouldn't be as complicated as New York.

Taking a deep breath, Thor held his hammer in the air above his head. He felt energy run through him like lightning. Flashes of bright white light flew around him. Thor felt as the energy built inside him, until he was sure that the lightning was strong enough. He pointed Mjolnir at the tesseract, directing all of the power to it. A stream of lightning flew to the tesseract with intense speed. Thor felt the entire room vibrating. A high pitched whine picked up, completely filling the air.

"Okay!" Jane screamed over the crack of the lightning and the whine of the tesseract. "Thor, that's enough!" she told him. With a grunt, he pulled his hammer back, stopping the lightning. The tesseract was shaking with so much power, and it shone brighter than it ever had. Erik ran to it and used a tool to pick it up and put it into the same machine that brought Loki and Thor home from New York.

"I just need to set it to Vanaheim's magnetic field, and you will be good to go." Erik said.

"Woah, woah. I need to prepare everything first. Where is the scroll with the order of the realms, anyways? We need to get to each one before the elves." Thor said.

"I have the scroll here." Jane said handing it to Thor. "Like Erik mentioned, Vanaheim is first. I'll go get a satchel from Sif so I can carry the scrolls and…"

"Hold on," Thor said. "Jane, as fully capable as you are, I'm not sure I want you exposed to this kind of stuff. There are things in these realms so gruesome and cruel. Things you've never even dreamed about."

"What?" she asked upset. "But I can't just let you go alone!"

"I'm pretty sure I will have Loki with me."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" she asked. Thor knew she wanted to come, but he couldn't have anything else happen to her. "You need me to go anyways. I know how to change the tesseract to be attracted to the different realms conditions. Thor, you can't go without me. And what about the light elves? Maybe they know how to undo the curse of my possession." she pointed out.

Thor was about to argue, but he really didn't have anything to say. She was right about everything. He shook his head and sighed. "I'm never going to win an argument with you, am I?" he smiled. She smiled back, understanding that what Thor meant was that she could go.

She threw her arms around him and then ran towards Sif's room to get her satchel. As Jane left, Darcy, Fandral, and Loki walked in hurriedly.

"Did you do it? Did you figure it out?" Darcy asked.

"I sure hope so." Erik said. He walked over and handed Thor the tesseract device.

"Take good care of Jane." Erik whispered.

"You know I will." Thor promised. Knowing this, Erik went back to the room he was staying in. Odin walked in at this point, with the casket in his hands. He looked weak and weary. A servant had told Thor that the king hadn't been getting much sleep ever since Frigga died. Heimdall followed behind him with his solemn composition.

"Why do you have the casket?" Thor asked his father when he walked over to Thor.

"I'm afraid with it here and with you gone, it isn't well protected." his father explained.

"So… You want us to take it as we travel?"

"Precisely." Odin answered.

"How do I carry it with me? Surely there is a safer way then in some carrier." Thor said.

"Can't Loki do that cool thing where he makes it disappear but it's still in his possession?" Fandral asked. Everyone turned to him, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"I've seen him do it." Heimdall said. "What Fandral is talking about, I mean."

Thor turned to Loki who shrugged. He was always so quiet with his father around.

"Hold on, now." Odin said. "I'm sorry, but Loki has been out long enough." Thor knew that his father meant out of prison.

"But without him, I doubt we would even be here." Fandral started.

"That's enough. Thank you, Fandral." Odin interrupted. Fandral bowed and left, taking Darcy with him. Odin stood there for a minute in deep thought. He stood there with only his two sons for a while before Thor dared to speak up.

"What if he was chained again?" Thor watched Loki make a complaining face, but his brother didn't argue. For whatever reason, Loki must have really wanted to come along. "And he is my responsibility now." Thor said.

"I'm going to leave it up to you." Odin finally said to Thor. Thor always worried when his father said that. Honestly, he wasn't sure he trusted himself to make the right decision.

Thor looked over at his brother who looked as though he was fidgeting. He knew that Loki didn't not having a say in anything.

Loki hadn't done anything in the past few days that would make Thor believe any reasons not to bring him, except for one time. When they had all been captured by the elves, Loki had chosen them over the elves: in the end. Thor knew that Loki hadn't chosen that path at first, though. Thor could tell that day by the look on Loki's face that he knew his opportunity to escape from imprisonment. Just to be sure, when they got back and after their mother died, Thor asked Heimdall to see if he could find the answer in Loki's mind. Apparently Loki _had _planned to leave them there and escape on his own.

Still though, Loki didn't. He stayed with them. Thor sighed and stared at his little brother. Loki looked back, waiting for Thor to make up his mind.

Thor motioned for the guard behind him to shackle Loki. The room seemed to become less tense when Thor finally decided to bring him.

Odin gave Thor an over the shoulder bag with an extra pair of clothes for him and Loki. It also had extra dagger, the smaller tesseract trinket, food, and a water filter. Jane returned with a bag filled with similar supplies. She also held the scroll that had the nine realms illustrated on the surface. Odin took off Loki's mortal band so he could make the casket disappear like everyone said he could. Loki had some trouble with his chains, but he managed. Afterwards, Odin put his mortal band back on and clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder before walking up to Thor to do the same.

"Be careful." Odin said.

"Before you go," Heimdall said from behind all three of them. "I believe Loki has been wondering something for quite some time now. It has to do with making a pact with the other realms against the elves."

"Stop spying on me!" Loki said, frustrated.

Heimdall chuckled. "It was actually a good idea. If this turns into a full scale war, we need allies. As many as we can get." Thor nodded after Heimdall finished.

"We'll see what we can do." Thor said. At that moment, everyone seemed to flood in. His friends, servants, Erik, and Darcy all entered the room. They had come to watch them go in ways of goodbye. He nodded to his friends, and then held out the tesseract device for Loki to take the other end. Thor was immediately reminded of the time that they had used the same device to leave New York. He held Jane close to him once again.

Thor looked over at Erik before he was hurdled into space to Vanaheim. "It is set for Vanaheim, right?" Thor asked him.

"You should be good to go." Erik said, smiling. Thor nodded and turned his side of the device. The transporting sensation came to him again, and him, Jane, and Loki were sent off to Vanaheim.


	14. Chapter 14: Rough Landing

The transporting sensation was the same, but the feeling of landing on hard ground didn't come as quickly. Thor just hoped that they would reach Vanaheim. He trusted Jane and Erik, but something felt a little off. He closed his eyes and held Jane and the tesseract device, since he couldn't do anything about his strange suspicions now.

Green trees and grass finally came into view below. There was something else that Thor couldn't quite make out at first. As they plummeted closer, his heart jumped as he realized what it was. A wide, stretching river spread beneath them. Out of all of the places to land, why did it have to be the river? Thor closed his eyes and held on to Jane, but he found that a force was pulling him away. He could barely keep hold of the tesseract and Jane. With a jolt, he was thrown in an opposite direction. His first worry was that he didn't know if Jane knew how to swim or not. Would all three of them be shot into different directions?

A bigger problem suddenly reached Thor's mind: Loki's chains. They were so heavy and he wouldn't be able to use his arms. That was Thor's last thought before plunging into the cold chill of the rushing river.

~X~

Loki was sure he saw it: a river. Were they lined up to land on the ground, or would they plunge into the river? They should have thought of the location more specifically. As the river grew closer, he realized that there was no way to escape the depths of the water. Another thought came to him. He cursed to himself when he remembered the chains on his wrists.

At that moment, he was pulled down into the water. The tesseract device was ripped from his grasp as well as his air. The water was freezing cold and stung. The murky bottom of the river wasn't too far down, but far enough where the surface was at least three feet above Loki's head. He tried to ignore the heavy weight of his shackles on his wrists as he kicked off the bottom.

With some struggle, Loki broke to the surface gasping for air. He looked around him for Jane and Thor, but he couldn't see anyone. The water was rough and churning, and it was hard to stay above water, especially with chains. He couldn't kick any longer to stay above the surface, so he was pulled under again. Struggling to swim back up for air, Loki fought against the strong current. He reached the surface and could breathe again. Looking around for something that he could grab onto, Loki spotted a rock on the left bank that he could grab onto as he passed it. The rock was about twenty feet ahead, so he let the current take him. He struggled more as he tried to swim to the left as well as keep his head above water. The rock was coming up quickly and he was so close to being able to reach it.

Finally, Loki was sure he was close enough. With one last kick, he reached out and grabbed onto part of the rock that was jutting out. The current tried to take him further downstream, but he kept hold of the boulder. Using his arms to pull himself up, Loki collapsed on the rock. He lied there coughing and trying to get air for a while. His teeth were starting to chatter from the cold of the water, even though the air was quite warm.

When he could finally breathe normally, he looked around for Jane and Thor. He didn't spot either of them, but did see the tesseract device on a small bank across from him. He hoped it would still work. Thor had the small tesseract object to return to either Earth or Asgard, but they wouldn't complete their journey if they used it. Besides, that was probably soaked now as well.

Not wanting to swim to the device in any case, Loki looked further downstream. He caught movement by a low hanging tree that hung over the water. Jane was there, clinging onto one of the branches against the currents. He first wanted to get rid of his shackled. He saw a sharp part at the end of the rock and moved towards it. He raised his hands in the air and slammed his wrists down on the sharp corner. There was a loud cling of iron, but nothing more. Loki tried again a few times until one of the chains broke loose. He pulled his wrists apart and looked back to where he saw Jane.

Loki took a deep breath and pulled himself off of the rock and onto the grass that was a few feet above the water.

Loki ran down the grassy land that bordered the river until he reached Jane. There was a small bank of rocky material that rose from the water a few feet away from Jane. He hoped down onto it, and looked over to Jane.

"Jane, you have to let go. Grab my hand when you go by and I'll pull you to shore." He yelled to her over the rushing sound of the river. She looked back to him unsure.

"What if I can't reach?" she also yelled over the waves.

"You have to try." Loki pointed out. She nodded and started swimming towards him. He kneeled at the very edge of the water and reached his arm out for her. She just barely was close enough to grab his hand so that he could pull her towards safety. He helped to climb onto the bank, and they both sat there breathing heavily for a few minutes.

Jane coughed a few times before managing to get out a few words. "Thanks for helping me." she said quietly. He nodded shook out his hair and smoothed it back out of his face again. He crossed his arms over his chest to keep a little warm, and looked around for Thor again.

"Where- where is Thor?" Jane asked through her chattering teeth.

"Oh no," Loki said, his eyes growing wide.

"What?" she asked frightened now.

"I just remembered that Thor can't swim." He said. He watched her face become more frightened than he had ever seen it.

"What!?" she shrieked looking down the length of the river. He smiled.

"I'm kidding, calm down." Loki told her. Her face turned from frightened to angry. She reached into the river and splashed him.

"Jerk." she said, but she was smiling too. Loki wiped the water off his face again and stood up, offering a hand to Jane. She took it, and shakily stood up as well. Together, they began walk down the length of the river, going upstream towards the tesseract device. They stood on the opposite side of the river from it, not wanting to go and get it.

"Why don't you go swim over there and get it, and I'll supervise." Loki said. She smiled.

"Nice try." she told him.

~X~

Thor pulled himself up onto land on the right side of the river. Jane and Loki were nowhere in sight. He could only hope that both of them were okay. He cursed himself, when he thought of Loki's shackles again. They wouldn't weigh him down too much, would they?

Thor sat there coughing and shivering for a while. He looked at the darkening sky. The light was getting dimmer ever minute, and soon it would be night in Vanaheim. Thor stood and began to walk upstream. He wasn't even sure if Loki and Jane were in that direction, but he didn't know what else to do. He abruptly stopped when he remembered something. Mjolnir, where was his hammer? He remembered dropping it while he swam to rid of the heavy weight. Thor held out his hand, and a splashing sound emanated from the river. His hammer went flying up from the water and into his hand. He checked to make sure that his bag was still strapped over his shoulder. As he walked, he also looked for the tesseract which he no longer had.

The trees towered above him as he walked, but they weren't big enough to block out the two suns that shone to his right. He kept walking, holding his arms across his chest as he shivered. He thought about flying up with Mjolnir to see if he could see Loki or Jane, but with the trees, he doubted he would be able to. If he sent up sparks of lightning, would they see? No, he didn't want to frighten the Vanir or any other people of Vanaheim before they knew what they were here for.

Thor just kept walking alone. Eventually, he did see movement out of the corner of his eye. He excitedly ran to the edge of the river and looked down the length of the churning water. He could just barely see Loki pulling himself out of the water and onto a rock on the other side of the river. He had the tesseract in his hand and his shackles were broken off. Thor's heart jumped when he saw Jane waiting on the grass besides the rock. Thor began to run now, closer to where Loki and Jane sat. He reached a bank right across from them and tried to get Jane's attention since the water was too loud to yell over.

~X~

Loki pulled himself up onto the rock again, this time with the tesseract. He wasn't actually going to make Jane swim over there and get it. This time it was much easier than last since he wasn't wearing the chains. Jane waited for him on the grass. He stood up walked to her. He wondered if he could make the tesseract disappear too. He probably could, but his mortal band still shined on his wrist.

"Loki!" Jane suddenly shrieked, hitting him on the arm obviously excited about something. She was looking across the river.

"Ow, what?" He looked to where she was staring, and sure enough, Thor was across the river. Loki gestured for him to come over to their side of the river. Thor nodded and began to spin Mjolnir. He then jolted his hammer towards where Jane and Loki stood, flying with the hammer. He landed softly a few feet away, and Jane was immediately in his arms.

"I was so worried, we couldn't find you anywhere." she was saying. "And then Loki freaked me out and told me you couldn't swim."

Thor laughed and shook his head at Loki. Loki couldn't help but smile as well. "Where are your shackles?" Thor asked him. Loki rolled his eyes and threw part of the broken chain at Thor. His brother easily ducked and missed the flying chain, but Loki hadn't intended to actually hit him anyways.

"Hey, I didn't know we were going to land in a river." Thor protested.

"But you could have thought more specifically about where to land before transporting." Loki pointed out. Thor sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry, okay?" Loki shrugged. He didn't mind that much. He held out the tesseract for Thor to take it.

"If you aren't going to where the chains, then you can carry it." Thor said waving it away. Loki didn't care if he had to hold the device instead of being shackled. He nodded and held it at his side.

"So what do we do now? We're soaking wet, it's getting dark out, and we aren't near any civilization." Loki said. Thor nodded and looked around. Loki wasn't sure what he expected to see. There was nothing but trees and grass in all directions. It was beautiful as Vanaheim always was, but he wished there was some kind of structure somewhere.

"We'll camp out for tonight." Thor said. "The Vanir's palace is in the east which is where the two suns are setting now. We will walk that way until it is too dark to go on." Loki nodded and they both looked to Jane. She wasn't looking back, though. Ever since Thor mentioned that there were two suns, she had been staring to the east in amazement. She examined it for a while before noticing that both Loki and Thor were staring at her.

"What? This is all completely new to me." she said. Thor smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Let's start walking." he said. He went first with Jane and Loki trailed behind. The suns were setting faster and the entire realm seemed to glow a warm orange color. Loki hoped that they could get to the Vanir before the elves did. If they had the Vanir gods on their side, it would be a huge advantage. He tried not to care too much though. This was Thor's problem, not his. He had to remember that he wasn't Thor's brother and he didn't want any part of him. He felt like he was though, in these past few days. It felt as though it was the old times.

~X~

Thor sat by the fire with Jane in his arms. They had all set up camp about a half an hour ago. They strung a rope from one tree to another, and hung their extra clothes on the line to dry, since they were as soaked as the ones they wore now. Loki, Jane, and Thor had all managed to dry their clothes a bit by sitting by the fire, but they were still cold.

Thor looked over at Loki who was lying far away like usual, but still close enough for the fire's heat to reach him. His brother had been sleeping for about ten minutes now. Thor realized how much he still loved him. It was a simple truth to accept, but it had taken Thor a while to finally admit that he wanted Loki to come back so bad. He had kept saying to himself that he should just accept that Loki was gone, but he was sure now. Loki could come back, he really could.

"Thor?" Jane said in his arms.

"Hmm?"

"What are the Vanir?" She asked him. Thor had forgotten that she knew almost nothing about Vanaheim or the race that inhabited it.

"The Vanir are a group of gods that specialize in wisdom, fertility, and the ability to see the future." Thor explained. "They are the most powerful group that inhabits Vanaheim."

Jane nodded and looked up at Thor who was still staring at Loki. "Do you miss him?" she asked Thor. He looked down at her and nodded.

"Very much so."

"How was he?" she asked. "Before he turned against you, I mean."

"Stubborn, quiet, sort of distant,"

"I'm not hearing any differences." she said. Thor chuckled.

"You didn't let me finish. I used to be so reckless, but no matter what stupid idea I would have, Loki would come with me. He would always be the one I would go to… for anything really. He would be the one to talk to me when I was upset and vice versa. Don't even get me started on the mischief he got into." Thor said smiling. Jane smiled as well.

"He seems to have changed a bit in the past week or so." Jane said. Thor nodded. She was right. Loki had become so much closer to Thor than he had been in the last couple months.

"There may be hope for him." Thor said, agreeing. "But I don't want to get my hopes up to high. Every time I do, he turns on me again. I've given him so many chances."

Jane tightened her arms around him. "I can tell it hurts you to have him so close, but so far from the old him." She understood so well.

"Like being tortured by seeing him but knowing that the person he is now, isn't my brother? Yes." Thor said. Thor felt good that he could finally talk to someone about it. "He always has such a big advantage on me too. He knows that I can't kill him, even though he has tried to kill me numerous times. He knows pretty much everything about me and what he can use against me. He knows it too."

Jane yawned and leaned her head into Thor's chest. "To be honest, I like his company." she said.

Thor looked over to his sleeping brother and smiled. "Me too."

~X~

Loki stayed still, pretending to be sleeping. Did his brother really feel that strongly about Loki coming back? When it had come to power, riches, or battle in the past, Loki had always come second to him. Thor was right about one thing; Loki knew that he had an advantage over him. Maybe that was why it was so easy to turn on Thor without a second thought. Why had he done this in the first place? Why did he turn on his brother? Would his life be so much better if he just kept things the way they were?

No, Loki didn't want to live in Thor's shadow forever. He didn't want to always be the unwanted and least loved brother of the mighty Thor. Loki had always been unspoken and pushed aside. He didn't want that anymore. In any case, Loki couldn't undo what was already done anyways. He closed his eyes and began to actually fall asleep instead of pretending. He immediately became awake again when he remembered something though.

Loki's time was limited. Not his time in prison and not his time to decide what side he wanted to be on, but his time alive. His life was limited. He needed to remember that the Other was searching for him. He wasn't going to be merciful either. It was better, though, Loki decided. It would be better for everyone if Loki was killed. He was hit with the awful realization that this was true. Everything would be better. His pain would go with it. He would never by Thor's second best brother anymore. He wouldn't be anything. Thor would have to deal with him. Thor had just said that Loki basically tortured him by being close but so far from his brother. Loki's revenge "fantasies" would never hurt anyone anymore. That was the only way to fix the mess he got into, wasn't it, to just swipe the slate clean? When he died, would Thor miss him? He probably would, but he would get over it. Loki doubted anyone would really care. No one ever did care for him anyways, why would they pay attention to him then?

Helping Thor could be the last good thing that Loki would do. After he helped him, then he could die a bit more peacefully. He would never see Thor again, though. Loki wouldn't have the chance to tell his friends that he was sorry like he always wanted to. Loki knew that everything he did just ended in heartache and death anyways. He was so sure of it now. This was the best thing to do for everyone. What did he have to live for anyways? He had no one left. He ruined everything. Loki felt his chest tighten up. It was settled then. After their journey to the nine realms, his last favor for Thor would be finished. He'll go find the Other himself.


	15. Chapter 15: The Vanir

The next day, the three travelers headed out in the early morning. They walked in the opposite direction that the sun was coming up in to get to the palace. Loki was quiet the entire way, and Thor wasn't entirely sure why.

They had woken up that morning, repacked their bags, and set out for the Vanir. The whole trip was without any disturbances, until two hours in.

"Did you hear that?" Jane asked as they walked down a narrow path of trees. Thor stopped and listened. He couldn't hear anything but the rustle of the trees in the wind and the chirping of the peculiar birds that lived there. He was turning to Jane to ask her what she heard, when he did hear something. There was a rustle of leaves too loud to be wind. Thor spun around to where he was sure that he had heard something. He knew that both Loki and Jane heard it too, because they were looking in the same direction.

"Who's there?" Thor asked, stepping forward. He looked through the trees but couldn't find anything strange or out of place. "We don't mean to harm you." Almost as if in answer, commotion stirred from behind Thor. Thor turned, expecting to find some kind of surprise attack, but it was Jane. She had fallen to the ground, and was having another attack.

"Jane," Thor reached her side as well as Loki who held out his wrist for Thor to take the mortal band off. Thor was about to mutter the words to undo Loki's band, when a figure came darting out from where Thor had heard the noise. It was not what he was expected, but a girl in beautiful gowns with long blonde hair. She was immediately at Jane's side, muttering the same words in the same language that Loki always used to help Jane. Jane stopped breathing quickly, and seemed to reawaken like after every attack.

"I'm okay," Jane said, reading Thor's mind. He couldn't help but worry for her still. He helped her stand up and then put an arm around her for support. "Thank you." Jane thanked the goddess.

"You," Thor said looking at the young woman who had helped Jane. "You are Freyja, aren't you?"

The girl eyed him skeptically. "How do you know who I am?" Freyja asked in a soft voice that was still slightly demanding.

Not wanting to meet with a bad start, Thor bowed and introduced himself. "I am Thor Odinson. This is Jane and Loki." Thor said, gesturing towards Loki and Jane as he introduced them. Freyja's face immediately lightened when she learned of their identities.

"There was talk of Asgardians coming, but we weren't sure if it was true." she said, now in a lighter mood. Thor could tell, though, that something else was bothering her. She began walking towards the direction she came from. The three of them stood there, unsure if they should follow. Freyja noticed this and turned.

"You do want to get to the kingdom, don't you?" she inquired. Thor nodded back at Loki and Jane, and together they caught up with Freyja.

"You two are brothers, aren't you?" she asked, turning to look at Thor and Loki but not slowing.

"Yes," Thor said at the exact same time Loki countered "No." Thor rolled his eyes at Loki, annoyed that they were heading into this fight again. Freyja looked back again, confused.

"What he means is that he's adopted." Thor explained. Freyja thought about that while walking, before turning back again.

"There is more to brotherhood than blood." she said, in her wise ways. Thor raised his eyebrows at Loki and pointed at Freyja who had made his point. Loki rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"But we have come here for a much more important reason." Thor told Freyja. "Surely you have heard of the dark elves and their intentions. We came to make an alliance. They…"

"Heard of them?" Freyja interrupted. She stopped and Thor nearly fell trying not to run into her. "Yes, we have heard of them and their intentions. Too much, actually." She was getting worked up now, losing her wise composure that she had kept until now. Her eyes grew wider and she seemed to go into a trance.

"They came in the night." she said. The words sent a pang of a desperate feeling to Thor's heart: they had already come. "We were caught off guard and there was so many. They are all so strong now." Tears began to fill her eyes as she started to shake. Thor wanted to comfort her, but he was afraid to touch her. "Everything, everything, Odinson. It's destroyed. So many deaths occurred, too many deaths."

Her desperate appearance made her seem nearly ten years younger. Thor decided to put a hand on her shoulder, despite his unknowing of what she would do. She let him, and tried to calm herself.

"Freyja, I'm so sorry. We tried to get here sooner."

Freyja shook her head. "No, it isn't your fault. They tried to make us join them; they were creating some sort of army. When we refused, they unleashed their wrath on the kingdom." She was calmer now, but still shaken up about what had happened.

Thor looked back at Jane who looked helplessly at Freyja. Loki remained silent, but he wasn't looking at Freyja. He was looking ahead of where Thor and Freyja stood, through the canopy of trees and the tangle of vines. He looked disturbed at whatever lay beyond. Both curious and frightened at what startled his brother, with one last look at Freyja, he straightened and walked towards the sight that Loki was still gazing at. He slowly removes a tangle of vines and branches to reveal a truly startling sight.

It was Vanaheim, or it used to be. Every sign of any structure or building was lying in remains on the ground in heaps of rubble. Streams of smoke trailed to the sky, filling it with gray. Trees were splintered all around and lying on their sides. Thor scanned the ground and noticed what he thought were just more piles of debris, were bodies. They weren't bodies of elves like he had hoped, though. These were bodies of innocent citizens of Vanaheim, who were torn from their houses and forced to fight. The barren land of what used to be a glorious, golden city was now the site of the most sorrowful grief and pain.

Thor was aware of the presence of Jane besides him, who let out a small gasp when she spotted the sight of the ruined kingdom. Freyja came up behind her, with a sorrowful expression, but she remained in her strong, brave composure. Loki had been standing a few feet behind Thor already, and with the four of them now there, Freyja nodded towards the last structure standing: the palace. She began to walk past Thor and towards the castle and its last remains with her head held high.

Thor followed her with Jane and Loki behind him. It was depressing, going through the totaled town. It was difficult in some parts of the road, but most of the debris had been cleared from their path. The palace was far down the hard packed dirt road, but anyone could easily see the damage done. One whole side of the palace was torn down, the golden stone slabs piled on the ground beneath. Cracks ran up every other side of the castle Dust still floated in the air which reminded Thor that this attack happened pretty recently.

"When did this occur?" Thor asked.

"Only an hour ago." Freyja answered him from ahead. She said nothing else, nobody did.

They reached the palace in a few minutes. Parts of the giant wooden front doors were chipped away, but other than that, it was still intact. Guards stood before the doors, skeptically eyeing Thor, Loki, and Jane. Thor didn't blame them. They couldn't take any chances after the elves.

The guards bowed to Freyja, and she bowed back. She began to walk towards the doors, but the guards crossed their spears over the entrance.

"I'm sorry Lady Freyja, but we have been instructed to be especially keen on who enters." The one guard said on the left. The right guard only grunted in agreement.

"I understand, but I highly doubt that these people are elves. In fact," she said while pushing Loki and Thor forward. "These are the Odinsons." The guards exchanged glances and immediately bowed. Thor bowed back, and he expected the Loki did as well, but he couldn't see him since he wouldn't let Freyja push him too close to Thor.

"We wish to speak with my father, Njord." Freyja stated. The guard looked at the other, and then nodded. The lifted their weapons out of the way to let the four of them pass through.

The inside of the castle was more intact than the outside. Everything seemed to be okay except for the few chunks of wall that were missing here and there. Light poured in from one side of the castle where the entire wall was knocked down. Vibrant rays of sunlight shined down from where there were holds blown into the ceiling.

"Wait here." Freyja instructed as soon as they reached another set of doors. Thor, Loki, and Jane stood outside the doors as the goddess closed them behind her.

"So, who is Freyja in terms of being a goddess and all?" Jane asked Thor, interested in what he had to say.

"She is part of the Vanir. Her father, King Njord, is the head of the Vanir. She also has a brother named Freyr." Thor explained. Jane thought about it and nodded. "Freyja is known as the goddess of Fertility." At that moment, Freyja stepped out to gesture towards the room where Thor suspected Njord to be. He nodded and followed her through the doors to a giant throne room. The room had four thrones. Thor guessed one for Njord, his wife, Freyr, and Freyja. Njord sat in one of the two middle chairs looking drained and less powerful than usual.

Njord was a strongly built man, with dark brown hair and beard that waved like the sea. In these days, Njord's hair was graying more and more, but he still looked young for his extremely old age which Thor didn't know the exact number to.

"Odinsons, M'Lady." He greeted. All three of them bowed in his presence. The last time that Thor had seen the mighty king, it had been long ago when he and Loki were not even old enough to hold a weapon. Thor still remembered those kind green eyes that seemed to shine. "I firstly want to send your family my regards. We were all devastated to hear of the passing of dear Frigga." Thor nodded in appreciation to the king's acknowledgment.

"King Njord, we have come to discuss the matter of the elves. Asgard is already getting ready for one of the biggest out brakes in Yggdrasil." Thor explained. Njord nodded, listening intently to what Thor was saying.

"And what does my dear old friend propose that we do?" Njord asked, obviously meaning Odin.

"Well, my brother, Jane, and I are traveling the nine realms to see what alliances of sorts we could gather. If the elves are as strong as they have been leading up to being, we will need our own pact."

"You couldn't be possibly hinting to an idea of a full out war in Yggdrasil, could you?" Njord didn't say this threateningly, but hopefully. Thor knew that the last thing he needed after his kingdom being destroyed was a war.

"I'm afraid we cannot prepare for anything but that." Thor said. Njord nodded. "And from what I hear…" Thor said, glancing back a Freyja. "The elves seem to have the same idea about assembling alliances."

"I refused to join them, you should know that Odinson."

"So having made up your mind about that," Thor said hopefully. "Will you be joining our resistance then?"

Njord bowed his head and thought about it.

"Father, if I may interrupt, I believe Odinson has a point." Freyja's brother Freyr said. "There will be no use in not joining the eight realms not counting Svartalfheim, the dark elf realm, in alliance."

"My son, I stand with you and my decision is clear." Njord stated. "Thor Odinson, as of this moment now, you can count Vanaheim in your alliance against the dark elves for the protection of the tree of Yggdrasil. I give you my word."

"I gratefully accept your words of alliance." Thor said bowing. "Now if you would excuse us, I'm afraid we are in a race against the elves to gather up allies throughout the worlds. We must be going as quickly as possible to Alfheim." Njord nodded, dismissing them back through the doors to the front of the castle. Freyja followed them, but pulled Thor away from Loki and Jane before he walked through the front doors of the castle.

"Odinson, we must speak." she whispered. Thor only hoped not to hear more bad news. He already had a universe counting on him; he didn't know how much more he could take. "It is about your brother, Loki." Great, even worse. More trouble with Loki was exactly what he has been trying to avoid. Freyja must have noticed his anxiousness.

"It could be no big deal, but I tried to look into his future, for I was curious as to the whole betraying deal with him." Thor nodded, almost forgetting the Vanir could search into the future.

"What, he doesn't betray me again does he?" Thor asked, expecting that much. Luckily Freyja shook her head.

"I fear it may be worse. There was nothing. It was completely darkness. I had only looked into the future a month ahead, too. That has only happened once and the man ended up…" She couldn't finish. She looked at Thor, hoping he understood. Unfortunately, he did. Loki? Was his brother's death approaching that fast? Why?

Freyja looked at him sympathetically, but it only made him feel worse. If Freyja was telling him this and was so serious, something had to be really upsetting her. "I- I just wanted you to know. Futures aren't always set in stone." And with that last remark, she left Thor there, unsure of what to do. His brother may have tried to kill him a few times, threaten ones he cared about, killed tons of innocent people, and destroyed the friendship that him and Thor once had, but Thor didn't think he could bare his brother being gone. When Thor thought that Loki was dead from the rainbow bridge incident, Thor had barely talked to anyone for a week. He spent almost all of his time in the tree that Loki and he once shared, wishing for Loki to come back. He imagined how much he would be willing to give up to just see Loki sitting with him in that tree again. Every thought of his brother had pained him beyond compare, and he couldn't even look at his brother's room for the longest time. Thor couldn't bear to lose his brother again, no matter how he has changed. He was still his brother and Thor had always thought it his job to protect his little brother, even though in the past he had never really followed through with his job.

"Thor," Jane said, coming to his side where Freyja left him. "Is everything alright?" She always knew when something wasn't quite right with Thor. He couldn't tell her about Loki right then, though. They had to get to Alfheim, the home of the light elves.

"Everything is fine." He said, smiling at her. She looked at him, knowing that there was something upsetting him, but she let it slide. He kissed her cheek and laced his fingers in hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, and they both enjoyed the small moment that they were able to spare in the middle of all of the chaos.

"Thor, we don't have all day." Loki shouted from outside. Thor sighed at his brother's impatience, but he knew he was right. They had to get moving to get ahead of the elves. Jane went first, pulling Thor behind her. Loki was getting the tesseract ready.

"Jane, don't you need to set it to Alfheim?" Thor asked.

"Already done, I did it last night." Jane said.

Thor laughed at how on top of things she always was. "Always ahead on things, aren't you?" he said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Always." she said, looking into his eyes as he looked back. Loki rolled his eyes and made a slight gagging sound which only made Thor laugh. He elbowed Loki playfully and took the other side of the device by the handle. The Vanir were on the steps of the castle now, watching them go. Freyja waved goodbye and gave one last look at Thor, drilling knowledge into him of the situation with Loki. Thor nodded back knowingly. The light surrounded them, and soon they were off to Alfheim.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took a while to put up this chapter, but I was having a bit of writer's block. Thank you to the suggestions about the story, and yes, I will be adding a Thor and Jane moment probably in the next chapter since lately, they have been busy with other matters. **

**To the guest who suggested an idea about the demon in Jane talking though her, I would love to look into doing that and ask if you could elaborate on what you mean by that a bit more so I have a better idea of what you were intending. **

**I am open to all suggestions and thank my avid readers that have stayed with me this far so far. **


	16. Chapter 16: Alfheim

The first hope that Thor had before they landed, was that no river was beneath them again. Luckily, he hit hard ground instead of the cold depths of dark waters.

All three of them had landed on soft grass that was an almost unreal shade of green. Trees that towered higher than any he had ever seen surrounded them with vines winding up their trunks and branches. The colors of brown and green seemed to be everywhere. Even the stone structures around them were entwined in vines that made the building blend in with the nature that took over the realm. Alfheim had always been known for its unmistakable beauty. The elves were always engaged in natural ways.

"It's beautiful." Jane said looking around. "I thought nothing would surprise me at this point but…" Jane trailed off as she looked around more. Loki had managed to remain standing as they landed, unlike Thor and Jane.

"Uh… Thor…" Loki said, looking over Thor's shoulder. Thor turned just in time to see an arrow flying towards him. He had less than a second to knock him and Jane out of the way of the path of the weapon. They hardly had time to recover before three more arrows came, spinning through the air towards them.

"Loki," Thor said to his brother.

"Hmm?" Loki said as he dodged two more arrows.

"Do you know the elven word for stop?"

"I wish."

At the same moment the rain of arrows stopped. The realm was silent except for the chirping of birds and the rush of a waterfall somewhere far off. Thor, Loki and Jane stood silently too, unsure of what to expect. The skies were growing dimmer as night approached in Alfheim. Thor always hated that when you traveled from realm to realm, the times weren't the same. The humans called it "jet lag" on Earth when they flew to different parts of Earth.

Jane suddenly let out a high pitched shriek. Thor instinctively ran to her, but it was too late. An elf had an arm wrapped tightly around her neck and another arm around her waist to hold her in place.

"Don't touch her!" Thor yelled, even though the elf probably couldn't understand him. He ran over and pushed the elf off of Jane and pulled her to his side as over ten more elves circled them. He lifted his hammer into the air and swung it at the two nearest elves. He looked over at Loki, still worried about what Freyja had told him about his future. He was fine, but still struggling against the elves as Thor was. The number of the creatures kept growing until Thor gathered all the power he could. Thor raised his hammer into the air and slammed it down on the ground. The ground erupted beneath them and all elves in a ten foot radius fell to the ground.

Unfortunately, new elves just took their place. Thor had used most of his power, but tried to summon as much lightning as he could. Before he could target the elves with the lightning, a sharp pain pierced his right shoulder where he held his hammer. He yelled out in pain and pulled the arrow out, revealing a large spot of blood forming.

"Thor!" Jane yelled from a few feet away. The elves had her again, so Thor ignored the pain in his shoulder and ran over to her.

"Don't hurt her!" He yelled over the battle cries of the elves. He reached to her, but he was punched in the stomach by a male elf before he could help her. Elves were extremely strong, even though their lean and fragile appearance said otherwise. They had extreme senses as well, and could run faster than Thor ever could.

In a split second, Thor's hands were tied behind his back with a strong rope that seemed to be homemade, but it was a lot stronger than any other rope Thor had come across. He looked over in hopes that Loki was luckier than him, but he too was being bound with ropes.

"Does anyone speak English here?" Thor asked. The elves just stared at him, some confused and some skeptical. Some looked like they meant to rip his head off. Either way, none of them seemed to speak English. "Typical."

Thor thought for a minute as the elves tied them up. Obviously there was a misunderstanding, but how was he supposed to get that across to them? Wasn't there an elf that Freyr, who was the true leader of the light elves, left in charge? It was a female elf and her name started with either an X or a Z if he remembered correctly.

"Xena… Zeya… No that's not it." Thor thought aloud. "Xenya… Zenya! Zenya!" He yelled to the elves. "We wish to speak with Zenya!" The elf holding his left arm stared at Thor for a while, and then turned to another elf, considerably smaller than the rest. He spoke swiftly in the elven language. The only word Thor could make out was 'Zenya' which Thor took as a good sign. The small elf sped off into the forest of trees and roots, out of sight. Meanwhile, the other elves pushed Jane, Loki, and Thor together and surrounded them, guarding them until Thor guessed Zenya would come.

"Hey," Thor said to an elf that picked up the tesseract and its teleporting device. "Don't mess with that." The elf stared at him blankly and then turned back to the tesseract. Thor sighed. "This is hopeless."

"Nothing is ever hopeless." A voice came from the opposite direction. Thor turned around, forcing the elves holding him to turn with him.

"Zenya," Thor said, happy to see the English speaking elf. "I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding."

"It would seem so." she answered, smiling. She turned to face the crowd of elves. Every one of them silenced immediately. She shouted in the elven language, but it was not harsh. Her words reminded Thor of the way that Freyja spoke: smooth and with wise thought. After she finished, the elves began to untie them immediately.

"Our apologies, Asgardians and Midgardian." Zenya said. "We are on high guard for the rumor of the dark ones roaming the realms of Yggdrasil. We meant no offense."

"Do not be bothered. We understand." Thor said, looking back at Jane and Loki for agreements.

"They have not come here yet." Zenya said almost as if reading Thor's mind about what he was going to ask next.

"Then we shall stay and help you." Thor said as he broke free of his bonds and helped the elves undo Jane's.

"It would be greatly appreciated." Zenya said, accepting his request.

~X~

Zenya had allowed Loki, Thor, and Jane to come to dinner with her. It was nice for once to eat a good meal. They haven't since they left Jane, Erik, and Darcy's hotel room. Even then, Loki hadn't eaten anything. He couldn't remember the last time he ate an actual meal. The only problem was that elves didn't eat meat, which was a little bit of a down side to the dinner, but they were grateful for something other than just bread, berries, and whatever else Thor had packed from home.

Afterwards, Zenya showed them to their room that they would share in the palace. The entire town of light elves was built around the trees. A giant trunk of a tree was in the middle of the room, with the vines almost completely covering it. The room was quite large and circular. The diameter was at least twenty feet. There was one bed on the ground far from the other that was obviously meant for two people. The floor was a smooth wooden floor and the walls were a material that Loki had never seen before. Everything seemed to be made out of nature there.

Loki set the tesseract device near his bed on the ground and walked over to the bed where Thor and Jane would be sleeping in. Loki took off his armor and overcoat so he was in his t-shirt that he wore when he had slept on their realm journey. Thor was on his bed, packing away his armor for the night as well. He was also bandaging up his shoulder which had been struck by an arrow during the elf attack that day. Loki turned back to walk to his bed, not wanting anything to do with Thor at that moment.

"Loki," Thor said, obviously startled. Loki turned to Thor.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Your back…" Thor said, already walking over to his brother. Loki lifted up the bottom of his shirt and twisted to see the white scars left from when he was whipped numerous times back in Asgard as prisoner. He had forgotten about those.

"Let me see." Thor said, trying to see Loki's scarred back.

"No, Thor it's nothing."

"I could get rid of them." Thor said, spinning around Loki, trying to see his scars. Loki just made it more difficult by turning so that Thor couldn't see.

"Come on, it will only take a second." Thor said. Loki sighed. He was too tired to argue with Thor. He hadn't much sleep since forever it seemed like. The last good night of sleep was probably before Thor had been banished. After that, everything got so complicated and chaotic.

Thor made Loki lie on his stomach on the bed so that his scars were facing Thor. Thor had made him take off his t-shirt as well. Loki's scars had turned from irritated and red to white now. His skin felt incredibly delicate where he was flogged. There had to be at least 20 slash marks on his back, all at least 1 foot long. They still hurt when Loki bumped his back against something.

Loki watched his brother pulled a small pouch of healing stones from his bag. Loki crossed his arms on the bed, over his head, and rested his chin on top of them. He couldn't help but close his eyes, he was so tired. He refused to fall asleep, though.

"What did you do?" Thor asked his brother as he retrieved two stones from the pouch. Loki knew that his brother was asking what he did to earn the scars.

"Nothing." Loki answered. And for once, it was true. He hadn't done anything. No escape attempts, no assaulting, none of that.

"Surely you did something to be flogged." Thor said while crushing the first stone over Loki's back.

"Surely," Loki said, mocking Thor. "I didn't." He couldn't blame Thor for not believing him, though. He had every reason not to believe Loki after all of the times he had deceived him.

"Why do you refuse to tell me?"

"Because there is nothing to tell!" Loki said, his voice rising now. For once, he was telling the truth and for once, he didn't deserve the punishment. "Don't believe me then, I don't care." He said bitterly, as he calmed himself down again. Thor just sighed and continued crushing the stone. Loki felt the dust of the crushed stone fall onto his scars. All of his senses seemed to fade away, however, when he was slipping into sleep. He buried his head in his arms, keeping his eyes closed.

~X~

Thor held his hand over Loki's scars as a light emanated from the stone's dust to his hand. He moved his hand from scar to scar, each one slowly disappearing. He did this until the dust was gone. A few scars still remained, but he could easily get rid of those with the remaining stone he had taken out of his pouch.

Thor looked at Loki, whose breathing had slowed into a steady pace. He knew his brother had been exhausted. "Loki?" Thor whispered quietly, but loud enough so if Loki was awake he would hear. His brother stirred, but didn't answer. Thor found his chest tightening as he watched his brother sleep. This could very well be the last time that he would sleep. With Freyja's warning in mind, Thor didn't know how long Loki had. Why? He kept asking himself that question. What would happen to him? Loki had never looked so delicate as he slept at that moment. Thor allowed himself to think of Loki as his little brother again.

Jane came into the room. It was quietly, but Loki jerked awake like a war had broken out. Had he always been this jumpy?

"Sorry," Jane said, her eyes wide. Startling Loki had ended up startling her. Loki shook his head and lied back down; his way of saying that it was no big deal, but being too tired to say it. Thor reached for the next stone and began crushing it over the rest of the scars.

"Oh my god…" Jane whispered, walking over next to Thor with her tank top and shorts on.

"These aren't even half of them. I got rid of the rest before you came in." Thor said.

"You used these stones when Erik was injured in New Mexico, didn't you?" she asked him. Thor nodded and held his hand over Loki to make the dust disappear, his injuries with it. "So what happened?" Jane asked Thor in a hushed tone.

"In our prison, if you break any of the guidelines or rules, you are eligible to be flogged depending on how your guards feel. Loki claimed he didn't do anything, but…"

"I didn't…" Loki groaned. Thor shrugged, not wanting to get into that fight again. Thor finished and nudged Loki.

"Done," He told him. Loki pushed himself up to look at his back. He rubbed his eyes and got into a sitting position.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Thor was about to grab Loki's shirt to give it back to him, but something else caught his eye. The slightest outline on Loki's chest resembled something all too familiar. Thor smiled a little. It was in the shape of Mjolnir. Had it really left a mark on Loki from when he had trapped him on the rainbow bridge by laying his hammer on his chest? Loki must have caught his look.

"Yes, it's your fault, and no, it cannot be healed like scars can. I've already tried." Loki said. "Shirt, please?" Thor handed it over to him. Loki immediately lied back down after he put his shirt on. He lied on his side, facing away from Thor and Jane. Thor sighed and looked at him. _Please Lo, stay with me. _He couldn't bear to lose him again.

"Is that what has been bothering you?" Jane asked, gesturing towards Loki. Thor didn't want to keep it from her any longer.

"Yes, but not in the usual way. It's different this time." He nodded his head towards their bed that they would share. She nodded and followed him there. He lied down and closed his eyes. He held out his hand for Jane to take. He felt her take it and lie down next to him.

"When we were in Vanaheim, and Freyja had held me back to talk to me, she told me that she had tried looking into Loki's future." Thor said. "She looked about a month in; all's she saw was darkness." He opened one eye to look at Jane. She looked a little frightened and slightly confused.

"What exactly does that mean?" Jane asked.

"She saw that in someone's future once before, and they died soon after." Thor said, his breathing picking up now. He couldn't help getting worked up about it now. Now that he said it out loud, his full sorrow kicked in.

Jane didn't say anything for a while. "It could be different, couldn't it? Could it change?"

"Freyja said that no future was set in stone, but she said it with much uncertainty." Thor said. It was silent for a while. He felt Jane on his hips. She straddled him as she leaned her face close to his. He kept his eyes closed as she ran her hand along his facial features. He had expected her to say something, but she didn't. She just pressed her body to his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. He felt her steady breath in his ear as he ran his hands through her soft hair.

"It was so hard." He whispered. "Being away from you." She lifted her head so her eyes were level with his.

"I know… But we are together now, aren't we? It all worked out." Jane said. He smiled at her determination to always make things better. Without her, he didn't know what he would do.

"I've always believed it would." Thor said smiling.

"I did too…" she said, lightly pushing his shoulder.

"I don't know… I believe you said you had your doubts." Thor said, jokingly. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I knew you would come back." Jane protested. "Remember? I give you my word, I will return." She imitated him in his low voice. He laughed at her attempt to imitate him and pressed his forehead against Jane's. He pressed his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, pulling him closer. He moved to kiss along her jawline and then back to her lips, neither one of them wanting to part. He ran his hands along her arms that were uncovered by her tank top. It was only when Thor heard the sound of something moving across the floor, he pulled away from Jane.

Loki was dragging his bed towards the door that led to their large balcony on the side of their room. Thor tried not to laugh at the fact that Loki was being driven mad by Thor and Jane.

"At first I could deal with it…" Loki said, not looking up at them. He opened the door to the balcony. "… but now it's just unbearable." Thor and Jane laughed.

"We could go somewhere else if you would like." Thor said, not even believing his own generosity to his brother who had been his enemy for quite some time now. Loki gave him a lopsided smile.

"Nah, I'm good out here." he said. Loki shut the door behind him. Thor was glad that Loki wasn't actually mad about having to listen to Jane and Thor. He was getting better; Thor was sure of it. Thor didn't mean to kick Loki out either; he just hadn't had time for Jane in such a long time.

"Now…" Thor said turning back to Jane. "Where were we?"

~X~

Loki lied back down out on the balcony. He really hadn't minded Thor and Jane that much. Sure there was no way he was going to sleep through that and it was completely weirding him out, but he moved outside, just because he liked it outside better. He had been in a jail cell for not even two weeks, and it already was driving him mad with how much he missed the outdoors. Loki remembered how long he had to stay in prison, and he immediately reminded himself that his place wasn't with Thor anymore. 25 years. It was not as bad as it should have been for what Loki did, he had to admit. He knew that on Earth, he would be in jail for life if it were up to them. He also did get special treatment, being a prince and all, even if he was adopted. Loki did know that people got less prison time if they behaved well. That obviously wasn't going to happen since all of the guards seem to hate him.

_What if I could get some time off since I'm helping Thor with this? _Loki thought. That would be beyond what Loki deserved, he knew this, but…

Loki suddenly remembered his lingering dark shadow that followed him everywhere he went now. He always tried to push the idea aside, but he couldn't pretend like it wasn't going to happen. The Other would find him soon, he will kill Loki in an instant. Surely the Other won't show any mercy at all, just as Loki hadn't to Midgard. There was no need for worrying about spending the least amount of time in prison as possible, Loki would be gone anyways.

With Loki remembering his death sentence, he found in even harder to sleep now. At least he didn't have Jane and Thor literally on top of each other, nearly twenty feet away.

At least Thor would have a happy life, even without Loki. Who was he kidding? Everyone would. It would be like Loki was not even there in the first place. They had always pushed him into the shadows in the past anyways, so what difference would it make if he was gone? One thought that did comfort him, though, was that Jane would be there to look out for Thor. With her around, he doubted Thor would even have trouble getting over the fact that Loki was gone. Loki didn't know whether he should feel better that Thor would still be okay if he left, or completely torn up that no matter what he did, no one really cared about Loki. Loki knew that now though, Thor did still care. And even though Loki took that for granted in the past during his revenge outrages, it felt good. He was glad that he still had someone who knew that Loki wasn't completely sold to the dark side. If he didn't have someone who still cared for him, then what was he fighting for anyways?

Loki fell asleep to that idea, still hanging on the fact that maybe he wouldn't have to hate Thor forever.

~X~

Thor and Jane lied in each other's arms for a while, enjoying the moment they had together. A breeze came in through one of the open windows and Jane shivered.

"I'll be right back." Thor said. Jane sat up so that he could get off of the bed. He walked out the door and into the hallway of the elven tree house structure. There was a closet there, like Zenya told him about. He grabbed three hand woven blankets from the closet and returned to the room. Jane was trying to keep her eyes open on their bed, her head rested on the pillows that even fit in with the room's natural theme.

Thor spread a blanket out on her. "I'm going to go check on Loki. I think he believes that he can survive the night without any blankets." Jane nodded and snuggled into the blanket. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again.

Thor walked out onto the balcony. The night sky was beautiful and the trees were more magnificent than he had ever seen. It was starting to get a little cold though, with the breeze especially. Thor looked at his brother who had not bothered to go looking for blankets in the first place. He had been so tired. Loki was sound asleep, but slightly shivering too.

Thor took the two blankets in his hands and spread them out on Loki. He was surprised that Loki didn't wake up. He must have been extremely tired, or he was just not acknowledging that he was up. Either way, Thor made sure the blankets weren't covering his shoulders. It had always bothered Loki, he never knew why.

Thor didn't even know why he suddenly had an urge to take care of his brother. It must have been because of what Freyja warned him about… or he just missed him. It was probably a mixture of both. Thor's second thought was why Loki was letting him. Did he miss his brother too? It might be a long shot. He would never understand his brother. He wanted to wrap his arms around Loki one last time. What if he never had the chance and Loki suddenly died, like Freyja predicted? If Thor did that now, he would probably just be punched in the gut. Thor smiled at the thought, but also wished it wasn't true. Sighing, Thor got up and walked back inside.

~X~

Loki jerked awake, startled by who knows what. It was even darker than when Loki had fallen asleep, and two blankets were suddenly covering him. He wondered how they had got there, but realized that they weren't covering his shoulders. It was probably Thor's doing. He was the only one who knew that it bothered Loki to sleep like that. He felt too trapped if he was completely covered in blankets.

Loki found himself still tired, but he heard a noise from far in the distance in the town. There was shouting in elven language that Loki didn't understand. Groaning with pains of battle that he didn't even know he had, Loki stood and quietly opened the door to go inside. He heard the steady breathing of both Thor and Jane. Something felt off, though. Loki left their small hut to go to the river that ran at the base of the tree where their hut stood. All of the water in the rivers of Alfheim was cleaned and drinkable. They hadn't made it that way; the water had always just been like that.

Loki wasn't thirsty; he just wanted to sit by the water for a while. He wondered if Thor would freak out and think Loki abandoned him if he awoke and found Loki gone. Waving away the thought, Loki stayed.

A horn sound erupted from what seemed like the middle of the elven kingdom. It was loud and shrill. Loki didn't know what it meant, but by the sounds of the screams, he doubted that it was good. Loki immediately ran inside to wake Thor and Jane, but he was stopped by a black figure moving in the shadows near a crop of bushes.

"Odinson…" it whispered. "They've come, they've come. And they know you have it. I've come to warn you." It was obviously an elf's voice. They had trouble speaking English, and even in the darkness Loki could tell that he had trouble standing as well.

"They know we have what?" Loki asked, assuming that by 'they've come', the elf was referring to the dark elves. The figure came closer to Loki. He cursed himself for not bringing any weapons with him: they were all still in the room.

The dark shape approached a ray of moonlight, and Loki knew why he was stumbling. He had an arrow, straight through his jaw. He had another arrow through his shoulder. Blood dripped off of him everywhere, and he was barely able to stand straight. Before the elf could come any closer, he collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Loki ran to the stairs and headed for Thor and Jane.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who haven't seen the scene where Erik Selvig is healed with a healing stone like Loki is here, on YouTube search- Thor Deleted Scene "Thor Saves Selvig" Official**

**Guest: I can't promise exactly what you suggested, mostly because I'm saving the big 'emotional' part for a little later, but I will work in your idea of in later chapters. Thank you for the idea, I will do what I can :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Darkness Falls

"Hmm?" Jane felt Loki lightly shaking her shoulder.

"The dark elves, they're here." Loki said, or at least that's what Jane thought what Loki said. She was so tired. "Jane!"

"Okay, okay. I'm up." she said, forcing herself awake. Loki was already getting his armor on, and stocking up with weapons.

"Thor," Jane said, attempting to wake him. "Thor? The dark elves are here."

"What? Right now?" he said as he already jumped out of bed. He and Jane joined Loki in hurrying to get on their armor. Jane tied her chain mail on and her plated tunic-like article. In haste, she also took the rubber band off her wrist and tied up her hair.

Barely having time for anything else, a huge explosion knocked Jane off of her feet. She was thrown backwards on her back. The explosion was so loud, her ears began to ring. She could still here the cracking of wood, which wasn't a good sign. Her heart leapt when her first thought came to her: was the tree that the room was built around, falling? She soon knew she was wrong when she squinted to see through the black smoke that filled the room; the entire ceiling was cracking. She tried to jump out of the way, but it collapsed before she could.

Jane ducked and covered her head with her hands. She couldn't help but scream as the wooden slabs rained down. A chunk of ceiling fell on her head, which was luckily covered with her hands. Even more rubble rained down on her legs. That was the least of her worries, however, when she saw a giant part of the wall, coming down towards her. The slab from the floor to the ceiling, and was at least eight feet wide. She tried to slide out of the way, but her right leg was stuck under parts of the ceiling. _Please not now, I have to get back to Thor._ She thought, pleading for her death not to come.

The only thing Jane could do as the wall began to fall, was cover her head and hope for the best. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself.

The sound of the impact was awful. A big BOOM with a crushing sound that completely filled Jane's ears. She cringed, and then noticed that she didn't feel the impact. Daring to take her hands off of her head to look up, Jane noticed that the wall had hit the trunk of the tree, preventing it from falling further. Jane was trapped under the wall that was leaning against the tree. She knew that she had to get out soon; the wall might give out and fall on her at any time.

"Jane?" she heard Thor yell for her.

"Over here!" she grunted as she tried to move the debris off her leg. Thor appeared out of the dark smoke.

"Jane!"

"I can't get out…" she explained. "My leg is stuck." Thor was immediately at her side. He looked at the material trapping her and kneeled down to try to lift it. Jane closed her eyes, and tried to ignore the pain in her leg as Thor lifted it off of her.

"Hold on," Thor said through his gritted teeth. "I almost have it." As he said this, a cracking sound came from above them. Jane looked up at the fallen wall that was leaning against the tree above her. Big cracks were running down the wall; it would collapse at any minute. With one last grunt, Thor threw the wooden slab aside, freeing Jane.

Without anytime to spare, Thor wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her run out from under the wall. Once they were out of the way, it completely collapsed, sending dust into the air that mixed with the black smoke and the darkness. "Are you alright?" Thor asked. Jane nodded, not wanting to tell him of the excruciating pain in her ankle at that moment. He helped her stand which was difficult, but she managed to put most of her weight on her uninjured foot.

"Loki!" Thor yelled into the darkness.

"On the balcony!" Loki's voice came from what seemed like a long way away. "Hurry!" Thor held out his arm for Jane to grab on. She ran with him, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle. Loki was on what was left of the balcony; half of it was blown off.

"Are they coming?" Thor asked. Even in the complete darkness, Jane saw the outline of Loki nod.

"Who?" Jane asked Thor.

"Ah, here they are now." He said gesturing towards the skies. Something cawed like a hawk in the distance. The figures coming near them looked like a hawk as well. There were two, but as they came closer, Jane saw that they were much bigger than an average hawk.

"What are those?" Jane asked. They just kept appearing bigger as they came closer.

"They're called Habrok. They are known as the 'best of hawks' in the mythology." Thor said. The habroks flapped there giant, magnificent wings, causing a fast breeze to blow around Loki, Thor, and Jane. Their feathers shined in the moonlight as they hovered near the balcony. From the head to the tail, they were at least eight feet long. Their wing span was even longer, and their feathers fluttered as their wins swooshed down and up. "Ready?" Thor asked.

Jane's eyes grew wide. What did he mean by ready? They weren't actually going to ride them, were they? "We're going to ride them?" Jane asked. Thor smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, they are easy to handle." he told her. His smile faded his face, however, when he seemed to spot something in the collapsing room behind them. Jane tried to follow his gaze, but only saw a faint blue glow that was barely visible in the falling rubble and dust; the tesseract. Jane was the closest to the door, so she didn't let herself give it a second thought; she ran inside to the blue light, dodging falling debris and rubble on the floor.

"Jane, no!" he heard Thor yell. She spared a glance back to see Loki restraining him for going after her. She was grateful for this. Even though she knew Thor was worried about her, if he came he would only make the process slower with two people. She could get the tesseract easier by herself and hurry to get out.

She saw the blue glow near the far end of the room. She swerved to the left and shrieked, avoiding another piece of ceiling that came crashing down. The glow kept growing brighter as she got closer. _Almost there. _She kept thinking to herself. The cube shape finally truly revealed itself when she jumped over a mound of splintered wood. She reached to grab the handle of the metal around the tesseract, but before she could something grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

She let out a small shriek from the scare of suddenly being pounced on, but immediately went into action. Her bow was strapped on her back with a sheath of arrows. She only had on free hand, since the other was held behind her, so she grabbed an arrow and pierced the hand that grabbed her. A high pitched shriek came from what she knew now was a dark elf. She took the opportunity to grab the tesseract and run.

She ran with the device in her hands, trying once again, to ignore the pain in her right ankle. She could hear the elf running behind her, and just hoped that she could outrun it until she was able to get to Thor and Loki.

Jane burst onto the balcony, nearly hitting Thor. "You okay?" he asked her. She was too out of breath to talk, so she just nodded. Loki mounted the first habrok nearest to him, and took hold of the feathers near the back of its neck.

"Get on right behind me." Thor told her. He mounted the next bird, holding on as Loki did. He held out a hand to help Jane climb on to the habrok, which was difficult while holding the tesseract.

The habrok was warm and its feathers soft. Jane swung a leg over to straddle on the back of the creature. She could feel the bone structure of the bird through its feathers and skin. She grabbed hold of one side of the tesseract device with her left hand, and then wrapped her arms around Thor.

"Hold on." he said before the habrok shot into the sky, with one great push of its wings. Jane felt her stomach lurch as they flew high into the night, away from their small hut that was caving in. Jane looked around at the town below and could see through the trees that many of the elves' homes were attacked.

They continued climbing up into the air, and were now at least one hundred feet above the ground. Jane noticed that she was holding on to Thor, extremely tightly, so she slackened her grip. "Where are we going?" she asked Thor over the rush of wind.

"To find Zenya. I have a feeling that where she is, Malekith is." Jane nodded and looked into the night sky. It was beautiful, with stars than shined much brighter than they did on Earth. The night sky amazed Jane, and she wished she could know more about the stars of Alfheim, but there was something much more important at hand. If only the elves hadn't attacked, it would have been a beautiful night.

"Do you think she is down there?" Loki asked from where he flew with his habrok.

"I don't know, but it's probably best to start there. Let's land in the trees near the clearing so they don't see us at first." Thor said, looking down at the clearing.

Loki nodded and took a steep swoop down towards the trees. Thor looked back at Jane once more. She guessed his glance meant 'hold on', but she didn't have time to tighten her grip before the habrok dipped down after Loki. Her stomach flipped again, and she closed her eyes feeling the wind on her face.

Trees suddenly surrounded them as they dismounted the giant birds. Thor and Jane walked over to where Loki stood by the edge of the clearing. The fire in the middle of the open space casted an orange glow and dancing shadows everywhere Jane looked. The figures by the fire light looked as if there were many dark elves, but only a few light elves; three to be exact.

There was a light elf that was tied to a tree with her arms held above her head. Jane instantly knew that it was Zenya. The dark elves surrounded her, pointing various weapons. She was gagged, and her long blonde hair spilled over her face. She still held her head high, though, and for that Jane admired her.

Loki suddenly started to walk to the left, around the clearing. He was still hidden in the shadow of the trees, but Jane could still see his even darker silhouette.

"Loki!" Thor whispered, shrilly. Loki ignored him and kept walking towards Zenya. Jane thought about following him, but decided it was best that she and Thor stayed in their dark shadows. Whatever Loki was planning on doing, he seemed to think it would work.

~X~

Loki was almost to the tree where Zenya was tied up. He had made it this far without being seen, so he just hoped he could get there to talk with her in the same manner. When he had been standing by the edge of the clearing, he had made eye contact with Zenya. It was only for a few seconds, but he could tell she needed to tell him something. Leaving Thor and Jane in hopes that they wouldn't follow, he silently made his way to the elven leader.

"Zenya," he whispered once he stepped behind the tree where she was held.

"Loki?" she said, barely audible. "Listen to me; you need to get the wolves of Alfheim. They can scare away the dark ones. Get to the mountains and look for a group of caves. Tell them that Zenya has sent you." An elf guarding her poked her with the tip of his spear and yelled something in the elven language. Zenya yelped and quieted. Loki didn't want to make her talk any longer in fear that the elves would find him, so he quietly started back to his habrok.

Loki knew little of the wolves that dwelled in Alfheim, but he did know that they didn't like company very much. He decided it better that he went alone and left Thor and Jane out of it. Besides, they would only slow him down.

He reached his habrok without trouble and climbed on. He was about to launch into the sky again, when Thor caught him by the wrist.

"Where are you going?" Thor asked. Loki rolled his eyes since he knew Thor couldn't see that he did in the darkness. Why was he always slowed down?

"Zenya needs me to bring the wolves. Stay here until I get back." Loki said. Thor tried to stop him again, but Loki took off before he could. The entire scene of the elven town being attacked was able to be seen from the hawk's back. Smoke still filled the air and there were battles everywhere: on the streets, in houses, in trees. Loki didn't have time to observe the chaos, though. He knew that if he didn't hurry, Alfheim would turn out like Vanaheim: destroyed. He was sure that no matter what the dark elves did to her, Zenya would never side with them. He just hoped the wolves would cooperate.


	18. Chapter 18: Wolves of Alfheim

Thor watched Loki fly into the air on the back of the habrok. His brother was going to go get the wolves by himself? Thor shook his head and patted Jane's arm, motioning for them to go back to their spot at the edge of the clearing. The elves had been guarding Zenya for a while now. They seemed to be waiting for something. Whatever it was, Thor hoped it wouldn't result in more battle and war.

When at the edge of the open space where Zenya was held, Thor noticed another dark elf that he didn't take into account before. He was taller than the rest and had a white braid that hung down the middle of his back: Malekith. He should've known that Malekith was the reason that the elves were waiting.

The dark elf leader said something in the elven language, directing it to Zenya. Her face became angry and slightly dignified as she answered back in elfish. By the looks of it, Thor could tell it definitely was not a compliment. Malekith only chuckled and stepped up to the fire. He gazed into the flames and began to speak in English.

"I think you know why we have come." he said. When Zenya didn't say anything, he turned to her. "It's time that we take back what is and should always be rightfully ours."

"The universe was and never should be yours." Zenya spat at him.

"But as you know, I cannot do this alone." Malekith continued, ignoring her. "Come on, Zenya. A world where everyone is under one rule. None of this nine realm business. Think about it; the ruling elves of Yggdrasil. The elves can finally be the most powerful race in the universe. Help us unite the realms once more in peace."

"Peace? Peace! All that you want is all of the power to yourself! You are looking for war, Malekith! I will never be a part of the evil that you call peace!" Zenya shouted. Malekith shook his head, disapprovingly.

"It's a shame, Zenya. I really believed that we could do this, you and I." Malekith picked up a rod and stuck one end into the fire until it was glowing with extreme heat. He smiled a sinister smile and moved towards Zenya, holding the burning end of the rod near her face. That was when Thor knew he couldn't wait any longer for the wolves to arrive. He knew it wasn't the best idea, but he threw Mjolnir at the rod, knocking it out of Malekith's hands before he could burn Zenya.

Malekith smiled as he turned to Thor who came out of the shadows to retrieve his hammer.

"Odinson, what a pleasure. I hear you are gathering your own little army." Malekith said stepping closer to Thor. "Where's the girl?" Thor wouldn't dare tell him that Jane was only a few feet behind him in the shadows. That didn't matter though.

"She wouldn't happen to be a few feet behind you hidden in the trees, would she?" Malekith asked. Thor needn't answer, Malekith had known all along. Jane stepped up next to Thor, staring at Malekith. Thor wanted to move in front of her, but he was afraid that any sudden movement would provoke Malekith to lash out. The atmosphere felt unsteady and tense as Malekith walked slowly around the fire.

"You know…" Malekith said, finally. "I don't think I finished what I intended with Miss Foster."

~X~

Loki had spotted the caves a while ago, but there were no wolves of abnormal size in sight. He circled around above the mountains for a couple minutes before hearing the first howl in the night air. It was followed by multiple wails by the rest of the wolves. They all returned to the group of caves in a wave of slick fur.

Loki swooped down near a cave, attempting to conceal himself from the wolves as he landed. They noticed anyways, smelling the habrok from long ways away.

"What brings you here, son of man?" A wolf growled from a few yards away from where Loki dismounted his habrok. Loki was thankful that they actually spoke English.

"Zenya of the light elves has sent me. They are under attack from the dark elves, and are hopelessly outnumbered and in need of assistance." Loki said walking towards the wolves. They gathered in a pack now, to see to Loki who still walked towards them, though rather hesitantly. He had to admit; they were a little intimidating. As if the fact that they talked wasn't enough, they were at least two times bigger than Midgard wolves, and their growls seemed to shake the entire realm.

"Zenya? Well, we aren't too keen on helping, are we boys?" the wolf that had spoken first said. The other wolves growled in agreement. The pack around Loki grew to over thirty wolves, and they now surrounded him on all sides. Loki would've felt a lot less edgy if he didn't have the cursed mortal band around his wrist. He tried not to let his fears show, though.

"This is in favor of your entire realm. If Zenya has refused to help the dark elves, which I'm sure she has, they intend to destroy everything. This is including your beloved mountains." Loki warned.

"Is that a threat?" the wolf boomed.

"I don't threaten. I am only warning you of what is yet to come if you choose not to help." Loki said. He noticed that the wolves were slowly but surely beginning to move closer to him now.

"Tell me, boys… What do you think would happen if they're little messenger didn't return." the same wolf snarled, coming close to Loki.

"I think it's a risk worth taking." said another. All at once, the pack moved in quickly, filling the last remaining gaps between them and Loki. At that moment, Loki reached for his daggers on the sleeve of his arm, but before he could unsheathe one, a rumbling voice of a wolf came from above them.

"Enough! You fools; we are at an alliance with the light elves! You are threatening our entire pact!" the wolf said from a ledge that hung over where the pack of wolves and Loki stood. He was larger than the rest, and his mostly brown coat of fur was accented with hues of gray. He jumped down from the ledge and walked through the crowd to Loki.

"You are an Odinson, are you not?" he asked. Loki nodded as he slowly lowered his hand from the daggers that were strapped to his arm. He had to admit: he was truly afraid that he would be ripped apart a few moments ago.

"What brings you her, Odinson?"

"He says that the elves are under attack and need our assistance in defending our realm." the wolf that had done all of the talking before said.

"Well by all means, of course we will. What has come over all of you? We share this realm and it is ours as well. We are no cowards." the older wolf said to the rest. All of the other wolves exchanged glances before growling in agreement. Loki felt himself relax once he knew the whole tribe wasn't set on tearing him apart now.

"So, boys… Who's up for a good fight?" roared the elder wolf. The crowd around Loki howled an ear-shattering whine to the moon before breaking off and running down the hill to where the light elves dwelled.

"Odinson," said the alpha wolf. Loki turned to him. "We'll meet you down there. Ready the elves for a good fight." Loki nodded and ran to his habrok. He was excited, actually. It had been a while since he's seen a real good fight. The New York chaos was probably the last time there was a good, fair battle. So far with the elves, they had always been outnumbered and barely managed to keep the elves out. Now, this would be fun.

~X~

Thor had lunged at Malekith as soon as he threatened Jane. The leader of the dark elves was quick, though. He had his sword out before Mjolnir could even get within a foot of him. Their weapons collided in a burst of sparks, and the battle was on.

As he attempted to bring his hammer down on Mjolnir a second time, he heard the whistle of an arrow whizzing through the air. He had just less than a second to spare a look at Jane. She had her bow out and was helping take down the elves that gathered around them. He thought about how much she had changed since he had met her in New Mexico, in a good way, of course. She was so engaged in helping Thor save the universe. He loved her persistent determination, even though he sometimes felt over protective of her when she fought alongside him.

Thor returned his attention to Malekith who had easily dodged his blow. This gave Malekith a second of advantage as he grabbed Thor's wrist and twisted it behind his back with intense strength. Thor's back was to the fire, and was awfully close. His enemy had him in a painful position where he could barely move. Slowly, Malekith tried to push Thor closer to the fire, Thor restraining against him all of the way. Thor's muscle's bulged as he strained to stay away from the fire, but Malekith was extremely strong.

"When will you learn, son of Odin…" Malekith snarled. "That there is no hope left?"

Thor grunted as he tried to push Malekith back, with no avail. "There's always hope left." Thor said. He then kicked out his right foot and struck Malekith's leg. The dark elf fell to the ground, pulling Thor with him.

They fought on the ground for a while, struggling to get the advantage on each other. This went on for at least five minutes, until they came to a position where Thor couldn't move without being run through by Malekith, and Malekith couldn't move without being crushed by Mjolnir.

"If you drop your weapon, I'll drop mine." Malekith offered.

"Oh come on, I'm not that daft." Thor said. Malekith was about to make a move, when a low pitched sound came from far off. It was a howl… a wolf's howl. Everything seemed to freeze as everyone listened to the howl become two howls, which turned into a group of howls. Soon the wails of the wolves filled the night air completely. The sound of their giant paws hitting the ground as they ran, soon became audible as well.

Malekith seemed to snap out of his trance. He lunged and tried to jab Thor, but Thor swerved at the last second. He managed to twist out of the elf's grasp. Thor quickly raised his hammer, but Malekith rolled away and vanished into the shadows of the forest. Thor located Jane where she stood, trying to untie Zenya before more elves came to attack. The bodies of a few dark elves and one light elf lied around them.

Thor reached Jane and Zenya as soon as Zenya broke free of her ropes.

"Let's get back to the habrok. It will be easier to fight from its back when the wolves invade." Thor suggested. The two girls nodded and ran after Thor.

Thor reached the habrok just as Loki landed right next to him on his own hawk.

"Loki, could you take Zenya on your habrok? We are keeping to the skies for this battle." Thor asked his brother. Loki nodded and held out his hand for Zenya to grab. She did, and Loki helped her on to the giant bird.

Once everyone was on the habroks, they took flight into the sky. As soon as Thor and Jane to be about ten feet in the air, Thor could see the wave of wolves rushing into the town. Their fur gleamed in the moonlight, and their teeth were so big and white, he could see them from where he and Jane hovered.

"About how many are there?" Thor called over to Loki.

"At least thirty." Loki answered back. Loki led the way to where the wolves and elves were about to clash for the first time. It was just in the nick of time that the wolves came; the light elves were losing badly. Many of the homes were destroyed and bodies littered the streets. Luckily, there weren't too many deaths yet. The light elves still struggled against the dark ones who outnumbered them at least 3:1. It was easy to see just by identifying which type the elves were by their clothing. The dark elves wore nothing but black with hues of gray here and there. The light elves, on the other hand, wore very light colors that made them easy to see in the night.

"Here it comes…" Thor said under his breath. He felt Jane move behind him to grab her bow. The wolves were coming closer and closer now. The dark elves stood in a ready position for the wolves if they weren't already fighting light elves. There were only about 30 yards between them. 20… 10… 5… and they clashed in an explosion of claws, teeth, and blades.

Thor had seen and been in countless battles before with a variety of strange creatures, but the wolves fought with ferocity like no other. They viciously ripped through the elves bodies, not even slowing a little. Some ripped the dark ones limb from limb with the force of their claws, and occasionally they would sink their teeth into whatever dark elf flesh they could find. Thor heard Jane moan as she buried her face in his shoulder. He knew that it must be especially brutal for her to watch.

"Ready?" he heard Zenya say from Loki's habrok.

"Are you?" Thor asked Jane. She relaxed her grip on him.

"I'm ready." she said.

"Yeah, ready." Thor called to her. They swooped to the fight at the edge of the town and readied their weapons. Jane was the first to fire, her arrow soaring silently through the air. It struck an elf in its shoulder, causing the dark elf to fall. Thor threw his hammer, nailing the closest elf in the back of its head.

"It's so much harder, aiming from a moving creature." Jane said as she missed her target.

"It's a completely different thing than fighting on the ground." Thor agreed. "You'll get the hang of it though, you're a fast learner." Thor reached out, and his hammer zoomed back into his hand. He guided the habrok down lower so they were right above the fight. Thor leaned down and swung his hammer, striking three dark elves in one blow.

Thor swooped back up, but not fast enough before an arrow went flying past his ear. He didn't think it was aimed at him though, or Jane. It struck his habrok's wing, and the hawk creature stumbled a bit. It kept flying though, climbing in the air further and further. Unfortunately, another arrow went whizzing past Thor's head, catching the same wing.

"No-" Thor said before the habrok tipped to the right where his wing was too weak to fly. They went crashing down towards the ground at intense speed, and Thor knew they couldn't stay on the injured creature any longer. A big tree was in front of where the habrok looked as if it would land.

"We have to jump!" Thor yelled to Jane.

"What!" she shrieked. "Are you insane?"

"Now!" was all Thor could respond with before they crashed into the ground. He hoped that Jane would overcome her doubts about jumping and trust him.

Thor pushed off the bird and reached out for the branch the protruded most from the tree. He felt the hardness of the wood enclosed in his hand and reached out to grab Jane's hand, who had also jumped. He felt her hand close around his and he was jerked to the side as he jolted her fall to a stop. She was slipping out of his hand, and there were fighting elves and wolves directly below them.

"Jane, I'm going to try and swing you to another branch. On three, let go and grab on to the branch to your right." Thor said. She looked over at the branch that he was referring to, and nodded. Thor pulled back his arm and swung it forward, swinging Jane forward a few inches.

"One…" Thor swung her closer.

"Two…" Even closer.

"Three!" He rocked Jane one last time towards the branch. She let go and grabbed on to it. Thor watched her pull herself up onto the branch and move to the trunk of the tree. He was about to mimic her actions by getting to the trunk and climbing down, but he stopped when he saw a quick movement towards Jane out of the corner of his eye.

"Jane!" he warned, but it was too late. An elf had shot up his arm to Jane's wrist. Luckily, she was quick to pull out an arrow and stab the hand of the elf. She pulled her bow in front of her and positioned an arrow.

Thor returned his attention to getting safely off of the branch he was starting to slip from. He swung towards the trunk and let go of the branch, latching on to the bark of the tree's middle. He held out his hand for Mjolnir. Once he had his hammer, he wound it up and flew down to Jane who was shooting from her branch below him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and flew off again, shooting towards an open space where there wasn't too many dark elves to deal with.

Thor and Jane continued to take down the dark elves around them. Thor progressively noticed that the dark elves were thinning out. He glanced to where a big cluster of wolves, dark elves, and light elves fought. Most of the dark elves were disappearing in flashes of bright light. Thor suspected that they were going back to Svartalfheim and giving up on this fight.

"Cowards!" Thor heard Malekith's voice shout from a few yards away. He yelled something else in the elven language. The elves were ignoring him though, and running away anyways. The wolves howled in victory and continued to rip apart the last remaining dark elves. Thor spun around when he heard a crash come from behind him and Jane, though.

Malekith burst through the trees and stopped when he saw Jane and Thor. He gave one last evil smile and snapped his fingers. Thor was confused at first at what Malekith did, but he threw his hammer at him anyways. Malekith disappeared before it could make contact, though. Thor held out his hand for Mjolnir to return once again. Thor then turned to Jane, and his heart dropped. She had fallen to her knees and was gasping for air.

**A/N: I was wondering, what part(s) in the story is your favorite so far? I'd love to know! Let me know by sounding off in the reviews! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19: False Scare

"Jane!" Thor said, running towards her. Her face was blank like when she usually had possession attacks, but Thor knew this time was different. She was gasping for air and her eyes seemed to turner dark.

Thor had almost reached her, when she suddenly spoke. It wasn't in English though, but the elven language. She didn't as much as speak it but choke it out as she still gasped for air. Thor hesitantly reached towards her and touched her shoulder: that was a mistake.

Jane screamed and her head snapped back.

"Perish!" she gasped. "You will all…" she coughed and gasped. "… perish…"

"Loki! Zenya?" Thor called out helplessly into the night. Where did they go? He didn't know how to help Jane. He noticed that a group of light elves had gathered around in the trees to helplessly watch Thor and Jane.

"Does anyone know how to help her?" Thor asked, his voice rising desperately. He turned when he heard an elf speaking, though in the elven language. The elf was pointing to somewhere behind Thor, and yelling frantically. Thor realized that the el was trying to warn Thor of something. He instantly turned around to see Jane who had positioned an arrow on her bow. Her face had the same blank expression and Thor knew it was the demon controlling her, because her arrow was pointing at him.

Jane released and Thor barely had time to jump out of the way. He dove to the right and rolled onto the ground. He hurried to get up, but Jane was up as well. She pulled out her small sword that she kept in her belt and came at Thor. Mjolnir laid only a little ways away, but Thor didn't want to hurt her. He tried to back away as fast as he could, but she ran at him fast, and swung her sword at Thor's head.

Ducking, Thor turned out of the way of Jane's blade and ran to the other edge of the small clearing. She only came at him again, and he just kept dodging it. Thor knew that he couldn't dodge her blows forever, but he didn't know what to do. He would never hurt her, but he couldn't do anything if she kept trying to kill him.

"Thor!" he heard a voice come from in the trees: Loki. He never thought he would be so grateful to hear his brother's voice.

"A little help, Loki." Thor called out to his brother. Loki emerged from the shadows and observed the situation. Thor slid out of the way from another swing of Jane's sword.

"Woah, what did you do to make her _this _mad?" Loki asked. "Well, I know how she feels."

Thor rolled his eyes in the spare second he had when he wasn't dodging Jane. "Oh stop, you know it's the possession." Loki smiled and watched for a while. Thor knew he enjoyed watching Thor be chased around by Jane.

"Loki!" Thor yelled.

"Okay, okay." Loki said. He stepped a bit closer to where Thor and Jane stood, facing each other. He held out his hands towards Jane and started to mumble the words to help undo her attack. Her head snapped towards Loki and away from Thor. Loki's eyes widened as he watched Jane turn her attention to him. Jane lifter her swords and jabbed at Loki. His brother jumped back in time for the sword to meet the air right in front of Loki's chest.

"Damn…." Loki said, watching Jane lift her sword again.

"I know…" Thor said, almost proud of Jane. "Just remind me never to make her too mad."

"Sure," Loki said dodging the blade again. Throughout the whole time, Jane's eyes still stared lifelessly straight ahead of her.

"Just…" Thor moved towards Loki. "Make sure you don't hurt her."

"Don't worry." Loki said. "I won't." He ducked and Thor watched Jane's swords fly over his head. She had thrown it, and now was weaponless since she had dropped her bow and arrows on the other side of the clearing. Thor took that opportunity. He dove in and wrapped his strong arms around Jane. She immediately began to scream an earsplitting scream, and thrashed in Thor's arms.

"Now, Loki!" Thor yelled. Loki reached his hand out to Jane and closed his eyes as he muttered the same words he always used. Jane just screamed louder and tried to free herself from Thor's grasp.

Jane progressively began to weaken her thrashing. Thor loosened his grip on her as well and her breathing began to return to normal. Just when he thought that he could release his grip completely on her, she elbowed him in the stomach. He subconsciously let her go, which was another mistake.

Jane spun out of Thor's reach, and went for her sword that had landed on a small cliff. She grabbed the sword and spun around to run at Thor, but she lost her footing and slipped.

"No!" Thor yelled, reaching out to her even though he couldn't do anything from the distance between him and Jane. Everything seemed to slow and every step he took to run to her couldn't be fast enough. Not even making an attempt to keep from falling, Jane fell backwards, her blank face staring at Thor. He could hear his footsteps pounding against the packed ground, but it was much too late. She fell from his vision, but he kept running.

He threw himself onto his knees once he reached the edge and looked down over the rock wall. Jane was nowhere in sight. The only thing Thor could see was the cold, hard, rock ground that was at least sixty feet below him. Thor was only half aware of Loki rushing past him, and running down a path that led to somewhere below the cliff's edge.

"Loki..?" Thor called out to his brother. What was he doing? If Jane fell, surely it was no use. Loki didn't answer, though. Thor began to start down the path after his brother, hoping that in some way Loki knew something about Jane's safety that Thor didn't. He stopped descending the pathway when Loki emerged from around the corner. Thor's heart leapt in his chest: he was holding Jane.

"What happened?" Thor asked as he ran to Loki. His brother held out Jane so Thor could take her in his arms.

"There's a smaller ledge below the cliff's edge." Loki said, pointing past some trees to a grassy ledge. "She hit her head pretty hard, though."

"How did you know that there was a ledge there?" Thor asked as he examined Jane's head wound. There was a cut that ran about two inches long by her hairline, but it didn't look too deep.

Loki began to walk back up the hill towards the clearing. "I remembered it from when I saw it while going to get the wolves."

"Do you think the demon will still be controlling her when she wakes up?" Thor asked. He hoped that Loki had the answer he wanted to hear.

"No, Cognitive recalibration." Loki said. "To undo the possession on Barton and Selvig, you had to hit them really hard in the head. I'm pretty sure it's the same with Jane."

"Thanks…" Thor said. Loki nodded and ran to Jane's bag that had fallen from her grasp by the tree that they jumped on. He pulled out a blanket and spread it out on the grass. Thor walked over and gently place Jane on the blanket. He pushed the hair out of her face and looked at her cut.

"Do you think you could get a wet cloth?" Thor asked his brother. He just hoped he wasn't pushing Loki with him helping. Loki nodded and ran off to get what Thor asked for.

Thor looked at Jane. He felt so awful that he couldn't protect her like he wanted. Thor was glad she was here with him, though. If he traveled the universe with anyone, he was glad it was her and Loki. Even if Loki hated him, he had missed his company.

"Got it." Loki said, running towards Thor and Jane. Loki handed Thor a torn cloth full of water from the nearby river. Thor took it and wrung some of the water out on Jane's cut. The cold water must have awaken her, because she turned away, coughing.

"Jane?" Thor said, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. She sat up and Thor wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, holding her close. He felt her nod besides him.

"Was it the possession? I can't remember anything." she said pulling away to look at Thor. Thor nodded.

"It was much worse than before. The demon was in complete control and…"

"And?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Thor didn't answer at first. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head. She wasn't looking at Thor now, but gazing into the trees.

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Jane asked.

"No, no." Thor said, quickly. "Well, you were kind of trying to kill anyone who came near you, but no, you didn't hurt anyone… except yourself, actually." Thor added, pointing to the cut on her forehead.

Her hand moved to where the blood was the thickest and winced. Her fingers came back coated with blood. Thor reached to gently wipe the blood away that was around the cut.

"Just stay extremely still." He whispered, concentrating on not hurting her. He wiped most of the blood away. Even though the cloth Thor used was red, he could still tell that it was now soaked with blood. He was suddenly aware of Jane looking into his eyes as he gently ran the cloth along her forehead. He dropped his hand and pushed his forehead against hers, careful not to hurt her.

"Okay, this is my time to leave." a voice came from behind Thor: Loki. He had completely forgotten that he was still there.

"Wait, Loki." Thor told him to stop. As he was cleaning Jane's wound he noticed that the cloth he was using was strangely familiar.

"Where did you get this?" Thor asked, holding up the soaked cloth. As he held it up, he noticed it was about the size of a door mat that humans put on their porches.

Loki bit his bottom lip and didn't answer. He looked at Thor guiltily.

"Loki?"

"I just… you know." Loki said, shrugging. "Found it."

"Loki…" Thor said, knowing that wasn't the whole truth.

"I'm going to try to find Zenya." Loki said quickly. He ran off before Thor could question him further.

"What is it?" Jane asked him.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I don't have another set of spare clothes now." Thor said. "That's okay, though. I'm just glad that you're okay. When you were possessed, you slipped and nearly fell over fifty feet. Luckily there was a ledge right below the drop off though." Thor explained. Jane looked frightened at the close call she had.

"I honestly thought you were gone for a second there." Thor told her, wiping the hair out of her eyes. Jane smiled at him and took his hand.

"You won't lose me that easily." she said as she stood.

"Are you okay to move on?" Thor asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She took a step and nearly collapsed. Thor instantly wrapped an arm around her.

"Jane…"

"I'm fine, really." she reassured him. "My ankle is just a little sore from when our tree hut was collapsing." She began to walk again, but limping. She noticed that Thor wasn't behind her and looked back.

"Well?" she said, eyeing Thor questioningly. He smiled. Nothing would get in her way. "We've got somewhere to be, don't we?"

Thor caught up with her and nodded. "Nidavellir."


	20. Chapter 20: Nidavellir

Thor, Loki, and Jane stood in the middle of the clearing where Zenya was once tied to the tree. Zenya was also there, although she dared not go too close to the three travelers when they were about to transport using the tesseract.

"Before you go, I would like to thank you for helping defend Alfheim." Zenya said. "You have the alliance of us the elves, and the wolves of Alfheim."

"It is very much appreciated." Thor said. "We will let you know when we need your help. We think the elves are planning one last final battle for the universe as soon as each realm decides what side to take." Thor said. Zenya nodded gravely at the thought of a full out war between the universe.

Thor gave one last nod to Zenya before turning the handle on the tesseract device.

~X~

"Hreidmar." Loki heard Thor tell Jane. "Hreidmar is the dwarf king." They had all arrived in Nidavellir a few minutes ago, and Thor had been telling Jane all about the realm. They had landed in the mountains, which was where the dwarves had their underground dwellings.

"The dwarves are known for their craftsmanship. In fact," Thor said, pausing for a moment. Loki watched his brother stop walking in front of him and holds up Mjolnir for Jane. "This was crafted by them. It was given to the Aesir as a gift a long, long time ago."

"The Aesir?" she asked, not understanding. Loki didn't blame her. They rarely used the term Aesir ever.

"Well, you know how the gods of Vanaheim are called the Vanir? The gods of Asgard are called the Aesir." Thor said. "Currently, it's my father, me," Thor paused as he thought for a moment. "… my mother was, and well…" Thor glanced back at Loki who just shrugged. Was he considered part of the Aesir? He wasn't sure if he could ever include himself as a god, being Jotun and all.

"If you ask me, I'm pretty sure Loki still counts, but I'm not entirely certain." Thor said quietly. Loki could still hear him though.

Luckily, they had landed closer to the kingdom of dwarves than they had with the Vanir and elves. The entrances to their underground houses and mines began to reveal themselves in the mountains, and the songs of the dwarves were now audible. They always sang. It was quiet and low, but it rumbled through the mountains like a lion's growl.

As they passed a large cave opening on their left, the first dwarf was visible. He was short, like all dwarves; not even as tall as Jane's shoulder. His hair was a dark red color, as was his beard that had a few small braids. You could barely see his face through his beard and long hair, but Loki could still tell that it was an older dwarf. He was slamming a hammer down on glowing metal that threw sparks in every direction. He stopped, however, when Thor, Loki and Jane came through the mountain path. He looked at them as they walked by, curious as to why there were gods and a human in the dwarf realm.

They continued walking to what Loki knew was the great hall of Hreidmar. It was inside a tall mountain that had a decorative stone door at the front. The sides of the mountain were imprinted with ancient scriptures that most people in the universe were not able to read. Loki knew a very limited amount of ancient language, but he was able to decipher a few words here and there.

The hall of Hreidmar came into view as they walked down the path of caves. Dwarves everywhere watched them go from their work. The ground was thankfully smooth and dwarf made. The clanks of metal still filled the air, but the soft singing stopped as dwarves watched them.

The tall mountain presented itself in front of them. The doors towered high, about thirty feet high.

"Are we supposed to open them ourselves?" Jane asked, eyeing the thick doors. Thor smiled and shook his head. He lifted Mjolnir and tapped it on the stone three times. There was a cracking sound, followed by a louder scraping noise. The doors slowly swung open, revealing the humongous hall of stone. Pillars of stone lined each side of the hallway. The ceiling were at least 35 feet tall, and the hall stretched back for at least seventy feet. The room was extremely wide as well, and the stone ground of the hallway was covered with a strip of dark red carpet that ran from the doorway all the way up to the throne of Hreidmar which was crafted of a dark iron-like material. Dwarf guards lined the hall on each side. There was one between each pair of pillars.

"Gods of the Aesir, welcome!" boomed a voice from the other end of the hall. None other than Hreidmar emerged from behind the grand throne with his graying beard and hair. He looked unlike the other dwarves. First of all he was taller by a noticeable amount, and instead of being hefty, he was stronger looking. Even though he aged higher than most dwarves, he still looked as if he was the strongest and more powerful.

"Good Hreidmar." Thor greeted as he led down the hallway towards Hreidmar.

Hreidmar laughed and examined them all.

"I haven't seen you two since you were much younger, shorter than dwarves, even." he said. The dwarf king looked over at Jane. "And who may this be?" he asked.

"Jane Foster, of the human kin." Thor introduced her.

"A human?" the dwarf said, curiously. "I haven't seen one in these parts for many centuries. It is nice to meet you, Lady Foster."

"Nice to meet you too." Jane said, giving a slight bow to Hreidmar. He looked pleased and sat down in his throne.

"You are going to have to fill me in, Odinson. We know very little about this elf business." Hreidmar said. "Elves…" he muttered under his breath. "Always causing trouble, they are."

"Malekith, leader of the dark elves is planning on taking back the universe into darkness. We are gathering allies, as are they, to fight for the tree of Yggdrasil." Thor explained.

"Well," Hreidmar said. "You know you'll have the dwarves. Anything for Asgard, and nothing for the blasted fools of dark elves." Loki kept himself from smiling at the dwarfs' annoyance of the elves. Hreidmar had always had a very strong hate for the dark ones.

"Thank you, Hreidmar. I know if we need to defend the universe, we can always count on you." Thor said, bowing. "I believe the elves will be here eventually, though. We offer our help to fight against them as we did with the light elves. We can't stay long, though. We have many more realms to go to."

"Oh, don't you worry about us, Thor Odinson. I will ready the troops and we will blow the elves right out of Nidavellir. But if you have a few moments to spare, I can ready a nice feast to celebrate the arrival of our guests, even under these unfortunate circumstances." Hreidmar offered.

Thor looked back at Jane and Loki. Jane also looked at Loki as well. Why were they asking him?

"We're all out of food, I think." Loki said. When they had fallen into the river a while back, the food had been ruined into being inedible. "But…" Thor nodded, knowing what Loki meant. They really needed all of the time they could get on the dark elves. They had the slight advantage as of now, and they didn't want to lose that.

"I'm afraid, that we must be going. We have an advantage on the elves that we don't want to lose." Thor explained. Hreidmar nodded knowingly.

"Well, maybe for another time then. But please, take some with you." Hreidmar said. "The brave protectors of the universe deserve all they can get." He gestured to one of the guards who left and came back with some food. The guard gestured to Thor's bag that he had strapped across his chest. Thor gave it to him, and the dwarf packed the food away.

"Thank you, it's greatly appreciated." Thor said as the dwarf handed his bag back.

"I believe…" Thor was interrupted, though, by another dwarf that burst through the door.

"Master Hreidmar!" he boomed as he ran through the halls. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but a dark elf has been here! Only one came, and asked about the Aesir's arrival. He then left when he knew they were here! He killed one of our kin!"

Hreidmar looked angered by the news of the dark elves intrusion.

"Go now, Frori. Tell all the rest to ready themselves for more elves to come! We will fight against them in the name of our allies, and the universe!" The king thundered as he stood. "Go now!" The dwarf nodded and hurried off.

"Are you positive that you don't need our help?" Thor asked. Hreidmar had begun to pace back and forth in front of his throne.

"We have protected our realm for many millenniums, and will not stop now. You have much more important matters to attend to, Odinson. When the time is right, we will join you on the battle field."

"Thank you, Hreidmar." Thor said. "We will be off now, look to the skies for the messengers of war."

"I will, I wish you all the luck in Yggdrasil, Asgardians and Midgardian." He said. With one last bow, the three of them were off through the mountains, far from where the dwarves readied themselves for a battle.

"Which realm is next?" Loki asked as they stopped about where they landed. Thor glanced up at him but didn't say anything as he gave the tesseract device to Jane. Either Thor was distracted and didn't feel like answering, or it was as Loki feared.

"Thor?"

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?"

"Thor, really."

"Loki, I think you have your suspicions. We had to go sometime." Loki did have his suspicions: Jotunheim. He hadn't been there since he made a deal with Laufey to invade Asgard.

"Am I missing something here?" Jane asked, looking between Thor and Loki.

"Jotunheim. It's right by Midgard and should give off a pretty strong magnetic field, but since we're pretty far from it here, you may have to be careful setting the tesseract.

"Do we really _have _to go?" Loki asked. The last thing he wanted was to go there. He didn't care if that's where he was originally from, he didn't want anything to do with frost giants.

"Yes, we do."

"No, we don't. As soon as we touch down on their territory, we'll be slaughtered." Loki argued.

"Maybe you will." Thor argued back.

"You were the one who started war with them."

"You killed their king and tried to destroy their realm!"

"Which is why we shouldn't go!" Loki yelled back. Thor rolled his eyes.

"You do belong there…" he muttered under his breath. That was the last straw for Loki. Thor barely dodged the dagger that flew towards his head. Loki's knife hit the tree and stuck in its trunk. Thor looked back at the dagger and then at Loki.

"You didn't…." Thor said through his gritted teeth.

"I did."

Mjolnir barely missed Loki after Thor threw it at him.

"Woah, woah. Can't we just…" Jane tried to stop them, but Loki already had Thor on the ground. Thor jumped back up, shoving Loki in the shoulder. Loki elbowed him in the gut and Thor was about to knee him as well but Jane pulled his arm back away from Loki. He knew that Thor could have easily broke free of Jane's grip, but he let her pull him back.

"Stop! We can't have this right now." Jane nearly yelled. Loki knew she was right, but he couldn't help himself.

"Loki started it, like always." Thor muttered.

"What do you mean, like always?"

"Sleipnir, the journey to Vanaheim, Jotunheim…"

"Oh, hold on…" Loki interrupted. "You started that with your own arrogance."

"Not to mention New York!" Thor yelled from behind where Jane stepped in between Thor and Loki.

"You didn't have to come to New York!"

"Oh yeah, I'll just let the humans fend for themselves." Thor countered. "Besides, I would have come and got you anyways once I knew that all of the sudden you were back from the dead!"

"I was never dead!" Loki reminded him.

"Well you fell through space off of a bridge!"

"Which you admitted you mourned."

"I did, until I found out you were alive…" Thor muttered. Loki thought he might lunge at him again if Jane wasn't in the way.

"_And_ you killed Coulson!" Thor added.

"You did what?" Jane said, surprised.

"That's irrelevant!" Loki argued.

"By the way…" Thor said. "Give them here." Thor gestured to Loki's daggers and weapons.

Loki stubbornly shook his head and stepped back. Jane let Thor step in front of her.

"You tried to run me through!" Thor argued.

"Did not, I barely aimed." Loki said.

"Loki!"

"Okay fine…" Loki threw the last of his weapons at Thor, making sure the daggers came especially close to his head. Before Thor could respond, Loki walked around the boulders to a stream that was too far for Jane and Thor to see.

~X~

"Um…" Jane said, eyeing Loki as he left them. "Do you think he'll completely leave..."

"I'll watch him." Thor said still trying to calm down. "I'll be right over here." He walked to a boulder which from behind he could watch Loki and make sure he didn't leave. His brother was sitting on the edge of the stream. Thor knew he probably wouldn't do anything else, but he watched just the same.

He sat down and leaned against the rock. He focused on not falling asleep, but he couldn't keep his eyes open now that everything was slowed down for a while.

Eventually Jane tapped his shoulder. Thor opened his eyes and watched her walk back to the tesseract device.

"Ready?" Thor asked. Jane nodded and began making sure they had all of their supplies. Thor went to help her, but she stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

Jane looked over at the direction Loki walked off and then back at Thor.

"No way, he won't listen to me. I'll just end up with more things thrown at me." Thor complained. Jane rolled her eyes and playfully bumped his shoulder.

"Fine, but you'll have to get over it sometime. You guys are like little kids when it comes to your fighting." Jane said as she left to get Loki.

"Love you…" Thor said before she could turn the corner.

"Mmm hmm…" Jane said raising her eyebrows at him as she walked away. Thor smiled and shook his head. He went back to packing everything up; food, clothes, Jane's phone that didn't even work in other realms… and Loki's weapons. Thor sighed and picked up the assorted knives and daggers that he had let Loki hold until he tried to throw them through Thor's head. It was Jotunheim in which they were going to now, though. To leave Loki weaponless would be more than cruel, it would be something Loki would have done.

_Alright. _Thor thought. _Just this realm._

~X~

Jane walked towards where Loki sat looking into the stream. Half of her was terrified that Loki may be still mad and… well, she didn't know what he would do, but she didn't let her fear show anyhow.

"Loki?"

Loki didn't turn, but instead continued to watch the river currents.

"We're leaving now." Jane said standing next to him. He still didn't even stir, so she sat down next to him.

"It's not one of those 'with or without you' moments." Jane told him. He smiled a little, but then bit his lip to keep from smiling.

Jane sighed and looked into the river as well. She was so tired. Her ankle hurt, her head hurt, her feet hurt just from walking a lot. The river was very relaxing and as soon as you looked into the rushing water, it was almost hypnotizing.

"You know, that was the first time I've heard about Thor starting war in Jotunheim." Jane said, looking back at Loki. He didn't say anything, so she nudged his shoulder.

"Hey," she said until Loki finally looked at her. "That kinda means that you should tell me about it." Loki smiled and didn't try to hide it this time.

"Why do you think he was banished to Earth?" Loki asked her.

Jane shrugged. "I wasn't sure if it was something that he didn't want to talk about."

"The day that he was to be crowned king, Frost Giants got into the vault where we kept the casket… somehow." he added. "It interrupted the entire king thing and they canceled it due to the circumstances. Thor wanted to go to Jotunheim and 'teach them a lesson' or 'find answers'. That's what he called in anyway. He convinced our… I mean his friends to go there."

"Wait, didn't you too?" Jane asked.

"Well, yeah. We used to go everywhere together. Anyways, we get there and the king Laufey threatens us with battle. Thor was actually looking for a good battle like always and I tried to drag him away, but Laufey said…" Loki smiled, seeming to remember. "Something like 'run back home little princess' and that was it. Thor took us into battle and we were dominating until they all came. Then my… his father came and took us back, banished Thor, and that's pretty much it."

Jane nodded and looked at Loki who still stared into the river. "You know, you corrected yourself a lot there." she said thinking of how he changed "our" friends to "Thor's" friends and the same with their father. Loki just shrugged.

"Things aren't what they used to be." Loki said.

"But, I don't see how… how…" what Jane meant to say was how Loki turned on Thor in all of this, but she wasn't sure how to say it. "… How you were specially involved in all of this."

"Well," Loki said, fidgeting uncomfortably. "I kind of left out a little bit." He didn't say anything after that, leaving Jane to wait.

"Well?" she asked, getting impatient.

"Obviously no one told Thor yet, because he hasn't brought it up, but…" Jane was surprised that Loki was talking to her this much. He seemed to have read her mind.

"Wait… why am I telling you all of this?" he said more to himself than her.

"Because you don't completely hate me?" Jane guessed. Loki shrugged and continued.

"I was the one to let the Frost Giants in on the day Thor was to become king."

"What? Why would you want them to steal the casket?" Jane asked.

"No, no. I knew they wouldn't be able to steal the casket with our guards and the destroyer that guarded it. I just wanted to ruin Thor's day."

Loki actually sounded a little guilty, not about ruining Thor's day, but for letting the Frost Giants get to the casket.

"In the little defense that I have left, Thor _wasn't _ready anyways. Jotunheim was just an example of that." Loki told her. Jane nodded and then smiled at him. He must have caught her smile out of the corner of his eye, because he looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"So was that a yes that you don't totally hate me?" she asked him. He rolled his eyes and smiled a bit.

"Well, obviously you're easy to talk to. I should really stay away from that." Loki said as he stood. He held out his hand for Jane who took it and stood.

"Ready?" Jane asked him. He nodded and followed her to Thor.

~X~

Thor watched Jane and Loki walk back. What had taken them so long? He planned to ask Jane later. Right now he didn't want anything to do with Loki though.

"Okay, we should be good to go." Jane said stepping next to Thor. Loki didn't say anything so Thor didn't either. Jane looked from Thor then to Loki and sighed. He knew that she didn't like being the peacekeeper in the situation, but if he interacted with Loki, they would end up getting in a fight.

Thor took the device and held out the other end for Loki. His brother took the handle in his hand without looking up. Before they left, Thor remembered that they were going to Jotunheim. He rummaged in his bag for Loki's weapons, and then handed them to him without looking at his brother. Loki took them without saying anything and strapped the strap of knives on to his arm. Once he knew that he was finished equipping his weapons, Thor turned the handle.

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks again for reading and keeping up with the story. I was just wondering if anyone else heard the rumor that in Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier, Steve showed some "Love Interest" in the Black Widow. Personally I would like it better if he didn't, but tell me what you think… Maybe it will be a good twist, but I'm not sure what to expect.**


	21. Chapter 21: Back to Jotunheim

The first things that Thor heard when he touched down in Jotunheim were the growls of the frost giants. He knew that it wasn't going to be an easy visit. At first all that he saw was the barren waste lands of the cold Jotunheim plains and mountains, but as he looked, the blue faces of the frost giants revealed themselves behind jagged spikes of rock that shot up from the ground. Even from quite a distance away, their red eyes gleamed in the dark light that always filled the sky in Jotunheim.

"What are you waiting for? Now!" A voice screamed from behind them. They all moved in at once, reminded of how they moved in right before Odin had saved Thor and his friends a few months ago.

"Wait!" Thor tried. "We do not come for battle, but for more important matter of peace!" He yelled trying to stop them. They slowed a little, but continued to walk forward at a slow pace.

"Where is your leader?" Thor asked them.

"Don't you remember, oh Odinson?" One of the frost giants mocked 'Odinson'. "He was murdered by the one you call your brother."

"He did try to kill my father and invade Asgard." Thor said. "And surely you have another leader. I know there has to be some heir."

"And why should we take you?" Another frost giant asked.

"Because this is a matter of life and death for the universe." Thor said. The frost giants exchanged glances and turned back to Thor.

"We don't want anything to do with anything." Growled the first frost giant that spoke. A few smiled wickedly, probably thinking of all of the things they could do to them. They kept moving in, and now were only about five feet away from Jane, Loki and Thor. Thor could hear the stretch of Jane's bow as she positioned an arrow.

"Now, do we want our little gods grilled…" one frost giant said.

"… or fried?" added another. He raised his hand in the air and thick ice sprouted around it. The point of it glistened as he held it above his head. With one might roar, he led the rest into moving to Thor, Jane, and Loki.

"Don't kill 'em!" yelled a frost giant near the back of the pack. They stopped and turned to him, angry that they were interrupted from their battle.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't!" yelled another from the crowd.

"You blasted fools! Can't you feel it? The presence of it?" the frost giant that had stopped them asked. They looked confused at first, and nearly forgot about their enemies that still held their weapons up in defense.

"One of 'em has it." he said. "… the casket." They all turned to face the three foreigners, looking from each one to the next. Thor moved in front of Loki. Even though a moment ago he had no desire other than to pummel his brother, he didn't want the frost giants doing it for him.

"Well," another said. ", grab them!" Thor jumped into action with Mjolnir. He slammed it into the ground first thing, causing many of the frost giants to fall to the ground.

"I told you…" he heard Loki say behind him.

"Not now." Thor said, frustrated. There were just much too many Jotuns surrounding them. They would never get out of there which was Thor's only goal at that moment.

"What about the tesseract?" Thor asked.

"If we teleport now, we might get some frost giants with us." Jane said.

"Well it's better than this many!" Thor pointed out.

"Too late now." Jane said. Thor turned for one second to see a Jotun ripping the tesseract device away from where it was attached to Thor's bag.

Thor swore under his breath and lost his concentration. The Jotuns took that time to move in on them, grabbing their arms. Jane screamed in agony behind him, and Thor remembered Volstagg telling them not to let them touch you the last time they were there.

"Hey!" Thor yelled. "Don't touch her!" They grabbed the collar of her shirt instead, and they grabbed the back of Thor's cape and the front of his armor. There wasn't many Jotuns around Thor and Jane though, because they all gathered around Loki. Thor couldn't even see his brother through the frost giants. He feared that they were burning him by touching his arm.

Thor struggled against the grasp of the giants around him to see Loki. They had him completely still, with at least ten holding Loki in place. His hands were pinned behind his back and one grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Thor could tell Loki was in pain from the Jotuns holding him so tightly. Thor tried to yell at them to stop, but before he knew it he was gagged.

One reached out and grabbed Loki's wrist. Loki didn't seem to be in pain from the interaction though, and there were no signs of burning. Thor was confused at first, but he then saw Loki's arms was actually slowly turning blue, like the frost giants. The blue traveled up Loki's arm, covering his entire right arm and starting on his left. Thor was almost as mesmerized at the frost giants that gathered around his brother.

Before the blue could cover Loki's left arm completely, he kneed the Jotun in the gut, sending him to the ground. Loki immediately turned back to normal, but the frost giant he kicked down looked like he could run Loki through. Luckily the Jotuns holding Loki pulled him back and tried to gag him as well.

The three of them were pushed together: Jane, Thor and Loki.

"We'll take 'em to Byleistr. He can figure out what to do with 'em." Said one. The others seemed to agree, and the pushed them forward towards the ruins of what used to be the town of Jotunheim. Everything seemed to have a blue glow to it as they walked, and Thor was reminded of the last time him and his friends walked that path. He had been so stupid to walk into a battle like that. Loki was right about one thing: he did used to be extremely arrogant and selfish. Thor knew that, but he also knew that he came back to Jotunheim completely changed. He had Jane to thank for that.

For a second, Thor was glad that all three of them were gagged. If Loki hadn't been, Thor knew he would be pestering Thor about how he was right and they shouldn't have come in the first place. Was it just Thor's arrogance for battle that led them into this again? What if they were stuck in Jotunheim and couldn't finish their journey? No, they would find a way out of this mess one way or another.

Thor didn't even realize for a moment that they were now where he once stood, threatening Laufey. One frost giant sat in the icy throne that Laufey used to, and Thor knew he was Laufey's replacement.

"What do the Asgardians want now? I want nothing to do with them unless it is slaughtering them." Said the frost giant in the throne.

"They said they're here for the battle for the universe against the dark elves." said one, holding Jane by the collar of her shirt.

"We decided to take them to you… figure out what to do with them." said another from behind Thor.

"Hmmm…" said Laufey's replacement. He stepped off of the throne. Thor could get a good look at him, and what he found was surprising. He had never seen a young frost giant before. Instead of his skin looking wrinkled and weathered, it was almost like normal skin, except blue of course. His red eyes seemed to gleam brighter than any other frost giant that he's ever seen, and he had some sort of design on his forehead as well. It wasn't very noticeable, but Thor could still tell that it was an upside down semicircle that was outlined by another. It was split in the middle with two line running down it, and there were other intricate designs around it as well.

"Rid of the gags." said the young frost giant. A Jotun roughly took the gag out of Thor's mouth. Thor moved around his jaw from the tight pain that the gag had caused him.

"Now what do you want here?" the frost giant leader asked.

No one said anything for a while. Thor was trying to figure out how he wanted to say this.

"We come for the wellbeing of Yggdrasil and nothing else." Thor said. He began to continue, but he interrupted him.

"You want _us _as an ally? You killed my father!" the frost giant said.

"Well actually, that was only his doing, but…" Thor stopped when he saw Loki's face. His brother had completely frozen. He looked at the frost giant with eyes of disbelief. Thor took that time to process what he missed in the last sentence: "my father". Loki was Laufey's son… Thor didn't know what to say.

"Were- were you Laufey's first born?" Loki asked. The frost giant seemed confused by the sudden change in topic, which is probably why he actually answered.

"Yes…"

"Great, one older brother was more than enough." Loki muttered.

"What is he speaking of?" growled the frost giant. Obviously he didn't like to be misinformed. So Loki _did _have an actual brother. Why hadn't they know that Laufey had a son… two sons… other than Loki?

"Do you know if you have any other… brothers perhaps?" Thor asked.

"I thought you were here for the sake of the universe, not my family history, Odinson." the frost giant said.

"This kind of goes hand in hand." Thor answered.

"Does not! It doesn't matter!" Loki warned Thor. The frost giants looked from person to person as the conversation turned from between Loki, to Thor, to the leader frost giant. It actually looked quite humorous to watch a crowd of frost giants be so confused. It was just what they needed though, a distraction.

"I have one. His name is Helblindi." The frost giant said. "And I am known as Byleistr."

"You're kidding me? Another one?" Loki complained. Thor couldn't help but smile at his brother's frustration. He could barely deal with one brother.

"What..." Thor started. "If I told you that you had another one? He could bring peace between Jotunheim and Asgard."

"Thor, shut up…" Loki whispered, angry. Thor wasn't even sure why he was angry. This was just they needed for an alliance.

"You- you're not serious. You can't be talking about the youngest Odinson."

Thor just shrugged and nodded. "Laufeyson, originally."

"So what you're telling me is that he killed his own father?" Byleistr asked skeptically. _Oooohhh…_ Thor thought. _Shouldn't have gone there. _

"Well Laufey was trying to kill the all father." Thor said. The jotun shook his head and took in the news that he had another brother.

"Tell me, Odinson… How does this concern any of us? The dark elves aren't bothering us." said Byleistr.

"They're coming to ask of you the same thing. We offer our help against them if you join us." Thor offered.

"We prefer to stay… Neutral." Byleistr carefully chose his word. "This isn't our fight."

Thor was blazing with anger. To him it was even worse than choosing the side of the dark elves. It was… cowardly.

"Thor, I think we should go now." Jane warned Thor. He knew that she was probably right, but he wasn't done with the frost giants.

"This is your world too, isn't it? You are part of Yggdrasil, so this is your fight as much as it is ours!" Thor yelled.

"Get out while you still can." growled Byleistr. Thor was being completely reminded of the last time he was in Jotunheim. He remembered how _that _turned out and backed off a little.

"Thor, now…" Jane tried again.

"They're cowards, all of them." Thor couldn't help himself. He can't believe he did this again. It was a bit different now; there were at least hundreds of more frost giants that surrounded them now. They all looked extremely angered by Thor. Everything was still for a bit, and then one broke out in a scream of anger. He charged, and led the others.

"Do we fight?" Jane yelled over the roar of the Jotuns.

"No there are too many," Loki said, looking around.

"So what do we do?" Jane asked desperately as they grew closer and they backed up.

"Run!" Thor yelled. Without hesitation, they ran away from the angry mob that Thor set off… again.

"Wait!" Thor yelled. They had the tesseract! He stopped and ran towards the mob. They all looked confused at Thor's approach, but right before Thor could clash, he made a 90 degree turn to the left into a path of jagged rocks. He could see a light blue glow over there that glowed brighter than everywhere else. The best part was that since Thor had basically created an angry mob out of all of the Jotuns, it was unguarded.

It appeared around a corner and in the middle of a circle of jagged rocks that shot up from the ground. Thor tried to find some opening big enough to fit his arm through to grab the tesseract device, but the rocks rose up too high. Thor raised Mjolnir ready to try and break the rock, but he heard the frost giants coming up the path that he took a few yards away. He wouldn't have time to break the pointed stone and get the tesseract before they reached him.

Thor looked around desperately for something that would help him. The only thing that saw was a supply of leather… whips Thor guessed? How could he use those? He looked up, desperate with the frost giants growing extremely close now. He saw a stone ledge hanging over a giant wall of rock. A jagged rock jutted out from the end of the ledge closest to Thor. It wasn't much, but Thor sort of had a plan. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he didn't have anything else.

Thor ran over to the leather whips and wound one up by spinning it. He swung it up towards the rock. It hit the rock, but didn't wrap around it like he wanted. He tried again and succeeded in wrapping the end of the leather around the rock. He pulled on it once and began climbing. He was up a little more than halfway when the frost giants were almost around the corner. Thor was at least twenty feet above the ground now, but he wasn't as high as he wanted to be. He had no choice but to start taking the leather and pulling the remains that hung below him, up so that the Jotuns didn't see it.

The frost giants walked into the small area where Thor hung above them trying to stay still. His hands and arms were already growing tired of hanging there in an uncomfortable position, but he didn't dare move. They looked around for him, but didn't look up. They checked to see if the tesseract was still there which was now positioned a tiny bit off to the right from Thor. Once they knew it was safe, they kept walking up the path.

Thor let out a sigh of relief when they left. His hands were burning now as he hung on to the leather rope. He let go of the end of the whip so that it hung down beneath him again. Thor descended the rope, but before he could reach the ground, Thor pushed of the side of the rock wall so he swung over the pointed rocks that surrounded the tesseract device. He tried to stop himself from swinging back to his original position by putting his leg in between the circle of stones, but he was a little too high to touch the rocks, and he swung back. Thor tried again, this time hanging on to a part of the rope that was a little lower. He caught his foot on one of the rocks and stilled in a position above the tesseract.

Thor began to slowly climb down the rope towards the device. He reached to grab the tesseract, but heard footsteps coming back down the path towards where Thor hung suspended about four feet in the air, reaching for the device. His only hope was to stay extremely still. The frost giants rushed by him and their footsteps faded away. Thor smiled at his luck. He grabbed the tesseract and began climbing up again.

Thor shouldn't have gotten his hope up for his luck. There was one frost giant that walked a little slower than the rest and lagged behind. The Jotun snapped his head towards Thor as a wicked smile spread across his face.

**A/N:** **Jedi Padawan Jenalla** **– Thank you for the constant reviews! It's good to know that someone reads my story thoroughly through every chapter **

**Isaalacrymosaa- woah, thank you for the long review! It really helps me to know what parts you like!**

**hannahleep123- thank you! I will try to update as fast as possible! I'm glad that people can't wait to read the next chapter! It really keeps me motivated!**

**MzPink- Thanks! You are another of my loyal reviewers and readers! I can always count on you to know how the story is going for readers!**

**Thanks to all of my other reviewers and readers! Every moment I have I write and every second I can spare I think of what is next to come for Loki, Jane and Thor. Thanks again!**


	22. Chapter 22: World Collapsing

"Hey!" the frost giant yelled. "Over here!" Thor cursed the frost giant for seeing him. Of course it was probably himself that he should be cursing for his carelessness to check, but he didn't have time to think of anything other than an escape.

The jotuns came back and immediately came by Thor. He had climbed up the whip too far for the frost giants to reach him, but he forgot about their weird ice powers. One put his hands out in front of him, and shards of ice erupted and flew towards Thor. He pushed of the wall as hard as he could, getting away from the shards. He hung on to the leather as he swung out, making a circular motion towards the jotuns. Thor took the opportunity to let go of the rope for less than half a second so he slid down a bit. He regained his grip as he swung towards where two of the jotuns stood. He put his legs in front of him so he rammed into the frost giants. He knocked both of them down. One got back up, and the other didn't.

Thor couldn't hold on to the leather any longer, so he dropped and rolled on the ground. He would have made a break for the path down to where Loki and Jane would be somewhere, but a couple frost giants were blocking his path with their ice weapons covering their hands.

Four other frost giants stood behind him including the one that had gotten back up after Thor knocked him to the ground. Thor took a deep breath before plunging into battle.

He immediately ran to the supply of whips and picked up two, dropping Mjolnir and the tesseract to his side for a moment. The frost giants moved in on him, so he instantly lashed out with the whips and nailed the closest two. The first was thrown back with the force of the whip, and the second one was wrapped up in the leather as it twined around him. Thor yanked on this whip, sending the jotun into the one next to him. They both tumbled to the ground. That only left three standing. Thor held out

his hand, and Mjolnir flew into his hand.

Thor begun to swing Mjolnir in a fast circle until it did it by itself. Thor lowered the circling Mjolnir so that is was hitting the ground as it spun. This shot up shards of rock into the faces of the frost giants. They fell back in agony, so Thor took his chance to wind up his hammer again until he thrust it into the air so he flew up.

In the few seconds he was in the air, Thor only saw a flash of light brown hair. He turned his head to see Loki and Jane hiding in a small cave that was up a mountain of rough rocks. He targeted Mjolnir towards where they stood and hoped that he wouldn't lead the frost giant right towards them.

Thor landed in the small cave, nearly running into Jane. She was instantly asking him if he was okay and what took so long, but he told her that he would tell her later; he could hear the frost giants getting closer.

"Can't we just teleport now?" Jane asked, whispering. "I'll set it to the next realm." Thor shook his head.

"You can't have anything above you like this cave ceiling. We need to be out in the open, but I'm afraid that the frost giants would be able to get us before we could disappear. But you should probably set it to Hel, now. It is directly next to Jotunheim so it should be the strongest field." Thor explained as he handed the device to Jane. She nodded and began working on the tesseract.

Loki was trying to look around the corner without the jotuns seeing him. They stood their quietly for a while as Loki continued to try to see where the frost giants were. As Thor waited for his brother to spot something, Loki suddenly jumped back and pressed his back against the cave wall. Thor looked at him questioningly.

Loki nodded towards a path outside that trailed over the cave. Thor had noticed the path when he flew to join Loki and Jane. The frost giants must have been coming close on it. Thor felt his chest tighten up at the anxiety of waiting for the jotuns to leave. It was only a few moments before he heard the footsteps of the frost giants above him. By the sound of it, they were trying to be quiet, but since all three of them were directly underneath the path, it wasn't hard to hear.

There was a loud scraping sound from above, and Jane jumped besides Thor. Pebbles and dust came spilling over the entrance of the cave, and Thor knew that a jotun was right above the entrance. They all held their breath, waiting for the frost giant to leave, but Thor could still feel his presence directly above the opening.

Jane lightly tapped Thor's arm and handed him back the tesseract which he assumed she set. Thor took it and looked up at the ceiling of the cave. There was a crunching sound of walking as the frost giants shuffled their feet. The sounds moved from right above them, to the side of the cave, and finally out of ear-shot. Loki looked at Thor, wondering what they should do next.

"I'll go check," Loki whispered. Thor was unsure, remembering how he thought the frost giants were gone when he was getting the tesseract when actually one was still there, but he let Loki go anyways.

His brother carefully walked out of Thor's vision.

Half a minute went by. Thor and Jane looked at each other, wondering what was taking Loki so long to check. Thor was about to walk out to go and find his brother, when Loki jumped back in the cave from above, scaring both Thor and Jane.

"If we are going to make a run for it, it should be now." Loki said, not whispering anymore. Thor forced himself to calm down after Loki made him jump. He nodded and took Jane's hand. Together, they all ran out of their temporary hiding space and down towards giant bridges of more of the same stone.

There was a huge slab of thick stone that ran from one cliff edge to another, acting as a bridge. It was at least a hundred feet wide, and it ran on for about half the length of the rainbow bridge. It was held up by columns of the blue pointed rock. Some of the columns were worn down from the many years it must have been there.

The three of them immediately began to run down the length of the bridge. Thor just wanted to get some distance between them and the frost giants before they transported. Once they were about one fourth of the way down the bridge, Loki slowed, so Jane and Thor did as well.

"Do- do you think we should try now?" Loki asked, breathing heavily. Thor nodded, but before he could hold out the device for Loki to take one end, a yell broke out from the end of the bridge that they had just come from.

"They're on the bridge! Don't let them get away!" screamed the frost giant.

"Run!" Thor yelled to Jane and Loki. They took off down the bridge, headed towards the further end, away from the frost giant. The sound of their shoes hitting the hard stone echoed throughout the realm, as well as their heavy breathing as they ran as fast as they could. They could have easily reached the other end of the bridge without the frost giants even coming close to them, but a BAM reached Thor's ears before they could even reach the middle of the bridge. It came from below them, and nearly shook the whole bridge.

"Go!" Loki yelled to Thor who had slowed a bit, wondering what the bam was. "They're collapsing the bridge!"

Thor's eyes widened as he ran. If they didn't get off, this would be the end. Another bam sounded from below them, followed by a cracking sound that filled the air. Thor watched ahead of where they ran to see one of the columns cracking up the middle. The cracks spread all over the pillar until parts started to crumble away and tumble down to the pits of darkness below that stretched on farther than Thor could see.

A big chunk of stone then broke off from the column of rock's middle, so the top of the pillar plummeted down on the gap left from the chunk of stone. The top collided with what was left standing of the support, and slowly slid off the edge and into the abyss. The rest of the pillar then just crumpled at once, taking a chunk of the bridge with it. There was a huge piece missing from the right side of the stone slab they ran on, leaving only a sharp edge that cut at least twenty feet into the bridge. Another bam sounded from below them, and Thor just hoped it wasn't coming from directly below them. They just barely reached the middle of the bridge when another crack sprouted and outlined another giant chunk of bridge that fell away directly in front of Loki, even bigger than the first.

Loki instantly stopped and ran around the missing part of the bridge with Thor and Jane following. Thor glanced behind for a split second to see that the entire edge of the bridge where they had started had begun to crumble. When he heard the loud sounds of rocks breaking and tumbling down the Cliffside, he knew that the entire front end of the bridge was gone.

"We need to either get off the bridge, or just teleport here." Thor yelled as loud as he could. He was growing extremely tired now. Loki slowed and stopped in an area without many parts of the bridge missing. As Thor and Jane stopped besides him, cracks formed around them. They were completely surrounded in one thick line running in a circle around them.

"Let's keep going." Loki said. Thor looked around and realized the chunk would give out any moment.

"Good idea." He said as he pulled Jane along with him, away from the piece of the crumbling bridge.

Thor jumped across the giants crack just as the slab gave away, crumbling into tiny little pieces and falling straight down. Jane was behind him though, and didn't get across to the still-stable part of the bridge before the part she stood on collapsed. Thor was yanked backwards, still holding Jane's hand as she fell back. He dug his heels into the hard stone beneath him and pulled Jane onto the bridge before she could fall with the stone. He didn't have time to see if she was alright, though. The only thing they could do was to keep running.

"I- I don't think I can run much longer." panted Jane from behind him.

"We're almost there." Thor said, and it was true. They were only about a hundred feet from the end of the bridge now.

"Move to the right!" Thor yelled as another piece of the bridge fell away on his near left. They swerved to the right and kept running, following Loki. As the end of the bridge came closer, Thor began to actually think they might make it. His hope was destroyed though, when twenty feet in front of Loki, a huge crack ran from the left side of the bridge, all the way to the right. Tiny crevasses sprang out from all around the giant crack, making smaller pieced fall away around the large gorge that ran from side to side of the bridge.

"Back, back." Loki warned as he back up to Thor and Jane. They watched as more and more parts of the bridge crumbled around the big gorge. They turned at the same time and began towards the way they came back, but all of them stopped when they saw that there wasn't anything to run back to. Every part of the bridge behind them was gone, destroyed. They were trapped on a small piece of the bridge that was held up by only two columns below them.

Thor was about to suggest they jump over the gorge in the bridge that was about to give away, but before he could, all three of them lurched forward. The bridge wasn't able to hold up against the cracking in its surface any longer. The piece of stone that they stood on began to tip to the side where they had come from towards the frost giants. Thor knew it was because one of the pillars giving out.

They leaned with the chunk of bridge. Thor tried to stay on his feet, along with helping Jane stay on her feet, but it was difficult as the angle that the slab leaned at became steeper and steeper. Thor looked over at Loki to make sure he was still alright.

"What do we do?" Jane asked, gripping on to Thor's hand tightly. Thor wished he could tell her, but he wasn't sure. They didn't have time to teleport before falling into the darkness below, but they would fall either way.

Loki had pulled out one of his daggers and was now looking for something on the stone they stood on. He found a small crack and sliced his dagger into it. Thor watched as his brother made sure he had a tight grip on the dagger's handle.

"Hold on to me," Loki yelled over to Thor. Thor thought he had an idea of what Loki was doing. He could keep them all hanging on to the stone slab for a while longer than if they just stood there.

Thor squeezed Jane's hand and led her over to Loki. The giant piece of the bridge was nearly reaching a 90 degree angle now. Loki's feet slipped out from under him, but he kept hold of his dagger that was firmly wedged in the bridge. Thor wrapped an arm around his brother before he slipped as well. He kept a firm hold of Jane's hand as she fell below him, only to be jerked to a stop when Thor kept hold of her.

"Thor, the tesseract." Loki said. Thor held one end to Loki who took it with his free hand. The stone chunk continued to tip until it slipped off the remaining pillar. They plummeted down while barely hanging on to the stone piece.

"Now!" Loki reminded Thor. He nodded and turned the handle, and the white light surrounded them just as the darkness did as well. It grew brighter until Thor felt himself being lifted up into the air and hurtled into space to Hel, their next realm.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to Moonlight's rays: that really meant a lot to me!**

**So I don't know if everyone has heard yet, but after a lot of conflict, Robert Downey Jr. has signed on for Avengers 2 and 3! I was so worried that he wouldn't! Also, I was reading about the new footage that was revealed of Thor 2 at comic con! If you haven't seen the video of the appearance from Loki at the latest comic con, you should! He was great! The footage they revealed is only able to be read on websites, not seen on video because it is extremely secretive, but *SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT* they said that at the end of the footage, Loki is about to cut off Thor's hand in another betrayal! Look it up and read all about it, but personally I'm anxious to see what will happen! **


	23. Chapter 23: Hel

"Why didn't you tell me that you literally turned blue?" Thor asked after getting over their extremely close call in Jotunheim. They had a pretty rough landing in Hel, none of them being able to stay on their feet as they landed.

"Loki?" Thor said when he didn't answer. Loki looked away from Thor and didn't say anything. Was his brother giving him the silent treatment? He probably was still mad after the fight they had at Nidavellir. Thor decided it better if he just dropped it.

"Well, we had better get moving." Thor stated. "The faster we get this done, the faster we can go back to Asgard." It was only then when Thor realized how incredibly tired he was. Nothing sounded better than to be back in his home in Asgard and to relax with Jane. He would be able to see his father and friends again, not to mention Erik and Darcy. The idea of this got him moving; they only had one more realm after this one. He mentioned that to Jane.

"Then, I guess Earth isn't involved in the elves journey for allies." Jane noticed. Thor shook his head.

"Yeah, it wasn't marked on the map. I don't think that we should leave Midgard out of the loop, though. We should probably tell the director what is going on." Thor said. Even though he didn't like the idea of more traveling, he knew that Nick wouldn't wanted to be left uninformed about the safety of the universe.

"The last realm is Muspelheim, isn't it?" Jane asked.

"Yep, the realm of fire." Thor said. "There is also a world in the middle of Hel and Muspelheim called Niflheim. It is the world of ice and mist, but technically it isn't a part of the nine realms of Yggdrasil." He informed Jane. He noticed also that Jane looked like she might fall over at any moment. How many days have they gone since they last slept? He knew it was Alfheim, and traveling realms messed up his idea of how much time has gone by, but as he counted, it has been two and a half days since Alfheim. Surely Jane and Loki must have been a lot more tired than he, because currently both of them were mortal since Loki was limited with his mortal band. Hel was definitely not the place for sleep, though.

Darkness always covered the realm of Hel in shadows, not allowing any sunlight or moonlight through its thick fog. It reminded him an awful lot of the dark side of Asgard with its grassless ground and dead trees. It was indescribably eerie, and had a good reason to be. No living creature was currently living in Hel, unless you counted the living dead. Hel is where people who died of disease or old age came for the afterlife opposed to a warrior's death leading to Valhalla, the heaven of Norse Mythology. Living in Hel wasn't a bad thing, unless you lived in Nifhel. It was often confused with Niflheim, but Nifhel was where evil persons went after death for eternal torment. It wasn't exactly the ideal place to be.

Thinking of death, Thor was reminded of Loki's 'future'. What if his brother died in this realm; or maybe he would die in the next one? Or would Loki die in the war between the dark elves and Asgard with their allies? No, Thor couldn't let that happen. He wasn't even sure if he could prevent it.

Jane suddenly grabbed his arm as a hissing sound emanated from besides where they stood. Thor couldn't see anything in the darkness or the fog, but he knew that it was most likely some sort of serpent; they plagued Hel.

"Just keep walking." Thor whispered to her. She kept a tight grip on his hand as they walked. Thor didn't blame her for being frightened; Hel was the like every eerie setting in story books and in tales: the thick fog, the moving shadows that constantly play tricks on you, and the stretching beyond of darkness that didn't seem to end. Hel didn't have jagged mountains like Svartalfheim or Jotunheim; it was hillier with dark valleys and occasionally, Thor could make out caves on the side of rocky hills. There were puddles everywhere as well. Thor had heard that it stormed often in Hel, but it didn't matter to the race that inhabited the realm: they couldn't feel anything.

Almost to verify Thor's thoughts, the rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. Thor looked back to check on Loki. His heart seemed to stop; he wasn't there. All these times where Thor had turned to check on Loki, and finally he wasn't there. Thor turned to look besides Jane and on the other side of him: no Loki.

"Loki?" Thor called out quietly. He didn't want to wake any other beings that they didn't want the presence of.

Besides him, Jane looked around. "Oh no…" she breathed as she realized the reason for Thor's sudden panic.

"Oh yes." Thor said. "Loki!" Was Loki in trouble or did he finally leave them? Thor was only more on edge when he heard faint footsteps on the other side of Jane. She gasped and held herself close to Thor. The footsteps seemed to get closer, only to then become fainter.

Both Thor and Jane snapped their gaze to the left when the sound of a branch breaking filled the air. It was followed by a slithering sound on the ground that sounded as if it was directly in front of them. Thor stopped, also stopping Jane. He didn't want to run right into a snake. He inched forward while gesturing for Jane to stay back. She looked extremely edgy now, and Thor was too. He imagined the mangled face of some living dead creature jumping out and attacking him in the darkness. It would run at him at inhumanly fast speeds and snap his neck in less than a second.

The boom of thunder crashed, getting closer now. Thor's heart jumped at the sudden sound, but tried to calm himself down. The wind howled and whistled as it rushed by, only adding to Thor's jumpiness. He tried to see through the fog that circled around his feet, but he couldn't see anything. It was like walking in murky waters and knowing something was under the water but you couldn't see it as you walked closer.

For what seemed like the thousandth time, Thor thought he saw a moving shadow to his left. Out of the corner of his eye, it seemed to run behind the outline of an old tree with dead branches jutting out everywhere in sharp angle. Thor froze and felt himself tense up. His chest felt like it was being wrung out like a wet rag as it tightened. If he was attacked, at least Jane would have a little time to take the tesseract and get out of there. Thor knew that she wouldn't leave him no matter what he said, though.

Thor heard something rustle from the side opposite the tree and glanced in its direction. His breathing was picking up now, and he couldn't stand the anxiousness of waiting for his fate.

Nothing showed itself or made any more noises from his left, so he turned back to look in front of him through the fog. It was completely silent for a minute or two, but Thor had the feeling that someone was watching them from somewhere extremely near.

Suddenly, something grabbed Thor's wrist lightning fast. Thor couldn't help but jump and back up, only to hit the tree behind him: hard. Jane screamed from behind him, her voice splitting through the silence. Thor's heart was beating furiously as he raised Mjolnir. He dropped his hammer, though, when he heard chuckling from the direction that someone grabbed his wrist: Loki.

Thor wanted to curse at Loki, to throw something at his head, but he was still trying to get over his scare. Loki walked out of the shadows smirking at Thor and Jane's reaction.

"Boo." Loki smiled. Thor took a deep breath, and then punched Loki in the shoulder as hard as he could.

"Owww," groaned Loki, but he was still laughing at Thor and Jane.

"Having fun?" Thor muttered as he walked over to Jane. Loki smiled and rubbed his shoulder where Thor punched him.

"Not funny…" Thor said through his gritted teeth. For all he knew, Loki could have been dead! Now was not the time for his mischievous games.

Loki wasn't looking at Thor though, but Jane. Thor looked over at Jane too; she was biting her lip trying not to smile. _Oh no, not her too. _Thor thought. Jane looked at the ground, seeming to concentrate on not smiling. She looked up at Loki, and suddenly couldn't help herself. She laughed and covered her mouth when she glanced at Thor.

"Sorry, not funny." she said. Thor honestly couldn't help it now. Maybe it was just that the situation of them getting so scared and it only being Loki suddenly occurred funny to him, or it was just Jane trying not to laugh, but Thor was now smiling to. He couldn't be too mad at Loki. He was just glad they weren't eaten alive.

Soon they were all laughing, and Thor realized that it was just what they need right then. They were all hungry, tired, and beaten up, so having this moment together reminded Thor of what they were fighting for. Jane wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled as she leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm glad we weren't eaten right then." she said.

"You and me both." Thor smiled. "We've got to keep going, though." They all agreed to keep walking. Before they continued walking to where Loki said they needed to go, Loki backed up so he would walk behind Thor and Jane like always. Thor smiled and shook his head.

"Ohhh no…" Thor said. "You walk in front. There is no way I'm taking any chances now." Loki rolled his eyes but didn't argue. Once he began walking, Thor and Jane followed.

They had been walking for only five minutes when Thor noticed how much Jane was limping. He remembered how she hurt her ankle while in Alfheim. It seemed so long ago, when in reality, it was only about two days ago. He watched as she flinched every time she stepped on her hurt ankle. Jane looked dangerously tired as well. Thor and Loki had been through a lot of battle, journeys and other adventures, but he had to remember that Jane was new to this. Not to mention she was mortal.

Thor sped up a bit so he walked in front of Jane. Once he was about three feet in front of her, he crouched down so that she could climb on his back.

"Oh no, Thor you don't have to…"

"Come on, you can barely walk with your ankle." Thor interrupted her. She seemed to think about it, but in the end she sighed and approached Thor from behind. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and let him hoist her up onto his back as he stood.

"I never thought I'd be piggy-back riding a god of thunder through Hel as we tried to save the universe." she said, making Thor smile.

"And I never thought I would have someone as amazing as you to do it with." he answered. Jane smiled when he glanced up at her. Jane then lowered her head down on his shoulder and loosened her grip on him, knowing that he could easily hold her up. They walked like that through Hel for a while until unnatural noises reached them.

Whispers of many had built up around them, like shrill hissing in the night. Thor couldn't make out what they were saying, but they grew louder as they walked on. They seemed to stretch and emphasize every s in the sentence, making it even creepier to Thor.

"What's whispering?" Jane asked, tightening her grip on Thor.

"The dead: they whisper to themselves." Thor answered. He glanced up at her again to see her looking around uneasily, her eyes gleaming even in the complete darkness.

The darkness was beginning to make Thor feel constricted now. He longed for sunlight, or any light for that matter. In Hel there was no light, though. Being in darkness all of the time made Thor feel trapped, and he felt like it was getting hard to breathe. He just wanted to get out of the realm, out of the inky blackness. He wanted to go home to his beautiful kingdom that he loves so much. He wouldn't abandon his mission, though. Everyone was counting on them.

"Th- Thor." Jane breathed in his ear. "There's a figure on our right about ten feet away. Thor, I think it's watching us."

Thor looked, and sure enough, the shape of a person was in the fog, watching them. It was only a black silhouette to them, without any features, but Thor knew it was one of the dead. He would admit, he was really frightened by this realm. He couldn't show his fear for Jane, though. He wanted to reassure her that they would get out of there safely.

The figure didn't move except for when it turned its head to follow Loki, Jane, and Thor with its eyes that Thor just assumed it had. Thor felt Jane jump as she seemed to realize something else.

"There's another one on our other side." she said, her voice shaky.

"It's okay, just keep walking. It's a rule that the dead cannot harm the living without Hel's permission." Thor told her as he too spotted the other figure. Now that he looked, there were at least five others that stood and watched them now. Some stood on tops of hills and some next to trees, but they weren't trying to hide.

"The realm grants them permission?" Jane asked, obviously confused.

"No, the ruler of Hel is actually named Hel. It gets a bit confusing, so some people call the realm Helheim." Thor told her. He whispered though, as did she. Even though the dead couldn't do anything to them, he felt uneasy being around them and talking loud.

"Oh," she said, but she was busy looking around at the figures as more and more began to reveal themselves. None of them got more than ten feet, though, and Thor was glad of that.

"Loki…" Thor called quietly. "Are you sure we are getting to Hel's domain and going the right way?" Thor asked. He just wanted to be out of there as quick as possible.

"I'm sure," Loki said. Thor could tell that Loki wasn't actually all that sure though.

"Loki…"

"I'll get us there, okay?" Loki said annoyed. Thor took a deep breath and held Jane closer to him. He felt how tense she was around these creatures and only hoped that Loki would keep to his word.

**A/N: Sorry this one took a little while. I want to update as soon as possible but I also don't like my chapters being less than 2000 words.**

**Moonlight's Rays- haha, I'm hoping the movie will be good! Thank you for the continued support, I always love knowing that people are out there that like reading my story. **

**Goddessgirl217- thank you for the lots of enthusiasm in your review! Sorry it took a little while for this update, but thanks so much for letting me know how you like it!**


	24. Chapter 24: Jormungand

"Why can't you just admit that we are lost?" Thor asked Loki. They had been walking for at least an hour now, and his brother still insisted that they weren't lost.

"Okay fine, we are lost. Does that make you feel better?" Loki snapped at him. Okay, no. It actually made Thor feel worse but he wasn't going to tell his brother that. Loki stopped before a huge hill of smooth stone boulders and crossed his arms over his chest. Thor set Jane down on her feet after carrying her for so long. He had hoped that she would have fallen asleep for a little while on his back as they walked, but she didn't relax until the figures of the dead slowly decreased as they walked. About ten minutes ago, they had stopped seeing the silhouettes and Thor had begun to question Loki.

"So…" Jane broke the silence. "Now what?"

~X~

Loki sighed at Jane's question. He had no idea. He was sure that they were going the right way. To find Hel, ruler of Helheim or Hel, weren't they supposed to follow the trail between the seven valleys? He guessed not, now that they were lost. Hel was the last place to be last too. It was dark, creepy, and to top it off, he felt the lightest sprinkle of rain now.

Thor shrugged and took Jane's hand in his. What had Loki gotten himself into? If he had refused to come with Thor on this journey, he wouldn't be in this mess.

Lightning flashed around them, followed by the crash of thunder. It then began pouring to add to their already hopeless situation. Loki groaned, frustrated. He leaned back against the lower boulder of the stone hill behind him, and froze. It was slippery, and not from the rain. It was almost as if it was… slimy. It also seemed to gleam, even in the darkness.

Loki's heart seemed to nearly stop when the 'boulder' moved from behind him. The entire bottom section of the hill moves to the right as the second section on top of it moved the opposite way. Loki jumped away and turned to look up at the hill. It didn't seem to move so much as… slither. Oh no, that definitely wasn't a hill: it was a giant serpent.

Thor was now going on about how they could just start back the way they came, and Loki knew he was talking to him, but Loki wasn't listening. He was backing away slowly as he watched in horror as the giant creature unraveled from its curled up position. Lightning flashed and Loki could see the individual scales on the beast.

"Loki? Are you listening? If we could just…" Thor trailed off in midsentence when he followed Loki's gaze. "Holy-"

"What, what is that?" Jane asked, her eyes wide as she now watched the monster awaken as well.

"Just- just back away slowly." Loki said. The three of them were now shoulder to shoulder as they backed away slowly, but not tearing their eyes from the dark creature that began to morph into a more snake-like shape. The diameter of the body had to be at least ten feet. Loki couldn't see the head yet, but it was still unraveling.

"It's a serpent." Thor said, answering Jane's question. "Basically a large snake. A _very _large snake." Thor said. Lightning flashed and for a second they could see the large head of the serpent lift into the air. It was facing away from them, but Loki could still see the black shadow of its head. They continued to slowly and carefully walk back as the snake seemed to unwind completely into a winding 200 feet long creature.

"Oh my god…" Jane breathed besides Loki. "Is- are there _two_?" Loki tried to see the other one somewhere in the distance, but he couldn't see anything but hills that he was sure weren't giant serpents. Lightning shot through the sky again, lighting up the darkness. Only then Loki could see what Jane was talking about. Another large mass had risen next to the first head: it was a second head. But Loki knew that it wasn't what Jane had predicted. There was no other snake, there was only one. The only problem was that it had not one, but two heads.

"It's called Jormungand, Hel's two-headed guard serpent." Loki said. The rain still fell, drenching the three of them. It was cold, and the wind didn't help either. Lightning and thunder made itself known again, showing the two heads slowly rising off of the ground.

"On Earth," Jane whispered as they continued to move away from the serpent. "If a snake had round pupils, it isn't poisonous, but if its pupils are slits…" she didn't finish, and didn't have to. They needed to get out of there as soon as possible. If the giant snake decided to attack, how could they kill it? Not that they were physically incapable of killing the monster, but if they did kill Jormungand, Hel would be furious. They would lose their alliance in a second.

Loki froze when he heard a gasp from Jane. She had bumped into a tree and gasped pretty loud. He noticed that Jormungand froze too at Jane's sudden noise. Loki didn't need lightning to see two head abruptly snap around to point four glowing yellow eyes at them: four _slit_ pupils. That much Loki expected, though.

Jane swore under her breath. "Sorry…" she whispered. The serpent observed them with all four eyes and two head. It leaned in close with its long body, its neck craning up high in the air. Jormungand's tongue flicked out and back in. The giant snake coiled its body behind his two heads and continued to watch Jane, Thor, and Loki.

"Maybe it's friendly?" Jane said, but with doubt. The left head of the serpent opened its jaws and flashed its bright white teeth that were about the size of Loki's entire arm.

"I don't think we're that lucky." Thor said. At that moment, both of the mouths on the serpent opened in an ear-piercing screech that just added the sound of the thunderstorm. There wasn't anything left to do but run at that point, so the three of them turned and ran back the way they came. It was difficult to see where you were running with the pouring rain and the ground was wet and slick with mud. Loki didn't dare glance back at the serpent, but he did hear the sound of it slithering after them on its slimy stomach. Just by the sound, Loki knew that the giant snake was much faster than them and would catch them in an instant; they had no other choice but to fight if they wanted to live.

Loki yelled this to Thor, but Thor had to argue like always. "If we kill the snake, the alliance is lost!" Thor yelled.

"And if we don't kill the snake, our lives are lost!" Loki yelled back over the crash of thunder above them. He knew that Thor would eventually have to agree, but Loki was just glad that he did right then. Thor turned to face the beast, so Jane and Loki did as well.

It was coming right for them with its fangs barred and its eyes angry and yellow. Jormungand pulled itself along with its body wiggling behind him.

"Try to go for the underside of the serpent, it's weaker there than where the scales are covering it." Thor explained to Jane. She nervously positioned an arrow and nodded. The serpent seemed to notice that they decided to fight and charged ahead even fast. Besides Loki, he heard Thor winding up his hammer. Loki unsheathed two of his knives and readied himself.

~X~

Thor wound up his hammer and as soon as the big snake was close enough, he thrust Mjolnir, heading straight towards the left head closest to him. The monster narrowed its eyes at him and flicked its tongue as Thor flew closer. He knew that he was headed straight for the creature's mouth, but Thor had other intentions.

Just as Thor was about ten feet from the head, he let go of Mjolnir, and fell to the creature's neck which he grabbed on to. He used the scales to hand on with one hand, and caught Mjolnir which flew back with the other hand. With a grunt, Thor hammered Mjolnir down with as much force as he could muster. The beast screeched and Thor was thrown around as the snake tried to throw him of its neck.

Thor continued to hold on though, even though the serpent thrashed its left head furiously in frustration. He had to drop Mjolnir to get a better grip, but Thor couldn't risk letting go to hammer down Mjolnir again anyways, so he just hung on. He knew that he could just keep hold forever, though, so Thor managed to let go with one hand. He quickly grabbed on to another scale, but high above him so he could pull himself to a higher point on the serpent. Thor continued to climb which wasn't made easy by the head constantly twisting and curving to try and get a bite at Thor. It wasn't easy for Jormungand to nip at its own neck with the head that was attached to the very same neck. Thor glanced over at the other head, grateful that it wasn't trying to sink its teeth into him: it would be a lot easier for the other head to succeed at that, but Loki and Jane were keeping it busy. Thor continued climbing rather slowly. He just hoped that he could reach the head before he was the serpent's dinner.

He nearly lost his grip when the left head thrust to the left, but he regained his grasp. Soon Thor was at the head of the snake, but it was even more difficult to hold on. Thor managed to barely hold out his hand, though, right above the nose of the snake. Mjolnir flew up, hitting the snake in the chin with so much force that the beast threw its head back. The motion threw Thor back as well, and he wasn't able to hang on.

Thor slid off backwards, but was able to grab on to the neck once again. He climbed back onto the head and held out his hand for his hammer. Mjolnir was suddenly in his hand, so Thor did what his first instinct told him to do: go for the eyes.

They were about the size of Thor's head and they shined brighter than anything else in the dark realm. The rain padded against Jormungand's eyes, but he didn't seem to mind. They were looking around everywhere, but mostly up when Thor hung to his head.

Thor got between the two eyes on the bridge of the beast's nose. It began to gnash furiously, unable to do anything about Thor being up there. Taking his opportunity, Thor didn't hesitate to slam into the creature's eye. It didn't screech as much as roar now. Soon blood instantly coated Jormungand's eye and all around it. Thor didn't think about the gruesomeness as he kept slamming down Mjolnir. Now Thor was covered in snake blood all over his arm and torso.

Once the one eyes was severed, Thor turned to take out the other. It was sickening business, gouging out an eye, but Thor continued and tried to ignore the blood and eye parts. The head of the monster was slippery with a mixture of blood and rain now, and with a flash of lightning, Thor could see how red it was where he stood trying to keep on the snake.

Soon, it was too slippery to even stay in one place. The snake was thrashing its left head around even more dangerously than before. Thor could keep hold any longer. With one throw of its head, Jormungand threw Thor off.

The god of thunder hit the ground hard, bouncing up and hitting it again much like he did when he threw himself out of the cage from the helicarrier that Loki had tried to kill him in. Dirt exploded around him as he hit the ground.

"Thor!" he heard Jane scream from where she and Loki were working on the other head.

"I'm fine." he groaned. Thor stood and wiped some of the blood away from his arm as he picked up Mjolnir. His hammer was bloodied the most, with the remnants from the beast's eyes all over the head of the hammer as well as the handle.

The snake head screeched and roared above him as it whipped all around, looking for Thor. Its head came down only a few feet from where Thor stood, and he knew that he had to finish it off quickly. Even with its sight gone, the serpent could easily kill Thor in one bite.

Lightning flashed above Thor, followed by thunder, making Thor smile. He had everything he needed right there.

Thor pulled out the extra knife he kept hidden in case he was left without Mjolnir. He ran and stabbed it into the belly of the snake which made in dart out towards Thor. Its jaws came snapping down towards Thor, but luckily, he dove away before it could make contact. Jormungand was raging with anger and trying to find Thor by feeling around.

Before the serpent could find him, Thor summoned the lightning from the thunderstorm into Mjolnir. This was easy since the lightning was already there for him, and the only thing that he had to do was harness the energy.

Once he had a considerable amount, he directed Mjolnir at the dagger protruding from the snake's stomach. Thor watched the currents of lightning run through the left side of Jormungand with a flickering, blinding light. The streaks of light wrapped around the left head of the beast, humming with energy. It eventually died out, though, but Jormungand's left head was already dead by then. It lolled back for a moment, but then tipped forward. The left neck and head tumbled to the ground and hit the mud with a loud thud. Mud sprayed out around it from the impact, and then flooded back around the dead half of the serpent.

Thor took a minute to slow his panting. He looked over at the other part of Jormungand which was looking bloodied already and it was having a hard time continuing to snap at Jane and his brother. Only half of the monster to go.

~X~

Loki dodged another snap of the monster's jaws. The creature had many injuries, and a few more would most likely kill it, but Loki wanted to get this over with. He noticed a tree out of the corner of his eye through the rain. Thinking quickly he ran to Jane who he knew had an extra sword.

"Jane, do you have your sword?" Loki asked. She was a little busy putting arrows in the head of the serpent.

"Yeah," she stopped for a moment to take out her sword. It was barely used, so it was nicely intact. She held it out for Loki to take, so he did and ran to the tree that was dangerously close to the serpent. The rain made it slippery, but Loki was easily able to hoist himself up into the tree. Branch by branch he pulled himself up. Jane continued to shoot arrows at the beast, weakening it further.

Loki stepped on a branch that was at least twenty feet in the air and it snapped under his weight. Luckily he didn't put all of his weight on the branch so he could pull himself back onto a stronger branch before he could fall. Loki knew that this was as high as he should go in terms of branches, so he got down on his hands and knees and tried crawling as far out on the branch as it would allow him to. Now the only thing he had to do was wait for the serpent to swing its head in his direction. Loki hoped to behead it in one slice, but he knew better. It would take at least two hacks with the sword to behead that thing.

Loki wasn't concentrating, and nearly fell backwards off of the branch when the head of the serpent went thrashing right by him. He didn't have the opportunity to even raise his sword, let alone make a stab at the creature.

Loki stood carefully when the serpent went to thrash around elsewhere, and he readied his sword. He held on to a branch above him with one hand for balance, and he held the sword with his other.

The serpent swung its head by once more, but Loki knew it was too far for him to get a good slice at the monster. It rounded and began to come by the tree again. Loki knew it was his first chance. He made sure he had a good grip on a strong branch, and the sword. The head of the serpent swooped down, directly in front of Loki. A piece of Loki's branch even snapped off at the end due to the snake being so close to be able to hit it. Loki raised the sword and brought it down on the neck of the creature.

Jormungand changed his course and swung back up, nearly taking the sword _and _Loki with it, but luckily Loki did have a good grip on the branch above him, and he pulled himself and the sword back.

The gash in the neck of the giant snake was visible even in the rain and darkness. Thor seemed to have lit the entire other head of the creature up with lightning over where he fought. In the light of Thor killing one of the heads, Loki could see the gleam of the red in the gash he made. Loki suspected the cut went at least two and a half feet deep into the snake's six foot wide neck. If he was lucky, Loki could behead or at least kill the monster in the next swing.

Loki watched the snakes head swing around as Jormungand screeched and howled. He didn't come near Loki, though. The monster focused mainly on Jane, but stayed away from the tree. Loki should have known that Jormungand would avoid the tree after nearly being killed there. Loki flinched as he watched Jane jump out of the way of another snap from the snake.

Glancing over at where Thor's snake head fought him, or used to anyways… Thor had completely defeated the first half of the serpent, most likely with his lightning. Loki looked back quickly, though, when he heard Jane yelp. The remaining head of the snake had swung at her, knocking her off of her feet. She slid on the ground in the mud of the rain. She didn't have time to get out of the way or defend herself, she could only watch as the snake positioned itself right over her, ready to strike.

The head and neck were too far of a reach for Loki to make while standing in the tree. If he didn't do anything, though, she would most definitely die right there.

"Jane!" Loki heard Thor yell from too far of a distance over to help in time. Loki knew what he had to do. Even if he was mortal with the mortal band on, he could still probably jump and slice through the rest of the neck of the serpent. Loki would first need to be able to jump that far, but he also had to position the sword in midair to go straight through the gash he had already made. How much would this hurt him as a mortal? Maybe it wasn't a good idea, but Jane was about to die in about three seconds. Loki didn't have time to think any longer. Even though thoughts did run wild in his head, some urging him on and some holding him back, Loki bent his knees and took a deep breath. Loki raised up his sword and jumped.

* * *

**A/N: Jedi Padawan Jenalla- I'm glad that you are eager to read what's next! I'm eager to write what's next! Thanks again for letting me know  
MzPink- I enjoy writing about Hel, it is fun to write a creepy essence to the story! And I knew I had to put some more mischief in for Loki! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**


	25. Chapter 25: Closing In

"Jane!" she heard Thor yell. That was right before she could only flinch and wait for whatever fate that would come to her. The snake darted down and she closed her eyes, hoping for everything to go quickly, but there was no need for that: the impact didn't come at all.

Jane looked up just in time to see that the snake had been beheaded by Loki who had jumped from the tree, and sliced through the neck of the creature to save her. He fell to the ground with his bloodied blade falling right beside him. Jane tried to see in the darkness, but the only thing she could figure out was that Loki wasn't moving much if at all.

Thor ran towards her, but stopped when she hopped up and started running towards him. Jane pointed to Loki and together they met at his side.

Loki was making some type of wheezing sound like he couldn't get enough air. The first thought that came to Jane's mind was that he was bitten and poisoned. She would feel awful if he died because he felt the need to save her.

"Lo-" Thor started.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Loki managed to choke out. "I just knocked the wind out of myself." Thor let out a relieved sigh and Jane felt herself relax. Thor looked like he was about to say something, but he never had the chance.

"Jormungand!" a voice screeched back from the way that they came. "What have you done? You insolent fools! What have you done?" Jane, Thor and Loki froze, all of their eyes wide. They would pay for this.

~X~

Thor was sure now, it was Hel herself. She was just as outraged as Thor and Loki knew she would be. Whether Hel would choose to stay 'neutral' like Jotunheim, or join the elves, Thor didn't know. But he did know one thing for sure; there was no more hope in alliance between them.

"Hel is a woman?" Jane whispered, almost to herself. Thor must have neglected to mention that. Hel stomped to her ginormous guard serpents side. At this point, the rain was letting up as well as the thunder and lightning. A swarm of dead had gathered around to watch with their grim faces and nearly translucent bodies.

Hel petted the chopped off head of her serpent like it was her precious dead puppy. She whispered quiet words of prayer for Jormungand, and bowed her head. How could she be so torn up about this monster?

"Hel," Thor said in hopes to at least calm her anger. "It was aiming to kill us, we had no choice. I'm sorry."

Hel's head snapped up at Thor at that moment. Just her hard gaze sent shivers down Thor's spine. Everything about the ruler screamed darkness and death: The dark circles under her eyes, her grayed skin tone, Hel's black greasy hair, and her flowing gowns of the deepest of blacks. It was like a character from every horror story and every child's nightmare. Her gaze with her beady black eyes seemed to be able to pierce through any living soul, which she was known for.

"I don't _care _for your excuses! You cannot just waltz into MY realm and kill my Jormungand!" she hissed. "You will pay." Hel said. Thor protectively put an arm in front of Jane, waiting for Hel to lash out and attack, but she didn't. She returned her attention back to the snake, petting its lifeless body.

Thor was confused at first. Was Hel going to make them 'pay' anytime soon? If not, he was getting out of there. It was unlike Hel's nature to be forgiving. In a moment, though, Thor understood. Hel had already done her part in making them pay. She had summoned her 'minions' who slithered towards them in a mass wave of green and black. The snakes slithered effortlessly over the ground towards Loki, Jane, and Thor. Jane gasped and jumped up. Thor stood up with her, and all three of them backed away as fast as they could, but there was no escaping the wave of creatures.

"Thor…" Jane whispered, desperate. "What do we do?"

Thor just shook his head. He wasn't sure how to get out of this one. The first snakes had already reached them and began swarming around their feet. Jane tightened her grip on Thor's arm, but he could feel her being pulled away. Were the snakes able to pull them? They were only three feet long at the most.

Thor realized that is wasn't the snakes that were forcing them apart; it was Hel's dark magic. She had her own version that was able to do numerous things, such as moving objects by force.

Before he knew it, Thor's back was pushed roughly against the trunk of a tree, and Jane and Loki were in the same situation except on different trees. Thor felt his arms being pushed against two different branches right above him. The pressure was suddenly released, but he still wasn't able to move his arms for a different reason. A slimy slithering feeling ran across his wrist, and he knew it definitely was no form of magic. Snakes were binding both of his wrists extremely tightly to the branches, and were only tightening as time went one. Thor couldn't help it when more bonded his legs in the same manner around the trunk.

The bark rubbed uncomfortably on his wrists and arms. Jane and Loki were also being bonded with the snakes against the trees. Thor tried to wriggle his way out, but a snake only hissed at him, baring its long white teeth and glimmering slit pupils. Thor let out a frustrated breath. He needed to get out of this damned realm. The darkness was closing in on him, and escape seemed more and more impossible every second. Thor hoped he wouldn't die here… he hoped Jane and his brother wouldn't at least. What was Hel planning?

Thor saw Jane struggling across from him, but the snakes just pulled themselves tighter around her wrists.

"Jane," Thor whispered. ", don't struggle. It may make it worse."

"You should listen, human." Hel hissed. She had gotten up from praying over her serpents carcass. Her hair always seemed to float around her like she was underwater. It whipped around her head when she was in rage, and it seemed to do that now.

"You have such a… brave love, Thor." Hel said stepping up to examine Jane who tried to move away as far as possible. "It would be a shame if something happened to her, wouldn't it?"

Thor's chest tightened and he couldn't help but struggle. His bonds tightened so much that it was beginning to cut off his circulation.

"Please, Hel, the dark elves are at large. They plan to…"

"You don't think I know about the elves plans?" screeched Hel, interrupting Thor. "What's so bad about darkness anyways?"

Thor wasn't sure if that meant that she had already joined the elves or not. She must have caught his confusion.

"No they haven't been here yet. Even if they had been, I'm sure _they _would have enough wits to not come and kill everything in their path!" she yelled at the end.

"It came at us!" Thor argued. Hel smiled a devilish smile at Thor and turned to Jane.

"You're not in the position to argue, dearest." she said, sarcastically adding 'dearest'. Hel leaned in close to Jane who squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to look at Hel.

Hel ran one of her blackened nails across Jane's neck, leaving a trail of blood. Jane yelped at the contact and Thor's breathing picked up. It was torture to watch Hel hurt Jane and be able to do nothing about it.

"Okay, alright. What will you have us do in return for you sparing us?" Thor asked desperately. Hel leaned back away from Jane who still kept her eyes closed.

"Hmm…" Hel said, thinking. This was all a game to her. A sick, gruesome game in which no one won except for her.

"It gets lonely here with no company but the moaning dead." Hel said after a while of contemplating. "I want someone here with me." She wasn't honestly referring to have one of them stay in Hel? Surely Thor couldn't do that. It was almost as bad as dying right here. Thor couldn't imagine being stuck in Hel, dead or not, it was still Hel. He couldn't stand being there for even three hours.

"We have a duty to do, Hel." Thor reminded her.

"You asked what you could do in return, Odinson." Hel said, putting a sour sound on _Odinson._ Thor held his ground though. He only hoped he was doing the right thing. He couldn't find a way out of this, and it drove him crazy. He was always able to get out of tough situations.

Thor looked to his tied up brother who was just looking at him in the same manner. Loki shook his head, telling Thor he didn't have any ideas either.

"Tick, tock." Hel said in a mocking voice that made Thor want to run her through. Thor looked down at the ground thinking. Snakes stared up at him with sinister expressions. He considered his options: one of them stays here or… or what? Would Hel honestly just kill them? Probably. She was anything but kind and merciful.

"Well…"

"Too late!" Hel interrupted. Thor's eyes went wide as he turned to Jane who was screaming. A small but considerably longer snake was slithering up Jane, heading for her neck.

"No, Hel please don't…" Thor tried, but the snake continued to slither to Jane's neck as Jane took stuttering breaths and tried get away from the creature. It slithered once around Jane's neck, and then again. Jane didn't make any attempts to not struggle anymore, she writhed as the snake tightened. Thor struggles against his own restraints, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get to her anyways, but not caring.

"Hel, stop this!" Thor yelled, not knowing what else to do. Jane was making small choking noises, but she kept her eyes closed as she focused on getting air.

Thor's head swam with options of escape, things he could do to save Jane. No, no, please stay safe. Don't hurt her, not Jane, please not Jane. He hated feeling so helpless.

"Uh-oh," Thor heard Loki quietly say.

"Wh- what's she doing?" Hel asked angrily, but Thor heard a trace of confusion in her voice. Thor looked up at Jane. Her eyes were wide now, and they were darker than usual: the possession. She was having a possession. Thor became even more frantic and his heart beat even faster. No, no. Not Jane. He kept thinking as he could only watch her in horror. Would this be the last time he saw her alive at all?

At first Thor thought it was a bad thing that Jane was having another possession attack, but he wasn't so sure anymore. She writhed even more against her restraints that slithered around her wrists and ankles. The only difference was that this time, she could move her wrists more. The possession attack gave made her fight with renewed vigor, and the snakes around her wrists were actually becoming unraveled.

With one jerk of her arms, her wrists were free, and the snakes fell to the ground. The snakes around her feet hissed, but didn't bite her. She broke free of her ankle restraints as well and ripped the snake that was choking her off of her neck. She was already in her full-out trance.

"Hel hissed and started moving towards Jane in a fast manner, but Jane, or the demon, reacted faster. It pulled out Jane's bow and fired an arrow directly at Hel. The ruler of the realm must have been caught off guard, because it was unusual when Jane hit her on her first try in the arm. Hel flailed and screeched at the arrow protruding from her forearm. It took more than just an arrow to kill Hel, but while she was distracted, Thor took his opportunity. When Jane had broken free from the snakes, they wouldn't bite her, which led Thor to believe that they wouldn't unless they had permission from Hel who was sidetracked.

Thor pulled his wrist down in one fast motion, letting the snake fall. He tried to do the same with his left wrist, but it was bonded to tightly, so he sunk his nails into the snake's body. It hissed and slithered away onto the branch. Thor could then easily rip free from the snakes that were tightened around his ankles so that he was now free.

Thor was now able to reach out for his hammer to come to him, which it did in less than a second. He instantly made his way to Hel who was lunging at Jane, and took her down in one swing. Hel landed on the ground, her eyes blazing red. She screeched, reminded Thor more of some creature than a god or ruler of some sorts. To be honest, Thor wasn't exactly sure what she was.

Thor was so distracted with Hel, he forgot about Jane being possessed. That was a mistake. He realized this when an arrow went soaring past his head. Thor was torn between Jane and Hel, which one should he take care of first? A thought… no, a memory came to his mind. Seeing that it seemed to work the first time, Thor lunged forward at Hel. She flinched as he came at her, but he didn't do what she thought he would. Instead, he set Mjolnir on her stomach, making her gasp.

He then turned and rushed to Jane as fast as he could. It seemed as though everything was happening at once, which in fact it was: Jane's possession, taking care of Hel, and then the snakes. Hel screamed out at the snakes in some language that had many hissing sounds in it. The snakes seemed to have understood, because they all gathered in another wave of snakes once again.

Jane slowly walked to Thor with her bow loaded, but he wrapped his arms around hers before she could do anything. She thrashed in his arms, but he didn't let go. She tried to elbow him again like last time, but he didn't make that mistake twice.

Thor's attention was brought back to the wave of snakes when he heard their slithering bellies against the ground growing closer. He was stuck in a position where if he moved, Jane would most likely get free. If he didn't, though, the snakes would surely kill them both. Thor was about to try drag the possessed Jane to the side, when Loki called his name.

"Thor, I'll take care of the snakes for now," he started. Loki came from the tree where he had broken free from, sword in hand. He stood at the beginning of the wave of snakes coming towards him. "You need to help Jane get over her possession."

"I don't know how!" Thor said. "Only you do!"

"I'll tell you what to say," Loki said as he swung his sword, hitting most of the snakes that slid at the front of the pact. "Put your hand over her."

Thor opened his left hand and held it over Jane as he struggled to keep hold of her with only his right arm. He made sure he had a strong grip on her, but he didn't want to hurt Jane either.

"Okay, just repeat after me." Loki instructed. "du er ikke,"

"Du er ikke," Thor repeated. He recognized it as Norwegian.

",velkommen her, demon." Loki said, and Thor repeated.

"i kraft av lys, være borte." Loki said as he slashed through a snake that had made it past him.

"I kraft av lys, vaere borte?" Thor said, not sure if he said everything right. Jane jerked in his arms nonetheless.

Loki nodded, approving Thor's sentence. "Jeg gir styrke til sjelen å," Loki said. Thor repeated and Loki immediately started saying more words in Norwegian, the language of Norse.

"bekjempe demon. Bli borte, bli borte." Loki finished. Thor repeated and looked down at Jane. She had slowed her thrashing to a calmed pace.

"Thor… I can't do this, ah!" Loki yelled. Thor turned to see that a snake had jumped up and bitten him in the hand.

Thor's heart fell. Oh, no… was this Loki's future catching up to him? "Loki?"

"I- I'm fine I'm pretty sure it had round pupils." Loki said, but he sounded unsure. He returned his attention back to the snakes, so Thor hesitantly turned his attention back to Jane. Her breathing was returning to normal, but her eyes were still staring far off.

"Jane, come on, you can be stronger than it." Thor whispered to her. Before his eyes, hers became back to the light brown color that he loved. Her eyes wondered to his and she took a deep breath.

"What-" she began, but he interrupted her.

"I'll explain later, we need to get out of here. Loki?" Thor called out.

"Okay, grab the tesseract; it's by that tree over there." Loki pointed with his sword in between swinging at more snakes. There were many snake parts that littered the ground, and even in the darkness, Thor could see their gleaming scales.

"I'll be fine, go ahead." Jane said, standing up by herself. Thor felt unsure, but with Hel trapped under his hammer and Loki fighting off the snakes, he decided now was the best time to grab it.

The tesseract device was exactly where Loki had said, and it was an easy trip there and back to Jane. She held out her hand for the device, and Thor quickly gave it to her.

"Thor we need to get out, now!" Loki said.

"Okay, okay." Jane frantically said, fumbling with the device. "Uhh, Muspelheim, right?" Thor nodded and she began to tamper with the tesseract.

Thor watched as Loki slowly started walking backwards while still slashing at the snakes. Thor could only focus on his brother's hand that had two small puncture marks in it, which were already bleeding. _Please don't be poisonous. _Thor found himself thinking.

"Uhh, Thor? We have a problem." Jane said.

"I'll say." Loki said from where he was struggling more and more with the snakes. Jane ignored his comment and continued.

"Muspelheim is many light years away, too far to reach without a power boost from Mjolnir." Jane said, her hair spilling over the handle of the device as she worked. She looked incredibly nervous as she frantically messed around with its controls.

"What? But if I release Hel, we won't get out of here alive." Thor said. Hel was only a few meters away, trying to lift the hammer, with no success.

"That would be the problem." Jane said.

"Uhhh," Thor tried to think as fast as he could.

"Might want to speed it up." Loki said. Thor was trying to think of a solution as quick as possible, and Loki's rushing him wasn't helping.

"Set it to Niflheim, it's closer." Thor said.

"But Niflheim doesn't have any intelligent life living there." Jane said. "The elves didn't mark it as a place to go on the map.

"I know, but there we can get the power boost and get to Muspelheim." Thor explained. Jane seemed to understand, because she began to tamper with the device more. Loki had backed up so much that he was almost in line with Thor and Jane now. Hel suddenly screeched from a little ways away, and Thor realized how much this visit to Hel hadn't been quite the success he was hoping for.

"Got it!" Jane finally said.

"Do we have everything?" Thor asked.

"Who cares at this point?" Loki said. Thor felt to rush to respond, but Loki was right: they all wanted to get out of there.

Jane held out the device for Thor to take the other hand and together they turned it. Before the light could completely fill Thor's vision, he reached his free hand out for Mjolnir. It was instantly in his hand, but the rage filled scream of Hel followed it. The last thing Thor saw before teleporting was Hel's enraged face coming at them at intense speed that looked as though it may have gotten her to them in time to transport with them. Thor honestly hoped that she wouldn't.

With one more second, Thor was hurtled into space once more, flying far away from Hel. It was truly the worst realm by far that they had been to this entire journey, at least to him. He was sure that Jane and Loki felt the same way, though.

For a moment, Thor forgot Hel as cold air rushed around him, and an icy snowy plateau displayed itself below him. He closed his eyes and held on to the device, ready for Niflheim.

* * *

**A/N: While writing the end of this chapter, I was so into it that I was typing extremely fast and frantic because I felt so rushed like Loki, Thor and Jane! I really enjoyed writing this one! Thanks for reading it!**

**goddessgirl217- Your review literally nearly brought me to tears! I was so happy that people are loving Thor as much as I do and I understand how you feel. If people don't have obsessions as great as Thor, Avengers and other stories, than what else do we live to obsess over? I know the feeling of wanting great stories and movies to never end and there to be just movie after movie! I'll be working on an Avengers 2 Age of Ultron after this story so if you like Avengers too, I hope to have readers as supportive as you!**

**NightwingNinja17- Thank you! I can't wait for Thor 2 to come out as well! November 8th can't come fast enough for me! At least writing this story keeps me at bay, I feel like I must always have contact with something to do with avengers! Thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as possible!**


	26. Chapter 26: Niflheim

The first thing Thor noticed when he touched down was the bright light that was in the sky and radiated off the snow. Light, real light that flooded his vision and made him feel like he wasn't trapped any longer.

The second thing he noticed was the few snakes that writhed in the snow by his feet. They must have been caught in the light of the tesseract and transported with them. Thor instantly kicked one aside and he heard Loki cutting through the others.

"That… was bad." Jane panted. Thor nodded as did Loki. They were all wet from the rain in Hel, and the coldness and snow wasn't helping in Nifleheim. Not to mention the biting wind that howled louder than Thor had ever heard. Jane crossed her arms over her chest and huddled close to Thor. He put an arm around her. He wasn't that cold; being a god had its perks against weather. It only made him stronger against the cold by a little bit though.

"So, we need to power the tesseract?" Loki said, also crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lightning of Thor will suffice." Jane said. She then smiled. "I'm starting to even talk like Asgardians." She muttered more to herself. Thor chuckled at Jane's comment, but then grew serious about their predicament.

"Well, I've been thinking…"

"And that always turns out _so _great." Loki sarcastically interrupted him. Thor rolled his eyes, fed up with his brother's sarcasm. He smiled and shoved Loki into the snow which earned him a snowball in the shoulder from Loki.

"Will you let me finish?" Thor asked while smiling and offering Loki a hand. Loki took it and brushed the snow off of his armor. "I was going to say that maybe we could stay here for just a little while."

"What?" Loki and Jane said at the same time. They looked as surprised at Thor as Thor felt. It had been Thor who had kept pushing to go to each realm faster so they could get ahead of the elves, but he needed time to think.

"We are all exhausted, you guys more than I. I think we can spare just a few hours to get ourselves together." Thor said.

"What if the elves get to Muspelheim before us, though?" Jane asked, obviously disagreeing. That was exactly what Thor needed time to think about: Muspelheim. He had gotten the idea while he was reciting the Norwegian chant to Jane to help her rid of the demon. She had almost died in Hel, he couldn't drag her to another realm where there was no promise that Thor could protect her. The same thing went for his brother. This was Thor's quest, and he shouldn't have brought Loki and Jane with him the first place. They could be killed and it would be his fault. He loved having them with him, but was starting to think about going to Muspelheim alone.

"Jane, look at you, you can barely stand and we've been awake for almost three days. We haven't eaten in who knows how long, and we need to think about how we should approach Muspelheim." Thor argued. "Just until we are ready."

Loki and Jane looked at him with much uncertainty, but eventually Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He guessed all of the exhaustion was catching up to her now that they all thought about how much they have been through. She nodded and looked over to Loki.

"It's your decision." Loki told Thor. Did he really just say that? Thor looked around. They were on stretching plains of snow and ice with mountains surrounding them on all sides. There was a cliff that towered high above them on their right side. The rock was iced over and went straight up without a slope. It had a nook in it that was cut far enough for all of them to stay there comfortably for a while out of the chill of the wind. Thor mentioned this to Loki and Jane, and Loki started towards it without even answering. Thor guessed the reason he was being so… cooperative was because he too was tired and out of energy.

Thor and Jane fell in step behind him, walking to their shelter. Thor looked around as they walked for things that they could use. There were many evergreen trees that towered high around the edge of the snowy plains. Their vibrant greens were covered with light snowflakes. He could definitely try to start a fire with some of the wood if Loki taught him how to do it with magic.

~X~

In only twenty minutes, Loki was sitting by the fire he helped Thor make with Thor and Jane sleeping wrapped in each other's arms further back in the corner. Loki was grateful for the fire that they had created with wood from the evergreens. Thor still didn't take off Loki's mortal band, but Loki told how to strike a fire. It had taken a few times, but his brother finally got it.

Loki had been so tired ever since leaving Nidavellir, but all of the sudden, he couldn't sleep. They were almost done with their journey and his time alive was growing shorter. It was strange knowing about your approaching death. Loki seemed to look at everything differently now, which only made him feel more unhappy. He thought of everything he would never get to do. He thought of how he would leave the universe: Thor's evil, terrible brother. He was used to people being disappointed by him at this point, but he didn't want to leave like that. Maybe it would be easier for Thor to cope with though if he thought Loki didn't love him. Thor wouldn't be as sad if he Loki died while not being fully back on his side.

Loki looked at Thor, but he couldn't for long. It was for him, wasn't it? If Loki left to the Other to die, then no more trouble for Thor… at least from him anyways. If he didn't go to the Other, the Other would come to him and destroy everything and everyone as he went. Loki sighed and stood up. He didn't want to think about it right now.

He walked out into the harsh wind. It was snowing now, but he didn't care. All of the sudden, he felt closed in while sitting in the carved out area in the cliff. There was a giant rock in the middle of two trees. At least the trees would shelter him a bit from the slowing snow. Loki crossed his arms over his chest again and walked towards the rock.

~X~

In Thor's dream, he was watching someone sleep. It was a boy, but he looked extremely familiar. Thor walked around to the other side of the bed, and even in the dim light of morning, he could see it was a younger Loki. He then noticed it was Loki's room he was standing in. His brother looked to be at the age of… 7 maybe? Thor smiled to himself as he watched little-Loki sleep. He was so cute.

All of the sudden, the door burst open at the other side of the room and another boy rushed in. Thor instantly noticed that it was him when he was around 9 years old. Little-Thor jumped onto Loki's bed and immediately began shaking him.

"Loki Loki Loki Loki Loki Loki Loki Loki Loki Loki," 9 year old Thor repeated over and over again before Loki finally groaned and pushed Thor off of him.

"What?" Loki said. A younger, less worn, and not to mention alive, Frigga came in after Thor and smiled the smile that Thor so desperately wanted to see again.

Young Thor smiled and wrapped his arms around his little brother, squeezing him close.

"Happy Birthday." Thor said. Loki wrapped an arm around Thor as well.

"Thanks, but I- I can barely breathe." Loki barely managed to say with Thor hugging him so tightly. Thor let up a little, but still kept his arms around him. It made the current Thor sad, watching how close they once were. He missed that. He missed being able to wrap his arms around his brother without Loki stabbing him in the back metaphorically and literally.

"Happy Birthday, darling." Frigga smiled to her youngest son. Loki smiled but didn't say anything.

"He probably would say thank you if I wasn't squeezing the air out of him." Thor said, smiling up at Loki. Frigga rolled her eyes, but she kept smiling.

"I think that's enough, Thor." Frigga said. Thor stopped squeezing Loki so tightly so he could breathe again. Loki gasped in air and sat up with Thor's arms still around him. Thor put his head on his little brother's shoulder and smiled up at their mother. They hadn't always been _this _close all of the time, only usually when it was Thor or Loki's birthday.

"Aww, look at how much your brother loves you." Frigga said as she watched Loki and Thor.

"Don't get too used to it." Thor joked finally releasing his brother.

~X~

Thor jolted awake in the nook. Jane was still sound asleep in his arms with their blanket draped across her. Thor's mind knew he had a dream, but he couldn't remember what about. He knew it had something to do with Loki, but… _Oh my god…_ Thor thought, mimicking what Jane sometimes said. _It should be today._ Thor carefully counted back the days ever since they left Asgard. If he was correct, today was Loki's birthday.

Thor carefully counted the amount of days they had been traveling again. Yep, today was the day. Thor had nearly forgotten that Loki's birthday had been coming up. Did Loki know? Probably not.

Thor slid out from under Jane as cautiously as he could, not wanting to wake her. He was sure to put his leather bag down for her to use as a pillow instead of lying on the cold hard floor. Thor then walked as quietly as he could out into the snow.

It was falling now, the snow. Since Loki wasn't in the cave, Thor guessed he was somewhere out there. He liked to be alone a lot, and Thor didn't worry about the possibility of his brother leaving him every time he couldn't find Loki. Lately it had all turned out okay.

Thor looked around at the snowing realm. In a way, it was beautiful. It may have been extremely cold and the wind was annoying, but everything sparkled a bright white including the snowflakes. The only thing that disturbed Thor was the unmistakable trail of blood that led somewhere off near the pine trees. Remembering Loki's snake bit, Thor ran to the group of pines. Did it turn out to be poisonous?

Loki was sitting on a rock that wasn't covered in much snow. It was probably because of the trees that didn't allow the snow to fall on it. His arms were crossed over his chest to keep warm again, and he looked almost troubled about something, but not dying. Thor continued to the rock, but approached it from the back: he wanted to scare Loki just as he scared him in Hel.

Thor quietly walked to the rock, sinking into the snow with every step. Thankfully, the snow was new and soft so it didn't make much sound… at least Thor thought so.

"I know you're there." Loki said, his voice barely audible as it was swept away in the wind. Thor gave up his quiet act and normally walked around the rock to sit with Loki.

"How do you do that?" Thor asked. No one could ever sneak up on Loki. His brother just shrugged. Together they sat in silence, except for the howl of the winds. Thor then remembered what he had figured out a few moment before.

"Hey, happy birthday." Thor said nudging Loki. Loki looked surprised that it was his birthday. He seemed to have thought about it for a while, and Thor could see he was also counting back the days. Finally his brother sighed and pulled one knee to his chest as he rested his arm on it.

"I'm sorry you have to spend it here." Thor said looking around at the frozen wasteland. As beautiful as it was, they all wanted to go back to Asgard so badly. "Although a jail cell isn't much better." Thor realized, saying this more to himself than Loki. He looked over at his brother who smiled just a little.

"It's alright. It's not my birthday anyway." Loki said staring past the towering snow mounts. Thor was sure that it was, though. He looked at Loki, confused. His brother caught his look and pulled up his other knee to his chest.

"It's not my real birthday, it was just another _lie_." Loki said. Thor expected him to be angry, but he looked more hurt. Thor had nearly forgotten Loki was adopted. The only good thing about going through the troubles of different realms was that they could forget about all of the troubles that had recently happened. It was silent between them again for a little while, but Loki broke it eventually.

"How did you find me anyways, you can barely see through the falling snow." Loki said, looking around at the white that filled the air. Thor's heart jumped when he remembered how he did find Loki.

"I followed the trail of blood, how's your hand?"

Loki looked down and seemed startled by the amount of blood that the wound was causing. He looked around at the ground and leaned down to get a handful of snow. He then pressed it to the puncture marks in his skin.

"It stings, but I'll live." he said, occupied by trying to ice the wound. Thor nodded even though Loki wasn't looking, and watched as the snow turned red. Thor scowled at the wound that wasn't letting up on bleeding.

"Loki," Thor started. Loki didn't say anything, but waited for Thor to continue. Thor didn't, though. He watched Loki and wouldn't finish; he wanted his brother's full attention and a _real_ answer. His brother finally looked up at Thor, wanting him to go one.

"You get along with Jane pretty well, right?" Thor asked. He wanted to make sure that if Thor went to Muspelheim alone and left them the smaller tesseract trinket, he could trust Loki to get both of them home alive.

"Well I haven't tried to kill her yet so that's a good thing I guess." Loki said. His brother was joking, but it was true. Thor smiled when he remembered what Jane had told him while they were walking in Hel.

"She was extremely excited to tell me that you 'don't totally hate' her." Thor said. Loki chuckled and looked at the far mountains as if he was remembering something. Thor knew he could trust Loki with Jane. The only thing he needed now was to sneak out to Muspelheim without them knowing. Jane and Loki surely would be extremely angered by this, but this was Thor's fight. He brought them into this mess, so he could take them out. It was for sure then: Thor was going to Muspelheim alone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took a while. Marching band camp started so it has been busy. Keep holding on people waiting for Thor 2 to come to theaters!**

**loki fan- I appreciate the concern. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I was so happy to see the review especially since it was the first one for chapter 25!**

** isaalacrymosaa- thanks! I like writing frentic moments: it makes me go really fast! And all of this stuff I have no clue if any of it is in the movie, but it would be amazing if it will be! And I'm so glad that you got what I was trying to convey with the possession! **

**Rebeca13787- Aw! Thank you so much! I love the characters so much that they are easy to work with! And yes, Loki has two brothers. I didn't make that up, though. While writing this story I do tons of research in Norse Mythology which is where the comics of Thor were based off of. So almost all of the places, creatures, and people in this story are based off of more Norse Mythology**

** .1- I completely agree! I read all about the secret footage that they showed at comic con, and it made me 10 times more excited for the movie (if that was even possible!). **

** 2008- Just writing this fanfic is also helping me get by until Thor 2 comes out! Without writing this, I don't know what I would do while waiting! Tons of thanks, and I hope it's a little like what I'm writing too! I trust Marvel to make a great movie!**

***VERY SMALL BUT AMAZING SPOILER FOR THE ACTUAL THOR 2***

**So at comic con, they showed parts from Thor 2. I had to share this part of the footage with others though, because it made me so so so excited. Apparently in the movie, there is a part where Jane Foster _punches_ Loki in the face and says "That was for New York". And then to make it even more awesome Loki responds by saying "ooohh, I like her"**

**I love Loki, but I cannot wait to see Jane punch him in the movie. It just strikes me as a funny thing to see. **


	27. Chapter 27: Muspelheim

Jane woke up on the cold stone floor of the small cave. The blanket was still wrapped around her, but Thor was no longer there. She sat up and groaned loudly. Everything was sore, and her ankle wasn't showing any signs of getting better. The fire still gave off warmth, but it wasn't much but glowing wood now with a few tiny flames that flickered.

She noticed footprints going out of the cave and into the falling snow. Jane guessed that Loki and Thor stepped out for a bit as they let her sleep. How long had she been asleep anyways? Although it took a great amount of effort, Jane pushed the blanket off of herself as she stood. Even in the nook where she was shielded from the biting winds, it was still colder temperatures than she had ever been in. For a moment she thought of crawling back under the blankets and going back to sleep, but they needed to still go to Muspelheim. Now wasn't the time for resting.

Jane was about to walk out into the snow to follow Thor's footprints, but something inside the cave caught her eye. She froze and turned to see words marked into the stone wall of the small nook. She couldn't make out what it said from where she stood, but she could tell that it was signed by Thor at the end.

Walking to the note, Jane noticed that the words were made by the scraping of a smaller stone on the wall. As soon as she read the first sentence, her heart instantly picked up speed.

I'm sorry, but this is my responsibility. I've taken the tesseract

to Muspelheim alone. I can't see anyone else getting

hurt on the mission that was meant for me.

I left you two the smaller device

to return back to Asgard. I will see you back there.

~ Thor

Jane's mouth dropped open as she read the note. She whipped her head around and frantically looked all over the cave. It was only when she read his note when she realized that the tesseract device was gone, leaving the smaller transporting device that Thor once held in its place. The note said "I left you two…" didn't it?

"Loki!" she yelled. When no response came, Jane darted out the entrance of the nook and into the white wonderland of snow and ice. The wind whipped her hair around, and small snowflakes quickly collected in her hair. She still looked around for Loki, though, barely spotting his figure in the distance. If she yelled from this distance, he would definitely not hear her through the wind, so she began to run to him.

It was difficult trekking through the thick snow on the ground, but she still ran as fast as she could even with her hurt ankle. What was Thor thinking anyways? He was going to get himself killed! She understood that he was only aiming to protect them, but he wasn't thinking straight!

"Loki!" she yelled again, once she was closer. Loki turned and saw her coming so she stopped. Her ankle throbbed and she could barely move much longer through the cold snow. Loki pushed himself off the rock and ran to her. But before he could question Jane, she breathlessly answered his questions.

"It's Thor, he's gone." she said through pants. Loki's eyes went wide as he looked over her shoulder at the cave in the cliff. He looked like he had been out in the snow for a while. His hair was wet with snow and he looked even colder than Jane did.

"He left a note in the cave on the wall." Jane said, finally getting her breath back. Every inhale was sharp and cold and stung her throat. Loki immediately took off to the cave, with Jane groaning and running behind him.

As she entered the cave, Loki was already there reading the note. He too was breathing heavily, but he also looked extremely ticked off.

"What is he thinking?" Loki said running his hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Obviously, he's not." Jane said. "But we can't just leave him in Muspelheim alone!"

"Why not? It's what he wanted isn't it?" Loki muttered gesturing to his note. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Loki…"

"Okay, okay. But what do you suppose we do? He took the device that can take us to different realms, leaving us with the one that can only go to Earth and Asgard!" Loki said. Now that he said it, everything sounded even more impossible. Jane wasn't going to just go back, though. Knowing what they had gone through in previous realms, god of thunder or not, Thor might not make it out.

"The only reason that this part of the tesseract couldn't reach other realms was because it was too small, therefore being less powerful. If we could get more power, I could possibly get it to Muspelheim. It just needs to be able to harness the energy correctly." Jane said. She had been thinking about it for a while, but now she was sure that it may work.

"I though you needed Thor's energy from his lightning? What are we supposed to do if he's not here?" Loki asked, still shaking his head at Thor's note. He finally tore his eyes away and looked through their belongings until he found the small tesseract trinket. He eyed it and sighed.

"Well, I know one way, but he wouldn't be happy if I did it." Jane told Loki. She wasn't looking directly at Loki, though, but at the band of light around his wrist.

"What is it? He brought this on himself anyways." Loki said. He was still spinning the object in his hand, looking at it. He still didn't notice Jane looking at him, trying to decide whether to do or not to do.

Loki finally looked up at Jane, obviously confused at why she wasn't talking. He frowned when he saw her staring at the band. He hadn't figured it out yet, but he waved a hand in front of her face. She smiled, waking herself up from her conflict inside her head.

"So what were you talking about?" Loki asked. Jane sighed, making her decision. Loki was actually right about something about Thor: he led her to do this.

Jane reached forward to Loki's wrist. He looked confused at first, but let her pull up his sleeve a little, revealing the band more. His eyes went wide and he inhaled sharply.

"No…" he said, smiling now.

"Yes…" she said. "I know the words to undo it. _If _you can get power for the tesseract trinket somehow…"

"Yes, yes! Easily done." Loki said. Jane smiled at his excitement. It wasn't that she didn't trust Loki, it was just that she promised Thor never to remove the band without his consent. Remembering it was most likely Thor's life this was compromising, Jane sighed and held her hand over the band of light. Thor had helped her remember the chant a few nights back. It was difficult at first because it was in Norwegian, but she knew that it might be important to have it memorized. She was right by thinking that seeing the situation now.

Jane was about to say the phrase, but she noticed that Loki was trying to listen. He wasn't looking at her, but at the ground. He was completely still and seemed to be particularly focused on what Jane was about to say. So Jane backed away as much as she could while still being able to reach to Loki's wrist. Loki sighed in disappointment that he wouldn't be able to catch the words to rid of his mortal band. He slightly smiled, though, and held out his wrist.

"Go on, I'll try not to listen." he promised. Even if he did try not to hear Jane, he couldn't help being only a couple feet away from her.

Jane finally closed her eyes, remembering every word of the chant. She whispered it as quietly as she could, knowing Thor would be especially unhappy to know that Loki knew the phrase.

"Jeg elsker min bror." she whispered. At first the band didn't do anything, or so she thought. Jane was about to try again when she saw small patches of light beginning to slowly dissolve away. The strange wind picked up again, blowing around the cave as Loki regained his immortal powers. She watched Thor's brother start to look less worn, less cold, and less mortal. He smiled as he began to be able to lift small pebbles into the air without touching them.

"Okay, okay. No messing around. We've got to get to Muspelheim." Jane said. Loki let the rocks and pebbles drop back down to the ground. He looked disappointed that he couldn't play with his magic, but he nodded.

"So how were you planning to get power?" Jane asked, picking up the tesseract trinket that Thor left them with to return home with. There were two rings surrounding the blue ball of light. That was all there was to the trinket; how was she supposed to work with that?

"Anything really." Loki said. "Anything that can make energy: wind, sun, water." he gave examples. "Actually, there is a such thing as the nine rivers of Niflheim if we wanted to go with hydropower."

"Yeah, that could work great, but how are we supposed to get the tesseract energy to be attracted to Muspelheim."

"You just change the position and rotation of the rings to match the pattern of the realms magnetic field." Loki simply said, shrugging.

"How did you know that?" Jane asked. How long has he known that? Loki shrugged as he stood and walked to the entrance of the cave.

"You kind of have to know these things when you want to bring an alien army from another dimension into Earth." he said like it was casual.

"So this whole time, from the beginning, you've always known how to get to different worlds with the tesseract?" Jane asked. Loki nodded and moved a little bit further away from Jane as she scowled at him. She almost laughed, though. Was he honestly afraid of _her_ right now?

"We could have been already done with this journey if you'd helped us with the tesseract devices! Why didn't you?" Jane asked.

"No one asked." Loki argued. Jane rolled her eyes in frustration. She then turned her mind to think about their current situation again. They had to move fast before it was too late for Thor. She took a scoop of snow and put out the fire with it. Smoke rose from the distinguished flames as she hurriedly packed the rest of their items back into the bags they had with them.

"Let's go." she said once she had slung the leather bag over her shoulder. She could barely feel her hands now, let alone move them. The sooner they got to the realm of fire, the sooner they could get to Thor, and warm up.

"To the nearest of the nine rivers?" Loki asked. Jane nodded to him, so he set out into the falling snow. She took one last look at their nook in the rock cliff. The only thing that remained was Thor's note on the wall and the now damp wood they used for the fire. She took the tesseract trinket in her right hand, and followed Loki out.

~X~

Thor kept walking with Mjolnir in one hand, and the tesseract device in the other. He had come to Muspelheim alone and had been walking for only about five minutes. The heat was already becoming a burden, however. Everything around him resembled fire or lave. The ground he rocked on was dried lava that had turned black while cooling. The trees and bushed that surrounded the landscape of molten rock were on fire, but somehow they never burned down. Smoke rose from the fire, filling the sky with gray clouds. Instead of rivers of water running through the realm, there were rivers of lava that flowed like streams would in other realms. In the distance through the smoke, Thor could see active volcanoes that were constantly erupting with bursts of lava and rock.

Thor was walking towards the volcanoes, but his destination wasn't the volcanoes in particular. There was a giant landscape that looked like the one he was crossing now, except in the middle of it was a large mountain of rock resembling a palace. Thor recognized it from paintings and descriptions in stories: it was the palace of Surtr. He was the guardian or king of Muspelheim, and was extremely powerful. In fact, Muspelheim all together was one of the most powerful realms, so Thor hoped he could get them on his side.

Thor jumped when a geyser of hot steam sprung up a few feet away from him. He wondered if it was dangerous walking on the pressurized ground. He kept walking anyways, only more hesitant now. He found it strange that no forms of life were about Muspelheim. He knew the awful creatures that inhabited the realm. It ranged from fire demons to fire giants to dragons. He just hoped he wouldn't have to encounter any.

The palace was close to him, now, but he had a feeling that he didn't need to go any farther. A figure was suddenly standing at the halfway point between Thor and the palace. His long gray hair whipped around his head. Everything about him seemed grey but his eyes that shined a bright orange glow. Thor knew for a fact that it was Surtr.

"What brings you here, God of Thunder?" Thor half expected him to say Odinson. He couldn't count how many times he had heard variations of this phrase over and over again on this trip.

"I think you know, Surtr." Thor said loud enough for him to hear. The man smiled a smile that Thor didn't think was meant to be very friendly.

"You have been on quite a journey, haven't you?" Surtr asked, still not moving. Thor didn't say anything. He had an eerie feeling about this. He jumped again when steam sprout out of the ground a little bit in front of him. When it finally died down, Thor noticed that Surtr wasn't there anymore. His stomach twisted in knots as he looked around. He had to admit, Surtr really frightened him. Thor knew how powerful he was.

"If- if you would join us against the elves we offer our help when they come to Muspelheim." Thor offered, still looking for Surtr. There was a booming laughter that seemed to fill all of Muspelheim, and Thor knew it was Surtr. There was still no sign of him, though.

"I believe you're too late." the booming voice of Surtr said. Thor frowned. The elves had gotten here before him? How? He had reached every realm but Vanaheim before them. They had such an advantage, but…

As Thor looked around, he noticed something else. Muspelheim was exactly as Muspelheim should have been like. Any structures were still towering high, glowing in the light of the fires all around. It didn't look like anywhere the elves might have destroyed at all. Thor's first thought was that Surtr had lied, and the elves hadn't come here yet. Thor soon recognized his stupidity, though. If the elves had been here and they hadn't attacked Muspelheim for not joining them, then Muspelheim definitely wasn't going to join Asgard against the elves… they had already joined the elves against Asgard.

Thor heard the cackles again from every direction around him. He was stuck alone in enemy territory with no one to help. What had he done?

* * *

**Rebecca13787- Thanks! I thought it was cool when I researched about it as well (Loki having 2 brothers). Thank you for your continued reading! **

**NightwingNinja17 - OH MY GOSH! IF YOU HADN'T SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THE SECOND TRAILER, I WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN IT HAD COME OUT FOR A WHILE! THANK YOU! I seriously watched Jane punching Loki over and over again and I was screaming the whole trailer because it's LOKI LOKI LOKI everywhere. And most of this story is something i completely made up but some is what I read about on websites that may actually happen. Thank you so much!**

**Sr. Spanky McFluffy-ten - Thanks! I'm glad you like reading it, because I really enjoy writing it! Thank you for reading, every read means so much to me! (Your user name is pretty awesome too)**


	28. Chapter 28: Golden One

"Ready?" Loki asked Jane. He was smiling, excited that he could finally use the full extent of his powers. They had found one of the rivers not even two minutes away, and on the way Loki had changed the trinket so it would reach Muspelheim.

Although it was frozen over, Loki easily broke through the thick ice of the river, shattering shards everywhere. He probably should have waited a bit until he had his powers more under control, though. When he usually got his powers back after a while, they were abnormally strong and hard to control. Loki had accidentally cut up him and Jane a bit when they were standing to close to the flying ice.

Jane nodded in response to his question. She was holding the tesseract trinket in her right hand. Her arm was extended as much as she could reach out, not wanted to get soaked with whatever water Loki conjured up.

They both were in a hurry, now. Who knew what kind of trouble Thor could be getting into now. It was only another example of his brother's stupidity. What in the name of Valhalla possessed Thor? He was letting his ego and over excessive pride get in the way again. No matter what he thought though, he couldn't do this alone. Loki wouldn't let him and he was sure Jane wouldn't either. It's why he liked her: she was full of the stubbornness and determination that Loki was. With her in Thor's life now too, it could possibly help his brother forget about Loki and everything he had done when Loki is finally gone. The thought of his deal with the Other sent a pang of gloom into Loki once again, so he turned his attention to the powerful, churning river.

Loki held both of his hands over the stirring waters below him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jane tighten her grip on the rings of the little device. Loki knew he had to be quick, but careful as well.

Loki watched as a spot in the river caved in, and a crater seemed to form in the middle of the rushing currents. The water hurried around the empty hole in the stream that Loki had created. He closed his eyes and concentrated on water, just water. Loki barely opened one eye to see a column of churning water rise up from the crater. The pillar of water grew higher and spun faster as Loki raised his hands inch by inch into the air.

"Wow…" Loki heard Jane whisper to herself from behind him. He glanced back to see her mesmerized by the column of spinning water that towered at least twenty feet high now, turning like a small tornado of water. Her grip slackened on the gold rings as she turned her attention to Loki's magic works.

"Jane…" he reminded her to pay attention. She tore her eyes away from the water and looked at Loki and nodded. She held on tightly to the trinket once again.

"I'm ready." she said. Loki nodded, not wanting to waste time. With one thrust of his right arm towards Jane, the water flew towards her, spinning and churning at dangerous speeds: powerful speeds. As the water rushed into the glowing ball of energy, Jane was jolted backwards from the force. She caught herself, though, and kept hold of the tesseract energy. Loki guessed that she was still doing alright, so he kept extracting water from the river and feeding it to the tesseract energy.

The crater in the river grew bigger as Loki took more water at a fast pace. The water bubbled and stirred in the rivers, taking chunks of unbroken ice with it.

Loki was so focused on doing this that he didn't hear Jane the first time she called out to him.

"Loki! It's not going to be able to harness anymore!" Jane yelled over to him over the crashing of small waves and the rushing of water. Loki pulled back his hands and stopped focusing on the water, but the column didn't stop going at the tesseract.

"Loki!" Jane yelled again.

"I'm not doing it!"

Jane looked over at Loki, and then quickly turned her attention back to the hydropower that was too strong to stop now.

"It won't be able to control all of this energy, it'll…" Jane wasn't able to finish, though. The air was filled with a high pitched whine that was only growing louder and louder. The same went with the blue-white light of the tesseract that built like it always did when it was about to transport them. They didn't even spin the rings yet! The entire trinket was going to blow, all of its energy being released.

Loki was suddenly ripped from the ground and hurtled into space to who knew where.

~X~

"It's such a shame you came alone." The voice boomed from all around Thor. Surtr was messing with him, trying to get in his mind. Thor had just figured out how they had already lost Muspelheim to the dark elves. Thor was so hopelessly and helplessly alone now.

Thor listened to Surtr, but he was too afraid to move. He was thinking of something, anything that could get him out alive. The only surroundings around him would only make matters worse, all of them having to do with deathly fire and destruction. He was really wishing he hadn't gone alone now. He cursed himself for his own stupidity.

It was then when Thor felt the tesseract device in his hand. If he made a move now for it, would Surtr finally pounce? Thor didn't want to take the chance just yet.

"If I were you…" Surtr was now saying. "I'd be a bit worried, being alone in such a foreign land. It would be too bad…" his voice trailed off. Thor stood in the tense air, his stomach in knots and his heart racing. Where was Surtr? He definitely couldn't tell from his voice, it seemed to be everywhere. Would it be too much movement just to turn his head?

"If you weren't to return." Surtr's voice boomed, seeming to be so much closer this time. At that point Thor couldn't take the harassment any longer. He lifted the device and placed both of his hands on both of the handles. As soon as he touched down in Muspelheim, he had tampered with the device like he had watched Jane do. He couldn't find Asgard's magnetic field, but he could detect Earth's so he just set it for Midgard. Since Midgard was so much closer to Asgard, he could easily get back home.

Unfortunately, Thor wasn't even able to get to Midgard, though. As soon as he was able to begin to turn the handle, it was ripped from his grasp with a force that was greater that even Surtr. In a big flash of gold that glimmered in the light of the fires, a big mass soared directly over Thor's head. He couldn't get a good look though, because he was shoved back onto the ground when something hard swung out from the large mass and hit him. Were those claws that had yanked the tesseract from his grasp?

Thor tried to regain his composure. He jumped up and held Mjolnir up, ready for whatever would come. He wasn't going to be able to get home without that tesseract, so whatever had taken it from him, he was going to have to confront.

Thor looked all around him. He couldn't see the metallic gold anywhere. The smoke was really getting to him, as well as the heat. He was completely dry now, although that didn't help much of anything.

Another geyser of steam burst from the right side of Thor. He really hated them now. The steam hissed, and then was gone. Thor was about to start walking forward slowly, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something in the burning trees besides him that wasn't there before the geyser had went off: a column of some sort? It looked shiny and orange, but slightly scaly at the same time. Thor slowly turned his head to fully look at the object. He could then tell that the 'column' wasn't actually orange. It was only the flickering reflection of the fire. The actually color was gold. And the object wasn't just some pillar; it was only a small part of something bigger.

Thor looked up above the tree line, but wished he didn't. The detailed scaly face of a huge golden dragon stared back down at him. Thor's heart skipped a couple of beats. He stood still though, really regretting his stupidity now. With a mighty roar, the beast barred its pointed teeth and filled the air with fire.

~X~

It was pure luck that they had gotten to Muspelheim. Loki knew they were there before they had even touched the ground. The heat emanated from the realm for miles, and the fires that spread out over everything shined brighter than anything Loki had ever seen.

"Jane?" Loki called to her. She was kneeling on the hard rock ground, huddled over something. If she was hurt, Thor would kill him for pulling something like that.

She didn't answer so Loki walked to her, looking over her shoulder. She held the trinket in her hands, or what was left of it. The blue ball of tesseract energy was all together gone, and the rings were charred, looking more black than gold now. The outer ring had snapped and the inner was bent to a point where it couldn't easily be fixed.

"Let's hope Thor is keeping the other one safe." Jane said, tossing the useless ring ahead of her. They watched it bounce across the ground, thumping around in an unusual path because of the uneven rocks. It finally landed in what looked like a flowing river, but it was made of lava, not water. Jane seemed to have noticed this as she slowly stood, making her way to the flowing lava.

"This is amazing," she said, breathless.

"Thor now, scientific discoveries later." Loki told her.

"Right," she said, instantly getting back on track. The air was filled with the crackle of fire that seemed to be everywhere: on the trees, on the ground, in cracks of the rocks. Loki began to walk first, but he wasn't even sure where to go. Jane pointed this out.

"Well what are we supposed to do, just wait around for some sign?" Loki said. "I doubt that…" he was interrupted by a roar that pierced the air, making nothing else audible. By the sound, it was definitely a giant beast. Many inhabited Muspelheim, this he knew. Loki just didn't know what.

Jane was looking at him with her I-told-you-so look. Loki rolled his eyes and began walking towards the roar of the beast that was most likely confronting Thor. He was quickly surpassed by Jane who had begun running, now. He knew she was desperate to get to Thor, but Loki knew he could handle whatever the problem was until they got there. So he kept stubbornly walking, driving Jane crazy who still was running but she had to stop to wait for Loki occasionally.

Without warning, a big burst of steam exploded from behind him, flying out of the ground. Loki couldn't help but jump. Okay, now he would run. He didn't like Muspelheim. He didn't like being so warm all of the time and he only like his green fire. The smoke that filled the air was especially annoying.

Another roar sounded from not too far off. They were coming up to some type of clearing now that had a big mountainous structure in the middle. Loki even noticed a line of volcanoes in the distance that were exploding lava as they ran. The next roar was so loud; Loki was surprised that the creature wasn't directly above them.

He was looking around for it so much that he didn't notice that Jane had abruptly stopped. He nearly ran into her, but he stopped just in time to come right up behind her. The expression on her face had horror written all over it. She was staring out into the clearing. Loki looked as well and understood the reason for her surprise. His brother was pushed against a rock where he crouched down. On the other side of the boulder, a huge golden dragon unleashed clouds of smoke and fire down. Thor was shielded from the flames thanks to the boulder, but he wouldn't last long.

Why didn't he just transport away? The dragon was much too large to be accidentally transported with him so…

Loki realized the reason when he scanned the dragon more closely. It's eyes gleamed a copper brown color, and it's scales seemed to give off their own light with how glossy they were. Spikes ran down the back of the neck of the dragon, and its tail whipped around behind it as the beast messed with Thor by making him jump from the flames. It also had long, sharp claws. The incredible sharpness of the claws weren't what made Loki's chest tighten, though. It was what was held in its claws: the tesseract.

* * *

**isaalacrymosaa- haha thanks! I almost get as excited as Loki: i love his magic. And I am planning an important Loki and Jane team up moment later on in the story. I think they make a pretty good team. **

** 2008- haha this made me laugh! I say that so much when I like something! Thank you for that perfect moment for a movie line**

**NightwingNinja17- I know! I smile every time I see that! It never gets old for me. It looks like she really hits him hard too. Thank you so much by the way you are so dedicated to my story it's amazing! I like to do the same with getting an idea as well, the only thing I make sure I do, though, is be open to a totally different story to see when I go into the movies**


	29. Chapter 29: Last Moment

"This is just great." Jane said as she watched Thor with wide eyes. The dragon snaked its long neck around the boulder to where Thor stood, so Thor jumped to the other side of the rock. He reached for the tesseract at the same instant, but the dragon moved it from out of his reach.

Loki knew Jane was being sarcastic, but it was just what he needed.

"No, no this _is _great. Thor's the perfect distraction. We just need to grab the tesseract, get Thor, and get out of there." Loki said, watching the dragon move around the boulder to try and get Thor.

Loki began forming a plan in his head, but apparently Jane had a different idea. As soon as Loki had told her what he planned to do, she took a deep breath and bolted out into the open.

"Jane! No not yet!" Loki yelled after her. She ignored him and kept running, hopping over any traces of lava that ran between the cracks in the stone ground. Loki watched as Thor snapped his head in Jane's direction, his face becoming determined to stay away from the dragon's flames to surprised and worried that Jane was now bolting towards a towering high dragon. What was she thinking? She always jumped into things without thinking it through, not unlike Thor, actually.

~X~

Thor snapped his attention to someone running towards the dragon unexpectedly: Jane. How did she get there?

"Jane! No not yet!" he heard his brother from the direction from which she came from. How did they get here without the tesseract device? The smaller trinket that he left them could only to Asgard or Earth.

Thor was forced to turn his attention back to the dragon when he felt the intense heat of the flames on his left shoulder. He cried out in pain of the burn and jumped out of the way of the fire. He was about to raise his hammer to throw it at the dragon when he realized something was still flickering along the top of his cape near his head. Thor quickly patted out flames that were spreading across the cloth of his cape and armor. The dragon had already spread its jaws wide to throw more flames at Thor, giving him no time to swing at the beast.

Thor could only dive back behind the melting boulder from which he was once concealed behind. Remembering Jane, he immediately turned his gaze to her, now approaching the dragon. The golden creature must have sense her presence because it snapped its head towards her and opened its mouth, reading for another stream of blazing fire.

"Jane!" Thor yelled, jumping out from behind the rock. He knew there was nothing he could do to help her at this point, but he couldn't just stay there either way. Thor found it very hard to breathe all of the sudden as the he took a notice to the heat and smoke as well as Jane in the path of a dragon's flame. Thor's last breath caught in his throat as the dragon released flames that flickered violently with shades of blue and orange.

He finally exhaled when at the last second; Jane kicked her legs out in front of her, causing her to slide on the ground directly under the stream of flames. She glided under the raging fire towards the belly and back legs of the dragon where the tesseract was.

The tesseract's blue light glimmered off of the shining scales of the reflecting scales of the dragon as Jane reached out and grabbed it from the dragon's grasp. She stood up and began to run out from under the dragon, but the beast swung its tail around itself and towards Jane.

"Watch-" Thor started to warn her, but it was too late; by the time Jane had turned to see the tail swinging towards her, she was already slammed backwards into the air with so much force, she went flying at least twenty feet away from the dragon. Thor hoped with everything he had that she was alright. Even from thirty feet away, Thor could see her limp body in the blue light of the tesseract that she had managed to keep hold of.

Heat suddenly rushed by Thor's left side, so he dove to his right, avoiding the flames of the dragon once again. His leg struck something sharp and hard. As soon as he hit it, rocks tumbled down trapping him there. He felt the rocks poke him, and Thor knew he was probably bleeding. Even though it hurt, Thor yanked his leg out from under the rocks, making them collapse onto the ground with loud clacks.

Thor spared a glance over his shoulder to see the dragon winding up to spray flames at him again. A pang of worry was sent through Thor as he realized that he wouldn't be able to make it out of the way in time. His ankle throbbed as he turned on his back.

Thor pushed himself back as fast as he could but the beast had already opened its jaws. Thor could even see the fire growing in the back of its throat, shining across the rows of lethal pointed teeth. Would he die in the last realm once he came this far? He took one glance over at Jane again and took a deep breath. At least she was slowly pushing herself up. She looked over at Thor, and then at the dragon, her face morphed into hurt and worry. Thor couldn't watch her horrified gaze as he would be killed right in front of her eyes, so he instinctively put an arm over his face to shield his eyes from the heat as the flames filled his vision.

The heat was nearly unbearable, and the fire was almost touching his skin now, so Thor flinched and waited for his death to come.

He had always heard people say that before near death experiences, they're life flashed before their eyes. Thor wasn't literally seeing all of his memories in front of him, only remembering. It was small things about the people he care about most: his friends and him laughing at the training ground, his mother running up to hug him after he had returned from New York, his father telling him that he was proud of Thor, Jane throwing his arms around him in London, and lastly Loki when they were younger. His brother mischievously smiling at Thor as they ran from the prank they had played on the maids in the palace.

It all flashed by in less than a second in his memory instead of in front of his eyes. The only thing he could think about then was the heat and light of fire. Thor held his breath and waited as he closed his eyes.

~X~

Sif ran alongside Fandral and Volstagg, with Hogan in front of them. A citizen had reported an elves spacecraft near the edge of Asgard, spying on their defenses. When Loki, Thor and Jane had left, it had been their number one job to protect Asgard from the elves when they were gone. Odin had offered for more warriors to go with them, but Sif and the warriors three knew they could handle it alone. If they thought they could just easily step over Asgard, they were so wrong.

"Do we even know how to take out an elven ship?" Fandral asked, nearly out of breath. No one said anything, and Sif knew why. They hadn't had any dealings with the elves before, and no one knew how they worked. She knew they were big on dark magic, but only a few in Asgard could master darkness, including the All Father and Loki.

Sif felt uneasy having Loki traveling with Thor and Jane. Even with a mortal band and shackles, who knew what he could do now. He actually scared Sif a bit: not him specifically but how much he could now do that he couldn't do before. Thor had told her that he had seen realms that weren't even known to them. She knew that Thor was still going out of his way to bring Loki back from the dark side, but Sif knew better. Loki was gone and was never coming back, but she wouldn't tell Thor that. Somewhere deep down she knew that she missed him, but more of her was glad that he was gone. He had tried to kill them and Thor. He had tried to take over both Asgard and Midgard too.

"Sif," Fandral said. It was only then when she noticed that her other friends had stopped. She turned and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, must be tired." she said, coming to a stop a little ahead of them after she had kept going for a little while. They were standing by a valley of rolling hills and long grass. There were trees that outlined the hills as the sky was beginning to become lighter in Asgard. Their silhouettes towered high, but there was another unmistakable out of place silhouette as well. Thor had described the ship that had invaded Midgard, and this fit its every description.

"What are they doing?" Volstagg wondered aloud. "Do they think they can get information from here?"

"They may be planning to send elves out." Hogun suggested.

"Well either way, they can't be here." Sif said, observing the unmoving craft. She wondered what they were planning. She had always liked the elves swiftness and ability to fight so strongly, but never has she ever been fond of dark elves or darkness over all. It was a complicated business, darkness, and she didn't want to get involved.

"We should scout it out." Fandral said.

"Okay, but these elves give me an uneasy feeling. I'm not getting too close to that thing." Volstagg said. Sif smiled at Volstagg's comment and followed her friends as they quietly ran closer the ship. It didn't look as… "alive" as Thor had described.

Volstagg groaned besides Sif as they got close enough to see how big the ship really was. All of his friends shushed him and continued to look up at the towering structure. The wind blew through the leaves and Sif's hair. It brushed against the back of her arms since she didn't have time to tie up her hair once they were alerted at the palace.

"Sif, you hair…" Fandral complained. She turned to see it kept brushing up against Fandral's shoulder. It was getting annoying now, especially when it blew in front of her face. "Here."

Fandral gave Sif string to tie her hair up for that moment. She thanked him and tied it back.

"I'm getting closer." Hogun said. Without waiting for a response he began to walk forward out into the open towards the elven spacecraft.

"Wait, Hogun!" Sif called out to him, though in hushed tones. She chased after him while still trying to manage to put her hair in a ponytail. She fell in step with him, followed by Fandral. Sif expected Volstagg to come as well, but she didn't hear him approach them.

"Wait…" she whispered. Hogun and Fandral looked confused but they stopped and turned to find what Sif expected.

"Volstagg!" Sif shrilly whispered. He was still concealed in the shadows of the trees where they had stopped before walking closer to the craft. She could see the outline of Volstagg shake his head. Sif groaned as she and Fandral walked back into the trees. She took one of Volstagg's arms as Fandral took the other.

"Come on Volstagg, we can take whatever is in there." He reassured him.

"I- I don't like darkness. I don't want anything to do with it now, or ever." He said, but he let his friends pull him out into the open up to Hogun who was already at the craft's side.

"Let's just go home and call it a day." Volstagg said from behind Sif. She rolled her eyes and looked back at him.

"Volstagg, if you want to go back you can. No one is stopping you." She said with her eyebrows raised. He huffed.

"I'm no coward!"

"Then come on," Sif turned back around to find that Fandral and Hogun were gone. Where did they go?

Sif walked around the entire base of the ship but couldn't find them. Volstagg raised his axe above his head and looked around as well.

"Hogun? Fandral! If you're trying to pull something, it isn't funny!" Sif called out as loud as she could while still whispering. She paused to see if she could hear an answer, but there wasn't one. Now wasn't the time to be messing around. They didn't know how many elves were around, wanting to kill them with any chance they got.

The only sound was the wind rustling through trees and the breathing patterns of Sif and Volstagg. Sif sighed and took a step towards the structure. She instantly stopped though, when she heard a scraping sound coming from directly in front of her. It seemed to be the elven craft, because she saw the wall of the base begin to shift as an opening began forming directly ahead of her.

"Volstagg," she called out to him, but he was already behind her, looking at the doorway that was now fully formed. Sif hesitated at first. Was this how Fandral and Hogun got in? And what if there were still elves in the ship? Would she and Volstagg be able to fight them off alone?

Despite her worries, curiosity got the better of her as it often did. Sif stepped through the entrance with a hesitant Volstagg behind her.

The inside of the ship reminded her greatly of the elven structure they had snuck into on the dark side of Asgard a little less than a week ago. It seemed like much more time had gone by since then than just less than a week. With Thor gone, it seemed the whole kingdom was vulnerable, and this gave Sif the constant lingering worry that they may be attacked again at any time. With the queen gone, Thor gone, and even Loki gone, Sif also worried about the king. He was the only one in the royal family currently in Asgard at a time like this.

"I feel like someone is watching us." Volstagg whispered behind her. Sif looked around to see if Volstagg's hunch was right, but she couldn't see anything. The only things that surrounded them were jagged gray walls and steep stairs that seemed to lead up to something important, though she knew not what. As she surveyed the area, she could hear the familiar scraping sound behind Volstagg. She whipped her head around to find the opening closing in the same manner as it revealed itself to them. Volstagg looked to and took a deep breath. He looked at Sif and to the stairs. She also turned and looked. They weren't going to get anywhere by just standing there.

"Come on," she whispered and started up the steps. She thought that she could sense it now: the unmistakable presence of another. Yet as she turned and looked high and low, no elves were found. She wondered if she was missing out on some detail that could very well save their lives. She didn't let her hesitance get the better of her though, as she kept moving.

As they climbed, she thought she detected a faint red glow, but then again, it could have been only her imagination. They continued higher and higher, and she knew they were nearly to the top of the T shaped ship. Not only that, but she also knew she wasn't just imagining the red glow anymore. It grew more vibrant as they walked up. Whatever it was, it was most likely what was held at the top of the winding steps. Her legs were growing tired of climbing, but she didn't dare stop in fear that it would trigger some elf attack. Sif knew it was much better if they kept moving.

"Stupid elves… Never liked them… I just want to eat breakfast…" Volstagg kept mumbling barely audible things behind Sif, causing her to roll her eyes. She couldn't help but smile, though. She knew Volstagg wasn't a morning person. She turned around and held her finger to her lips to quiet him anyways. It was only then when she did here something coming from somewhere far behind them on the staircase. Sif and Volstagg both froze, not knowing what to expect. The sound had sounded like scuffling, but she couldn't be sure. Everything seemed to echo in the craft. Maybe the sound wasn't actually coming from down the steps, but somewhere completely different?

"We should keep moving." Volstagg whispered. Sif nodded and as quietly as possible, she began to ascend the stair again. The walls around them began to grow further apart as they walked higher, and soon a big chamber was visible. Sif couldn't see the entire room from where she stood, but what she could see was empty. It was obvious that the red light came from the room. In the middle of the room there was a floating object that looked like it was a piece of the ship. There were two slabs of the grey stone hovering parallel to the ground. In the middle of the levitating structure there was a ball of bright red light that cast light around the entire room. Sif had no idea what it was, but it looked like it was pretty important if they built an entire chamber around.

She walked into the room once she knew that no one occupied it. Everything seemed to be red as it reflected off the glossy walls of the ship. There didn't seem to be any other opening along the wall of the chamber, only the wide open room itself. She walked towards the curious floating piece in the center of the room, but turned when she noticed light spilling in. It wasn't the red glow, but light from outside. There was a wide open window that revealed the valleys and trees in front of the ship. It was then when Sif realized that this was most likely the place where the elves controlled the ship. What did a red ball of energy have to do with it, though?

"Is this-" Volstagg started, but he was interrupted by footsteps coming from what sounded like above them. As Sif stopped and listened more closely, though, it seemed that the noises were coming from down the steps. Whenever Sif thought she knew where the footsteps were coming from, they seemed to sound like they were coming from a different direction. She wondered there were actually multiple footstep sounds or it was only the strange echo of the place.

Sif turned to face the large spread window with Volstagg at her side. No one seemed to be outside the ship either. The footsteps had begun to fade away and soon there was nothing but the silence that filled the ship.

Sif reached down and gripped the hilt of her sword. She felt the leather wrapped end of the weapon and began to slowly draw it out of where she held it in her belt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Volstagg get a better grip on his axe as he straightened it at his side.

Sif waited for someone or something to jump out suddenly. She hated waiting for whatever lay beyond; it made her feel like hunted pray. She wondered if her and Volstagg were the ones that should be going to look for anyone else in the ship to attack. Maybe they should make a run for the exit? No, they were Asgardian warriors; they never fled before knowing what they were up against. But it had been at least three minutes of silence now and Sif was getting impatient.

Finally making up her mind, Sif was about to turn to suggest they went and found Fandral and Hogun. Before she could, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She shrieked as she whipped her sword around to someone she wasn't quite expecting: Fandral. He ducked under her sword, missing it by inches.

"Woah, hey." He said holding his hands out. He smirked at Sif, just making her more infuriated. "Didn't mean to scare so much." Hogun was standing behind him, and even he was smiling just a little. Volstagg took a deep breath and seemed to recover from also being nearly scared to death; he hadn't shrieked so loudly, though.

"This is no time for games." Sif grumbled, putting her sword back. "Where were you anyways? I turn my back on you for thirty seconds and all of the sudden you are gone!"

"The opening revealed itself to us so we just walked in. We didn't know it would shut behind us. I think it can sense when someone is waiting outside by it." Fandral said defensively. Sif sighed. She shouldn't be mad: it was her who let her fear get her.

"Ok, I'm sorry I snapped." she said. Fandral swiped his hand in the air, waving away her apology and telling her it wasn't a big deal. "So where have you two been?"

"Searching the entire ship." Hogun answered while he walked to the large window revealing the landscape of Asgard out in front of them.

"So what did you find?" Volstagg asked anxiously. Sif found herself getting nervous again as she remembered the footsteps and other noises. Had they been Fandral and Hogun or someone else

"Nothing. It was completely empty." Fandral said, making Sif relieved of her worries. "The ship is all ours."

~X~

The heat around Thor grew and got hotter when Thor thought it not even possible. Only two seconds had gone by since the flames began to stream towards him, but those two seconds felt like an eternity as he could nothing but wait for his death to come.

Just when Thor's vision was nothing but orange hot flames, the heat lifted almost instantly. He wondered if it was just death coming to take him so soon. Thor looked down at his armor and arms to find that there were no burns with the exception of his shoulder where he was burned earlier. He looked around him and to his surprise, flames still completely engulfed him. It wasn't until Thor looked more closely when he realized that there was a dome of sorts that surrounded him. The fire seemed to almost bounce off of the bubble around him protectively. The temperature around him was cooler than Muspelheim itself, and Thor couldn't help but feel utterly confused.

Finally the flames lifted to reveal a muddled dragon, and Loki holding his hand out towards Thor. His eyes immediately flew to his brother's wrist to unveil what he was expecting: no mortal band. How did that happen? The only people who knew the chant included him, his father, and… Jane. Why had she removed Loki's only restraint? Didn't she understand how powerful he truly could be?

"Thor!" Loki yelled. With a wave of his hand the protective dome was gone. "Come on, to Jane." He said running by Thor and helping him up in the process. Together they made it past the confused dragon before it could take a swipe at them with its claws or spit fire once again.

Jane was already hidden behind a giant, thick slab of rock. It curved so that it concealed her on three sides as well as above her. It was in a position so close to the edge of a mountain that the dragon wouldn't be able to fit in front of the only open area in the little hiding place she had found. The only way the dragon would be able to get them from where Jane stood would be if it melted down the rock into nothing. Unfortunately, Thor knew that it wouldn't take the beast very long to do that.

Once Loki and Thor were at Jane's side, Loki leaned in close to Thor to whisper something to him.

"Remember when you asked me to warn you not to make Jane too mad in Alfheim?" Loki asked Thor. Thor nodded, remembering how Loki had made fun of Thor while Jane was possessed and trying to kill him. "Well consider this your reminder."

"What the hell was that?" Jane loudly asked Thor. "You can't just leave us in Niflheim and go to Muspelheim alone! You were nearly killed!"

"I- I just didn't want you getting hurt!" Thor argued back. He knew she was right, but he had a good reason for doing what he did.

"Well you would have died right there if Loki wasn't here to save you!" Jane angrily snapped back.

"Not to mention you wouldn't have the tesseract without Jane as well." Loki added. Thor shot an angry glance at Loki and returned his attention to Jane.

"Why is Loki's band removed anyways? You agreed not to remove it unless it was an emergency." He argued.

"You led me to do it! If I hadn't, where would we have gotten the power to supply the tesseract trinket to get here? No where. And you would have been dead by now!"

"Jane I-" Thor was interrupted when a boom sounded from the stone that they had their back's pressed against. Even on the thick stone, Thor could feel the vibrations of the impact. The same came again, and Thor realized the dragon was ramming its head against the small nook that the three of them were concealed in.

Thor was about to start trying to calm Jane again, but a scolding heat emanated from the stone. They all jumped forward, loosing contact with the rock: the dragon was trying to melt the stone down as Thor had suspected. He could even see the light of the fire creep around the edges of the stone arch. He knew that they had to hurry this along so he started with Jane again.

~X~

Honestly, Loki hated it as Jane and Thor fought. Out of everyone, he thought those two would be the last to get into a fight at a time like this. They were being hunted by a dragon, and Thor was starting up again.

"I'm sorry. I realize it was stupid, but this is my quest!" Thor argued.

"And now it's all of ours! We are all in this!"

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt!"

"So you'd rather _die _instead?"

"STOP!" Loki finally yelled. "Don't you get it? We are done! We've been to all of the realms! We could go _home_! Now's not the time for your pointless bickering!"

Thor and Jane both turned to look at Loki in surprise at his sudden outburst. They had stopped fighting, though, which was what Loki was going for anyways. Loki saw the realization of his words form on Thor's face in the mix of the light from the tesseract and the flames that still rained down on their temporary shelter.

His brother sighed and turned towards Jane, but didn't look at her. "It's set to Earth because Asgard is too far off. From Earth we can get back to Asgard." he mumbled.

"Okay," Loki said, glad to be talking about something else. "Now how do we get out in the open to transport without the dragon burning us all to crisps?" He watched but only saw that neither Thor nor Jane had an answer to that. They were in a pretty tough situation being trapped with a dragon ready to kill any movement at the first glance less than ten feet away from them.

Loki jumped when Thor suddenly gasped. His brother was staring at something outside of the stone shelter on the ground with wide eyes. It wasn't a startled gasp, but more of an excited one. Loki followed his gaze to a spot on the ground that seemed to be _moving._ Loki understood that it was a spot in the ground where a steamy geyser was about to burst. He instantly knew what his brother was thinking.

"Conceal ourselves from the dragon with the steam just long enough to transport?" Loki asked Thor. His brother smiled and nodded at him.

"Get ready to run out with the tesseract and Jane. I'll set of the geyser." Thor said, already running to the edge of the stone wall. He took one glance around the corner, but immediately retracted with a stream of flames following him. Once they died out, Thor turned back and nodded at Loki, so he took Jane's wrist and led her right next to Thor. She held out the tesseract device for him to take one end and be ready. Loki did, and at that moment Thor hurled Mjolnir at the sensitive spot on the ground.

The stones cracked around Mjolnir, and with no time to spare, white steam sprouted up violently from the ground. Loki jumped out into the open air where there were no stone ceilings above them. He only took one quick second to make sure Thor was close to them with Mjolnir in his hand before turning the handle on the tesseract.

The bright light filled in around them and Loki let himself feel relieved: finally they were going home. As of that very second, it was last gruesome moment on their harrowing journey through the nine realms.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one took really really long time. I just took a short break to get myself together. **

**Tricky-Loki- Thank you so much for the review, the PMs, and all of the news on Thor 2! It's great to have someone to talk to!**

**Saramagician- I'm so glad to here that you read through the whole thing! And I hope I can make it that long with it still being good. I hope I can because it's the only thing that's helping me hold on! **

**lwolf- Thanks! I will always remember you, being my first reviewer and all.**

** 2008- Hahaha, sorry the cliffhangers are like a habit that I have. Sorry the update took a while, the next one will be quicker!**


	30. Chapter 30: An Old Friend

As soon as they reached Midgard, Loki fell to his knees. He felt an overwhelming dizziness that he knew wasn't from teleporting. All of his senses faded; his vision blurred, he couldn't hear anything but a rushing wind sound, and Loki couldn't even feel it when he dropped to the ground. He tried to shake away his unsteadiness, but it only got worse.

An image displayed itself in front of Loki, and his heart skipped a beat when he realized what was happening.

The dizziness passes and every sense was as clear as day as Loki shakily stood. He was in the realm of the Chitauri once again, but the Other was nowhere in sight. The oddly shaped steps that led to who knows where were to Loki's right. He was in the place where him and the Other had discussed taking over Midgard before it had happened. There were no Chitauri in sight after they were all taken out in New York.

"You try my patience." hissed a voice from behind Loki. He snapped his head around to look for the Other, but didn't find anyone. Loki went back to facing forward. He didn't want to look desperate to know where the Other was, although on the inside he was.

"You know that at a time like this, we can stomp out Asgard as easily as humans are fooled." The Other hissed. Loki glanced to the side without turning his head, but still there was no one.

"Then why don't you?" Loki asked.

"He has plans that do not regard doing so just yet. But if you force his hand, he will have no trouble demolishing the city on the spot, including all of your paltry friends and family that you _do _still care about, even without admitting it. I can see inside your mind. You cannot run forever."

Loki knew this; he had just been so caught up in traveling the realms to even worry about The Other. Everything he said was most likely true, including caring about his friends and his father and even Thor. No matter how times he would ever try to kill them, he couldn't help but always come back to caring for them eventually. Now that he thought about it, he hated himself for what he did. After he had won over both Asgard and Midgard, killing his friends and family in the process, how could even think that he'd ever be happy?

Loki hadn't thought of it before. What if he had won? Everyone he ever cared about would be gone. After Loki would have everything, the realization would probably hit him. He imagined himself at Thor's grave, secretly after he won over Midgard. What if it had been Sif's grave as well, or Fandral, Hogun, or Volstagg's? Surely Loki would go mad with grief and hate for what he did if he succeeded. He knew that now. You can't spend your whole life loving people and all of the sudden just forget about all of that forever.

_Maybe- No… No, that's ridiculous._ Loki thought. He had been thinking about his death that was coming near. He was thinking maybe… just maybe if he somehow explained to Thor how sorry he was and how he was dying to save everyone, would they forgive him? Redemption was a word that bounced in Loki's mind. Was that what it would take to be redeemed? To show the people that he missed and betrayed how much he knew he was wrong by dying to save everyone else the trouble of him ever again? Dying for redemption.

Loki swiped the thought away, though. Why would they ever forgive him? If he were his friends and family, he most likely wouldn't. Loki was alone on this, and forever on because of what he did. He didn't need redemption to die. The thought still lurked in his mind, though.

"Laufeyson! I'm waiting." The Other hissed. Loki closed his eyes and shook his head to concentrate on what The Other had brought him here for. He opened his eyes, half expecting his new nemesis to be in front of him, but The Other still wasn't there.

"You need to promise that you won't hurt Asgard or Thor, or his friends, or my father in the process." Loki said. "Oh, no hurting Jane either." Loki added, remembering her as well and remembering that The Other liked to find loopholes and people Loki would leave out.

"And If I agree to that…" The Other hissed.

"Then…" Loki paused. Maybe he shouldn't do this. He could tell Thor he was being hunted for death as punishment for failure, and they could help Loki rid of The Other. No, this was his mess and it was his choice. "Then I will come to the abandoned observatory on the edge of Asgard in two nights at dusk."

"Very good, very gooooood." The Other whispered more to himself. "You know this won't be easy, Asgardian."

"I know."

Loki expected for the Other to hiss something in return, but his vision faded again and the dizziness returned. The forms of the sun, a wall of stone, and an old brick building started to materialize around him, as well as Thor and Jane's figures. He thought he could hear his name being called, but he couldn't be sure. It sounded so far away.

In one short burst, his vision came back and "Loki" rang loud and clear in the air.

"Loki, are you okay?" Thor was asking. He was kneeling besides his brother, looking at him with concern. Jane was behind Thor, her eyes wide as she watched Loki questioningly.

Loki took a deep breath as he regained himself. He stood, and Thor stood right after him.

"I'm fine."

"No, this is the second time, Loki." Thor said, obviously getting aggravated that Loki wasn't telling him.

"Really, I-"

"Loki." Thor interrupted. Loki looked at the ground. He didn't want to see Thor's concerned face: it would only make leaving him so much harder. "Loki, look at me." Thor said, putting a hand on Loki's right shoulder. Loki finally did look up and immediately he knew that lying to him this time wouldn't be so easy. The worry on his face…

But still, Loki didn't say anything. He bit his bottom lip out of habit, and just stared back at Thor. His brother just turned from worried to aggravated.

"Fine… don't tell me." He muttered turning away from Loki. Loki didn't want his brother mad at him, well mad about something else other than betraying him. Not when the next two days would be the last with his family… no, old family he corrected. Loki didn't belong there, he knew. But he was glad that Thor didn't question him further.

It was then when Loki took in their surroundings for the first time. They were in the city, New York City. Loki wouldn't forget this city. He wouldn't forget the place they were standing at the doors of either. It was a S.H.I.E.L.D database in New York that was disguised as just a shabby run down brick building. In actuality, the inside was styled just like the helicarrier that the Avengers used. Loki knew because it was immediately where they took him after he was "arrested" the humans called it. Loki had always been disappointed in his loss in New York, but he also had realized that it had taken 6 superheroes to defeat him. For that he was to say the least, pretty proud.

Loki couldn't even begin to describe how comforting it was to have buildings, actual buildings, be surrounding them. You could hear automobiles and people flooding the streets from outside the concrete wall: civilization. It felt good after being isolated in dark and dank realms where there didn't seem to be any hope.

He was too caught up in enjoying being with normal beings again to even notice that Thor and Jane were fighting once again.

"Jane…"

"I'd never do that!"

"Yeah but, you're…" Thor trailed off. Loki knew he was about to say something that would completely set Jane off. You're what? A human… a girl?

"I'm _what?"_ she asked, waiting for an answer. She knew perfectly well what Thor was about to say, Loki knew this. He watched his brother and Jane look at each other. He was definitely feeling like the awkward third wheel in the situation.

"I'm sorry…" Thor quietly said, eyeing Jane who was now looking at the ground. "Really, I know it was stupid, I just love you too much to let you get hurt."

Loki rolled his eyes which earned him a dirty look from Thor. It wasn't his fault he had to stay and listen to these people! He knew it was bad when he actually _wanted_ to get into the S.H.I.E.L.D database rather than being out there.

Before Loki even knew what had happened, Jane had flung herself into Thor arms, wrapping hers tightly around his chest. Not that Loki was one for their annoying romantic scenes, but he was however glad they had made up. He hated when they fought.

As a relieved expression washed over Thor's face as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jane's back as he rubbed her arms, Loki had a thought that surprisingly never occurred to him: what if Jane would become his sister in-law? Woah. Loki thought about that, nowhere near in the future quite yet he supposed, but it was possible. If Loki was still alive then, he might actually like that. A sister… sort of. He liked her enough, he admitted.

"We're from two separate worlds." Jane was now saying. "And maybe they were separate for a reason, but I don't care. We'll make it work."

Loki groaned, both of them snapping their attention to him.

"I'm in tears, really. But can we get done what we need to get done?" Loki complained. Thor smirked at his brother's annoyance, and let go of Jane. He nodded his head towards the doors of the facility and began to make his way towards it, hand in hand with Jane, Loki's potential sister in-law… Wow, he still couldn't get over the fact of how possible that was.

~X~

Thor wasn't expecting any trouble when he was entering the S.H.I.E.L.D database, but as soon as he touched the door, red lights were flashing and a faint alarm that sounded like it came from inside. There was immediately shouting and scuffling feet as the doors burst open, leaving Thor only just enough time to pull Jane back away from the swinger flaps.

About eight agents, all dressed in the S.H.I.E.L.D apparel flooded out and surrounded them faster than Thor though humanly possible, humanly being the keyword.

"Stop! You are unauthorized to…" one of the agents faded away in midsentence as he got a good look at Thor. The agent was short and bald. His skin was a darker shade and he wore glasses over his dark eyes. Thor thought he recognized the agent, but he could think of who it was.

"Oh, it's that Asgardian with the hammer." another agent said.

"Would it kill you to remember a name? Four letter!" Thor said.

"Loki!" said another agent closest to Thor.

"No, that's not it…" Thor said, but instantly knew while laughing to himself that they meant that they just realized that Loki was with him. Thor jumped into gear and threw himself in front of his brother.

"Woah, woah, woah. He's harmless…" Thor began to say. He was about to go on and explain that Loki didn't have any powers, but he realized that it would be a lie if he said that. Thor knew Loki would be mad at him, but he reached his hand over to Loki's wrist and whispered the words to create his mortal band.

What Thor didn't expect was for Loki to suddenly collapse behind him as soon as his immortal powers were drained. Thor spun around, trying to catch Loki before he hit the paved ground below them. What happened?

Thor caught his little brother around the chest and helped him stand by being supported by Thor. Loki instantly looked more beat up and tired than a second ago like everything that had happened to them on their journey washed over him in one fast, forceful tsunami. Thor mentally kicked himself; he had forgotten that without warning with all of Loki's mortal disadvantages would definitely catch his brother off guard. The agents around him, as well as Jane looked at him, unsure what just happened.

"Sorry…" Thor quietly apologized to Loki as he helped his brother drape an arm over Thor's shoulders for support.

"Yeah, thanks." Loki muttered bitterly. He accepted Thor's help, though, and leaned heavily on his brother.

"Is Fury here?" Thor asked the familiar agent. He didn't ask at first, still baffled by Loki's sudden collapse. He shook his head focusing once more, though, and turned to Thor. His face was apologetic which told Thor what was coming next.

"He's got something going on in Brooklyn right now. A little further away in the state. We can give him a call, though." the agent offered.

"That'd be great. What about…" Thor paused, trying to think of the name of a specific agent of S.H.I.E.L.D that he knew was like Fury's right hand man… or woman in this case.

"Uh… dark hair, dark eyes, pretty tall, high up in power…" Thor said, just hoping someone would jump in. He wasn't good at names, he never was.

"Hill." Loki said. "Maria Hill."

Thor nodded, but then turned to Loki with confusion written on his face.

"How did you know?"

"When I was on the helicarrier." Was all that Loki answered with.

"Well, she's the one." Thor told the agent, looking back at him.

"Yeah, she's here. Come on in, but…" he was staring at Loki and his weapons both in his hands and strapped to his sleeve. Thor would have made the suggestion himself if he wasn't distracted by trying to support Loki.

"You've got to leave them out here, Lo." Thor said. Loki groaned and carefully pushed himself off of Thor's support. He steadied himself on his own, holding out his hands slightly for balance. Thor watched him, ready to jump back in if he couldn't stand. Loki seemed sure that he was alright alone, though, as he began to unsheathe his daggers and drop his knife.

"Alright." The agent said. He waved his hand towards the doors and all of the other agents that had burst out a few moments ago, filed back inside.

"This way." he said. Thor put an arm around Jane and took one last look at Loki to make sure he was okay. His brother looked tired, but other than that he was stable. With that in mind, Thor began to follow the agent who he remembered, yet he didn't know from what.

The doors immediately led into a big control room. On the far back wall, the symbol of S.H.I.E.L.D was plastered on the wall, lit up by a L.E.D backlight. There were rows of computers and working occupants. A digital image was projected onto the wall that was closest to them. It included what looked like profiles for two agents both of which had the name: Agent Carters. One seemed to be much older than the other, possibly mother and daughter Thor guessed. In the corner of the screen were running codes that never ceased changing with lightning fast speeds.

"Agent Hill," the man called out. Thor wasn't sure why he thought of this, but he suddenly imagined the familiar agent saying something like: "Sir, he has a visitor." Why… Thor's memory came flooding back to him. When he was imprisoned by the agency when he had tried to take Mjolnir in New Mexico, Coulson had been talking to him when this very agent came in and had announced that Selvig had come to get Thor. The man had been like Coulson's partner, always working next to Coulson. And now Thor was bringing the very person who killed his agent partner into his database. Great.

"Thor," a familiar voice came from across the room. Agent Hill, looking just as she did when Thor last saw her, emerged from where she was messing with dials on some contraption that Thor couldn't ever guess the name of.

Thor bowed as she approached, but her attention was on Loki, her eyebrows raised. Loki imitated her face, mocking her. Thor hid a laugh at Loki's insolence, but he also wanted to punch his brother. Didn't he know how much it took to arrange for Loki to come back to Asgard once New York was finished?

Maria narrowed her eyes at him and turned to Thor.

"I trust you have a good explanation for this. And why do you all look like you were hit by ten trucks?" she asked.

"I'll explain it all in good time. Right now I just need to speak with Fury."

"He's currently unavailable. You can bring whatever it is to me, as well as answers to my questions."

Thor sighed at her persistence. He had to tell her eventually, but he wanted to get home. _Home_… it was just so close.

"We've been through a lot… _a lot_. Traveling through different realms to gather up allies to defeat dark elves that are threatening to plunge the universe into darkness. I just wanted to keep Fury updated." Thor said.

Maria nodded, no longer skeptical of Thor's presence. "He would appreciate. But he did give me specific orders for you if you came back. He wants you to take a shadow back with you to be the eyes and ears for Earth. If you haven't already noticed, he doesn't like being uninformed."

"Shadow? I do not understand what you are getting at." Thor said. How was he supposed to take a shadow back? You can't physically trap a shadow, can you?

"Shadow- like someone to come and observe you're work, and in this case, report it back to Fury. He wants a witness for whatever will happen." Jane spoke up beside him. Maria nodded in agreement while pulling out a radio device. She held down the button on the side and spoke into it.

"Code 74, I need an agent down here now and quickly. Thor is here and I need the agent fully weapon full and ready to go."

"Roger that." A familiar came back through the speaker. Maria sighed and put her radio back in her belt. Thor noticed then that she looked pretty worn out. He would be too if he had a whole organization to run.

"Hey!" Hill abruptly yelled over Thor's shoulder. He and Jane turned to see Loki squinting at the giant screen projected on the wall. Maria shoved past Jane and Thor towards Loki. "You're not authorized…"

"Carters… isn't that Roger's old girlfriend?" Loki ignored Maria who stopped three steps away from him. Obviously everyone in that room was still intimidated by him. To be honest, Thor was too. He had the most unpredictable little brother.

"You can't just…" Maria began, but she was interrupted by a new agent that entered the room.

"Point-break and reindeer-games. Wow this is my lucky day, isn't it?" Said the agent. Thor knew that Tony had always been the one to tag them with nicknames that Thor never understood, but this wasn't Stark.

"Hawkeye, it's been a little while." Thor said watching him walk towards them. Loki and Maria had stopped their slight bickering and had turned as soon as he walked in the door.

Hawkeye was wearing his full out suit with all of the belts, extra gun, dagger, and weapons that Thor had never even seen before. Not surprisingly, his arrows were strapped to his back and he held his slick black bow in his right hand.

"Barton." Loki muttered. Thor had nearly forgotten that Loki did know Barton exceptionally better than the other Avengers because of the whole mind control deal. Barton narrowed his eyes at Loki, neither of them breaking eye contact until Barton reached Thor to shake hand. He also shook hands with Jane.

"I don't believe we've met but, ah, you must be Jane Foster." Hawkeye said. "Thor had mentioned you a few times."

Jane looked up at Thor. "I hope." She smiled up at him, causing him to smile back.

"So, you are the agent coming along? I have to warn you, nothing but war is promised in the next few days or so." Thor warned. Hawkeye fiddled with the straps that circled his arm and nodded.

"After an extra-terrestrial war led by some god from another dimension, I think I'm ready for anything." He said. That's what Thor had always liked about Barton. He was determined to do everything that most humans would consider impossible.

"Well, we have to go. Now." Thor realized. They didn't _have _to, he just really wanted to. Jane's eyes were already having a hard time staying open, as well as his and Loki's. They needed healing, and treatment, and food, and so many things, but Thor was too tired to think of them.

Only a few moments passed until they were all standing out in the midday of the busy streets of New York. They were still concealed from pedestrians by the stone wall, but they weren't too closed in to teleport.

"Thor thought about the golden walls of his palace, the colorful skies of Asgard, the city, and most of all his friends and father. A pang went through his chest as he remembered the worst thing about going home: the grief of losing his mother. With all that they had been going through in the realms, almost by instinct he had just subconsciously thought of her to be home when he got there. A constricting feeling gripped his chest when he realized how different Asgard would be for him. He had no mother. She would have taken him in her arms, comforting him and letting him know how worried she was. She would fling her arms around Loki, too. They would have felt like a family again.

"Thor?" Jane was looking up at him, concern showing deeply in her eyes. He had been to lost in his thoughts of his desire for his mother that he had been standing there with everyone waiting for him to turn the handle on the tesseract object.

"Sorry," he said. He tried to smile to reassure her, but he couldn't at the moment. Seeing his friends and father would surely make him feel better.

Thor gripped the cool metal of the handle. It was niched beyond compare, but the tesseract light still glowed with the same intensity as always.

"I thought I'd never have to deal with that thing again." Hawkeye said beside him as he eyed the tesseract like it would jump up and suddenly attack him.

"One last time." Thor said.

"Hopefully." Barton responded. Thor smirked and with one last relieved thought of Asgard, he turned the handle, sending them home.

~X~

It never ceased to amaze Jane: Asgard. They were standing in the relative same place where Thor and Jane had landed when she was first brought to Asgard. The city gleamed in front of them and the water churned below them. She savored the salty smell of the waters and the light breeze in her hair. It seemed almost like her second home now. She always felt so welcome there.

The palace was fully repaired, its sloping outline beamed and seemed to stand out even among all of the other shining structures of gold. Jane imagined herself taking a long hot bath, and then eating _real _and warm food. An actual bed sounded more than nice as well. Just being able to be with Thor in peace for once though sounded best of all.

Jane was ready to do all of these things, so she began to walk down the bridge, suspecting that Thor, Loki, and Barton would follow, but before she even got two steps, she noticed something that stood out from its dark being. Her breath caught in her throat and she was overcome with the same fear and feeling with you think you've lost your phone, or even when you miss a step and nearly fall down the steps: It was an elven ship.

**A/N: Hey guys! For those of you who have idevices and instagram, I created an instagram just for my fanfiction account to tell people when i've updated stories, news on new coming movies, and potential spoilers! It's the same name- Lokilove24028. Look me up and give me a follow, I'll follow back :)**

**calsax****: I don't know when you will get this, but thank you for your review on chapter 3! I'm so glad you want to read the rest. If you are reading this, congrats on getting to the 30****th**** chapter!**

**Isaalacrymosaa: ****A dragon would be pretty intense! Haha I know! I love Loki and I cannot wait since they say he is pretty much one of the main characters in Thor 2!**

** 2008- ****Haha, funny you should say that. It's exactly how I describe it when I see I have another review! Lighting up like a Christmas tree**

**Saramagician-**** Thanks! Yeah, I like links to past scenes in the book like the Loki warning Thor. I'm so glad I have a new continual reviewer! Thank you!**

**Guest-** **Thank you for the uplifting review, and also for teaching me a new word! Hopefully you'll see this because I know your review was for chapter 10, but I'd love to hear from you any time!**

**Tricky-Loki****- Wow, what can I say? You have been so kind to update me on the new posters and news about Thor 2! Pm me anytime, I look for them every day! As for Loki, oohhhhh I don't know (Well, yes I do, but I can't say!) There is just too much to thank you for so I'll just end with THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CONTINUAL SUPPORT **


	31. Chapter 31: Upon Return

"No… No not again…" Jane breathed.

She had stopped right in front of Thor before they could even start walking. The city seemed so peaceful despite the giant elven ship at the front of the castle. They had just gotten away from the chaos of the nine realms to walk into another elven attack! From the outside, it looked like nothing was happening! How could the many civilians walking the streets act like this was so normal? There had to be another explanation. Thor remembered how the elven ships glowed a red color when they plunged through various towns in raids. The ship seemed like it was… turned off?

"I don't think there is any immediate danger." Thor said slowly while still staring at the ship. He had been so worried by the ship that he had forgotten that Hawkeye was only seeing Asgard for the first time. He had a lot to tell Barton to catch him up. As of now, the usual get-it-done agent looked like he had walked into some unbelievable dream. Thor had never seen Barton like this. His eyes were full of amazement and he didn't say a word.

He must have caught Thor smirking at him, because he shook his head to keep focused.

"You going to be alright Clint?" Thor asked, smiling at him. Clint looked over and him and slightly smirked back.

"Yeah, I- I- just… wow." he breathed looking up at the overhead skies. Thor was about to tell him about which building was the palace and why the elven ship there was not a good sign, but before he could Jane's voice rang clear over the waves.

"Loki?"

His brother was walking down the rainbow bridge towards the city, wasting no time to make a plan of action if the elves really were there. As much as Thor really wanted to just be in the palace, they couldn't just throw themselves in without a thought to as what's going on.

Thor repeated this to his brother who turned and held out his arms as if presenting the city.

"Well we won't know at all if we don't go and see." Loki said gesturing to the palace. He turned on his heels, obviously aggravated and kept walking.

Thor, Jane, and Barton stayed there, just looking at one another wondering whether to follow Loki, God of Mischief and evil alien race ruler, or not.

Before Loki could walk out of earshot he called back, "Barton agrees with me."

The statement caught Thor off guard, his head snapping to look at Barton as well as Jane. Clint looked slightly disturbed as he watched Loki continue walking with a furrowed brow. Apparently he wasn't expecting that either.

"Even if he doesn't want to admit it." Loki said from ahead. He still didn't even look back, so sure that he was right. Clint finally turned to Thor and shrugged.

"We don't know until we check it out, I do have to admit." Clint said. "Even as much as I hate it." He also added while muttering. Thor sighed, maybe they were right. For the past week the only thing they had done was plan, fight, survive: he just wanted to get whatever it was over with so he could just relax with Jane in his arms and the sun on his face. That sounded nice.

"Alright…" Thor said. Jane, who was waiting for his word ran after Loki, her hair whipping behind her in the breeze. Thor was impressed she still could with how much she had been though. She still had a slight limp, but that woman never ceased to amaze him.

She was followed by Thor and Hawkeye who jogged down the middle of the bridge side by side.

"So how has Midgard been holding up since New York?" Thor asked as they hurried to catch up with Loki. Barton was silent for a while, so Thor turned to see that he had a confused look on his face.

"Oh, Midgard." Barton finally said, suddenly realizing something. "Same as Earth, right. Uh… it's been better, but nothing that's exactly a bad change. Everyone's just kind of freaked out from the thought of other races living in our universe. It's unsettling. Stark just freaks out whenever it's mentioned but I hear he has been getting used to it. It's a lot of weight to carry, watching over Earth."

Thor nodded as they caught up with Loki. The palace was growing closer now, and they could all see the entrance from where they stood. Walking in a pack, but with Thor and Barton still talking a bit behind, they carried on normally as if there wasn't any threat of danger. Thor liked it that way. He was tired of going through the same process over and over again with the elves.

"Yeah, what did happen with Stark?" Thor asked. He remembered Fury saying something about… tourist problems?

"There was a terrorist threat that ended up putting one of Tony's friends in a coma, Tony threatened the terrorists and gave him his _address…" _Hawkeye started going through the story, emphasizing address like Tony had committed some big crime or did something horribly wrong. Thor listened, interested in what went on with his… friends down on Earth. He had gotten off on the wrong foot with Tony, but as he learned later, everyone did.

"Blew up his house, kidnapped his girlfriend, something with people with fiery powers, tons of suits, and eventually Tony got it all under control and they're rebuilding his house. Both him and his girlfriend are at the tower now, not far from the S.H.I.E.L.D database we just came from." Hawkeye finally finished. _Wow…_ Thor thought. He couldn't imagine Jane getting kidnapped. He also couldn't imagine Stark being all romantic and committing. Stark was full of surprises, though.

"Well." Loki said, stopping. They had reached the entrance of the castle where the guards on either side of the doors bowed. Nothing looked out of order or anything. The structure of the elves towered high above them to their right, seeming to nearly reach the top of the palace itself.

"Prince Odinson." one guard said, utterly surprised of their sudden appearance. "I trust you journey was well."

"It was… busy." Thor said. He was about to go on and ask about the ship, but the second guard must have caught his glance before he could get the words out of his mouth.

"Lady Sif and the Warriors three brought that here." He said in a deep tone. "They have wished to see you upon your return."

Thor froze and looked at the ship. His friends had brought it here? How on Valhalla had they done that? He was about to ask more questions regarding the giant enemy structure in their front yard, but a familiar voice that made Thor's stomach jump with excitement echoed from the great hall of warriors to their right.

"Th- Thor?" Sif stuttered. She stood awestruck in front of a crowd of oblivious people. It seemed that no one else regarding his friends were with her, but Thor knew differently when she shouted out to them.

"Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg!" she called out, not tearing her eyes of the returning travelers. A smile spread wide across her face as she finally stumbled forward into a run at Thor.

It took nearly no time at all for her to fly into his arms, nearly knocking him over which was saying something for Thor. He laughed and wrapped a free arm around his friend's back, her long hair that was now wavy was hanging down past her shoulders. The appearance of Sif was ecstatic, utterly surprised, and not intimidating at all instead of determined, mindset, and ready for anything. Obviously all of his friends were worried, for they seemed to appear out of almost nowhere, rushing to their friends sides.

Sif released Thor and had already flung her arms around Jane, but much more gently, as the Warriors Three mobbed around Thor.

"Are you all alright?"

"What happened?"

"Did you ever encounter the elves?"

"Are the realms on our side?"

"What troubles did you run into?"

"Do you need healing?"

The questions of his friends just flew around Thor like empty meanings; he was much too tired to even give most of these questions a second thought. He draped an arm across Jane's shoulders as they were patted on the back, hugged, and clapped on the shoulder. They were all surprised to see yet another human in Asgard, but introduced themselves to Barton all the same.

All of them beaming, Thor felt a warmness inside that he knew he would feel as soon as he saw the smiles on his friends face. They were surrounded by towering structures of gold, loving people of an actual civilization, and most of all, they didn't have much threat of immediate danger: Thor was home.

~X~

Loki had backed up to lean against a pillar right before Sif's voice first rang through the air. Even though Loki knew she despised him nowadays, her voice still sent a pang of familiarity through him that made him feel safe. She had wrapped her arms around both Thor and Jane, the Warriors Three not far behind.

Loki watched as the friends hugged, and laughed, and asked thousands of questions, annoyingly so yes, but Loki couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched how happy his old friends were to see Thor and Jane again. Loki watched from a distance in the shadow of the pillar and felt his chest tightening as he realized he was forgotten again.

It could have been him too that Sif nearly knocked over, or that was clapped so hard on the back by Volstagg that he flinched. Heck, even Hogun was smiling. Even as Loki felt the effect of not being wanted settling in, he kept his unreadable composition like he had done every year after he realized how much more attention Thor got then him. He stood there, eventually feeling awkward standing and witnessing what being loved really was. His eyes felt like they were literally burning with exhaustion now, and it seemed as though his whole body sagged with fatigue. His hand was pounding with pain where the snake bit him, and his whole body hurt with a soreness he had barely experienced before. There was no way that Loki was going to stand there and watch the happy family reunite when he had waited a week just to get home.

Loki pushed himself up off of the support of the pillar. It even took almost too much strength to even do that. Loki half walked half limped past the guards, ignoring their worried glances as he moved into the palace alone, leaving Thor, Jane, and his old friends to "catch up".

The walls around him creating the great entrance of the castle were familiar to him, reminding Loki of the days he had growing up with his family. Now they only reflected the loneliness Loki felt without his mother: the only person who truly loved him and Thor the same. The only person who had ever understood Loki and made him feel truly loved was dead, gone forever. The image of her kind smile and long flowing golden hair filled Loki's mind as he stumbled through the place he once called his home.

Where was he going anyways? Well first he wanted to probably wash up and change clothes. Loki noticed the crushing pain in his stomach as well, and decided to sneak into the kitchen to steal some food as well. Then he would grab some books from the library and… and… well, Loki wasn't quite sure where he wanted to go. He most definitely wanted to be alone where he could maul things over and enjoy the silence of peace and quiet without Thor. Loki just wanted to sleep and read. That sounded good right then.

Maybe he would go visit his mother as well. They have a graveyard only for the royalty of Asgard not far from the palace. If Loki could get by unnoticed, he could get the entire afternoon to himself. Yeah, that's what he would do. If Thor was angry that he ran off, so be it. Loki had just been through eight realms in one week. He led wolves on an attack of elves against elves, escaped a collapsing bridge with frost giants on his heels, slayed a giant serpent, sat in the cold for hours, and he had gotten away from a giant, golden, fiery, dragon. Loki was going to do what he wanted to whether his brother liked it or not.

* * *

**A/N: School is an endless black hole of work and wasted time that will suck you in without you being able to do anything. ~LokiLove24028 **

**But, Hey, guess what..? 100,000 WORDS NOW!**

**Also, I _was _planning to do an Avengers Age of Ultron after this story, but I don't know anything about the movie. So what I will be writing after this is sort of like me own deleted scenes to all of the Marvel Avenger movies. For instance, what happens with Thor after Loki lets go of and falls into space? They sure didn't show it in the movie, but read about it and many other extra scenes in the next story I will be writing (not for a little while). It will also include extra filler scenes for Iron Man, Cap, and Avengers too! Don't worry, though, My Vision of Thor 2 isn't going anywhere near 'end' yet!**

** 2008- Yes! Me too! Wow I owe so much to you, you readers are the reason for my story writing. **

**Tricky-Loki- You're too kind, but I can't believe I wrote it! I still remember that one summer day when I found FanFiction and my life suddenly got 200 times better. **

**Saramagician- I'M LOVING THE DANGEROUS ENTHUSIASM! Hahaha, and no, I'm much to young to be sued for causing the explosion of a reader! I'll keep on writin' whenever I get the chance, that's a promise!**

**ToFreedom- I always get sooooo excited when I see a new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing AND reading! And Thanos will be in here, even if it is just for about two chapters. Ever since I found out the title of Avengers 2, I have had a post-credit scene already in mind, but Thanos will be here! And I LOVE when people say they're hooked cuz I'm hooked to! THANK YOU. **


	32. Chapter 32: Stolen Relic

Where did he go? Why did his brother always disappear? To be fair, Thor _had _all together forgotten about Loki for a moment in the excitement of seeing his friends again. They were all walking back into the castle where the guards outside the entrance said Loki had walked into.

The only person who didn't walk was Jane, who Thor had convinced for him to carry until they wrapped her ankle. Now that everything was settled down, they both had time to recognize the true pain of their injuries. Jane had barely managed to even stagger a few steps before Thor swept her off her feet, even despite her first protests.

"So how on Midgard did you ever get an elven ship here?" Thor asked, still baffled yet by the fact that his friends had captured the nemesis's ship. How did they even know how to fly it?

"We got reports of one on the edge of Asgard in the valleys. All of us went over there to find the entire thing completely vacant." Fandral said, obviously also still baffled at the fact.

"There is some type of red glowing power source in the middle. When we waved our hand by the light, it instantly began moving. Slowly, but surely, we tried to get it back to the castle and we sort of had a handle on things until… well, we made a pretty big hole in the side of the palace. Nothing that wasn't patched up in a matter of a few hours, though." Volstagg continued for him.

Both Thor and Jane laughed at this. They were getting closer to the healing room now, telling stories and events the entire way there. Thor looked at each of his friends, wondering how he got so lucky to call them his companions. Sif caught his gaze, a grin spreading across her face. It faltered though, as she seemed to think of something else.

"And Loki? What is he… I mean, is he still…" Sif trailed off and looked at Thor with a hopeful look, obviously wanting him to understand. Thor took a deep breath and let himself assess what page he thought Loki was on. It was difficult, though. Trying to understand his brother was like trying to defeat a two headed serpent. But, like they had already proven, it could be done.

Finally Thor smiled and tilted his head to watch Sif as they walked.

"He is… better. A lot, actually. He still isn't what he used to be, and in most cases he would be happy to betray me and hightail it out of here, but for now, I know for a fact he wants to fight for Asgard." Thor finished. He thought about what he said, and realized the truth of it. Loki was dancing on the borderline now; it was just up to his little brother. Although Thor didn't say it, he was sure everyone knew he was thinking it: he wished for Loki to come back more than anything now.

Sif still glanced at Thor with an unsure expression etched across her face. She didn't question her friends reasoning, though, but only kept on walking until they reached the healing room doors.

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" Jane asked. Her words were already slurring like they did when tiredness set in on her. She wasn't the only one. Thor felt himself slowing down with exhaustion as well.

"Not one bit." He smiled down at her. She grinned and nodded back at him, leaning her head into his chest as he carried her through the doors of the healing room.

~X~

Loki enjoyed every bit of sunlight he was getting from the Asgard skies. He sat in the concealed graveyard of his mother that was surrounded by an aging stone wall with vines snaking up the sides. The grass around him was soft and lush, and the entire place was vacant. The thirty or so headstones that stood around him were also of a stone sort. The graveyard itself had to be the most vintage looking scene in all of Asgard, reminding Loki of some old places on Midgard.

Even the lonesome appearance of the graveyard had a beautifulness to it. The cemetery wasn't eerie at all as all graveyards were made out to be in books and stories. Loki felt more… peaceful there. Especially when he was sitting so near his mother with her gravestone directly besides him. He felt sure that she _was _in a way with him. Loki had been closer to her more than anyone, other than Thor. It was Frigga who taught him his magic, anyways.

Loki lied back on the soft grass. He had forgotten to bring something to lie on, but he realized there was no need for it due to the gentle earth under him. When Loki was back at the palace, he had quickly washed up, gotten dresses, and headed into the kitchen. It seemed that nearly all of the guards of the palace had taken the day of, making it incredible easy for Loki to sneak in and out without being seen.

It was only then when Loki realized that the throbbing in his hand wasn't getting any better. Even though it wasn't easy carrying a bunch of stolen food on top of two random books from Loki's room, Loki had managed to get into the healing room when the healer on duty had heard a crash down the hall, created by Loki knocking over some type of decoration on the hallways walls.

In any case, it was an easy trip for Loki. He lied there, not thinking about his death, his brother, his adoption, none of that. To be honest, Loki really wasn't thinking of anything but the distant throbbing in his hand and the heat of the sun on his face and his dark robes of green and black. He wished he could just stay there with his mother, maybe just forever.

He wished he could talk to her right then, tell her how sorry he was, and how much he admitted that he was scared. He was scared for what Thanos might do, and for Thor, and for Asgard. He didn't know what he wanted to do, or be, or choose. Surely his mother would have wanted him to come back to the family, she was so sure of it. But how much of that could Loki actually do? Wow, he messed up _bad_. And he realized this.

Sighing, Loki reached over for a book that he had just grabbed off his shelf. He noticed that it was from his mother as well from which he gained his love for reading. He hadn't done it often, obviously, but it did help Loki escape to somewhere else and be someone else that didn't have an outshining older brother, or a threatening killer, or entire realms out to get him.

The book was one that was one of his mother's favorites to read to him and Thor when they were around eleven. Loki didn't understand it much back then, but he enjoyed it anyways. Loki leaned up against the side of the wall that was to the direct left of his mother's headstone, and began reading ancient myths about all kinds of creatures and stories that he grew up with.

~X~

"Ah, so it is true. The mighty travelers have returned from their harrowing journey." A wise, old voice said, coming into the room. Thor looked up from where the healer was wrapping his shoulder where the arrow in Alfheim had struck him. He smiled as his father walked in, grinning ear to ear as he spotted his son.

Odin walked across the room to Thor who stood. His father clapped a hand on the back of his neck and smiled at him. Thor noticed for the first time how he had picked up this very action from his father.

The All-father then turned to Jane and put a hand on hers, welcoming her back as well.

"I trust you have much to tell, but you both look worn, we shall-" Odin stopped in midsentence. He looked around the room, desperately searching for something, or as Thor realized, someone. Thor wondered if his father was worried that Loki had never made it back, or that he was somewhere where Thor wasn't keeping watch of him.

Odin turned to Thor, worry and a hint of frustration on his face. "Thor..?"

Thor felt his insides turn as he tried to explain the absence of Loki and how Thor knew he wouldn't go anywhere or try anything. The only problem was getting everyone to believe him, besides Jane who also knew.

"Well- he still has his mortal band on. But, uhh…" Thor paused trying to think of a way to say this without his father getting angry. "From spending a week with him under life threatening conditions, I know, I mean really _know_, he is not going to try anything. But as of right now, I'm not exactly sure where he wondered off to." Thor finished, hesitantly looking up at his father. He hated it when Odin's expression was unreadable.

The king sighed and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. Thor felt a sense of guilt seeing his father so worn from the war, his mother dying, and now to add to it, Loki. Odin stood there looking at the ground while deep in thought as he often did. His blue eyes still seemed to shine bright and bold, even if Odin himself was growing weary from everything transpiring around him. Thor worried for his father sometimes.

Finally Odin looked up at Thor and said, "He is your responsibility. It seems you know what he's doing much better than I do." Thor nodded and thought of his brother. Where was he? The first thought he had was that Loki probably just wanted to be alone. Would he go to their tree then? Thor thought about somewhere his brother would go for peace and to be alone. He could think of numerous places, but should he leave Loki alone for a while?

Thor just didn't answer, turning his attention back to Jane as the healers finished wrapping up her ankle with thin, but strong cloth.

"You're all done, dear." The healer said as she helped Jane stand. Jane thanked her and walked to Thor's side. She still limped, but only a little bit. "It wasn't broken, but she did come quite close." The healer explained as she packed up her materials back into her bag.

"Thank you, healer." Thor said, bowing his head in gratitude. The healer bowed back and hurried back through the doors into the healer's quarters. Once she was gone, Thor turned to Odin who was thoughtfully staring at Thor. He had a half smile on his face as he watched his son who returned a confused look back.

"What?" Thor asked, now smiling at his father's sudden change in mood. Odin seemed to shake himself out of his deep thought and looked up at Thor.

"Nothing, just proud of you, that's all." He said. Even though Odin had many times expressed how proud he was of Thor, he still felt a feeling of pride to hear his father who he very much looked up to, say this.

"But-" Odin said, face growing dark again. "Are you sure Loki is okay alone right now?"

"I'm pretty sure. Shall we go somewhere quiet to discuss the alliances we have made, or we could…" Thor started, but he was interrupted.

"No, no. You both are exhausted. Get some rest and we can speak later." Odin said, waving his hand in the air to tell Thor to dismiss the thought for then. He smiled at Jane before leaving, holding his hands behind his back as he went.

Thor felt fatigue creeping up on him once again as he turned to Jane who in turn, looked up at him.

"We made it." she said, smiling up at him. Thor looked around at the comforting warm, golden walls of the palace, and at his friends who were talking outside in the hallway, along with Hawkeye who seemed amused by their company. He turned back to Jane, looking into her dark brown eyes that seemed hypnotizing.

"We made it." He agreed. Thor wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her against him as she wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer so their foreheads were pressed lightly against one another's. He could suddenly feel her lips against his, the heat of her being feeling so right. He pulled her in closer and intensified the kiss as she too tightened her grip around his neck.

Thor didn't want to pull away, and neither did Jane, her hand now running up his chest to his collarbone. Thor heard the abrupt swinging of doors as a healer came out of the quarters to refill their water flasks.

Jane pulled away from Thor, awkwardly watching the floor as the healer obliviously poured clear water into a leather container. Thor smiled down at Jane and nodded his head to the hallway.

"Come on, let's get some rest for once."

They took each other's hands and walked to Thor's room.

~X~

Thor jolted awake. Although he slept heavily, his sleep was plagued with nightmares of slithering serpents, fiery dragons, and other dark creatures of the night. Jane stirred where she laid her head on his chest as she slept. Thor held his breath and didn't move, not wanting to wake her. She didn't move after that, so Thor continued to breathe.

The room was nearly completely dark, the only light coming in through the windows from the lights of the rest of the kingdom. Shadows danced in the middle of the room as the curtains were blowing in the wind from the open windows. The distant and muffled sound of voices down the hallway came from outside Thor's door.

Thor wondered what time it was. Surely they couldn't have been sleeping for _that _long. It had only felt like Thor had been sleeping for a couple hours. He still felt worn, but much better than before he had slept.

Thor turned so Jane's head was now on the pillow and his body was tightly pressed against hers as he held her. Thor lowered his head down to rest against the top of hers, but he suddenly snapped back up when he realized something: Loki. Was he back yet?

Looking down at Jane, the only thing Thor wanted to do was fall back asleep with her, but Loki was his responsibility. What if Thor had been wrong and Loki really did leave?

With a quiet groan, Thor pulled himself off of the bed to stand on the floor. Thor didn't want to completely put all of his armor back on, but he didn't want to only be in pants and a t-shirt either. So Thor made for one of his drawers where he kept his more casual robes. He tried to quietly open it by lifting it off its squeaky metal tracks while pulling the drawer open. Thor grabbed the first robe that was folded in front of him and slipped it over his long sleeved shirt.

As Thor was about to sneak out the door silently, he remembered Mjolnir. He turned, debating whether to take it or not. The hammer sat lonely in the light of the Asgard sky by the nearest window, the curtains blowing around it.

Thor sighed to himself and walked out the door without his hammer.

~X~

"Sif?"

"Hey, we were beginning to think you weren't going to wake up." Sif said, turning from where she was scrawling something down on scrolls of paper. Thor had found her in the library doing… well, he wasn't exactly sure.

Thor groggily rubbed his face, hoping to wake himself up more.

"Why, how long have I been out?"

"Nearly ten hours." Sif replied, getting back to furiously scrawling mounds of cursive on multiple scrolls. Thor looked around at the circular walls, each one lines with shelves of books and scrolls. He remembered how Loki had always been fond of the library in the palace. That brought Thor back to remember his purpose for coming there in the first place.

"Have you seen Loki?"

Sif froze and stopped writing. Her dark hair spilled over the pages of the book in front of her as she stared down at the table.

"I was riding through to Hall of Warriors to meet Fandral when I passed the royal graveyard." Sif looked up at Thor, knowing he knew what she meant. Thor knew he should have thought of it sooner. His mother was the only one that Loki didn't hate anymore.

"I think he's still there." Sif said, turning back to her work.

"He's been there all day?"

"We think so."

Thor nodded and looked over Sif's shoulder. She was writing in the elven language, which Thor knew she didn't speak at all.

"What is this?" he asked her. She flipped a few pages in a book and ran her finger down the words on the page. She seemed to find whatever she was looking for, because she returned to her scroll and copied something down from the book. Thor read a few words on the pages of the book and instantly knew that it was an English to elf translation scripture.

"The alliance contracts. Your father has been keeping us very busy before the rulers of realms alliance meeting." Sif said, acting as if Thor knew what she was talking about. Was he supposed to know? Did they inform of this gathering when he was too tired to really comprehend anything? The only thing he could remember was leaving Loki alone, getting patched up, and walking to bed with Jane.

"Er… what is that exactly?" Thor asked.

Sif stopped writing for a moment, but then started up again.

"Sorry, I forgot you have been in a coma." she said. Thor chuckled and waited for her to finish writing her latest sentence.

Sif turned and looked at Thor. "Each ruler from each realm we have made a pact with will present themselves here in Asgard where there will be a meeting for all Yggdrasil royalty to discuss the elves and war plans. Your father has sent out Huginn and Muninn to send message to the realms."

Huginn and Muninn were the ravens of Yggdrasil. It had always spooked Thor how they could communicate through the mind, and somehow, although no one knew how, they could travel through the realms with no trouble, sending message to other realms. They looked like ordinary ravens, but they were one of his father's older secret weapons.

Sif looked up at Thor, waiting for him to say something.

"But… I haven't told you who we made alliances with." Thor thought aloud.

"Heimdall searched your mind, with permission from your father, of course. Thor, we couldn't wait any longer and no one wanted to wake neither you nor Jane." Sif said, almost apologizing.

"I know, it's alright." Thor said almost dazed, thinking of a gathering of Yggdrasil commanders of Kings and Queens. He had never seen anything like it before. Would Hawkeye represent Midgard? Where was he anyways?

"How will they even get here?" Thor asked. Sif closed the book in front of her and stood up from her chair. She picked up two heavy-set books under her right arm and made her way to the grand wood stairs of the library that were a deep rich brown, golden color. She made her way up the steps, the clack of her shoes on the wood echo throughout the room. He watched as she walked along the second floor balcony to a shelf to the far right of Thor.

"I believe your father said the Bifrost." she called back to him, her voice now echoing. The bifrost? Had Thor heard her right?

"The Bifrost is broken." Thor said. He knew it was an obvious fact, but was Sif really saying what he thought she was saying?

"It's going to be rebuilt, starting tomorrow." Sif called from where she was now putting her books back on the shelves. "Now were you looking for Loki or not?"

Sif added as she walked back to the top of the staircase. She stood right above the giant fireplace that was placed in the middle of the staircase, splitting into two staircases branching off in opposite directions around the crackling fire that lit up the room.

"Right, thanks Sif." Thor said, turning to walk out.

~X~

The stone walls of the royal graveyard could be easily identified even from a while away. It was older looking and more of a Midgard style to Thor. The gray stone was now nearly as much green as gray from the moss and vines that plagued the cracks and surfaces. The gates were tall, black, and grand as Thor stood in front of them. Intricate designs of gold ran along the top of the gates.

Thor tried to look past the bars of the gate and into the cemetery, but in the darkness, he wasn't sure if he was really seeing figures or just shadows. The gravestones were clearly visible in the light of the nebulas that were spread across the sky, but Loki had always been able to hide in the darkness exceptionally well.

Although Thor usually though graveyards as spooky, especially at night, it looked more peaceful even from where he stood. It was a clear night with no fog and nearly no humidity. The winds were low and calm, leaving it a nice temperature.

"Thor, I'll be honest you're kind of freaking me out by just standing there." a voice came from in the graveyard. This made Thor jump, even though he knew it was Loki. Thor took a deep breath to steady himself as he smirked.

Thor walked to the gates and opened one door to walk in. The graveyard wasn't big at all, but it was beautiful. The grass itself was some of the softest that Thor had ever felt. Loki was on the far side of the yard leaning up against the wall with something in his hand.

Thor walked over to him where he noticed his mother's headstone was set right in front of where Loki sat. His brother had some form of bread in his hand that he was tearing in half. By the looks of it, the situation did look like Loki had been there the entire day. He had two books at his side. One was opened and set face down to save Loki's place, and the other was closed besides the other.

There was also a small cloth full of a water flask and more food. Thor sat down next to his brother laying his back against the wall. Loki looked at Thor, and then down at his bread. He gave one half to Thor, and kept the other.

"Thanks…" Thor mumbled as he took the bread. "Have you just been reading and eating all day?"

Even in the darkness, Thor could see his little brother smirk.

"Yeah… I couldn't really sleep."

Why was his brother being so nice? There wasn't even a trace of sarcasm in his voice at all. It made Thor wonder if something was going on with Loki that his brother wasn't telling him about. It was most likely true, but either way Loki wouldn't ever tell him.

Thor took a bit out of the bread. It was some type of honey bread, and left a sweet taste in Thor's mouth that made him realize how hungry he was. He and Jane had been so tired, they hadn't even bothered to eat anything.

"You do know you have to come back eventually." Thor said after swallowing. He turned to see Loki's silhouette nod.

"If you want, I'm sure I can get father to let you sleep in your own room, and…"

"Why would he?" Loki interrupted. "His purpose for me is more than fulfilled. He doesn't need me any longer."

"Loki, you are more than just a tool."

"Ha, it's quite the opposite to him, Thor." Loki said, noticeably meaning their father. Thor watched his brother look at his bread, but then set it aside. He supposed he was suddenly not hungry.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!" Loki said, his voice suddenly rising. "You don't even know the true reason for father taking me from Jotunheim!"

"Loki,"

"No!" Loki firmly said moving away from Thor. "And you are just the same!"

"Loki! I don't even know what you are talking about!" Thor countered, throwing up his arms in frustration.

Loki didn't say anything, but instead just stared at the gates of the graveyard with a dazed expression. His green eyes seemed to shine brighter even than the mortal band that was half showing, half concealed by his sleeve.

"Loki…"

Loki sighed and began picking blades of grass from the ground and tearing them into small pieces as he fidgeted.

"Father believed that bringing me to Asgard would bring about peace or alliance with Jotunheim." Loki muttered. Thor had heard his brother perfectly, and the information was new to him, he just didn't quite understand why Loki was so upset.

"Why is that so bad?"

"I'm nothing _but _a tool, Thor! I never was anything _but _a tool! I was only a stolen relic! I mean nothing, _nothing,_ to him!"

"Is that why you were so against me mentioning your ties to Laufey back when we were in Jotunheim? Because you thought you were only a _relic_?"

Loki was silent, but Thor already knew the answer. He looked at his brother, and instead of seeing some evil, menacing, plotting mastermind, Thor saw just a little brother. _His _little brother. The very person who Thor was supposed to be there for when he felt hurt, or when he was in trouble. Why hadn't Thor been there for him? If Thor hadn't been so daft to be banished to Earth, would Loki not have done all of his evil doings? Was this the true reason for it all? _His _brother, his broken brother.

"Loki…" Thor quietly said, watching Loki sit completely still in the light of the night sky.

"What?" Loki finally muttered.

"I don't think you're just a stolen relic."

Loki looked over at Thor, hurt and anger still washed over his face.

"The only reason I did that in Jotunheim was to get in and get out. I- I swear I…" Thor faltered at the end.

Loki nodded and continued to pick grass from the ground by him. They stayed like that for a while; silent, but knowing of each other's presence. The only distracting thing from the silence was the light of Loki's mortal band that glowed so brightly. The sight of it reminded Thor of something he had forgotten about a long time ago.

"Wait a minute, you still have the casket, don't you?" Thor asked. Loki's eyes went wide as he too, remembered what he had in his presence.

"Hold out your wrist." Thor said, and Loki did while pulling up his sleeve to reveal the entire band. Thor held his hand over his brother's wrist and muttered the words to undo the curse.

Thor opened his eyes to watch the band dissolve into nothing. The wind, once again like always, picked up and swirled around Loki and Thor. The leaves on the ground circled around his brother, and Thor imagined that Loki was beginning to look healthier and stronger, but he couldn't really tell in the lighting.

"Okay no tricks, just the casket." Thor reminded his brother.

Loki rolled his eyes and held out his hands in front of him. With a swipe of both of his hands, the casket appeared, spilling blue light across Loki and Thor's face causing both of their eyes to gleam in the light.

"Take it." Loki said.

Thor reached out and grasped the casket of winters in both hands, pulling it from Loki's magic grasp. As he did, the side of the casket just barely grazed Loki's hand, making his little brother jump back like another snake jumped at him.

"What?" Thor asked, eyes wide.

"Nothing." Loki said, acting as if nothing happened.

"Loki."

"What?"

Thor sighed at his brother's stubbornness. Instead of asking Loki again when he knew his brother wouldn't answer, Thor abruptly thrust the casket towards Loki, making him jump up to his feet and move away.

"In Hel's name Thor, what are you trying to do here?" Loki snapped at him.

"I'm trying to see what you are running from!"

"I'm not running from anything! I just… I just don't like that thing."

"Why?" Thor asked. He could be stubborn too.

"Because, I- it's basically the same thing as me being touched by a frost giant." Loki hesitantly explained. Thor's eyes went wide as he realized what his brother meant.

"You mean you turn blue?"

"Yes."

"Please Loki, could I see?" Thor asked. He knew he was bugging Loki now, but that was his objective anyways.

Loki groaned and just stayed where he was. Thor didn't hear a no, though.

Thor stood and held out the casket towards Loki who stared at it like it was some disgusting creature. He reached his hand towards it anyways, hesitating all the way. Thor knew Loki didn't like knowing that he was part frost giant, and Thor understood. He wanted Loki to know that no matter what his brother was, he wouldn't look at him any differently, but he wasn't sure how to tell him.

Loki finally took the casket from Thor. At first, Thor wasn't sure if Loki was turning blue already, or it was just the light from the casket, but in a few seconds time, Thor could definitely tell when his brother was actually beginning to transform.

It started in his brother's hands and moved up his arms. The blue flooded up Loki's neck, eventually covering his face. Thor stared in amazement as he watched even Loki's eyes turn from green to a menacing red that sent chills down Thor's back. It was still his brother though, that hadn't changed.

"You know you have the same symbol on your forehead that Byleistr had on his." Thor observed. Loki actually looked a fair amount like his brother Byleistr. His skin wasn't worn like the other old frost giants. It was normal… except for the blue part and the symbols etched on his forehead.

"Yeah, I guess it's a Laufeyson thing." Loki said, putting a sour sound on Laufeyson.

With a sigh, Loki handed Thor back the casket. He began to turn back into the god Loki as he kneeled down to collect his things that he had brought to their mother's grave. As Loki did that, Thor kneeled as well, but in front of his mother's grave while facing her tomb stone.

_Queen Frigga of Asgard_

_Loving Queen, Mother, Wife, and Friend of all_

_Her legend shall live on forever more_

_For her bravery and care for the kingdom_

_Will always be remembered_

Thor felt his tears building up again before he could even read the rest. No one should ever have to kneel at their mother's grave so soon. He thought of his friends who had lost parents even earlier on in life than he, Sif being one of them. How awful it must have been.

It took Thor a moment for him to realize that Loki had been standing behind him, waiting for a little while now.

"Sorry, I'm coming." Thor said while taking a shaky breath as he stood. Loki just nodded and with one last glance at their mother's grave, the two brothers walked back past the gates and back home.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I pretty much have the entire rest of the story planned out now. I'm so excited for the next few chapters, I have already had them set in stone since the beginning of this story! LokiLovie 24028 on instagram! Just if you want to know updates and stuff. Also, AGENTS OF SHIELD IN FIVE DAYS OR SO! THOR 2 IN ABOUT FIFTY! **

**In case you missed it last chapter, I'm writing more little 'deleted scenes' for all of the marvel avengers movies after this story, including Thor! So stay tuned because there WILL be Loki and Thor as well as Cap, Tony, Coulson, etc! There will be tons of little short fillers for parts in the movie that I'm making up to fill in the blank places!**

**Tricky-Loki: Thank you! I'm so excited! It's around 210 pages which REALLY surprised me! I'm excited for next chapters as well! These are going to be the chapters we've talked about**

**Guest- Thank you! And yes, it was rather short. That's why I made this one extra long! And hahahaha I hate them all made me laugh. I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Guest: I know! Poor Loki! Loki does need love too, and a hug! I agree! And keep tuning in to find out what happens with Loki, but right now he is feeling a little like dying is the right way. We'll see what happens though!**

**Rebecca13787- Hey! I remember you from chapter 26! Thanks for reviewing again! I know it's been multiple times. And I know, if only Loki knew about how much his fangirls loved him!**


	33. Chapter 33: Day in the Life

Before Jane even had a moment to wake up, Darcy was already running towards her and throwing her arms around her neck, knocking Jane down back on the bed.

"How long does one person need to sleep?" Darcy said breathlessly as she finally released Jane. It was still light outside, Jane noticed. It couldn't have been that long since they had returned to Asgard around noon.

"How long has it been?" Jane asked groggily while rubbing her eyes. The sky seemed to just be getting darker. She also noted that Thor wasn't there anymore like he had been when they had both gone to sleep.

"Nearly _sixteen _hours! Aren't you starving?"

"What? But we just got back today at noon." Jane said, eyeing Darcy. She had to be mistaken on when they had returned.

"Jane, that was yesterday. It's tomorrow morning." Darcy said, looking at her almost with a worried look.

"Really? Wow, I guess I have been sleeping for a while." Jane said. She noticed that she was no longer tired. The sky outside was getting light instead of darker, proving Darcy's claims. The entire horizon was a pinkish-orange color that reminded Jane much of the sunrises in New Mexico when she had first met Thor. Where was he anyways?"

"Darcy, where's Thor?"

"He got up about an hour ago. After he went to get Loki, he fell back asleep for another four hours or so. Oh! Erik obviously wants to see you too, and there is breakfast in the dining hall, and well, I don't know where Thor is, but Loki is somewhere around here, and…"

"Okay, okay, thanks Darcy. Are you coming down to the dining hall with me?"

"Umm…" Darcy paused, considering her options.

"Come on, I haven't seen you in a week or so because I've been battling magic, creatures, and other stuff that I really need to tell you about." Jane said. Even though Darcy often just drove her crazy, she had missed her constant talking and questions. Darcy smiled and nodded furiously.

"I know, I know. And I really want to hear about it! They have _really _good food down there too. I just told Erik that I'd help him examine the elf craft later. You can come with me! King Odin wants us to try and figure out how the ship works." Darcy explained.

Jane even felt her eyes light up: science. It was what she lived for. Now she was examining sciences that she would have never imagined.

Darcy chuckled as she watched Jane become excited about the thought of a scientific project.

"I thought you might like that."

~X~

Darcy led Jane into the dining hall after Jane had gotten dressed. Sif had left a dress outside her dress, so after she took a quick bath in the giant golden bath, she got dressed and left with Darcy to go down to get something to eat. Her stomach felt like it was completely empty. She had never experienced hunger like this before.

The giant table sat in the middle of the room. It was filled with countless bowls, plates, and silver ware that seemed to shine so bright that it reflected the morning light. The torches weren't lit around the room like they usually were; there was no need anyways, for the friendly glow of the day filled the castle, lighting up alone. There were servants hustling around by the hallway across the room, but they weren't paying much attention to anything transpiring around them.

The only other person in the actual dining hall was sitting at the table: Loki. He wasn't eating anything, but he had scrolls and papers in front of him that he seemed deeply involved in reading. Jane could barely see his features, but only his silhouette. His head was bowed over his work and he seemed unaware of their presence yet.

Jane was about to start towards the table, but Darcy made a small groaning sound behind her.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat later?" she whispered.

"I heard that." Loki muttered from where he sat, the display of all of Asgard behind him. Jane smirked and turned to Darcy.

"Come on Darcy, you're not scared of Loki, are you?" she asked. Jane turned and began walking to Loki.

"Not scared, I just don't enjoy his company." Darcy muttered under her breath. Jane slightly rolled her eyes as she sat down right next to Loki. Darcy followed, although hesitantly, and sat two seats from Jane, not wanting to get too close to Loki. She eyed him suspiciously, as if he would just suddenly jump up and kill them in seconds.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked Loki. He answered without looking up from the scrolls.

"Checking Sif's work with the contracts for the alliance."

Jane looked at the scrolls, noticing that most of them weren't in English. She wasn't even sure what language they were in. It was definitely not anything she had seen before.

"Do you speak these languages?"

"Um…" stalled while he seemed to finish the last sentence of the scroll he was reading. He put it aside and continued.

"I can speak a little of the ancient language, Norwegian, and I can read a little elven, but I can't speak it fluently or anything." Loki said, still not looking up. Jane nodded even though he wasn't looking and looked at the table in front of her. Honestly, she hadn't a clue what half of the food on the table was, but she reached for some type of bread item that looked good. She ripped off a piece of the golden bread and ate it while looking at the Asgard morning.

It took Jane a while to notice that Darcy was still narrowing her eyes at Loki. They hadn't gotten off to a good start, but Jane expected them to at least get over it by then.

"Do you need something, 'lady' Lewis?" Loki asked. He still kept towards his work and by the tone of his voice, it didn't seem that he seemed very interested in the answer, but Jane knew his attention was fully directed towards her and Darcy now.

"I just thought you had somewhere to be." Darcy said plainly. Jane wasn't sure what she meant. She guessed that Loki didn't either, but he showed no sign of anything on his face as he was so good at doing.

"Like where?" Loki mumbled, seeming uninterested. He reached over for his pen and marked something on a paper that looked like it was in elven, even though Jane was just guessing.

"Like a prison cell." Darcy muttered, turning her gaze to the cloth on the table that she fidgeted with.

"Darcy…" Jane warned. Jane didn't want anything to start between Darcy and Loki, especially when she just woke up, but she too was curious as to why Odin and Thor were letting Loki off so easily.

Jane turned to Loki, expecting him to look indifferent, but he had turned to stare at Darcy, instead of pretending to be so intrigued in his work.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"I don't."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was only wondering."

"Well stop wondering. You don't need to talk so much."

"Just because you are always concealed in the shadows, not saying anything until one day when you finally go off and kill tons of people, doesn't mean everyone has to be the same!" Darcy snapped. Loki's pen stilled from where he was flicking it back and forth in his fingers.

_Oh no…_ Jane thought.

"_Actually," _Loki said, his eyes narrowing now. "I am permitted to help, unlike some people are doing right now."

Darcy twitched, and Jane was actually wondering if she was honestly about to jump at Loki. Surely she knew that it wouldn't end well. As much as Jane knew that Loki had himself over control, she knew his past. She didn't completely trust him, she would be a fool to.

"_Actually," _Darcy said, mocking Loki in his last sentence. "I'm going to the elven structure right now." With an eye roll, she stalked off, only turning before she turned the corner to look at Jane.

"We'll be waiting for you."

And with that, Darcy was gone, although they could still hear her footsteps stomping down the giant hallways. Loki took a deep breath and turned back to the scrolls on the table. Jane sighed and looked down at her bread. She stood and said goodbye to Loki who gave a nod back before walking after Darcy.

~X~

Loki listened as Jane left the room after Darcy. _Insolent human._ He thought to himself. He finished correcting the last scroll that Sif had written. She had some of the best writing out of all of them, but she wasn't as skilled in the languages as Loki was. He hadn't told her that he was editing them; she would find a reason to be mad at him for it. He was allowed to stay around the castle as long as he was helping though. This only helped Loki for escaping to the observatory. It wouldn't help him if he had to escape a prison on top of sneaking out to meet the Other.

With a clenching feeling gripping his chest, Loki once again reminded himself that his time was coming tonight. Lately as Loki had been letting himself be nice to his brother, he had been second guessing his decision.

Loki took a deep breath once again and laid his pen down on the table and rolled up the scrolls. He turned around on the bench to look out at the stretching landscape of Asgard beyond the pillars that made up one whole side of the room. A breeze wafted in and blew through the dining hall, making the candles on the table flicker.

What if Loki still did have a chance of redeeming himself? Surely he wouldn't be able to get out of imprisonment, but maybe Thor would forgive him. Although if Loki were him, he wouldn't, Thor was different than Loki. He could help him forget about being a frost giant. Loki could _truly _come back home. Surely they had physically come back to Asgard, but Loki hadn't felt like it was his home lately. He was a prisoner of Asgard, not an Asgardian. After everything he did, he wasn't able to call Asgard his home. But maybe if Loki did come back, maybe he could.

If Loki just told Thor what he had been hiding for the past couple weeks, maybe he could help him.

Loki wasn't sure if it was outlandish to be thinking like this, but maybe Loki _would _go talk to him. Loki knew he didn't want to play the evil act anymore. Ever since his mother died, he wanted to become better for her.

~X~

Thor found his friends in the training grounds where they often were when they weren't otherwise occupied.

"Just because you got beat by a girl, it doesn't mean you have to make ridiculous excuses, Fandral." Sif was saying as Thor entered the courtyard.

The training court that his friends were in was a rectangular grassy area that was enclosed in tall pillars of old stone that was lined with moss. There was a stone circle in the middle of the yard for sparring that was cracking from age and countless sparring battles. They were out where there were barely any buildings around him. It was a more peaceful environment for focusing on fighting.

"Thor," Hogun immediately noticed as he walked into the battle area. His friends all turned to him as he nodded his head towards them.

"Come to let off some steam with the threat of the elves?" Volstagg asked, setting his sword down on a bench before sitting next to it. Thor shrugged and walked to Fandral's side.

"I haven't seen you all in a while." Thor told them. Fandral clapped a hand on Thor's shoulder and smiled at him.

"So tell us of your mighty adventures." Fandral said.

"I heard rumors of a serpent." Volstagg added.

"And a dragon!" Sif added.

Thor smiled at his friends, truly appreciating them for a moment before he went on to tell _all _that happened. From Vanaheim being destroyed to nearly being melted down by a dragon in Muspelheim. He also added in how they went to Earth and ended up picking up Barton.

"Where is he, by the way?" Thor asked. Hogun nodded his head to the right.

"Archery range. He loves it there." Hogun said. Thor smiled and nodded. Somehow he knew he would. For a moment, all of them were silent in the peace of the training yard, but Thor soon noticed Sif's worried gaze upon him.

"What?" he questioned her. She bit her bottom lip as if she was trying to figure out whether to say something or to not. Thor wished she would, for he was really becoming anxious now.

"You can't put off this topic forever, Thor. What is to be done about Loki?" Sif asked, though rather hesitantly. Thor sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, much like his father did. He knew that he would have to figure out what to do with his brother eventually, but lately he had been liking the way things were with Loki not trying to kill him and actually being nice once and a while. Still, he had decisions to make.

"Thor, I know you want him to come back, we all do, but…" Sif trailed off as she searched for the right words. "It- It would be foolish to trust him with something like that. Everything he has done in the past few months, how could he change back so quickly after that?"

Thor knew what Sif was trying to say. She didn't want Thor to get hurt, and he was appreciative for his friends concern, but he promised his mother that he wouldn't give up hope.

"He did change to the dark side just as quickly, though." Thor said. Sif looked as if she was about to say something else, but before she could, Thor cut in. "But I understand. I know it would be foolish to trust him. I know there is just the amount of chance for him killing me than there is him welcoming me back as his brother."

"But what about the whole prison business. Surely your father will not grant him this much freedom for much longer." Volstagg added. Thor looked down at the cracked stone beneath him and nodded. Would Loki turn on him as soon as he told him he had to go back to prison? Thor wasn't even sure if Loki was plotting against him right this very minute. Thor scowled at the high possibility of that.

"I should go talk to my father about this." Thor realized. His father was the only one in his family still left alive, not counting Loki. He always knew what to do, even if Thor didn't agree all of the time.

Thor said farewell to his friends and began to walk up the winding path to the busy Asgard city. It was a beautiful day out, but it was soon coming to a close as the sky began to dim. It was nearly supper time. The day had gone by so quickly for Thor. He spent most of it with either Barton or Jane, Selvig, and Darcy. He had only seen Loki a few times, and even then his brother did talk to him much. He had been especially distant this day.

The castle came into view so Thor quickened his pace. He could already smell the wonderful scents of dinner from the Asgardian's houses, and he wanted to get home. He would first talk to his father, and then straight up to Loki. He would solve this once and for all. Thor just wanted to stall a bit until after dinner when everything was more calmed down for the night. Tonight would be the night that Thor would find out what side his brother chose, the only problem was that Thor wasn't expecting exactly _how _he would soon find out.

* * *

**A/N: This is it, the next couple chapters is what you have all (including myself) have been waiting for. Who is worried for Loki?**

**isaalacrymosaa- that's strange that it showed up as guest. Anyways, you are exactly right about Loki and what he is feeling right now. Thanks for sticking through with the whole story so far! There is still much more to come!**

** 2008- Hahaha I guess it was a nice suprise to find two! And bring on the caps lock, I don't know what my life would be without it!**

**lokitty- thanks! I can't wait to reveal what happens next, I'm getting so anxious and I've already started a big piece of the next happening. Just writing Loki's feelings literally made me want to cry so hard he is my favorite character in the entire universe. Loki does need a hug though, keep reading to find out what happens! **

**Rebecca13787- Thanks! I really enjoyed writing a chapter that was more layed back where Loki and Thor could just talk. I will update ASAP!**


	34. Chapter 34: For Granted

**So ignore this suggestions or don't, but I personally like listening to music while writing, so I suggest listening to 'Amsterdam' by Imagine Dragons while reading this, because it's what inspired this entire chapter. It just adds to it, but read either way. Also, I'm not writing author's notes at the end until the next few chapters, but to everyone who has reviewed last, and will hopefully review, follow, and favorite again, Thank You.**

* * *

Loki sat in the darkness of his room alone. Shadows were splayed across him and the floors of his room that now seemed more empty and lonely than ever. Loki had always felt excluded and lonesome in the past, but never like this before.

He had made up his mind, and there was no stopping him now. The Other would be at the old observatory now waiting for him.

Everything around him, Loki saw with a new light. He realized how much more he appreciated his old home, the palace. He noticed small things that he had always taken for granted such as the smell of his mother helping the cooks bake in the kitchen which he could smell from his room early in the morning. Heck, even the air seemed special now. Now that Loki knew that he was taking his last breaths.

This would be the last time he saw his room Loki realized. The last time he was alone in the silence with Asgard shining brightly in the night outside his balcony, the last time he would be holding his helmet in his hands, and the last time he could feel part of a family, even in the least bit. He wouldn't be able to say goodbye to his friends, or his father, or Thor. He would leave things like he left them with his mother: not able to be saying goodbye, or sorry, or how much he loved all of them. He supposed it didn't matter since they didn't feel the same way, but he couldn't blame them. Who could love a monster?

Loki felt pressure building up in his chest but he refused to let his approaching death get to him. Loki set down his helmet in the middle of the room where he sat with a metallic clank. It echoed throughout the walls that he had grown up in.

The books on his shelf looking as though they haven't been touched in ages, and probably now never will be. His bed was made and unused, and he wondered if they would keep his room after he was dead or if they would turn it into something more useful. The thought of it made Loki feel slightly sick.

Loki could nearly hear the echoes of his past through the air, almost literally. He could see the memories he had when he was younger and happier and life was much simpler. He imagined little Thor and how he would always come bother Loki when he was reading in his room. Thor had always said: "Come play, Lo! Soon we will be able to wield _real _swords!".

Back then, Loki had thought nothing of it. He would rather read and play with Thor later, thinking that he would have all of his life to spend with his brother. Now that Loki knew what the future had in store for him, he really wished he would have played with his brother every moment possible.

Loki stood up and walked through the doorway and into the hallway. The entire hallway was dark and empty as well. Loki felt so incredible small and powerless in the giant vacant hallway. The only light was that of which flooded in through the glassless windows from the colorful night sky or the lights of the city. Loki maneuvered through the hallway as quietly as possible, but he didn't try to hide. Even though the place that used to be his warm, welcoming home was now dark and lonesome, Loki wanted to at least walk normally through his home one last time.

Loki looked down the hallway that he had just passed and imagined the memory of himself when he was just getting into his mischief. Loki had been running down the halls from one of his and Thor's caretakers who had died a few years back. She had been extremely angered by Loki dumping salt in the sugar, powdered sugar in the flour, and ale where the apple cider was to be. Back then, Loki had found it the most hilarious thing ever, and now Loki watched his imagination create a smiling smaller version of himself run down the hallway, right into Thor.

Little-Loki looked up at his brother before darting behind him and wrapping his arms around his chest, holding his older brother in front of him for protection.

_"Thor, help me." _Loki had said as he just barely looked around his brother to see if their angry caretaker was getting close. She was a busty and nagging lady, but Thor and Loki had acted as if she was their own aunt.

"_What did you do this time?" _Thor had whispered while backing into a dark corner that was in the threshold of a hallway leading to the garden that still stood in present day, outside.

_"Just please help me." _Loki had begged his older brother. A shout from the caretaker was heard by the both of the brothers, getting closer to where they hid in the shadows. That was all they need before both of them took off down the smaller hallway to the garden where they ended hiding for the rest of the evening. The only reason they had to go back inside was because Thor had ended up falling out of a tree and he broke his arm.

Present-Loki smiled at the memory, but felt an overabundance of melancholy as well. Had it really been _that _long ago?

Loki was nearing the doors that led to the outdoor stables where he would sneak out his horse and ride to the observatory. An aching feeling filled his body, and he felt like he could no longer breathe. Loki stopped before pushing open the giant, decorative, copper doors. They stood there like the gates of hell themselves.

He didn't know whether it was just because he felt inclined, or if he was just stalling, but Loki felt the need to at least write a note to Thor. It had to be him, and no one else. His best friend and brother who he had denied welcome from these past months when he should have pushed aside his stupidity to realize the many opportunities that his brother was giving him to come back.

Loki spun on his heels and went back the direction from which he came from. This time, instead of going to his room, he went to the closed door of his brother's. Loki didn't want to be seen at all, so taking precautions, he only opened Thor's door a crack at first so that he could look inside. The entire room was empty of people, so Loki opened the door just wide enough so he could slip in.

Thor's room slightly resembled his own, but it was his own style in so many ways. For one thing, his room actually looked lived in and used. The bed sheets were a crimson red, and were slightly crumpled and some of Thor's cloaks were thrown across his chair or his dresser.

_Where would Thor definitely see a note? _Loki wondered as he gazed around the room. He wanted make sure that Thor, and only Thor, would see it.

Loki's eyes stopped near the curtains that billowed in the breeze by Thor's balcony. The cloth whipped around an object that Loki should have spotted much sooner: Mjolnir. It was the perfect place.

As Loki looked around the room for paper and a quill, he noticed how different he felt. Loki felt like he was almost a different person. He wasn't sure if it was just the uneasy feeling of knowing he would be killed soon, or if he wasn't running solely on the idea of revenge anymore. Now that Loki realized how wrong he really was to do everything, and feel the regret that caught up to him, Loki began to feel like he was normal again. It was like after a long, harsh storm, outside is suddenly peaceful and quiet.

Loki found scrolls of paper in a drawer by Thor's bed, with a pen on top of his nightstand. He ripped the scroll into a little piece. He kneeled by Thor's nightstand alone in the shadows of his brother's giant room that once again, made Loki feel so incredibly small.

Pausing, Loki wasn't quite sure where to begin. What did he really want to tell the one person who he cared the most for in the world if he was about to die? What would anyone put in their letter to someone they had grown up with and loved all their life, telling them that they were sorry and goodbye? He imagined this was the hard part: letting go of everything and everyone he once loved, knowing that the only way was to just end everything.

Loki positioned the pen on the paper, but still couldn't find the words to start. The ink made a dark spot on the paper where Loki held it down, trying to think of something to say. Finally, Loki just decided to do the most obvious, and leave it at that.

_ Thor,_

_I'm truly sorry that it had to be this way. I didn't_

_mean for everything to go this far. I didn't want_

_to become what I did, but luckily, you don't have to worry_

_about that any longer. I know that you and Jane will take care_

_of each other. I like her, Thor, I really do. I'm also sorry I have _

_threatened you with her so many times. I guess I just really have_

_a habit of getting ahead of myself. I just ask if you would send my _

_regards to father, and to Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. _

_Also to Jane too. I'm so sorry._

_~Lo_

Loki didn't read over his letter, he didn't want to. He couldn't take the pressure of everything he had done wrong. The feeling of his death approaching now, he single handedly gave others this feeling. Being ripped from his mother so death could take her so soon, how many people had he forced to go through that as well?

Loki took a stuttering breath and folded the paper in half so the words weren't showing. He shakily stood up and took another deep breath, steadying himself. _I can't break down. _He thought. _It will almost be over. _

Thor's hammer was by the balcony that was letting in a breeze that would certainly carry the note away in the wind. There was no way Loki was going to lift the hammer either, that was out of the question.

As if it was meant to happen, Loki instantly found twine on Thor's dresser on the other side of the room. He walked over and strung a strand long enough to tie around Mjolnir's grip. Before he could turn to go attach the note though, he froze when he heard voices from somewhere down the hall.

_I've gotta get out of the castle soon. _Loki knew. As quietly, but quickly as possible, Loki moved to Mjolnir and kneeled besides it. The handle stood straight up from the head of the hammer, making it easy to see in the light of the sky. Loki pressed the paper to the grip and kept it there while he quickly tied the twine around it. He made sure it was secure before walking to the door, and making sure no one was in the hallway to see him. Once he knew it was clear, Loki slipped out into the shadows.

~X~

Thor sat at the table near Jane. His friends were there, Jane was there, his father, Selvig, Darcy, and Barton was there; but no Loki. The seat on the side of him, opposite from Jane, was empty. It usually was, but due to war near breaking out, Loki was allowed to dine with them. Thor just hoped he wasn't getting into trouble. He knew his brother probably wasn't, but he couldn't help but worry, especially when his father's skeptical eyes were always glaring at the empty seat.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Volstagg suddenly boomed.

"What is?" Thor asked, turning to Volstagg. Everyone turned to Thor.

"Were you listening at all?" Jane smiled up at him. He looked guiltily at her and shook his head.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little out of it." Thor said, taking a quick glance at the entrance of the dining hall, expecting Loki to walk through soon. He had _always _known when supper was.

"Clint said he would help me with archery tomorrow." Jane smiled excitedly. Thor turned back to the table and looked over at his friend.

"Hmm, well you might as well learn from the best. Why didn't I think of that?" Thor said. Barton smiled and tilted his head towards Jane.

"At the crack of dawn, no later. I like to get an early start."

Jane nodded. "I'll be there." Thor smiled, listening to how excited she was. The only problem was, she was beginning to get _too _excited. Thor wasn't sure if she knew that she wasn't fighting in the war. He could definitely not have that. He could agree that leaving them to go to Muspelheim alone probably wasn't right, but Asgardians have trained all their lives for war. Although he meant no offense, she would be killed in an instant.

"Thor," he barely heard a voice coming from his father's direction. Everyone else had gotten back to talking about something else, but only Thor had heard his father's remark.

Odin was staring questioningly at Loki's chair, and Thor couldn't help but feel the least bit annoyed. Why was he the only one who had even the slightest bit of trust in Loki? Surely he couldn't fully trust his brother, but had he led him to believe anything other than that in the past couple weeks?

`Thor just shrugged and shook his head at his father, telling him that he didn't know where Loki was. He had always liked to be alone, though. Maybe Thor was only getting a little worried over nothing.

~X~

Loki felt the chill of the night on his face as he snuck out the back doors of the castle. He had passed the dining hall on the way out, and had clearly heard the sound of his friends and family getting along happily without him. He had always wanted to be alone, but now he wanted more than anything to be a part of them once again.

There had miraculously been a shortage of guards all around. Loki remembered Hogun mentioning something about extra training before war was to break out. It was most likely where most of the guards were then.

The stables seemed to glow in the light of the night sky with their white marble walls. It was positioned up a small hill. Loki walked on the small stone path leading up to the stables, and tried not to look around him. He didn't want to be reminded of how good his life used to be. He didn't want to feel the empty sadness while remembering his childhood where he was young, and innocent, and he had no suspicions of Thor being the favorite or him being adopted.

He glanced over to the edge of the woods, and immediately stopped. He wasn't sure if it was just seeing the woods or the fact that he was about to die, but Loki suddenly remembered an old memory that he felt was always buried at the back of his mind. The memory was almost so vivid in his mind, Loki could practically see the ghosts of him and Thor lying on the grass looking up at the stars by the woods one night.

He remembered the night perfectly now. It had been the night when their uncle had died in battle, and they saw their father so hurt for the first time. They had went out by the woods to leave their mother and father in mourning.

_"Do you think he's in Valhalla, Loki?" _Thor had asked his little brother as he crossed his arms behind his head. A nine year old Loki turned to look at Thor, and then back up at the skies.

_"I think so." _

There had been a silent pause between them until Thor spoke up.

_"If I die, I would want it to be in a glorious battle, fight next to you, Lo." _

_ "Me too, Thor." _

The present day Loki didn't want to remember the rest, he was already getting choked up. How little he had known back then. He would have never guessed back then that he would be leaving to die an evil monster like he was right then.

_"I promise I'll never leave you Lo. You and I will stick together and have each other's backs for as long as we both live, right?" Thor asked. _

_ "Forever and ever, I promise." Loki answered. _

Loki's eyes became misty as he realized he had broken that promise to his brother. He had promised him, _promised _his brother that he would always be there for him. The only thing Loki had done was quite the opposite. He felt like a knife was poking at his chest when he finally noticed the effect of what he had tried to do. He had tried to _kill _Thor more than three times. His own brother! After he had succeeded, then what? Surely right after, Loki would have regretted every second of it. He knew his future wouldn't have been much better as it was then if he had succeeded in killing everyone he was supposed to care about.

He shook his head, ridding of the memory and the idea. Loki walked alone into the dark stables where he could barely see the outline of the stable doors. It smelled like stables always did, and the air was thick and humid where he stood. He heard the echoing sound of a horse shifting its weight in the far corner.

Hesitantly, not exactly sure if he was going to bump into anything, Loki advanced forwards past the first few wooden gates that held various horses. His horse in particular was the second to last stable on the left. Her name was Forestille. Loki was pretty sure it meant imagine in Norwegian or something, but he wasn't entirely sure.

He counted two stables from the back wall and reached his hand out, feeling the smooth wood of his horse's stall. He ran his hand along the side of the gate until he found the cold metal latch that he undid. In the silence of the night that was unusually, especially quiet that night, the click of the metal clinking against metal seemed as though it was as loud as a gunshot.

The squeaking hinges of the gate weren't quiet either as Loki slowly pulled open the door, revealing the faint shadow of his horse. He wondered who had been taking care of her while he had been presumed dead, or when he was in New York, or when he was imprisoned. Either way, he added Forestille to another list of broken promises. He had left her as well, but whoever had thankfully been taking care of her had seemed to be doing a good job. Her shiny copper coat gave off a glimmer, even if there seemed to be no trace of light in the dank stables.

"Hey girl," Loki whispered to her. His voice sounded almost different to him, although someone else had said it. He didn't even recognize himself anymore, or what he had become.

Forestille seemed to recognize him though. She bobbed her head up and leaned in closer to him. He reached out his hand to stroke her main that was nicely groomed already. He only then realized how much he missed her, and how long it had been since he had actually ridden a horse.

Loki kept a hand on her neck, and with the other he patted along the side of the wall, feeling for the peg that held her reins. There was nothing but boards of wood at first, but Loki eventually hit his wrist against the crafted spike that jutted out from the wall. He felt the black leather of the reins exactly where he had last left them. The cold metal rings that held the strands of leather together pressed against the palm of his hand as he lifted them off of the peg.

Loki had some difficulty at first, but eventually managed to fasten the reins onto Forestille so he could lead her out of her stable and into the open night of Asgard. He tied her reins onto a hook on the outside of the stable while he went to the inside wall to grab a saddle.

He grabbed the first one he saw, appearing to be a black leather saddle,/ nearly the same material as his reins. From there Loki went into an automatic mode of sorts while putting the saddle on Forestille since he had done it so many times before. His mind went elsewhere as he did this, although he tried to keep himself from not thinking of anything.

_I wonder if the people I killed had children. Did I kill children? I said I would have. No mother nor child would be spared, why would I ever say that? Father should have just left me in Jotunheim to die as a child. I wouldn't be having to go through so much, it would have saved everyone from pain. My own brother, who I'm supposed to love and have his back, I tried to kill him! More than once! Thor, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. _

Loki couldn't help the same ideas as they ran through his mind like bulls, tearing apart all of his hope and positive thoughts.

_Sif was right to hate me. Why does Thor want me to come back so badly? I'll never be anything but a lost creature, neither a frost giant nor god. I disappointed my friends, my brother, my mother and father. If only mother could have known how sorry I was. Why did she have to die before I expressed how much I loved and missed her? It's my own fault. All of it's my fault. If I didn't go back for that damned scroll in the dark side, maybe she would actually be alive. Better me than her. Why did she have to die and I got to live? I should have let Malekith kill me right then. _

It took a while for Loki to notice that he subconsciously had already fastened the saddle onto his horse's back. She stood there watching him. If horses could have worried looks, Forestille had one then. It was almost if she could sense his discomfort.

Loki stroked his hand against her mane once again before sighing quietly. He looked around him at all of the familiar nature that he had grown up with. Every tree, every flower, every structure, and every area around him made a pang pierce his chest with reminisce of every aspect of his childhood and every moment that he took his beautiful home for granted. He would never see it again now, so before he hoisted himself onto the saddle, he took it all in, wishing that he would have realized what he had had a long time ago.

Loki finally did hop onto Forestille though, and he took the reins in his hand. She snorted like horse always did and shook her head, her mane flowing left and right as she did. At least she was only a horse and was unaware of everything Loki had done.

Loki felt a feeling in his gut that he got whenever he was nervous. He didn't mind it though, it told him that he had some emotions at least, and wasn't completely ruthless. It wasn't only the thought of what they would do to him that made him nervous, but also the possibility that they might not keep their promise about not hurting his family, friends, and Asgard. Loki knew that tearing through Asgard was not part of Thanos's plan, and surely would set thing out of motion, but Thanos would stop at nothing for power. Loki felt sick, thinking of how foolish he was to join Thanos in the murdering of hundreds. Now he was paying the price for it though.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from in the shadows somewhere to Loki's left. Loki jumped at the sudden disruption. It sounded as though it was a soldier or guard with an extremely low voice that helped Loki guess that he need to go right then. "You there! Halt!" The voice yelled again.

"Videre," Loki whispered firmly to Forestille. It meant onwards, and she knew the term and his tone of voice well. She rose up on her hind legs for a second before pushing forwards, bolting forward to wherever Loki would lead her. He felt bad for her, knowing that she had no idea where she was exactly taking him, but she did her responsibility in loyalty to him anyways.

"STOP!" the voice yelled, but it was farther way right then, and Loki could tell that the man, whoever he was, didn't have a steed to ride after him. By the time the man would have gotten a horse from the stables, Loki would be long ahead and out of sight.

~X~

"I don't know. The last time I checked, she was doing some mission with Rogers." Barton was telling Thor. He had asked if he knew how Natasha was holding up since New York. Next to Sif, the Black Widow was the strongest woman Thor had ever met. Emotionally stronger than even him, but he knew she was having a hard time handling the fact of an alien invasion as well.

Thor nodded and silently looked over at Barton who was packing away his arrows for the night. He wasn't sure how to word his next question, but he had been wondering for the longest time.

"Are you- are you two… You know…" Thor tried. Barton turned to Thor, his eyebrows raised.

"What, like, together?" Barton asked. He smirked and turned back to his weapons. "No, no. We are just…" he trailed off, searching for the right term. He acted to be so engaged in his work, so he didn't exactly finish his sentence. Thor nodded, dropping the confusion topic there.

The two of them were in Thor's room after they had checked in Loki's room to see if he was there. The only thing they had found was his helmet sitting alone directly in the middle of the floor. It looked spooky and empty in there, like a vacant place with ghosts of memories running around. Loki's room used to be so warm and filled with his scrolls and countless books that he obsessed over occasionally. He used to have his works and magic stuff spread all over his room, along with other mystical things that Thor wasn't even sure what they were. The room used to be so much like his brother, but now it was sad, and empty.

"My prince!" Came a deep voice as a guard burst in the room. He quickly bowed and advance towards where Hawkeye and Thor sat on the edge of Thor's bed. They both looked up at the man. Everything about him told Thor that he had hurried to get here as fast as possible. His forehead glistened with sweat and he panted like he couldn't get enough air.

Hawkeye looked taken aback as he watched the guard while his fingers still danced along the sharp tip of his arrow.

"There-" The guards paused and took a few breaths before swallowing and continuing. "By the stables. There was someone who took a horse and rode off towards the north. I didn't have enough time to follow him on a horse, by the time I caught him he was already far off. I checked the stables though, the copper horse in the second to last stable on the left is gone, the door jarred wide open." The guard carefully restated the position of the stall which he found open, trying to recall what he had noted.

Thor took a second before his memory kicked in, and his heart nearly stopped.

"Forestille." He whispered more to himself, needing to say it out loud to make sure that he had it right.

"Excuse me?" Barton said, confused.

Thor turned to Clint. "Loki's horse." Thor watched Barton's eyes go wide as he turned to look at the floor. Thor knew his friends was going through ever possibility and notion, making tactics like he always did. Barton looked up and Thor, down at the floor, and up at Thor once again.

"You think it was him?" Barton asked. Thor shook his head and shrugged. Why would his brother be being so secretive. Where did he think he was going?

Thor sighed and reached out to the curtains where he had left Mjolnir. The hanging cloths stirred and flew up and his hammer came speeding towards him. It was only when the unfamiliar feeling of paper instead of the smooth handle of Mjolnir hit his hand, when Thor realized that there was something attacked to the handle with string. Thor put Mjolnir on the bed. It made the mattress sink inwards with the weight of the hammer, but he could still get the paper off of the handle and unfold it. His breath coughed in his throat as the words were revealed.

_Thor,_

_I'm truly sorry that it had to be this way. I didn't_

_mean for everything to go this far. I didn't want_

_to become what I did, but luckily, you don't have to worry_

_about that any longer. I know that you and Jane will take care_

_of each other. I like her, Thor, I really do. I'm also sorry I have _

_threatened you with her so many times. I guess I just really have_

_a habit of getting ahead of myself. I just ask if you would send my _

_regards to father, and to Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. _

_Also to Jane too. I'm so sorry._

_~Lo_

Thor stopped and read the last line over and over again. "I'm so sorry," he had said. What was Loki doing? Everything seemed to be building up in Thor's mind, and the one phrase to describe this stood out in his head, even if he tried not to think it: death note. Why did it fit the situation so perfectly right then? Was his brother hinting that he was going back to the dark side, or something even worse? Thor's hear was racing and nearly pounding out of his chest. He couldn't breathe, he needed answers.

"I- I need to go." Thor said, suddenly feeling sick. _Loki, what have you done?  
_


	35. Chapter 35: Soon Enough

Thor stumbled through the hallway, leaning against the wall. He suddenly felt like something was wrong, terribly wrong. Thor ran as fast as he could towards the only place he could truly know where he could get answers.

Heimdall stood by the edge of the rainbow bridge. At the broken end of the structure, there were men inspecting the shards of glass that jutted out from the end of the bridge. Thor suspected that they were trying to figure out how in the world they were supposed to rebuild the bifrost from scratch. That wasn't on Thor's mind though, as he sprinted to where Heimdall sat silently, observing the men. No doubt Heimdall was powerful, but Loki was as well. Luckily Loki did still have his mortal band on which didn't let him even block his mind from Heimdall.

"H- Heimdall." Thor panted as he came to a halt by the gatekeeper. Heimdall merely turned to Thor, his gold eyes seeming to burn down right to Thor's very core. The gatekeeper wore his helmet and armor, although Thor knew there was no immediate need for it. The waves were so loud that Thor was having trouble competing with them to be louder.

"Loki, he is gone. Could you see if you can see him?" Thor said after he got his breathing better under control. His chest burned from running so fast to get to the bridge, but he barely noticed. All of his focus was on his brother who he had a strange feeling about. Of course the obvious answer would be that Loki just ran away to escape imprisonment, but he could have ran off to his dark friends too. Thor for some odd reason felt that both of these reasons were not true. If they weren't, than where did Loki go? And why was he apologizing all of the sudden? The notion worried Thor.

Heimdall looked at Thor and narrowed his eyes, half of his golden irises disappearing. Thor had always felt slightly intimidated in the gatekeeper's presence, even if he didn't admit it. Heimdall showed no sign of emotion, but followed Thor's request. He closed his eyes and turned to face the churning waters displayed out in front of him. The gatekeeper seemed to completely leave the world, oblivious to anything around him. He didn't move, he didn't speak, and Thor was honestly questioning if he was even breathing.

Thor's anxiety only grew as he sat in the silence. He was growing impatient. Blond hair waved around his face, only aggravating Thor more as he smoothed it back. _Come on, is my brother okay or not?_

Thor was just about to speak up, when a low booming voice filled the air while startling Thor.

"I would hurry. I don't believe Loki is planning on coming back today. I sense great danger from which he is willingly heading into. I believe he is at the old Gammel Observatory." Heimdall said, keeping his eyes closed. He barely moved or changed his facial expression, but Thor could tell he was slightly disturbed. Thor for one was only incredibly confused and had millions of questions.

"Why? What is Loki walking into, death?"

"I sense the dark presence of a death, and it is coming near. If you want to get there in time I would leave now." Heimdall said. Thor wanted to move, but he couldn't. He was suddenly remembering the warning Freya had given him. She had looked into his future and there was nothing… _nothing._ _'Only a month in'_ she had said!

"Thor," Heimdall said. But launched himself into running as fast as he could before Heimdall could tell him again. The streets weren't too busy due to the late hour of the night. The skies had traces of glowing colors streaking across the inky blackness, but Thor didn't notice. The only thing he could focus on was the thought of his brother dying, and the pounding of his feet on the paved walkways.

_The old Observatory… That's up north about two miles. What could Loki be doing there? Please let him be alright. Hold on Loki, I'm coming. _

The same thoughts raced through Thor's head, making his chest fill with an uneasiness and urgency that he had never felt so strongly before. All of this time he had been worrying about his brother, and now the time was here. He should have been watching Loki more closely. He shouldn't have let him out of his sight. _He _was Loki's brother and he was supposed to protect him no matter what Loki had done in the past.

The stone of the stable walls shone out like a beacon in the darkness of all of Asgard. It was like it was the only thing that Thor saw. It was the only thing he was focused on. For all he knew, his brother could be dying right that second! _Not my brother, not _my _brother._

~X~

The faint outline of the observatory had revealed itself only five minutes into Loki's ride. Even after Loki had gotten out of the main city of Asgard, he still kept Forestille on full speed. He was already running later than he planned for. He wished to get everything done with by the time Thor had noticed that he had been gone for a while. Loki just hoped that the Other wouldn't grow impatient and decide to back out on his promise.

During the ride, Loki had begun to feel the pains of missing two meals that day. Ever since barely eating on the journey across the nine realms, Loki hadn't had much of an appetite. He hadn't eaten since very early that morning though, and the effects were wearing in on him.

The stretching lands that surrounded him didn't resemble much of Asgard, but more of a wide open meadow. The grass was over grown and reached halfway up Forestille's legs. She trampled through them though, determined to get Loki where he needed to go.

It was clearly visible now, the observatory. Loki didn't remember a time where the old structure had ever been in use, except for Thor and Loki when they were younger. They would use the building for their secret 'headquarters'. Loki had the instinct of smiling at the memory of them running there every morning with their wooden weapons, pretending to be true Asgardian warriors. Loki couldn't smile though. He couldn't feel the least bit content now that the full effect of his death settling in.

As he got closer, every detail of the worn down observatory was able to be seen. The dented walls, the broken down door, the musty appearance, and the faded color of bronze was all able to be seen as Loki finally pulled up on the reins of his horse. It was only then when Loki realized how much his hands were shaking. His whole body was shaking, and not from the cold either. He noticed for the first time that he was terrified of what was coming next. His heart felt constricted and he had trouble breathing.

_Not now, Loki. You have to stay brave. _He told himself. The beating in his chest was hard to ignore though. He could hear the thumps of his heart as they quickened. He rubbed a hand on his chest, feeling the faint thumping. He took time to calm down his loud quick breathing pattern as well. Loki tried to stop his shaking as well, but he just couldn't.

He looked at Forestille, then at the faint city lights a few miles behind them from where they had left a few minutes ago. Loki reached a shaking hand to Forestille to stroke between her eyes. He pushed into his hand and let him pet her gently. The last time, this was the last time he would ever see her. How many 'last times' did he have to go through?

Forestille gently nudged him on the shoulder. Loki tried to force a small smile, but couldn't even do that. He didn't even feel that he was in his own body. Everything seemed to be automatic as if someone else was controlling him. He was just an empty shell.

Finally knowing that Forestille couldn't stay around much longer if Loki wanted her to survive, Loki looked at her and whispered, "Hjem, ga hjem jente." _Home, go home girl._

She whined and looked at him, but followed his order. She rose back up on her hind legs and trotted off through the vacant meadow once again. Loki stood there alone, watching the very last meaningful being to him walk away, leaving him for the dead. He didn't want to move, so he didn't. The horse's silhouette looked elegant as she walked through the blades of tall grass as they moved around her form. Loki could just barely see her tail flicking back and forth as she hurried back to safety, to the place that he longed to be most.

"I believe our guest has arrived…" A hissing voice cut through the air, breaking the beautiful silence; a voice too familiar to Loki.

It was silence for a minute, and even though every part of Loki told him to run or fight or do something, he fought the urge and stayed put. This was his decision; he was going to follow through with it.

In the silence, a deep rumbling voice that Loki had only heard once in his life split through the air.

"Bring him in."

~X~

Thor mounted his horse once he got it outside with a saddle and reins. He knew the observatory wasn't too far. He and Loki had used to play there when they were younger. It had been old and abandoned even back then.

Thor looked around him for any signs of Loki being there. The darkness didn't make it easy, but even in the daylight Thor admitted that Loki was too good to leave any signs of his presence behind. The only thing that Thor could just barely see was the track of hoof prints that were faintly imprinted in the dirt. They didn't continue on for long enough to make out a full path to follow Loki, but Thor didn't need any guidance to get to the observatory.

"Ga," Thor muttered. His horse reared up on its hind legs and took off into the night, disregarding any signs of nature in its path. They were already near the edge of the main city of Asgard. It wasn't long before the structures around them thinned down.

Thor could see the faint outline of the long grass on the horizon, telling him that he was heading towards the meadow. He hadn't been there in what seemed like forever. So much had happened ever since Thor had been there about a half a year ago. It was mostly vacant, except for a few small houses that outlined the edge of the meadow.

One shape caught his eye that was slightly far off but still visible. It's domed roof was definitely not something part of nature. The observatory was already in Thor's sights. It didn't look like it was occupied, but Loki and whoever he was meeting wouldn't want it to look that way anyways. Thor could only hope that Heimdall was right about the location though. _Loki, don't you dare do anything. Wait for me, please wait._

~X~

Loki felt two sets of arms harshly grab him around his biceps. They yanked him backwards, dragging into the mouth of the dark inside of the observatory. Whoever they were, they were gripping him so strongly that Loki knew that there would be bruises all up his arms. The only thing that he could think of at that moment was: _This is it._

He made no attempt to fight back as they shoved him into the darkness. He couldn't see anything but the little light that flooded in from the outside of the building. The observatory wasn't too big, but it had separate small rooms and one big circular room where they would put the equipment to observe under the glass roof.

Loki was dragged into the middle circular room where the faint light of the moon poured in from the open glass above him. His two guards came to a sudden stop, jolting Loki to a stop as well. Loki didn't say anything either. He was afraid that anything he said or did would be used against him. He wanted for this to be as quick and painless as possible. Deep down, Loki knew that wasn't an option though.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised Laufeyson." hissed a voice from the opposite side of the room. Loki squinted and tried to see, but shadows cast a protective darkness over what Loki knew was the Other.

When Loki didn't respond, the Other went on. "One day you are trying to kill your friends and family, and the next you are dying to save them. You truly are the lost Asgardian prince. When will you learn that you have no place?"

Loki closed his eyes and tried not to listen. He knew he had no place, he didn't want to be reminded. He knew that he had done so many things wrong. He knew that he was lost and confused and didn't even know who he was anymore, he knew.

A chuckle came from the other side of the room, and a dark silhouette took a step forward, closer to the light. The Other was wearing some forms of robes, although Loki could only see the shape when he opened his eyes. He had always been taller that Loki, and his six fingered hand was visible in the faint light as well.

Even though Loki couldn't exactly see the features of his new enemy, he could nearly sense the smile forming on his lips. "Tie him up."

The guards shoved Loki forwards with a renewed vigor, making Loki wince. They pulled him into one of the lighter parts of the room. The moon seemed to be shining directly down upon him and what looked like a slab of concrete that stood taller than Loki. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it had been in the observatory ever since Loki and Thor had found it.

Loki felt his arms being forced slightly above his head. With leather rope, his wrists were bound so tightly that the leather cut into his skin. Loki held back even though he wanted to hiss from the pain. He bit his bottom lip and tried to ignore the burning sensation on his wrists and they were fastened above his head, attached to a part of the concrete behind him. They tied his ankles as well, but luckily his pants stopped the leather from rubbing against him.

The guards stepped back so Loki could get a quick look at them for the first time. Even though he only got a glance, it wasn't hard to notice that they weren't anywhere near human. They seemed to have an odd shape to their heads that made them look more like Chitauri. But they had all been exterminated in New York, hadn't they?

"He's here." hissed the Other, breaking Loki from his observing of the two creatures. Loki didn't know for sure who 'he' was, but he had a pretty good idea. His stomach twisted into knots thinking of what was coming up. Of course he had second thoughts about whether he should have done this. An image of him and Thor playing in the very same abandoned building made him remember why he was there in the first place though. _For Thor, for everything I've done wrong._ Loki thought as he closed his eyes.

Thumps of footsteps sounded through the air suddenly. Loki kept his eyes closed and just focused on listening. He tried to keep his breathing under control as the footsteps grew closer, but he couldn't find enough air. He felt like the darkness was moving in on him and he couldn't do anything about it. Loki could hear his breathing become more distressed. His hands were shaking from the anxiety, making the pain in his wrists only worse. He felt so alone.

The sounds of footsteps were even louder, and even without out opening his eyes, Loki knew that the presence of 'him' was in the room. There were two more footstep sounds before everything went completely silent. Loki stayed still, not wanting to provoke anyone or increase the pain in his wrists. He swallowed and tried to calm himself down. _I am Loki of Asgard, and everything is ending soon. Please just make it soon._

Loki sighed to himself and opened his eyes, but he didn't see the empty room in front of him like he was expecting. The snarling face of 'him' himself was right in front of him. The only thing truly visible was the smirk on his dark face.

"I give you purpose, I give you a chance, and this is how you repay me. _Failing._ I don't like when promises aren't kept Laufeyson." growled the deep rumbling voice of the very being that had dragged Loki into the New York mess in the first place, although Loki willingly went along. He had hoped to never see the snarling face of him again, but this time he wasn't escaping. _Thanos._


	36. Chapter 36: Gravity

**Inspired by "In the Arms of an Angel" and "Gravity (by coldplay)". Call me obsessive but while listening to these songs and writing, I could not stop crying. Thanks for waiting**

* * *

Loki watched as Thanos backed up into the shadows on the other side of the room.

"I have no time for this right now. You take care of this one." He growled. In the dim lighting of the room, Loki could see the Other nod at Thanos's orders. "Oh, and another is coming. His brother, I can sense his presence from across the meadow. Take care of it."

Loki's heart nearly stopped: Thor? What was he doing? How did he know Loki was there? Why was he coming, didn't he know that Loki went here alone for a reason?

With a billow of wind and gathering of fog around the room, Thanos's presence was no longer there. Where he went or how he did it, Loki did not know. His mind was still on his brother.

"Hmmm… It appears he is right. Someone else will be joining us tonight Laufeyson." The Other hissed.

"Wait, you promised you wouldn't hurt him… any of them. I'm here that's all you need, you said it wasn't in your plans to go that far yet…" Loki managed to say so quickly that it all sounded like one long sentence. Of course Loki knew that they didn't care for their promises, but still…

"No, he will only be accompanying us tonight I think." The Other said as though he was thinking. Loki knew he was playing with him, trying to manipulate him. He wasn't going to make Thor stay was he? _Leave my brother out of it, just let him go…_

Once again, Loki was startled by a sudden breeze that picked up around the room as well as a loud _wooshing _sound. With a wave of his hand, the Other had lit up every torch around the room. Fire burst in various parts of the room, lighting the dusty torches that were coated with spider webs. Loki could finally see the inside of the room well now, even if the lighting was still extremely dim.

Dust filled the air, kicked up from the wind that the Other had created. The walls around him varied from some time of aluminum to plaster in some places. There were cracks of all sizes running up and down the walls of the room and there was dust everywhere. Cobwebs blew around in the breeze from the Other's magic. They hung everywhere from ceilings to the railings rimmed the circular room. The ground all around was concrete that also had coats of dirt and dust covering its surface. The ceiling was a type of metal that curved up until it met the dome of glass. Most of the dome was shattered, the missing pieces of glass probably gone forever. The sky outside looked foggy and darker than usual, although the stars still shone brightly.

Loki remembered the two guards who had brought him in, but they seemed to have disappeared. He looked around the room wondering if they had left with Thanos. They didn't seem to be anywhere. Were they staying or was it going to be only the Other and Loki one on one?

"Now," The Other growled. Loki could see his face now, his mutilated face that would most likely be the face of his killer. His pointed teeth formed into somewhat of a menacing smile.

"Don't- don't bring Thor into this. I-" Loki tried again, but he was interrupted when he suddenly felt a searing pain in his chest. His body tensed up against the sudden feeling. All thoughts left, only leaving the presence of the pain. Loki would have doubled over it weren't for his restrains. He couldn't help but pull on his bindings though, the biting pain of the leather making matters even worse.

Loki couldn't think straight, and his vision faded before him. He hissed in a breath and clenched his fists. It felt as though his insides were being torn apart, a knife stabbing him all over again and again. He felt a burning sensation as well all at the same time and an explosive pressured burst of the same feeling when you break a bone.

He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to focus, but couldn't. The only thing he refused to do was cry out. It had only been a couple seconds, but it felt like an eternity. _What's happening to me?_

Finally the pain lifted, leaving Loki panting. He was only standing because of his wrists holding him up while tied above him. He could feel a trickle of blood run down his forearm from the cuts in his wrists. He shakily supported himself on his feet again, but still kept his head hung low. His breathing wasn't slowing no matter how hard he tried to contain it. He was shaking all over and felt weaker than he had ever felt before.

Carefully, Loki opened his eyes and stared down at the concrete beneath him, focusing on a small crack that was a few inches long. _What was that?_

Loki heard the faint chuckling of the Other ahead of him, causing Loki to look up even though it hurt him to do only that now. The Other was smiling wickedly at him, a smile that sent chills down Loki's spine and made every part of him ache. The Other's hand was stretched out towards Loki, a basic movement that told Loki that it had been the Other's magic who had done that to him. But what kind of magic could do that to a person? Definitely nothing Loki had ever learned. It had been without question the worst pain Loki had to have ever felt.

"I don't like to be questioned, Laufeyson. Do not request the wellbeing of your brother to _me._ It was only you who could have led him here." snarled his enemy. The Other pulled his hand back and tilted his head as he walked around the room, passing close to where Loki was tied up.

"You look confused. I'm surprised you didn't know what hit you. Most people are a little manipulated after their first time with Black Magic though."

Loki looked at the Other. _Black Magic? _He thought that was only a legend. In old stories, only the most powerful of the evil sorcerers could master the "Black Magic". It was the worst of all magics, powerful enough to nearly kill someone through the unimaginable pain both mentally and physically. Loki began shaking once again against his will. This was only going to be worse than he thought.

"Anything else to say?" The Other asked, looking over at Loki. Loki refused to look back, so he looked down at the ground again. He focused on the concrete and not the situation he was in. He tried to clear his mind but thousands of thoughts were running through it.

"That's what I thought." The Other grimaced. "I believe our guest is just about here."

~X~

Thor raced through the meadow even more furiously now. He had just gotten into the meadow when Forestille had come bounding toward him. She seemed slightly confused, but stopped nudge Thor's horse. She continued on towards the city though. He knew that Loki had most likely told her to go back. This only worried Thor more. He had snapped the reins and hung on as him and his horse raced through the stretching land.

As of that moment, Thor was now getting close enough to the observatory to see that there was a small amount of light shining inside. The flickering lights of fire lit up the entrance of the old building as Thor got closer. He pulled his horse to a stop, the jolting of the sudden change nearly throwing him off his steed.

Thor had no hesitations as he hopped of his horse, the crunch of dead grass sounding beneath his feet. He tightened his grip on Mjolnir's cold handle, the grooves in the metal pressing against his palm. _Okay, I'm coming Lo._

Before Thor could even take on step though, he heard the rustling by the entrance of the observatory. Thor held his hammer up above his head and began carefully walking towards the source of the sound. He squinted in the night, trying to see anyone who may be hiding out there. Was it Loki? Who was inside?

Thor took another step, cringing at the crunch of leaves beneath his feet. He kept going however, growing more anxious as he anticipated an attack at any second. It was making him even more nervous that he could see anyone from where the sound had come from. Had the sound even come from that direction? Thor was pretty sure of it, unless someone was playing mind tricks on him.

Thor was only five feet away from the edge of the observatory now, and no one was in sight. The only sign of life was the slight flickering light coming from somewhere inside the building. Thor sighed and carefully lowered his arm. Seeing that he was finding nothing, Thor decided to just carefully move into the observatory. That one moment where he let his guard down though, was the moment he deeply regretted. In that second, he was pounced on from behind.

Although Thor couldn't see them or even tell how they got to sneak up behind him, he could tell that there were two people behinds him, grabbing his arms and the back of his cape. He cursed his stupidity as Mjolnir fell out of his grasp. He tried to reach out for his weapon to come to him, but his arms were restricted by the grasp of whoever was imprisoning him. _No, no, no… I need to get to Loki. Where is Loki?_

"Where is my brother? What have you done with him?" Thor struggled against the restraining forces keeping him still. Thor knew that these… these creatures weren't people as much as some strange race that was incredibly strong. Thor's first instinct was to think they were elves with their intense strength, but the skin of the creature was weathered, more like frost giants. Thor could admit that he didn't know what the "things" were.

Either way, they didn't answer his questions, but instead they pushed him into the entrance of the observatory, leaving Mjolnir sitting alone in the night which Thor had one last glance at before he was enclosed in the worn walls of the building. He was being half-dragged, half-guided towards the source of the light which seemed to be coming from the very middle of the observatory. Thor knew that the big circular chamber with the domed roof was there. Was that where his brother was?

Thor felt a pain in his chest at the thought of what may be happening to his little brother right then. All of the bad things Loki had done in the past couple months seemed to disappear from Thor's mind. The only thing he could think of was his brother and his safety. He would protect Loki no matter how many times anyone told him that he couldn't be trusted. He was still his brother whether everyone liked it or not.

The walls opened up into the room, and the very first thing that Thor saw made his heart clench up into a tiny ball that constricted his breathing: Loki was bound to some sort of concrete material, some cloaked figure standing in front of him. Thor couldn't see the figure's face that stood across the room from Loki; only his smiling rows of pointed teeth that looked like they could tear through Thor in seconds. The smile wasn't friendly either. It was one that told Thor that he didn't walk into some tea party, this wasn't good.

The creatures holding Thor yanked him right in the threshold of the room. Thor's eyes wandered to his tied up brother who looked up at him with eyes that verified that nothing was okay. Even from ten feet away, Thor could tell that Loki was shaking and his breathing was fast and heavy. His face looked terrified, making him seem a lot younger. Thor himself knew that his face probably mirrored his brother's.

"Loki?" Thor said, turning a questioning worried gaze on his brother. Loki bit his bottom lip but didn't say anything. He stared into Thor's eyes with his familiar green ones. In that moment Thor saw his little nine year old brother in him, tied up and looking defeated and hurt. That was _his _brother.

"Wha- What are you doing to my brother? There- there has to be some misunderstanding." Thor stuttered. Loki looked down at the ground, looking like he was expecting something to suddenly just burst out. He cringed like suddenly the figure would lash out.

"No, no misunderstanding. You see, he is to be punished for his failure." the figure hissed in a voice that sounded like a snake.

Thor didn't know what he meant or was talking about, but he did hear a word that he knew meant trouble. Thor immediately knew that Loki hadn't come to join alliances in the dark side again, especially when he saw the trickle of blood that had run down Loki's forearm. The dark side was coming back to hurt him for him not winning over New York. It all made sense to Thor, except the part of Loki going along with it. Why was his brother willingly going with it?

"In fact," the cloaked man said as he slowly reached his hand out towards his brother. With a twist of his wrist, Thor watched in horror as Loki jerked where he was tied up. His brother squeezed his eyes shut and pulled on the ropes the bound him. Loki cringed back like he was trying to get away from something but couldn't. ", you're just in time." the man finished.

Thor frantically looked all around the room. How was the Other doing that? How was he hurting his brother?

Thor took no time to lunge forward by instinct. The two guards kept a firm hold of him, yanking him back. Thor continued to fight against them though, not know what to do. His little brother hissed in pain only causing Thor to freak out more.

_No… no stop that's my brother… don't hurt Loki, don't hurt my brother. _Was the only thing Thor could think as he desperately tried to free himself to get to his brother. It only made him more angry by seeing the smirk on the hooded figure's face as he did who knows what to Loki.

Thor felt his breath be taken away from him as he began to feel as helpless as ever. No one should ever have to just stand there and watch their brother be tortured. It was torture in itself for Thor to be able to do nothing about it.

It had only been about five seconds of Thor's struggling and Loki was already beginning to go limp. His brother's struggles ceased as he swayed. His eyes were slowly closing and Thor knew he was passing out.

Before Loki could though, the sorcerer pulled back his magic causing Loki to suddenly take in a deep breath. Thor stopped his struggling and was left there in the guard's rough grasp, panting after his hopeless efforts. He couldn't believe this was even happening. The very place that had symbolized the place where Loki and Thor played together as kids was the very place that he was watching his brother be tortured this very second. The pain of watching hit Thor's chest almost like physical pain.

Loki barely stood, mostly supported by the leather ropes around his wrists that cut into his skin. His head hung low, and he was shaking even more than before. He was gasping for air and shuddering against the concrete, trying to get far away from the man. Never in his life had Thor ever seen his brother look so defeated.

The torturer chuckled and walked around the perimeter of the room slowly as if he was displaying this as a show. He slightly smiled under his hood, making Thor want to rip open his torso to tear out his insides for hurting his brother and smirking about it.

"Poor little Loki…" he growled as he chuckled. Thor's breathing was fast and heavy as he grew only angrier. He stared at the man who was hurting his brother wishing that he would drop dead on the spot.

"He meant well at first, didn't you Loki?" he growled as he paced the room. Loki didn't respond, but only stood there as if his mind was somewhere else. The creatures cloaks swept behind him as he stopped in the middle of the room. "You were sick of being the less loved, the one left out and forgotten, the one who no one cared for. Isn't that right?"

Thor knew that the man was only playing with them, making Loki feel worse, slowly killing him mentally as well. Thor looked around without turning his head for something… _anything _that could help them. As the creature was distracted while talking, Thor took his opportunity to scan the area. There was nothing that would be remotely helpful anywhere in sight. Once again, Thor felt trapped as though his brother's life was depending on him to get them out of there. Would Loki come with him if he was so willing to be there in the first place? _Why Loki? Why do you want to do this?_

"Why does he want to do this?" figure questioned getting Thor's attention again. How had he done that? Could he see Thor's thoughts? He had to be careful what he plainly thought in his mind. He tried to keep ideas of escape buried back in his head.

It seemed as though the figure could see Loki's thoughts as well, for he had an answer.

The figure chuckled and got closer to Loki, making Thor jerk in the strong arms of his guards. He didn't want him getting anywhere near his brother.

"It seems that Loki doesn't feel that it will make a difference if he's gone. That he's even doing everyone a favor. Hmm… How neglecting have you been, Odinson, to lead him to get this far? To the point where he _is _doing everyone a favor by coming here willingly to die?"

Thor's insides turned and he froze, his eyes on Loki who motionlessly stared down at the ground. Everything seemed to blur as if Thor was in a dream. No, no that's not the real reason Loki's here is it? Does Loki feel that way?"

"Loki?" Thor barely whispered. His brother stirred just a little before lifting his head to glance at Thor with hurt eyes; eyes that told Thor that he _did _believe that. That Thor _had _led him this far into believing everything the cloaked creature was telling him now.

"It's not true, Loki! None of it!" Thor immediately said causing the guards to yank him backwards in effort to shut him up. "You're not doing anything to help anyone by doing this, please Loki!"

Loki looked at Thor with a worried look as the guards yanked him backwards once again.

"If your brother can't cooperate, I'll have to go back on my promise of not hurting him…" warned that figure. Loki's eyes went wide slightly as he looked at Thor in the eyes. His brother's gaze seemed to boar down into Thor's chest making a pang of guilt ripple through him. _This is my fault… I should have been keeping a better eye on him._

"Thor…" Loki said in such a small weak voice that it barely even sounded like him. "Please just do as they say, you can go home…"

"No!" Thor shouted angry now. "I'm not going anywhere without you!"

Their communication was interrupted though when cloaked being rumbled in a low laughter. He looked from Loki to Thor and then back to Loki again. He smiled showing his crooked long teeth.

"Even after everything you have done, your brother still will fight for you even if you have done the opposite. It's touching, really…" He said to Loki who bit his bottom lip and looked away from both Thor and the figure. Strands of his dark hair that strayed from being slicked back hung over his face.

Thor felt pressure building up inside him. He knew that this might very well be the last time he saw his brother. They probably wouldn't even let Thor take the body back to bury. His best friend and brother that had stuck with him for their entire life had such a small amount of time.

Desperate once again, Thor tried to find a solution. The only thing he saw was broken pieces of the building that littered the ground. Then, Thor noticed something that was more important than just littered rubble: One of the creatures around him had slackened its grip on his arm enough that if Thor quickly snapped his arm out of its grasp, he could summon Mjolnir and pounce. There was such a small chance that it would work out the way Thor wanted to though. Still, Loki would die anyways even if he didn't try the plan. The trick was doing it at the right time.

~X~

Loki felt his wrists burning and the achiness inside of him. He felt as though he already was dead, the ropes being the only thing supporting him. Even though they rubbed against his wrists irritatingly, Loki just didn't have enough strength to stand. He felt like his consciousness was pulled from his body and he was just watching himself. Everything around him looked surreal as though it was in some dream, or nightmare in his case.

The Other had been playing with him, repeating everything that Loki had been thinking for more than just the last couple days, but every year since he had started noticing how Thor was favorite over him. Loki tried not to let the Other's words get to him, but they were basically his own thoughts. They were all true and Loki just accepted this. _Why is this lasting so long? Just kill me and let Thor be… _He was done with neglecting, he was done with always messing things up, he was just ready to finally have it all end.

He saw the Other suddenly rush in close to him and take him by the neck. Suddenly he wasn't able to breathe as he was forced to look up by the hand around his throat. The Other looked into his eyes, his own eyes wickedly gleaming like never ending darkness that faded into oblivion.

Loki's air was running shorter and shorter and despite how weak he already was, he struggled against the Other's grasp. He tightened his grip on Loki's neck and he couldn't help but make a choking sound as he tried to get air.

Loki hand't even noticed that Thor had been struggling again behind them as Loki was being choked by the alien. His vision was fading into darkness as white dots appeared at the edge of his vision. Loki felt the world around him begin to fade. His hearing became muffled and the burning in his wrists was slowly fading away with all of it. He couldn't think straight, but he could think of how good sleep would be right then. For a moment he forgot why he was even there or where he was. The only thing he wanted was to let the darkness take over him into a deep sleep.

His breath was finally back when the hand lifted from his thoat. His sight came back in one rush as well as his hearing. The room in front of him came back into view and his mind was once again reminding him of where he was. He doubled over and gasped for air, everything finally coming back to him.

"I told you to cooperate God of Thunder…" the Other said. Before he knew what was happening, Loki felt the same searing pain inside of him that he would dread forever. Everything went dark and blurry again. Loki felt the burn of the cuts in his wrists, the burning of the magic, the stabbing feeling in his chest, and every excrutiating feeling he thought possible. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he could see. _This is it, please don't worry about me, brother._

"No, Loki!" He heard a faint voice. "Okay, alright! I'll-" The sound of his brother faded out though and Loki wasn't able to hear the rest. The obvious presence of the Black Magic was still as clear as day, but everything else flew from Loki's consciousness. He was finally going to feel none of it. He'll never feel left out again. He won't feel tired or hurt or beaten. He just wanted it to all stop, he didn't care how anymore.

Before Loki faded with all of his senses into nothing, shouts suddenly reached his ears and he was once again brought back to the world. He heard the yells of fury from a group of people but everything was dark and he didn't know who it was. He tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy. He wanted to go back under and sleep, so for that moment, he did.

~X~

Thor had yelled for the cloaked figure to stop hurting his brother and how he would cooperate, but he wasn't stopping. In front of his very eyes, Loki was dying from the magic that the being conjured on him. Thor couldn't stand it any longer. He had to act now.

Yanking his arm from the guards grasp, Thor held out his hand towards the entrance of the observatory. Luckily Mjolnir flew to hand in lightning fast speed before the guards could even react. Thor took it in his hand and swung it around into the guard's face who was still holding his left arm. The creatures screeched in anger and the figure yelled in frustration. He had two creatures suddenly coming at him, the other on the ground from the swing he already took.

Thor turned and tried to knock the other guard down as well, but it caught him by the wrist with an extremely strong grip. It began to twist Thor's arm into a painful position. Thor groaned and tried to break free of his grasp but every movement hurt. Finally he thought it through for a second and kneed the creature in the gut. It doubled over and backed up against the wall.

Thor smiled to himself: his plan was working.

He soon regretted his hope for his plan though when he whipped around to go for the leader. He had suddenly had a dagger in his hand it was gleaming with something that looked black and slick. Thor's eyes went wide and his stomach clenched as he saw the Other give him one last wicked gleam.

_No no no no no no no no no, Please don't please don't… That's my brother…_

Loki was just barely becoming conscious again. His green eyes that Thor had always loved so much just began to open again. They had always been the same since he was a baby. Suddenly Thor remembered Loki when he was little and he was tottering through the castle. Thor had been so happy to have a brother, someone to play with. Over his life, Loki had become so much more than that though.

Ever since he had been able to talk, Loki and Thor had been best friends. They did everything together. Anything that Thor wouldn't talk about to everyone else he would tell Loki. He remembered the late nights where one of them had a bad day and they would just sit and talk and be there for each other. Why had Thor taken him for granted? He had the best thing he could ever ask for in the world. He had a brother, a best friend, someone he could always count on. Thor had deeply misunderstood his brother. It was too late to go back now. The Other was already taking the dagger into ready position.

Everything after that seemed to go in slow motion. The worst part was that Loki was just waking up and didn't even know what was coming. Thor was too far to do anything even though he was already launching himself at the Other. Loki's confused face suddenly registered the dagger in the Other's hand. In that one second left, Loki looked over at Thor with a face that made Thor feel his throat closing up as he realized that he had failed his brother. He couldn't protect him, he just couldn't get there.

In no time it seemed, the dagger was being hurled through the air. The black tip soared through the air at the same time that Thor finally reached the Other, flinging himself at him with everything he had even though it was too late.

Thor was expecting the impact of a strong body to knock down, but in less than a second with a swirl of fog, the Other had escaped. All of them just disappeared in a gust of wind that took the torches out as well. Thor soared through the air that was now in the place of where the Other used to be. He fell to the ground and rolled before jumping up.

Smoke accented the air from where the torches used to be lit. The only light was the starlight and the nebulas in the skies. The glass above Thor's head gleamed in the night light. Thor didn't pay attention to that though. The only thing on his mind was getting to Loki who had his head hung low with a pained expression on his face. Thor was confused at first; where was the dagger? Then with a pang of horror Thor noticed the black handle that blended in with the color of Loki's clothes. It had struck him right under his ribs.

Thor took a shaky breath as he reached Loki and looked around for something to cut the leather with. He stopped looking when he remembered how Loki had knives strapped around his bicep. Thor reached for them and easily took one out. He took no pauses or hesitations to go at the ropes. He first cut his ankles loose. He then sawed through the leather to free his first wrist, then the second.

Although he was expecting it, Loki collapsing happened faster than Thor thought it would. His brother instantly shrunk to his knees before completely collapsing. Thor managed to fall to his knees as well so he could get an arm beneath Loki before his head hit the concrete.

Thor sat back on his heels and carefully pulled Loki up so he could hold him close. Thor wrapped and arm around the back of Loki's shoulders to elevate the top half of his body as he pulled him close. Loki's eyes flickered open halfway and then shut again. He groaned.

"Thor?" Loki said. His voice was barely audible and weak beyond recognition.

"Yeah, I'm here Loki."

"I'm sorry." This was barely a whisper now.

"Loki, if you're not strong enough to speak then save your energy." Thor said. He spotted the dagger and began to carefully move his hand towards it. He wanted to see how much blood was already drawn so he could decide whether to take them both back on horseback or to just carry Loki.

"Stop!" gasped Loki, startling Thor. "It- the knife… It's a poisoned blade."

These words put a knife itself through Thor. _Oh no, Loki…_

Thor retracted his hand just as Loki barely lifted his hand to the handle. He shakily took it in his hand.

"No! Loki don't pull-" but Loki already pulled it out and tossed it aside with a metallic _clank_. "That's just going to make it bleed more. I still have to get you on a horse to get you home… I-"

"Thor…" Loki tried to interrupt. Thor just ignored his protests though.

"I could just carry you home maybe. Or I could-"

"Thor!" Loki said more firmly. Thor stopped and looked down in his brother's eyes that looked duller than usual. His face was already draining. Even in the darkness Thor could tell his brother was fading away. "You and I both know that this is the end for me."

"No… No stop we…"

"Thor?" Loki interrupted again. He wasn't looking at his brother though, more up at the sky through the glass dome.

"What?"

Loki turned his gaze back on Thor. In the starlight Thor could see that his eyes were rimmed with tears.

"I- I really am so sorry."

"I know Loki." Thor managed to say. "I am sorry too. I should have realized that you needed me to be there for you and I wasn't."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you don't have any reason to be sorry. I-" Loki choked off the last part of his sentence. He looked over Thor's shoulder for a moment as he tried to regain himself.

"I- I've been such a bad brother, Thor…" Loki said, his face looked hurt and confused and guilty at the same time. He looked up at Thor, a tear already rolling down his face which he quickly wiped away. "Thanks for being such a good one even after all the things I've done. I didn't mean for it to get this far. I tried to kill you… _kill you, _Thor!"

"Loki, it's…"

"No! It's not 'okay'! Why do you still care for me? Why would anyone care for me?"

Thor shook his head slowly. He could feel tears sneaking up on him as he tried to explain. "Loki, you're my brother. I'll love you no matter what I do, whether I like it or not."

Loki looked at him, his eyes becoming misty once again. "This is for the best Thor." He said quietly.

"No it's not! Loki, _I _need you! You're my brother…" Thor choked out. He was shaking as he realized how Loki was accepting his fate.

Loki chuckled sadly. "You'll do fine without me." There was a pause as Thor tried not to let the feeling in his throat choke him on the spot. He felt a tear roll down his face as he held his dying little brother. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be holding his dying baby brother? He saw the little Loki there in his brother now. For a second Thor saw himself holding a little kid Loki who was dying in his arms instead, his body becoming limper with every second that passed.

"You're going to have a great life without me Thor." Loki whispered. He paused and looked at something that wasn't there as if he was seeing Thor's life without him. The words sent knives through his body. "You're going to live happy life where you become a _great _king. You can do it you know. You'll made a great king and someday you'll be as respected and wise as father. You'll protect the lives of thousands and you can have kids of your own maybe someday. And you and Jane will take good care of each other. Someday I suppose you'll forget all about me, Thor. I won't be of any importance, that's how I want it to be."

More tears spilled down Thor's cheeks as he had even the slightest thought of his life with Loki dead.

"No, that's not true. You're going to be alright, come on we can get back to the palace and-" Thor tried to lift Loki but his brother hissed in pain.

"Thor there's no hope for me. This was my decision."

"But _why_?"

"With me gone, think of how many lives can be saved. I won't bother you or father anymore. Besides, if I hadn't come they wouldn't have unleashed their wrath on you, father, and everyone in Asgard." Loki told him. The sickening thought of Loki thinking he "bothered" his family made Thor feel incredible guilty. Is that how Loki thought they felt of him?

Suddenly Loki inhaled a sharp breath. He squeezed his eyes shut. "It _hurts_…" He managed to breathe through the pain.

Thor held him closer and took his brother's hand in his. He was suddenly reminded of how he held their mother as she died as well. Half of his family would be dead, gone.

"Loki, please don't leave me. Don't leave me when mother already has… Please hold on." Thor begged his brother. His body was shaking now as he saw the face of Loki become at peace as he started to go limp in his arms. Loki looked up into Thor's eyes one last time. He scanned Thor's face and just barely smiled sadly.

"You'll have a good life…" Loki said again. His smiled faded and his face became peaceful once again. Loki slowly closed his eyes. He opened them once more again to see Thor one last time. Thor took in a shaky breath as Loki said in a soft voice before closing his eyes again, "I love you Thor."

Loki's hand went completely limp in his own. Loki's entire body went limp, only causing Thor's body to start shaking as he suppressed sobs for his brother.

"L- Loki?" Thor managed to choke out. He gently shook his brother's shoulders but got no responds. "Loki?" Loki didn't move or respond to Thor. Even though Thor knew that he never would, he kept trying to wake his brother. He had never felt so alone. How did they get to this point in only two months? Only two months ago he was happily fighting alongside Loki and living with him as though nothing would ever get in their way. Things had changed so much, _so much._

His brother's peaceful face was illuminated from the light that poured in from the glass dome above them. He looked like he could have been happily sleeping, but Thor knew that wasn't the case. Loki would never wake again. Thor would never see his eyes again, he would never hear his voice again, and he would never have the feeling of having a brother again. No, no this couldn't be happening.

"Loki, please don't leave me… Lo?" Thor tried again as he gave his brother a gentle one-arm squeeze that only shook Loki's dead body. His brother, his _little _brother who he was supposed to protect… "Loki… Loki!"

Thor felt tears fall down on his arm as he bent over his brother's body to press his forehead against his. His body was as cold as ice. His face was drained and gray. Loki's left hand was bent over his chest and his right was still held by Thor. His face didn't look hurt or sad. Loki looked more serene than Thor had seen him in a while.

Thor sat alone in the middle of an abandoned, dark building with his brother lying in his arms who he held so closely to him like holding him closer would save him. But Loki couldn't be saved. The only thing Thor could do was have his brother in his arms… dead.

~X~

Jane stood by Heimdall with Odin, Darcy, Selvig, and Fandral. They had been informed that Loki had run away to do some task that he was most likely not coming back from. Heimdall had found the King who had notified the four of them who he could find the most quickly. Heimdall was closing his eyes trying to see if he could find out what was happening.

Apparently Thor had taken off after Loki as soon as he knew he was in trouble. Jane only wished she could have gone to help. Throughout the journey in the nine realms, she had really grown to like Loki. She hadn't actually known him when he was on an evil rampage, but when he wasn't, Jane truly liked him.

She watched Heimdall intently hoping for both of their safeties. She clenched her hands into fist as her chest tightened with the thought of what might be happening. Darcy put a hand on her shoulder startling her out of her thoughts at first, but she was glad Darcy was there.

Heimdall shifted his weight all of the sudden and opened his eyes. Over the time that Jane had known the gatekeeper, she hadn't seen him show any signs of emotion at all. She knew it must have been bad if Heimdall now looked sorrowfully to all of them.

With slow movements, he shook his head and looked down at the ground. "Loki has passed." He said.

Jane knew she would be sad to hear this news, but she didn't expect to be so overwhelmed so soon. It had come out of nowhere, Loki leaving. Her eyes filled with tears which spilled over her face. She took a shaky breath and let her head drop onto Darcy's shoulder. Darcy wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back while trying to comfort her.

From over Darcy's shoulder, Jane saw Fandral's face fall. His eyes too were rimmed with tears as he looked down at the ground and bowed his head. Odin looked like he had just frozen there. He stared into the distance as if he wasn't even with them anymore. Jane couldn't imagine the overwhelming sensation it must have been to know you have lost a mother or wife and a son or brother. Jane finally pulled back from Darcy who looked at her with a worried expression.

"I- excuse me…" Jane barely said as she turned and rushed up the stairs towards Thor's room. She felt like she would break down any second. After being though so many near death experiences and battles, Loki had begun to feel like a brother to her as well.

Once in Thor's room, she quietly shut the door and collapsed on the bed. She shook with stuttering breaths as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She wondered how on Earth she would be able to comfort Thor when he got back.

~X~

` Thor had been holding his brother's dead body for about three minutes. Those three minutes felt like they dragged on for eternity though. He didn't want to have one second where he had to hold his dead brother. His limp form hung heavily against Thor's arm. Thor's body shook with shaky breaths as he just watched his brother's face that would never see again.

Thor looked down at Loki's hand that was bent over his chest where his wound was. Thor shakily reached over to move his arm to cover his heart with a fist like they did to honor the dead. Thor never thought he would be doing it to his own brother so soon though. With his hand over his heart, his little brother looked like a silently fallen warrior of Asgard. He could already imagine him in his casket, his friends and family gathered around him wondering what went wrong so fast.

Loki's face was illuminated by a light shade of blue that flooded in from the roof above them. There was another light shining on his lifeless face though. It was a gold-yellow color that swirled like it was magic. Thor looked at the light on Loki's face, confused. Where was it coming from?

Thor traced the light down Loki's chest to his wrist. Hidden under his sleeve, a bright light glowed. Thor's heart suddenly skipped a beat: his mortal band.

A memory abruptly rushed in on Thor. It was of him in New Mexico. The Destroyer had basically killed him, but in the niche of time, he had regained his immortal powers. His gaining of his powers had literally brought him back from the dead.

Thor took a deep breath and tried not to get too excited. He lifted Loki so he regained support for him. Thor then hurried to gently pull Loki's sleeve back on his left arm. He was startled at first by the deep cuts and irritations on Loki's wrists. His focus was mainly on the band that circled his wrist though.

Thor took no hesitations to hold his hand outstretched over Loki's left wrist. The band beneath it swirled with life, or in Thor's case hope. Thor closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could. He remembered that it was his brother's life and it wasn't too hard to concentrate.

"Jeg elsker min bror." He said aloud. Thor kept his eyes closed and focused on what he truly wanted for few seconds after just in case. He opened one eye first to see that the band was slowly dissolving. Thor felt his anticipation grow as wind picked up around the two of them. Dust spun around that was kicked up from the wind. Leaves blew in from outside and spun in patterns around Thor and Loki.

Thor didn't take his eyes off of his brother's face though. So far to his dismay, nothing was changing. His face was still lifeless and gray. The wind picked up to a pretty powerful speed, whipping Thor's hair around him. It soon began to die out though.

"No, no… Come back…" Thor whispered, frustrated. His last hope for Loki was also fading away like everything else. He was glad he didn't lose all hope though. The wind soon stopped altogether. And Thor looked down at his brother, sorrow overcoming him once again until a moment Thor would never forget happened.

Loki suddenly gasped a shaky breath.


End file.
